


Parlay In Reverse

by CatSnidget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dragons, ERRYWHERE, F/F, F/M, Just gays, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, Not your average one dimensional slytherins, Shit's about to hit the fan fam, Veela Mates, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), gay peeps, veela powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 101,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSnidget/pseuds/CatSnidget
Summary: She the daughter of two of wizarding Britain's most notorious death eaters, and he the savior of the wizarding world. Can two opposing forces come together for the greater good? Can they manage to turn the tide of war as everything crumbles around them? A betrothal, a promise, a friendship, and familial expectations. Can they manage to prevent it all from falling apart? Fleurmione
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 33
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please feel free to ask :)

Also on a side note, Bellatrix and Rodolphus never got caught with torturing Neville's parents, they got away with the crime regardless of what the rest of wizarding Britain knew, kinda like those crime scenes where the criminal gets away scott free even though everyone and their mother knows that they committed it, such is the case here. Not enough evidence could be found to convict them.

Year: 3rd year

Pairings: Hermione/Fleur, Harry/Ginny, some other couples still working them out in my head, perhaps you guys could give me some suggestions?

Chapter 1 : Let's Play a game

This is a tale of two lovers, torn by the obligation and duty, of fate and destiny, of light and dark. A son born to a couple fighting for the light, born as the seventh month died with the power to vanquish the dark lord. A daughter born to the dark, to followers of the Dark Lord, to those wishing to see an end of the light. However not lovers with each other, but rather friends, a wizard in love with a light witch and a dark witch in love with a light witch. Such is the tale of the two. Friends, although that is yet to be seen.

The boy orphaned at a young age, by the Dark Lord, the son of Lily and James Potter, and mistreated by relatives whom were supposed to be his only family left. Alone, abused, and mistreated he was left to believe that his mother and father had met their end due to an unfortunate motor vehicle accident. Until his 11th birthday did he learn the truth of their deaths and of the destiny to which he was meant for, learning of the wealth that his parents left him and of the love they both had for him prior to their deaths. Told of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of his acceptance, the boy eagerly agreed to attend. On the train ride there he made a number of friends, one being Ron Weasley, a boy from a pureblood family that fought for the light. The other being Neville Longbottom, a boy whom had shared the qualifications to be the Boy Who Lived but was not chosen by the Dark Lord as his equal. The three became known as the Golden Trio not long after their first and second years respectively. It was at Hogwarts that the boy met the girl, whose parents had been accused of being followers of the Dark Lord. It was there that he also met Draco Malfoy, another such child born to parents that had been for the reign of the Dark Lord, he and Draco went on to become rivals at the start of their 1st year when the boy had refused the offer of friendship from the other boy. The first year of his schooling was met with the problem of the Sorcerer's Stone, and that of the professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts wanting to attain it for the sake of the resurrection of the Dark Lord, the boy and his friends Ron and Neville managed to thwart the professor's plans and prevented the Dark Lord from resurrecting. The second year of the boy's schooling was met with the obstacle of the Chamber of Secrets, and of the students accusing him of being the heir of slytherin, another attempt by a follower of the Dark Lord to resurrect The Dark Lord, this time by the Malfoy family patriarch Lucius Malfoy in the form of a little black diary. A diary containing a fraction of the soul of the Dark Lord, Harry and his friends once more where able to thwart the plans that the soul within the book had of releasing the basilisk upon the student population, and were also able to save the younger sister of Ron, whom had fallen victim to the spell of the book. The boy proving time and time again that no matter what the Dark threw at him, he would fight against it and immerse triumphant, would one day take down the Dark Lord and bring peace to all, such is the life of Harry Potter.

To a proud pure-blood family, was born a girl. The daughter of two of the cruelest Death Eaters, ardent followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Amongst chaos and destruction was born a child to them, to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. A little girl with wit and beauty to match it. A kind and well-meaning child. Was raised to be proud of the blood status to which she had been born to, and to uphold the Dark Lord as a savior to their dying blood status. She had nothing to ever want for, or anything to be envious off, being raised by a surprisingly caring father and mother. She got on well with other children of pure-blooded families, and was especially close with her cousin Draco, the son of her aunt Narcissa whom was the younger sister to her mother. Both children were brought up in rather the same manner and were prime examples of pure-blooded breading according to their parents and other such pure-blooded families. Although taught that pure-blood supremacy was what the wizarding world needed. The young girl did not whole heartedly agree with the notion. Too young to really come to terms with her beliefs and afraid of what her mother and father might think, if they were to find out the thoughts going through her head, she kept them back in the farthest recesses of her mind and didn't dwell much on them. Her first year at Hogwarts, began with relative ease. Although she had been surprised when hearing several other students on the train ride there, speak in hushed whispers of Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. She knew of what he had done to the Dark Lord, having heard it many a time from both her parents. She wondered what the boy was actually like, but dared not to approach him. Her cousin Draco and a few of their friends quickly finding a compartment and settling down for the ride. There it was that Draco proposed to try to bring Potter into the fold, to see where the boy's affiliations would lie, and to teach him how to associate himself with the right sort of people. Upon hearing her cousin's words she had been a bit curious of the proposition and ultimately decided to go along with it. To the astonishment of their group, the Potter boy had refused and rather rudely so she thought. Not much of a surprise was it when Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor such as his parents had been before him, Draco and herself having been sorted into Slytherin several minutes prior, their parents would be proud of them both. The rest of the year progressed with relative ease, between her cousin getting into a bit more than a few disagreements with the Potter boy and herself trying to dissuade him of even bothering with the Potter boy altogether. Receiving a sneer and a glare here and then from Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and on occasion Harry Potter himself, the year went relatively smooth. The disappointment both she and her cousin Draco felt at having lost the house cup, no thanks to the heroic actions of the Gryffindor or Gryffindork trio as Draco liked to call them. Their second year was met with a bit more excitement than the first. Draco had made the quidditch team much to the approval of both her father and uncle Lucius, the donation from both their fathers having made the whole ordeal much sweeter. The horrific events of the chamber of secrets being opened had both appalled and terrified the students of Hogwarts, herself and Draco had reacted indifferent to the whole matter having not thought to worry about becoming victims of the snake's gaze. To the horror of her family she would fall victim to the basilisk's gaze by reflection of a mirror, and therefore became petrified. The antidote was not able to be made till the end of term, after Harry Potter and his friends managed to defeat the snake. The life that the girl had was wrought with an internal battle, not fully knowing what to truly believe and afraid to voice her internal thoughts to her family such was the life of Hermione Lestrange.

-/-

Year: 1993, August 15th

Southern Wales: Lestrange Manor

"I think that with a bit more encouraging we will be able to make other pureblood families see reason with our views, at least with regards to France," the tall intimidating presence of Lucius Malfoy spoke, his brother in law and himself standing by the fire on that particular cold and windy night.

"You think so?" the tall muscular form of Rodolphus Lestrange responded with an air of interest.

"Quite so, we just need to convince one or two of the more prominent families there and the rest will follow," the blond haired man responded.

"Which did you have in mind?" the taller man asked; gaze seemingly concentrated on the flames in front of them, but not really paying much attention to them.

"The Dampierres, Évreuxs, Bernadottes, Maizières, and Delacours," Lucius spoke with relative ease.

"Didn't Monsieur Delacour marry a half-breed veela?" Rodolphus shot back, a questioning gaze at his brother in law.

"He did, but the family's lineage is pure on his side, and their family holds a great influence over many of the pure-blood families there," Lucius casually responded.

"Would it be possible to meet with the other four families and avoid the Delacours?" Rodolphus inquired, he did not like the idea of having to associate himself with half-breeds of any sort.

"Regrettably not, but veela are very beautiful creatures, it would at least make the meeting more enjoyable," Lucius commented, he had already made contact with the Delacour Patriarch and had settled on a meeting day.

"Quite, Bellatrix will be a bit hard to convince," Rodolphus replied, his wife could be rather hard to handle at times.

"Yes, but Hermione could help smooth things over I should think," Lucius spoke; he knew that his sister in law would be harder to convince.

"Rightly so, she is of course a properly brought up pure-blooded young lady," Rodolphus agreed.

"Indeed she is, I've set the meeting for the 28th of this month," Lucius spoke the decision final.

"I assumed as such, you were always one for being one step ahead," Rodolphus replied with a chuckle, it was getting quite late his wife and daughter having had gone to bed an hour prior.

"All for the service to the Dark Lord," Lucius replied, with a final gaze at his brother in law he took his leave back to his home.

-/-

August 17th: Early Morning

"What is the meaning of this Rodolphus!?" the indignant loud outburst of Bellatrix Lestrange rang out as her husband, daughter and herself sat about the dining hall of their manor.

"It is as such Bellatrix," Rodolphus tried to reason, casting a glance at his daughter who returned his gaze back, already knowing what to do next so as to pacify the Lestrange family Matriarch, her father having had informed her of the upcoming meeting with the Delacour family the day prior.

"To associate ourselves with those half-breeds, it's unheard of Rodolphus; our parents would turn in their graves, to hear such an atrocity!" Bellatrix bit back.

"It would help to aid us in the cause of the Dark Lord," Rodolphus replied, taking a bite of his toast, he had rather expected this of his wife.

"Surely they must not hold that much of an influence that we would need to associate with their lot, any of the other families would do," the Lestrange family matriarch replied with disdain.

"Theirs hold to great of influence amongst the other families to simply overlook," Rodolphus simply stated, he hoped that his wife would see reason.

"Mother surely it would be but a small sacrifice to endure for the cause of the Dark Lord?" their daughter inquired taking a moment away from her breakfast.

"Hermione, you are much too young to fully understand an indiscretion, such as this one, it does not become a pureblood to associate with any other bellow them in status," Bellatrix instructed, she would not have her daughter thinking it alright to associate with half-breeds, mudbloods, or creatures of any sort.

"But mother, it would be but a small thing to endure, and the outcome would be more people to come to the right sense of things and see the justifiable means of the Dark Lord, wouldn't it appease him greatly to know that his loyal followers have increased their numbers in his cause, when he comes back," the young Lestrange spoke with an air of timid confidence.

"Cunning in that she sees how greatly this would aid the Dark Lord, we have but to gain" Rodolphus commented, a proud look on his features for the wit of his daughter.

"Hmm, of course she is part black after all, with the purest blood, very well if needs must then we will meet with these Half-breeds and get them to join the Dark Lord, it would please him so," Bellatrix finally agreed, sending a somewhat arrogant smirk towards her daughter, Hermione sending one back. A small mother daughter quirk they both shared with each other. A relieved Rodolphus watched the two and continued with is breakfast in relative ease.

-/-

August 17th : Late Afternoon

Location: Malfoy Manor

"How do you suppose a veela looks like, do you think they look like the pictures in the books?" Draco inquired as he chose a book from the nearby bookshelf and sat down with his cousin in the family's library.

"I'm not sure, perhaps, I'm a bit apprehensive about this meeting though," Hermione replied, she and Draco had been flipping through books the whole afternoon, researching on veela's, their culture, their habits and any other information they could find on the beings. The particular transformation that veela's go through when angered, having unsettled them both upon reading it.

"Father says that their beautiful women, and that they're distantly related to the sirens of old folklore," Draco replied trying to ease his cousin, he himself being a bit apprehensive about the meeting with the Delacour family.

"Let's hope so," Hermione replied reading a page from the current book she had in her possession with interest.

-/-

August 28th: Mid Afternoon

Location: Malfoy Manor – Main Living Room

"Now Hermione, I want you and Draco to keep out of trouble, remember your manners and be civil, we must show these French, that we are refined and dignified the proper example of fine pureblood breeding," Bellatrix instructed her nephew and daughter as she looked them both up and down to make sure that any imperfections to their attires were fixed. The Delacour family would be arriving via apparition any moment.

"Yes mother,"

"Yes aunt Bellatrix," the two young teens responded with a firm nod each.

A resounding pop was heard a few minutes later and the intimidating presence of Monsieur Delacour and his family made their presence at last. His wife a head taller than himself, a tall beauty with silvery blond hair and light blue eyes. Their two daughters a young lady with identical looks to that of her mother except for her deep blue eyes, and a younger smaller daughter with the same facial look of that of her mother and older sister.

"Mr. Delacour, a pleasure to have you in our home," Lucius Malfoy spoke with high regard as he stood in front of the French man and shook his hand, a firm handshake.

"Eet iz ou' pleezure, thank ou' 'our having uz," the French man responded with air of confidance.

"This must be your wife and daughters," Rodolphus spoke, bowing in front of the half-veela and kissing her hand.

"Oui, thiz iz mai wife Apolline an' daughteerz Fleur an' Garbrielle," the French man responded once more presenting his family.

"How lovely, it is a pleasure ladies," Lucius spoke bowing to the three ladies.

"This is my wife Bellatrix and my daughter Hermione," Rodolphus presented his wife and child, who both made a curtsy in front of the Delacour family. His daughter in particular looking a bit longer than necessary at the oldest daughter of the Delacour family. A small smile gracing the eldest daughter's face in return.

"And this is my wife Narcissa and my son Draco," Lucius presented, his wife and son respectfully bowing and curtsying in return.

"Shall we head into the parlor, to get better acquainted and allow the children to get to know each other better," Lucius suggested, so far the meeting with the Delacour family was going quite well.

"Oui," Monsieur Delacour agreed offering his arm to his wife and leaving his two daughters with the young children of the Lestranges and Malfoys.

Silence overtook the atmosphere around the youths as neither side knew what to say to start a conversation, Hermione and Draco both being rather a bit intimidated and Fleur and Gabrielle, one being only 7 years old and very shy and Fleur trying to find the right words to say in English.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, how do you do," the young daughter of the Lestranges finally spoke through the silence, smiling up at the older French witch and then down to the younger.

"I am Fleur," the older witch responded curtsying and taking the younger witches hand and kissing it, a small knowing smile on her features.

"Pleasure, this is my cousin Draco" the younger witch responded with a light blush, from whence it came she could not figure out but at present moment did not dwell on it.

"It iz a 'onor to meet ou' both," Fleur responded smiling at the boy as well, he seemed a bit nervous.

"Likewise," Draco responded with a small bow and a small smile to the shy younger French girl.

"So 'hat iz it dat ou' english o' for fun?" The older French witch asked with a mischievous look on her face. At that comment, the young english boy's face lit up a bit and he walked out only to return a minute later with a cheese set and another box.

"Wizards Chess, and Exploding Snap," Draco eagerly spoke setting down the chees board and setting up the pieces.

"You'll have to excuse my dear cousin; he loves Wizards Chess a bit of an expert I'd say," Hermione whispered into the ear of the older witch as they watched with relative amusement, the young boy set up the chess board.

"It iz not a problem, I am 'ow ou' english zay, a bit o' a exzpert myself," Fleur responded with a wink.

-/-

Late afternoon

"Check mate," the older French witch said with confidence as her chess piece destroyed Draco's king.

"Again? That's the fourth time in a row," Draco frustratedly spoke, he had not expected the French witch to be an avid player of the game.

"Oui" Fleur responded taking a glance at Hermione and Gabrielle, the two had taken to speaking amongst themselves after the second game.

"Children it is time to be seated for dinner, so freshen up if you must and come join us in the dining hall," Narcissa spoke walking into the main Living room and looking with amusement at the scene before her, Draco and Fleur were each engaging in another game of wizards chess and Hermione was talking rather animatedly with the younger Delacour, Gabrielle.

"Yes mother," Draco spoke getting up and started to put the chess game away, telling Fleur that they would continue another day. The older French witch nodding in agreement and getting up to take Gabrielle's hand.

"Yes Aunt Narcissa," Hermione responded at the same time as her cousin, herself getting up and fixing the small crumples that her dress had attained from sitting on the living room sofa for a long time.

"It 'as a pleezure spending zee time getting to know each 'ozer," Fleur spoke, a small smile to her little sister to acknowledge the same. The little girl in turn nodded in agreement and lightly curtsied and smiled at the two english teens.

"The pleasure was ours, we had fun too," Both Draco and Hermione responded a smile on each of their faces. With that being said the two French witches made their leave of the living room to freshen up.

"Well that went rather well," Draco spoke first, looking at his cousin with mirth in his eyes.

"Yes it went really well," Hermione responded playfully shoving her cousin in the shoulder as they both walked out of the living room to go join their parents.

-/-

Malfoy Manor – Restroom

The three Delacour ladies had decided before hand, to reconvene in the ladies restroom after their respective time with the english, to see what the other had gathered from these english wishing to have their favor.

"Maman j'ai trouvé mon compagnon," the French witch spoke with excitement in her native tongue. Her mother's face at hearing this lit up and pulled her eldest daughter to herself. Her younger daughter's face lighting up as well at having learned this new bit of information.

"Etes-vous sûr?" the French veela asked, making sure that her daughter was right about this bit of information.

"Tout à fait, j'ai eu ce sentiment dont tu m'as parlé, c'est elle, elle est un peu jeune mais," Fleur responded with excitement, Gabrielle in turn jumping up and down with excitement, and laughing a little at hearing the last bit.

"Ce n'est pas grave, nous devons dire à ton père à ce sujet, joyeuse nouvelles," the older veela responded with a smile as the three of them finished freshening up and walked back out to join the others for dinner.

-/-

Dialogue Translation -

1\. Mother I have found my mate

2\. Are you sure?

3\. Completely, I got that feeling you told me about, she is the one, she is a bit young though

4\. It does not matter, we must tell your father about this, joyous news

Hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review if your so inclined to, I won't lie reviews do encourage me to write faster.


	2. Chapter 2 - There's a Change in the Winds

Chapter 2: There's a Change in the Winds

The sounds of clinking utensils, nibbles, bites, short pauses. Predatory eyes, an urgency to pounce, eyes wavering. Hesitant gazes, a clinking glass, a still silence.

" 'at 'as ouite a scroomtuous meal, merci," the Delacour family matriarch commented, dabbing the corners of her mouth she had enjoyed the english themed meal to a certain degree, however still felt it a bit lacking.

"I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself madam, if I may I would like to invite you and your daughters for a cup of tea in the front room," the Malfoy family matriarch responded it turn, she had known prior to the Delacour family's arrival, of the true intent her husband and brother in law had for inviting the Delacours to dinner, she had been a bit apprehensive at first but seen reason at the bequest of her husband.

A relative smooth state of affairs, both Lucius and Rodolphus thankful for the eloquent invitation on Narcissa's part, they only had but their part to complete and the dinner invitation would be considered a success.

"Monsieur Delacour, If I may I would like to invite you to join Rodolphus and myself in the study, let the ladies and children better acquaint themselves" the imposing figure of Lucius spoke, a passive look upon his features.

" 'hat in particular?" the French man quickly responds, he had perceived there being an ulterior motive behind the dinner invitation, he was no fool. Having long since heard of the many wrongdoings that the Malfoy family and Lestrange family had been so inclined to commit. Faithful followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, power hungry pure-blood supremacists. Had he been born in a much earlier generation of his family, he might have even been so inclined as to join the maniac. He had not however been born to an earlier time, the views his family had held of pure-blood supremacy had long since passed. There were still a few other such pure-blooded families in France; however the majority had since seen reason and found it to be a crazy uneducated notion.

"It regards the matter of which we spoke about a few weeks prior,"

-/-

"If I may, what year will Fleur be entering this coming year at Beauxbatons?" Narcissa inquired, her older sister Bellatrix sitting rather stiffly at her side. The children sitting next to their respective mothers.

"Elle 'ill be enteering 'er sixth 'ear," the elder French witch responded, she was on guard, not trusting these english purebloods that had invited her family to dinner, there was always an ulterior with pureblood supremacists, she would not allow any harm to come to her two daughters, and if needs must would give up her own life to do so.

"How wonderful, she is the very image of a properly brought up young lady," Narcissa complemented, she hoped her sister would resist making any type of snide remark to the French foreigners.

"Oui, zank 'ou 'or the 'ommpliment," the younger French witch responded, she had been sneaking glances at the young English witch for the past few minutes.

" 'Our childreen, 'ay seem 'oung," Apolline Delacour spoke, having now made aware of her eldest daughter's discovery, had been paying particular attention to the young lady.

"Quite so, they will both be entering their third year," the somewhat complacent voice of Bellatrix Lestrange spoke this time, she had been quiet for longer than she would have liked, being the right hand of the Dark Lord, was not used to sitting still and quite.

" 'Ow lovely, thay seem like 'onderful 'ids,"

/ -

"It would be to the advantage of both our families," the tall intimidating figure of Rodolphus Lestrange urged, each man had taken to a cup of firewhiskey and had preferred to remain standing.

"It iz an interesting proposition," Monsieur Delacour responded with relative ease, he was not in favor of joining the pureblood cause to which the two men standing in front of him were partial to, but the information to which his dear wife had quickly informed him of in passing had piqued his interest. Having been the chosen of a veela, he knew the importance of this meeting going in his favor. He would have to tread carefully.

"One of utmost importance I assure you Monsieur," Lucius Malfoy coaxed, convincing the French man had been easier than he and Rodolphus could have hoped for.

"A 'ery interesting cause," false interest could go a long way, he would play their game to a certain extent, until his daughter could manage to make the young daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange fall deeply in love with her, her loyalties unwavering, would he play the part. All for his child, his precious Fleur.

"That is to say, would we be able to count on your support in our cause?" Lucius spoke once more, things were going according to plan indeed, this would make the other major pureblood families in authority in France that much more inclined to agree with the glorious ideology of the Dark Lord.

"A cause zat 'ould benefeet not only my 'amily but zat 'ouf tha ozzer 'amilies in france," having had been born the eldest son of the Louis and Adelynn Delacour, and the current head of the Delacour family, his held the most power amongst the others. Any hope these english men had of convincing the other families of joining their maniac cause in france, relied solely on him.

"I 'ill 'ave to give it more 'ought, 'est auzured 'entelmen I am most eentrigued," Monsieur Delacour spoke with a last sip of his firewhiskey, the burning liquid a welcome distraction from the minefield he had just entered.

"Marvelous," Lucius spoke, a delighted smile like smirk on his features, they had gotten the response they had desired of the french man; they had but to keep him within close proximity now to insure any deterring of any sort.

/ -

"We will have to do this again sometime," Rodolphus Lestrange spoke, a charming smile on his face, a bow and a kiss on the hand in due etiquette was given to each French lady. His wife and daughter standing next to him, a neutral look on his wife's face, and a small smile on that of his daughters as they bid goodbye to the Delacours.

"It 'as a 'ery eenjoyable evening," the oldest daughter of the French wizard spoke, Fleur. A small smile directed at the younger english witch. Pleasantries exchanged amongst the three families and with a quick kiss to the cheek on Fleur's part, planted firmly on Hermione. With the promise of another meeting, the Delacour family retreated with a pop, choosing to once more apparate away rather than the messy ordeal that was the floo network.

"That went better than expected," Lucius spoke once the French family had apparated away. His wife and son nodding in turn.

"Did you manage to convince that French man?" the blunt, brash question of Bellatrix Lestrange not catching the two pureblood men off guard, as per usual Bellatrix mannerism, this was to be expected. A small shake of the head on Narcissa's part, her sister had always been a blunt to the point pureblooded lady, not being one to adhere to the proper etiquette becoming of a pureblooded lady, not like Andromeda and herself, a part of her still thought of their other sister, lost to them forever, dear sweet Andy.

"He seemed very comprehensive, and most interested in the Dark Lord's cause, spoke of how it would benefit his family greatly," Lucius responded, catching the smirk that played at the corner of his sister in law's lips. She was pleased.

"Of course, any sensible pureblood would see the righteous need for a greatly needed change in our world, his two daughters would do well to marry proper purebloods in time, their half-breed status could be overlooked, a favor we could impart for his services to our Lord," Bellatrix spoke, taking a glance down at her daughter, the droopy eyes and the small yawn that escaped her daughters lips enough to tell Bellatrix that it was getting rather late, her child needed rest.

"Quite, his Lordship will be most pleased," Lucius agreed, the two daughters of the French man had been particularly, quite very stunning, a trait to be expected of veela although, half-breed status or not, they would benefit from a proper pureblood spouse in due time. For now it was getting quite late and his wife and son were to go shopping for new robes and school supplies for the upcoming term, in the morning. Both children's Hogwarts supply lists having had arrived the day prior.

"Yes, indeed he will, for now I must excuse my wife, Hermione and I, it is getting quite late and we still have the matter of Hermione and Draco's school supplies in the morning," Rodolphus excused, picking up his child, a small protest on her part, her reasoning that she was much to old be picked up by daddy. A chuckle from the four adults, a smirk on Bellatrix's part and a small smile from Draco, he himself being much too tired for a laugh. With a quick goodbye the Lestranges were off, the excitement of school supplies and the possibility of a new broom in the morning for Draco, encouraging the young boy to quickly make himself ready for bed.

/ -

August 29th : Early Afternoon

Location: Diagon Alley

"Father says I'm to get a new broom after we get fitted for our robes," the youngest Malfoy spoke, as he and his cousin walked into Madam Malkin's, their mothers walking beside them respectively, their fathers having gone to pick up their books as per requested of their school supply list for the upcoming year.

"The new Firebolt?" his cousin questioned, catching him a bit of guard, she was never much one for the specifics of Quidditch and would often politely nod at the right moments when he spoke to her about the sport.

"I hope so, that or I could always ask for something else," he explained, adding the last bit on impulse, the horrified look on his cousin's face telling him that she had read up on the new broomstick, the fastest one in the world, surpassing that of even his nimbus 2001.

"Hello dearies, new robes for each of you?" the owner of the store Madam Malkins asked as per usual, having been used to the Hogwarts related business of the Malfoy and Lestrange families respectively for the past three consecutive years.

"Quite, we would like to request five new robes for them both as well as two winter robes," Narcissa spoke, not one for being humble, unafraid to flaunt the wealth to which her sister and herself were both partial to, and that of their children.

"Five each and two winter, very well then if you could both please stand on the stools facing the mirrors please," the store owner, somewhat surprised but not at all ungrateful for the business, wealthy customers were always a nice welcome. Quickly sizing up both children, she informed them that their purchases would be ready in a half hour.

"So what shall we do to pass the time?" Narcissa somewhat playfully inquired looking at the two young teenagers. Her sister, an impassive look about her face.

"Could we go to Magical Menagerie mother?" Hermione asked looking up at her mother, a small nod from the older witch, the only response.

"What are you going to get?" Draco asked, as they made their way to the pet shop. He had gotten an owl of his own for his first year of Hogwarts, his cousin having had gotten one herself, but as it would seem wanted another pet.

"I'm not sure, if mother will let me maybe a kneazle, you know how I've always wanted to get one," Hermione replied as they entered the shop, her cousin nodding in agreement, walking in step beside her.

Taking several minutes to carefully inspect the different types of pets the shop kept in store, both cousins eagerly observed the many different types of owls, kneazles; they made sure to stay clear of the rats, and finally even watched with particular interest a transforming rabbit.

"Is there something that you would like to get from here Hermione?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked her daughter, she had taken to carefully observing as she and Draco had gone from animal to animal and had seen that she had taken a particular interest to a rather fat kneazle in the back of the shop.

"Would it be alright?" the questioning look on her daughter's features enough, to make Bellatrix walk up to the shop owner and request the fat cat at the back of the store.

"Oh thank you mother!" the excited outburst from her daughter and a strong hug, causing Bellatrix to glare at the shop owner for staring at the form of affection rarely seen outside of home, from mother and daughter, she had appearances to keep.

"Will tha' be all for you today ma'am?" the shop owner questioned putting the kneazle in a moderately sized carrier.

"Is there something you would like from here Draco?" Narcissa inquired looking at her son; she too had noticed him observing with interest the various animals around the shop.

"I would quite like the small rabbit," Draco responded, looking at a small baby rabbit at the front of the shop. With a nod from Narcissa, the shop owner scooped up the small animal and put it in another carrier.

"tha' be all for today?" the shop owner asked once more, eager to be payed his galleons.

"Yes that will be all," Bellatrix responded, holding a hand out to stop her sister from reaching for her galleon pouch, and taking her own out to pay for both the children's purchases.

"Tha' will be 20 galleons in total," the shop owner requested, making sure to hand over each respective animal to the respective child with relative care, you could never be too careful with wealthy folk, he had noticed them as such on the material of clothing they had been wearing, upon entrance to his shop.

"Thank you kindly for shopping at Magical Menagerie," the cheery shop owner called out as the four made their way out of the shop.

"Your robes should be ready by now," Narcissa spoke as she and her sister lead the children back to Madam Malkins, she had in fact been right, each child as per usual had tried their new robes on and had them each reduced in size with a simple reduction spell, for the trip back home. Getting the last of their robes in order, they were startled by the loud outbursts of screams coming from the outside of the shop.

"Sirius Black! He's escaped from Azkaban!" the rather large outburst from a by passer catching the attention of every person in the shop.

"Narcissa! Draco!" the forms of Lucius

"Bellatrix, Hermione!" and Rodolphus cutting through the crowd of frenzied diagon alley witches and wizards making an attempt to quickly go back to the safety of their respective homes.

"We must get home, quickly" the stern tone from both men informed, both women grabbing ahold of their respective children and apparating away to Lestrange Manor.

/ -

"Hermione darling why don't you and Draco go up to your room and instruct the house elves how to organize your school supplies," Rodolphus Lestrange instructed his young daughter, handing her reduced in size books, pointing his wand at them and casting a simple reversal spell to make them grow back to their normal sizes, snapping his fingers, a house elf appears with a pop bowing in front of the tall man and small child. "Elf, take my daughter and her cousin's things upstairs they need to organize their things for Hogwarts," he demanded of the small quivering elf, the elf in turn taking the books from the young miss and sir and following them up the nearby staircase.

"This was not precedented," Lucius spoke, he knew that Sirius Black had been framed; he had not been an ardent follower of the Dark Lord, a blood traitor.

"Exactly so, there is a possibility that he will try to get in contact with the boy," Rodolphus commented, his wife beside him a scowl on her face.

"I would like to see him try to get past the wards at Hogwarts, that blasted castle is too complex for a blood traitor like him to penetrate it," Bellatrix spoke, there was a possibility he could try to go after their children, her cousin had always been indifferent to the pride that came with being a pureblood, and had been removed from the family tapestry by their aunt Walburga, upon his dissertation of their ways.

"It would be preferred, if he were to be give the dementor's kiss, an end fit for a blood traitor," Rodolphus spoke, he detested the blood traitor as much as his wife did.

Narcissa watched on as the three conferred with each other, having not been a death eater she was most grateful for. And although she had been appalled at the news of her cousin joining the light, she had felt a twinge of sadness. Growing up had been both good and bad, adulthood had taken her sister and cousin away, both had chosen to rebel and fight for the light. Her parents had both since passed and even her cousin Regulus had since passed as well, gone without a word to anyone.

/ -

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Draco asked his cousin, the elves had long since finished organizing their school robes, clothes, supplies, and whatever else they had decided to pack for Hogwarts. Linky, a Lestrange family elf had since brought both teenagers some biscuits and steaming mugs of coco as well as feed for the animals.

"Sirius Black, I'm assuming," Hermione responded, she had been petting her new Kneazle with gentle scratches on the ears here and there, Draco had taken to watching his rabbit hop about the room.

"The blood traitor?" Draco inquired, he and Hermione had each heard about the man on numerous occasion, an example of what a proper pureblood ought not to become.

"Yeah, he's the one who got sent to Azkaban," Hermione responded, the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban had unnerved her, would the school have enough wards to keep him from breaching them. If he had managed to escape the clutches of the dementors, what was to stop him from getting into Hogwarts? Many thoughts were going through her mind, each ranging from panic to worry too well she couldn't quite put her finger on it, they were quite numerous.

"Hmm, well thanks to him I wasn't able to get my firebolt," Draco surmised, he was a young boy after all, and even though he himself was quite worried about the Sirius Black escape he knew that his father would be do something about it, but he wasn't about to voice his worry to his cousin no, he was the gentleman he had to protect her, keep a strong face.

"Really Draco," his cousin responded a smile playing at the corners of her lips a small laugh, quickly turning into a series of laughs, when Draco started to tickle her, a small distraction from the series of events that had unfolded throughout the past 48 hours, and that of the series of events that would unfold this year. To say the least, things were definitely changing and too fast for Draco's liking.

/ -

August 29th : Mid Afternoon

Location : Southern France, Seaside – Delacour Manor - Library

"Avez-vous vraiment trouver votre compagnon Fleur?" [Did you really find your mate Fleur?] The overly excited voice of Gabrielle Delacour exclaimed as she sat on her older sister's lap reading a book, the later doing the actual reading.

"Oui Gabrielle," [Yes Gabrielle] the soft voice of Fleur spoke, her mother and father had both asked to speak with her, after having tucked in Gabrielle to bed. And after many questions, more so from her father than her mother, they had both given her their blessing and had happily agreed that they would have to keep the Lestrange family close, at least to a certain degree; that pertaining to their daughter.

"Elle est jolie," [She is pretty] her little sister responded, wiggling out so as to escape from her sister's lap.

"Oui elle est," the older French witch spoke, feeling the presence of another individual in the room and turning around to face them. Her mother, with an overly excited Gabrielle at her side now, how her sister had expressed a relative calm at last night's dinner invitation was beyond her, the small little witch was often rather rambunctious.

"Fleur votre père a obtenu les renseignements que vous avez demandé de lui," [Fleur your father has obtained the information you requested of him] the Delacour matriarch informed as she watched with amusement how quickly her eldest daughter got up from her seated position on the rug and walked out of the library. To be a young veela and in love, how wonderful.

/ -

Location: Delacour - Study

"papa, maman dit que vous avez les informations que j'ai demandé hier soir?" [Dad, mom said that you have the information that I asked for last night] Fleur inquired as she poked her head in to her father's study, the older man looked at his eldest daughter with a small smile and took out a small piece of parchment.

"Oui ma Fleur, voici toutes les informations que vous aurez besoin d'entrer en contact avec miss lestrange via chouette, j'ai informé son père qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de nos deux familles que nos filles devraient être mieux aquainted et forment une amitié," [Yes my flower, here is all the information that you will need to get in contact with miss lestrange via owl, I have informed her father that it would be to the benefit of both our families that our daughters should get better aquainted and form a friendship] the French man spoke, handing over the piece of parchment to the eager hands of his eldest daughter.

"Merci papa," [Thank you dad] the happy retreating form of his daughter called out, times were changing, the winds were stirring, his little girl was growing up.

-/ -


	3. Chapter 3 - A Simple Request

Chapter 3: A simple request

September 1st: Early Morning

Location: Platform Nine-And-Three Quarters

A gleaming sun, shinning on for all to enjoy. A new dawn, a new day. People of all shapes and sizes, of young ages and old. The scurrying of feet and pitter patter of young impressionable children. A lone train station, housing the mighty stature of the Hogwarts Express, standing proud for all eyes to see. Tearful parents, anxious children, hugs, kisses, promises of letters, eager waves of goodbyes.

"So many mudbloods," the tall intimidating form of Bellatrix Lestrange spoke, a grimace on her otherwise beautiful features. It was finally the long awaited day, the first day of a new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hermione, you would do well to teach them who their betters are," Bellatrix instructed, looking down at the small frame of her daughter, she couldn't help but feel a small ping of sadness overcome her. However, this was neither the time nor the place, nor was it proper of a lady of her social standing and blood to show any weakness in front of other sorts of people, wouldn't want to give them the wrong idea.

"You'll do that won't you poppet," the equally tall and intimidating form of Rodolphus Lestrange spoke, clasping a hand gently on his daughter's shoulder, a simple nod from their child.

"Oh I almost forgot, I received an interesting proposition from Mr. Delacour the other day," Rodolphus spoke. Lucius stood a bit stiffly, not knowing where his brother in law would be leading the conversation, it was not something to discuss in open air. They did not need the word getting to the wrong people that they were seeking to attain the favor of the french pure-bloods. For now it needed to be kept a closely guarded secret.

"Rodolphus," the warning tone of his brother in law, earning a mischievous smile and a raised hand on Rodolphus' part.

"He has asked, if it wouldn't be much trouble, if Hermione and his eldest daughter exchange letters of correspondence, it would please us greatly Hermione if you would do this for mummy and daddy," Rodolphus spoke, much to the delight of his brother in law. His wife on the other hand, was a bit apprehensive, she to saw the advantage that this would have for them in aiding the Dark Lord's cause. However the thought that her only child would have to consort with half-breeds although influential ones still rather bothered her.

A firm nod and a light blush. A hug from her father and a promise of a letter, a kiss from her aunt Narcissa and a nod and smile from her uncle.

"Draco, remember to protect your cousin, we wouldn't want the wrong sort to try and associate themselves with her," a stern instruction for Lucius Malfoy to his young son.

"Of course father," a firm nod on Draco's part. A final wave goodbye and the two teenagers boarded the train. Ladies first, as the proper gentleman Draco made sure to give Hermione first entrance.

"I wonder if this year Potter will remember to be on time," Draco spoke with a sneer as they walked down the train to find a compartment, he didn't want to get one next to any mudbloods or worse Harry Potter. They were both startled when a compartment door slid open rather abruptly and the familiar face poked their head out.

"Draco, Hermione!" the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson, another slytherin third year, exclaimed delighted to see them both.

"Hello Pansy," the calm collected voice of Hermione responded, she had thought the girl a bit much their first year and had not wanted to make friends with her initially, but the girl had grown on her the past couple of years. It was nice to have someone other than Draco to talk to, and Pansy had proven to be good friend, having had stood up to Millicent Bulstrode their first year. Millicent another first year at the time that had taken to bullying Hermione a bit, Pansy and another first year Daphne had decided to stand up to the girl and had since been Hermione's closest friends. Or rather as close as Hermione let them get to her, it wasn't smart to completely let others knew everything about you; it would put you in a compromising position and give leeway to allow them to hurt you, at least according to her mother.

"Hello," Draco responded with a somewhat smile, the boy was reaching an age where girls were beginning to catch his attention. Hermione and he were both somewhat glad to see their friends once more; it had been a small while since they had seen their fellow Slytherins. Having had made plans to see each other over the break and with trips planned by their respective parents it had been a while.

Entering the compartment and seeing to that their school trunks were safely put away on the above compartments, both teenagers sat down on opposite ends facing each other.

"You'll never guess what I heard my father talk about the other day," Draco began; he always liked to lead a conversation, always the leader never the follower not like Crabbe and Goyle.

"Mudbloods won't be allowed at Hogwarts anymore," a snide remark on Pansy's part. The girl had always been one lacking in tact.

"Unfortunately no, Potter was almost expelled," Draco responded, he had overheard his father speaking to his uncle about the matter.

This new bit of information piqued Hermione's interest. She hadn't heard either of her parents mention this at home. What had the boy done this time to get himself in trouble, it would seem as though he rather liked getting into it. Attention is what Draco called it, nothing more than another one of Harry Potter's attempts to get more attention, pitiful.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, much to the surprise of her cousin. Hermione was never much one to ask anything about the Potter boy, always acted rather indifferent to the whole ordeal that was Harry Potter.

"Father says that he blew up his aunt, the Minister spoke to him about it, but let him off. If you ask me I say that they should have expelled him right there on the spot, keep his muggle loving self out of Hogwarts," the response from Draco was instantaneous.

Blowing up his aunt didn't seem like something Harry Potter would do, always the hero never the villain. Although that was tested last year with the predicament of the Chamber of Secrets, a notion proven false when it was Harry Potter himself that defeated the basilisk terrorizing the school and saved the student population. Intriguing indeed, with the news of Monsieur Delacour's request and the enigma that was Harry Potter, or at least to Hermione he seemed like an enigma she had always thought the boy curious although a bit brash at times and strange on occasion. This year was definitely starting out to be one filled with mystery, the good kind hopefully.

-/-

Location: Hogsmeade Station

The train had since arrived at Hogsmeade Station; students were one by one shuffling out of the train. Having long since changed into their school robes. Amazed first years looking on in wonder at all that was and all that they hoped to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Older students chuckling to themselves as they watched the first years look on with amazement, remembering a time when they themselves had been first years and were amazed at all that they saw. A few looking a bit shaken, there had been an incident on the train ride to Hogwarts. Dementors had found their way onto the train and had caused quite an unsettling feeling of fear amongst the students. Thankfully their compartment had not been reached by the dementors by the time the teachers on board had driven them away. It was safe to assume that the ministry would be hearing about this incident, Draco had made it a point to say out loud to their group of friends after the Dementors had left the train.

Their group which consisted of Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and on occasion Daphne. Although they had yet to see her, they would see her at the feast if not while finding a carriage to ride to the school.

"Hey look Potter's still walking, the dementors give you a nice scare," Draco taunted as they turned to see Harry Potter and his group of friends pick a carriage a little ways away from the one that they had chosen.

"Watch it Malfoy," the strong tone of Ronald Weasley threatened, the redhead had always been one quick to rise in temperament.

"Or what, you'll try to smother me with your second hand robes," Draco taunted once more, it had always been rather easy to get a rise out of the red headed boy.

"You gre-,"

"Ron, stop it he's not worth it," the gentle voice of Neville Longbottom spoke, he didn't like arguments in general least of all when they were with Draco Malfoy the slytherin always seemed to have it out for their gang of friends Harry more than themselves. And he especially didn't like it when the slytherin boy's cousin was with him during those arguments; he knew what her parents had done to his. They were vile wizards and he didn't like the reminder that their daughter brought to him every time he had to look at her. Her parents had taken what should have been a happy home life with his mum and dad, and yet had gotten away without being convicted. He knew, his gran knew, just about the whole wizarding world knew. But there hadn't been any concrete evidence to convict them and he hated it. Why did Hermione Lestrange get to have a mum and dad a home with both parents fine and healthy? And yet he could only see his parents when his gran took him to St. Mungos to visit. It wasn't fair, he didn't like her, and she in turn always had an air of contempt one of superiority, at least to him it seemed as such, she for the most part choose to remain quiet when her cousin would get into an argument with them.

After a few moments of silence, the red headed boy decided to concede and in turn nodded his head. Malfoy really wasn't worth it, in the end he knew that he was a slimy git and that was that. There was a feast to get to after all, no need to ruin his appetite; there would be plenty of opportunities to get back at Malfoy later in the school year. There was after all the Quidditch and House cups to win that would show the Slytherins.

"Sod of Malfoy," Ron Weasley retorted at the blond slytherin boy, and got into a carriage with his friends.

"Blood Traitor," was the only response from Draco, as he himself got onto a carriage with his cousin and friends, it was always fun to mess with the red head he always provided a laugh.

-/-

Location: Hogwarts – Great Hall

"Daphne it's lovely to see you," Hermione spoke as their group of friends took their usual seats at the slytherin table, the Great Hall was decorated as per usual with the hanging in mid hair candles and the starry sky above the Hall a few clouds here and there. The atmosphere around the Hall was a good one, or rather at least to Hermione it felt as such.

"It's wonderful to see you too Hermione, my sister wanted me to sit with her on the train ride she's shy you know wouldn't want to seem like a cold hearted person now would I," Daphne responded, this would be her younger sister Astoria's first year at Hogwarts.

"Ah yes, Astoria is finally starting this year is she excited?" Hermione asked, eyes looking over in the direction of the entrance door, the doors had just opened and the first years were coming in.

"If she's sorted into Slytherin then yes, if not well there will have to be a lot of explaining done to my parents," Daphne responded, her sister had told her about her fear of not getting sorted into slytherin, Daphne herself knew how badly her parents would react if Astoria was not sorted into slytherin. Their family had been in slytherin for generations and would hopefully continue as such provided Astoria was sorted properly.

"With her blood there shouldn't be anything to worry about, not even the sorting hat would be so dimwitted," Pansy remarked, a grateful smile on Daphne's part.

A smile of encouragement from Hermione.

There was nothing to worry about, there shouldn't be, blood never lies. A mantra that her parents had taken to saying often to the two Greengrass sisters.

-/-

One by one the first years were sorted. Being called up one by one. Some taking longer than others, however there hadn't been an instantaneous sorting like there had been for Draco yet. At least not since their group of slytherin students had attended Hogwarts.

"Greengrass, Astoria!"

With gaping breath, Daphne watched as her little sister walked up the small steps and sat on the stool. A few moments passed, moments that seemed like they had been minutes rather than seconds. What if her little sister wasn't sorted into slytherin, no she mustn't think that way. Everything would be alright.

"SLYTHERIN," the loud voice of the hat shouted both startling and earning a sigh of relief from Daphne, looking over at Hermione and Pansy she saw that they were both relieved for her as well. Looking back over at her little sister, she saw that Professor McGonagall had already taken the sorting hat of her head and Astoria was now walking over to their table, in her general direction, a smile on her face.

-/-

"Dementors at Hogwarts, my father will be hearing about this I can assure you of that," Draco spoke as he and Blaise Zabini conversed, the feast had finished a few minutes prior and the students had been dismissed to turn in for the night, they had classes to attend the following day.

As they walked in the general direction of the dungeons, albeit their common room was located behind a stone wall in the cellar of Hogwarts. As they approached their common room, they were somewhat surprised to see Professor Snape as he usually tended to be in his teacher's quarters by this time of the night.

"Miss Lestrange, I moment of your time," the tall slim form of the Potions Professor spoke as he beckoned for the young girl to follow.

"Yes Professor," Hermione responded, a small wave to her friends, she would catch up with them after speaking with whatever it was Professor Snape wanted.

As she followed the Slytherin Head of House down the cellar, she couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly that Professor Snape would want from her, she wasn't a bad student; she was actually at the top of her year. And Professor Snape always preferred the slytherins, so she knew she couldn't possibly be in trouble. As they entered the Potions Professor's classroom, she noticed that Professor Snape had taken something out of his robe pocket.

"Miss Lestrange might I inquire if you would know what this is?" The Potions Professor asked a solemn look on his face, as he let the object in his hand fall, a golden chain connected to it preventing it from hitting the ground. The object itself looked like a small hourglass with cylinder like circles framing it.

"A Time Turner sir," was Hermione's meek, simple response, she had only read about Time Turners. But had never actually seen one. Her father had once promised to take her to the Ministry to see one when she was older.

"Correct Miss Lestrange, and do you know what it's used for?" The Potions Professor asked once more.

"It's a device used to travel back in time, the number of times the user turns the hour glass represents the number of hours they go backwards, however dangerous if the user is seen by their past self as it can cause madness or death in worst cases" Hermione's simple response.

"Very good Miss Lestrange and do you know why I'm showing you this Time Turner?" once more a question from the Potions Professor.

"No sir," a simple response.

"It has come to my attention that you wish to take more than the required number of courses for this year," The Potions Professor began.

"Yes sir, but how-"

"I was informed by your parent's Miss Lestrange, now because you wish to endeavor in such a heavy workload, it would be unfortunate if you were not able to attend some of your courses, as I have seen that some take place during the same hour," The Potions Professor continued.

"As such, I have taken the liberty at the behest of your mother and father to acquire this Time Turner for yourself, it has been paid for by your father and is being given to you in the hopes that you will be able to manage all of your courses, however I must advice that you not abuse it, and refrain from mentioning that you have it within your possession to your classmates," the Potions professor finished, dropping the Time Turner in the awaiting hands of the young girl.

"Yes Professor and thank you," Hermione responded looking, with eyes big and full of wonder at the Time Turner now in her hands.

"You may go back to your dorm now Miss Lestrange," The Professor Snape instructed as the young girl gave a nod, bid him goodnight, and left his classroom.

-/-

Location: Slytherin Common Room – Dorms – Girl's Dormitories

"So what did Professor Snape want?" Pansy asked from her seated position on her bed, as Hermione walked into the third year slytherin girl's dormitory. Since Hermione had left with Professor Snape, Daphne and she had taken to exchanging what they had done over the break. Daphne's younger sister had come into their dormitory a few minutes after they had settled themselves in. The younger girl had wanted to bid her older sister goodnight and had promptly left after having done so.

"He just wanted to speak to me about my schedule," Hermione responded walking over to the bed that she assumed was hers. Her school trunk had been placed at the bottom of the bed. Making her way over to her trunk, she drew her wand out, muttered a simple spell and unlocked the clasp keeping the trunk closed. It was after all time to get ready for bed.

"What was wrong with it?" Daphne inquired, she too was on her bed choosing instead to lay down on it. The other girls in the dorm had since gone to bed. Choosing to go to sleep early rather than stay up late and chat, they had a long day of classes that awaited them the following day.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure that it was correct," Hermione responded as she walked over to the changing panel, three long boards connected together and held in place, standing erect to allow students to change within a certain privacy.

"Alright, well now that that's cleared, can we get back to what we were discussing," Pansy's voice cut through the air.

"Oh? What were you two discussing before I arrived?" Hermione asked, now changed into a nightgown charmed by her mum to keep her warm.

"We were discussing what we did over the break, Pansy was saying that her parent's took her to Romania to look at the dragons," Daphne responded, she and Pansy had long since changed into their sleeping attires.

"Really? Romania, that must have been fun and dragons to?" Hermione responded with rapt interest, Dragons like most magical creatures had always been something that she had been privy to.

"Yes, I have an uncle who works with them there, he's the head of treatment for them," Pansy eagerly responded. It had been a rather fun and enjoyable trip.

"Wow that must have been an amazing trip," Hermione commented once more, looking over at Daphne told her that the girl had, had a similar reaction.

"So Daph, what did you do over the break?" Hermione asked, as she got into her bed and got underneath the covers.

"Nothing that special, we just visited some family in Denmark," Daphne simply responded, the most fun that she had had during the break was going Diagon Alley to shop for her younger sister's school supplies.

"Oh well I'm sure that must have been fun," Hermione replied, trying to lighten her friends spirits.

"I guess, but enough about my droll break, what did you do during yours?" the girl inquired, she and Pansy had both heard Draco speak about the French family they had, had dinner with over the break.

"Oh yes do tell Hermione," Pansy agreed, she had been hoping Hermione would fill them in on the details when she got back from speaking with Professor Snape.

At hearing this, it made the young girl blush a little. How to go about telling her friends that meeting a veela would captivate an individual so much. Like a magnetic pull that you could not help but fall in, but could not find the explanation for. And about the favor that Mr. Delacour had asked of her father. Oh how to word it all, it was simply a conundrum.

"Well-

-/-


	4. Chapter 4 - Taken By Surprise

Chapter 4: Taken By Surprise

"You'd think that they would hire a qualified professor, not an oaf," the condescending tone of Draco Malfoy spoke as they followed Hagrid, the new Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"It suits him don't you think, a creature teaching about creatures," Pansy remarked earning an eye roll from Daphne.

"Really Pans, he can't help it," A snide remark on Daphne's part as they continued following the Care of Magical Creatures Professor down a trail in the forbidden Forrest.

"A'righ you lot, less chaterin' form a group over there an open your books ta page 49," the loud booming voice of Hagrid spoke out to the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Looking down at her own Care of Magical Creatures text book, Hermione made no move to open the rabid looking book. Looking over at her friends she could see that they had the same thought in mind. The book itself looked like a spider like creature, ready to attack at any given moment.

"And exactly how are we supposed to do that," Draco spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Just stroke tha spine o'course," the response from the Professor.

With that knowledge in mind, Hermione ran her a finger down the spine of the questionable book and true to the professor's word the book didn't try to bite or attack her in any sort of way. The same however could not be said for Neville Longbottom as his book didn't respond to the back stroke the boy did before opening his own book, instead choosing to attack the poor lad.

"Don't be such a twit Longbottom," was Draco's quick remark, earning him a few glares from the Gryffindors, one in particular being Ron Weasley who made a move to approach the blond haired boy but was stopped by Harry Potter himself. A simple shake of the head and the red headed boy stopped, instead choosing to just glare at Draco.

"Pity, that a pureblood has been reduced to that level of idiocy," Draco quipped, his whole group of friends lightly laughing at seeing the Longbottom boy fighting with his book on the ground.

"Blood's wasted on him," Blaise agreed, earning their group of friends another glare from the red headed Weasley boy and this time Harry Potter himself.

"They think they're funny," the red head bit back, gaze never leaving the slytherins.

"Oh yeah terribly funny, really witty, god this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes," the blond haired slytherin's simple retort, causing Goyle another fellow slytherin to laugh at the remark.

Feeling fed up with the rude and downright mean remarks by the slytherin, Harry did not choose to stay quiet any more than he had already been. Taking a few steps towards Draco, gaze never wavering.

"Shut up Malfoy,"

"oooh," Draco goaded, handing his school bag to Goyle and taking a few steps towards Harry as well.

Stopping just a few feet away from the Gryffindor boy and with a mildly worried gaze, Draco glanced up and pointed upwards to the sky shouting

"Dementor! Dementor!"

Causing the rest of the third year Gryffindor students and Harry Potter to quickly glance in the direction Draco had pointed. The immediate laughter from the Slytherins, quickly making them realize their error, it had been another ill spirited joke.

Choosing to continue taunting Harry Potter, Draco put the hood of his robes over his head saying "oooohhhh," his friends following suit.

"Prats," Ron bit back, pulling Harry away from the slytherins as Hagrid tried to quiet the class to attention.

Clearing his voice Hagrid looked on at the students now turned around facing him.

"Tadadada~!" Hargid's loud booming voice resounded.

"Isn't he beautiful," Hagrid spoke as a tall bird like creature approached them. Tossing a dead bird towards the creature Hagrid cleared his voice once more and spoke. "Say hello to buckbeak,"

"Hagrid exactly what is that," a startled Ron Weasley spoke looking at the creature in stunned trepidation.

"That Ron is a Hippogriff," Hagrid's simple reply.

"First thing you wanna know 'bout Hippogriff's is that they're very proud creatures, very proud, and very easily offended, you do not want to insult a Hippogriff it'll probably be the last thing you ever do" Hagrid continued.

"Now, who'd like to come and say hello," Hagrid said clasping his hands together and looking at his students with an expectant look. Choosing to stay where they were the slytherins watched on as the rest of the class took a few steps back leaving the oblivious Harry Potter to be the volunteer.

"Well done Harry, well done," the gleeful tone of Hagrid spoke ushering the young boy forward. The boy in question, eyes going wide and looking around now realizing his friends a few feet away.

How dense could a boy be, Hermione wondered watching the Gryffindor boy carefully move forward, a small smirk like smile on her face.

-x—

"So the big chicken took him for a ride, Oh please," an irritated Draco Malfoy spoke getting up from his seated position beside a tree and walking forward towards were Harry Potter was getting down from the Hippogriff. After following Professor Hagrid's instructions, Harry Potter was awarded a ride from the Hippogriff to the amusement of the Professor and the astonished looks of his peers.

Shoving several people aside Draco walked up to the winged like bird in a confident stride.

"Not dangerous at all are you? Great ugly brute!" Draco shouted at the Hippogriff, Professor Hagrid quickly telling the boy to quiet down and back away. However much too late as the Hippogriff in an angry screech stood up on its hind legs and nicked the Slytherin boy in the arm.

With a cry of pain the young slytherin boy was brought down. Hagrid quickly moving towards the angry Hippogriff and pushing him back away from the blond boy. Harry Potter looking on in startled trepidation, how a kind sweet creature could quickly become so dangerous spooked him a bit.

"It's killed me, it's killed me," Draco cried out holding his right arm, still lying on the ground.

"I-It's just a scratch!" the scared looking Professor spoke trying to calm the boy.

Making her way, away from the now huddled students. Hermione quickly rushed over to where her cousin lay on the ground.

"Professor he has to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione spoke up, crouching down to help Draco stand up.

"I-I'm the teacher I'll do it," a still startled Hagrid spoke picking up the boy and headed in the direction of the castle. A worried looking Hermione following not far behind.

"Y-You're going to regret this, friggin bloody chicken," the wails of the slytherin boy rang out as the Professor carried him away.

"Class Dismissed," Hagrid shouted back at the remaining students. The rest of Draco and Hermione's friends looking startled as they watched their leader carried away. Picking up their friend's belongings they made their way back to the castle with the rest of their peers.

-x-

"Dearie you'll have to wait outside," Madam Pomfrey the mediwitch in charge of the Hospital Wing, spoke ushering the young witch outside.

"I'm family," Hermione protested.

"I'll call you back in when I've finished seeing to young mister Malfoy, Miss Lestrange," The mediwitch replied shutting the doors in Hermione's face.

"That was rude," Hermione said to herself leaning back onto a nearby wall. Several minutes went by and the young girl remained outside the Hospital Wing, not wanting to leave before she'd be able to see how Draco's condition was. If there was one thing certain, it was that someone would pay for Draco's injury, their parents would see to that.

The sudden sound of the Hospital Wing doors opening started the young girl from her thoughts.

"You can come in now Miss Lestrange," Madam Pomfrey spoke motioning for the young girl to follow her. Hermione immediately followed the mediwitch back into the Hospital Wing, quickly making her way over to the bed were Draco lay.

At seeing Hermione walk into the Hospital Wing, the young boy immediately clutched his injured arm.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, walking up to the bed were Draco laid and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

"It hurts, Madam Pomfrey says another minute or two and I could have lost my arm," Draco's simple response.

"You were really brave," Hermione spoke, Draco giving her a grateful smile in turn. In the state Draco seemed to be in, Hermione was sure that Professor Hagrid would probably be looking at a sacking, it was inevitable. That or the hippogriff would be put to death, Hermione almost felt bad for both creature and professor, almost.

-x—

"Your so brave Draco," Pansy spoke later that evening, as the dark coat of the night rolled over the sky, it was dinner time, students were walking into the Great Hall coming in from their evening classes, or from the quidditch pitch. Tryouts would be starting soon and students hoping to make their respective house teams were practicing as much as they could.

"I consider myself lucky, another minute and I could have lost my arm," Draco repeated the tale and Pansy along with Goyle and Crabbe listened with rapt attention, as the blond boy told of his close call, of being incredibly close to losing his arm, paying their meals no attention so as to not miss a detail. Hermione siting right next to her cousin, had decided eat her dinner. Having already heard the tale once, Daphne and her younger sister sat across from her. Both choosing to eat their meals instead of listening to a repeat of Draco's tale.

"Does it hurt terribly Draco," Pansy asked, the slytherin girl was seated on Draco's other side.

"It comes and it goes," Draco responded.

"Listen to him, he's really laying it on think isn't he, downright arse if you ask me," Hermione heard the angry voice of Ron Weasley, making a retort in her cousin's direction. Looking at the boy from her meal, she directed a glare in his direction.

Blood Traitor, the young girl thought, choosing not to say it aloud, no use in starting an argument with the likes of a Weasley, as her Father and Uncle Lucius always said.

"You have a problem with me?" The harsh tone of Ron Weasley spoke up, having caught the slytherin girl's glare. The volume of his tone catching the attention of a good portion of the Great Hall, as well as Draco and their friends.

"None that you should concern yourself with," Hermione's quick retort, it was best to put a stopper on any argument that the Weasley boy was trying to start.

"Can't reply huh? Bloody cowards the lot of ya," Ron Weasley bit back, earning glares from the slytherins. His friends sitting on both sides of him glaring right back, although they both knew that their friend had started the argument, they weren't going to leave him alone in the fight, friends stuck together and that's just what they would do. As for Neville, being able to openly glare at Hermione Lestrange was not something that he was going to pass up; he just didn't like the girl.

"Trying to start something Weasel," Draco spoke up, glaring at the Gryffindor boy.

From the Professor's table, the Headmaster and the Professor's looked on. The outburst created by the youngest Weasley boy having caught their attention. Professor Snape choosing to stand up and put a stop to the fight beginning to form was made to sit down, when the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore raised a hand and stood up instead.

Walking down from the Professor's table, the headmaster calmly walked up to the two tables, standing in-between the two he spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure we can come to an understanding, dinner time is a time to spend with friends and enjoy a nice meal, why ruin it with a petty fight," the headmaster advised looking at both boys that had by this point stood up from where they were seated and were glaring at each other.

"Of course Headmaster," a passive looking Draco replied after a few seconds and sat back down, wouldn't do to get in trouble over a petty squabble with the Weasel, so close to the beginning of the school year at least

"Sorry Headmaster," the Weasley boy replied, choosing to take the Headmaster's advice and opted to sit back down instead.

Hermione for her part, although having seen the glare directed in her direction by Neville Longbottom, choose to ignore it. However the look that she had received by the Potter boy, it left her with an eerie feeling. She would have to write a letter to her mother and father later tonight, and one to Miss Delacour as well, as her father had asked of her, she seemed like a nice girl a very nice girl, but she wasn't about to admit that, not yet. She had to get to know the girl first after all and she could do with a friend outside of Hogwarts, someone she could maybe confide in. Maybe. And then maybe, with time she would be able to decipher the weird feeling in her stomach she felt.

"Are you sure you don't like this girl?" Pansy had asked the night prior when she had told her two friends about her evening with the Delacour Family.

"Really Pansy," Daphne had defended, the thought was so out there and highly unlikely.

"Well the way she described it, it sounded like she fancied the girl," Pansy replied.

"If Hermione was into girls, she would have told us, and besides how would you know," Daphne spoke, crossing her arms and looking at her friend, glancing at Hermione to see her other friend going red.

"My mum told me, she spoke to me about the changes that we would be going through now that we're young ladies," Pansy clarified, after all if her mum had explained these details with her, she wasn't about to question them she trusted her mum.

"I'm not trying to say your mum lied to you, but I highly doubt that the feelings that Hermione felt were those of love," Daphne replied.

"Why don't we ask Hermione then," Pansy retorted, she was not about to lose this discussion.

"You've already made her red, from your ridiculous remarks," Daphne defended once more.

"Hermione?" Pansy asked an expectant look at her now semi flustered looking friend.

"I'm sure it was because she's a quarter Veela, they give off certain pheromones, they can't really help it it's who they are," Hermione defended.

"See," Daphne spoke with a smug smirk.

"Right, it was probably that, completely forgot about that," Pansy quickly replied, trying to cover her error.

"Don't worry about it, we should probably head to bed," Hermione assured.

"Yeah got classes in the morning," Daphne spoke as well, glad that their discussion was over.

"Of course, night," Pansy replied, getting into her covers and tucking in for the night.

The few candles lightly illuminating their dormitory dimming, candles enchanted to dim and brighten when the occupants were either going to bed or it was night or morning. Hermione however couldn't help but worry, glad that her friends hadn't really read about Veelas and would take her word for it. The books that she had read, only spoke of the pheromones or thrall as was the designated word for it, only worked on males. It had no effect on women. Weird

-x—

"Hermione, Hermione," Daphne's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Hermione replied now looking at her friend, noticing the absence of Daphne's younger sister.

"You were gone for a minute there, everything ok?" the slytherin girl replied.

"Yeah, no why wouldn't there be?" Hermione asked, looking around she saw that Draco was now eating a cake of some sort, the dinner plates full of food now gone and replaced with various desserts.

"I asked if you wanted to go over our potions essay with me after dinner," Daphne replied, Hermione didn't usually zone out.

"Oh yeah sure," Hermione responded grabbing a dessert off one of the dessert plates.

-x—

Several days later, it would seem that the little outburst on the part of the young Gryffindor boy had not been forgotten by the potions Professor, Severus Snape. However not having been able to do anything at that time, instead choosing his classroom as an adequate time instead.

"20 points from Gryffindor, for failure to follow directions," The remark from the Potions Professor spoke out, directed at the three Gryffindor boys. Once again, as it happened every year Neville Longbottom had accidentally added the wrong ingredient to his cauldron, causing the bubbling liquid inside to turn into a white pasty color and exude a foul smell.

"Wise up Longbottom," Draco remarked, glancing at the boy, the potions professor not chiding the slytherin for the remark.

"Watch it Malfoy," Harry replied this time, he was getting fed up with all the ragging from the slytherin boy.

"Mister Potter do I need give you detention, that'll be 10 points for trying to pick a fight with a student," Professor Snape spoke out at the Gryffindor, and continued to walk around the classroom inspecting the rest of the bubbling cauldrons.

"Bloody git, always ganging up on us, never does anything when it's one of them that does something," Ron quietly spoke to his two friends. Glancing over at the Potions Professor he saw that he stopped in front of Hermione Lestrange's cauldron.

"Well done Miss Lestrange, 10 points to Slytherin" The Potions Professor spoke with an air of confidence; it was always his house that outshined the rest when it came to his third years.

"Thank you Professor," the young girl replied a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks at the praise of her Head of House.

"Thank you Professor," Ron Weasley mimicked to his friends.

"Bet she has a crush on him, since no normal boys our age would ever take an interest in her," the red headed boy mocked to his friends.

"That'll be 30 points from Gryffindor Mister Weasley and I'll see you in detention tonight," The Potions Professor spoke not bothering to glance at the boy and continued to walk around the classroom.

"But Professor Quidditch Tryout are tonight," Harry tried to defend his friend.

"Would you like to join him Mister Potter," Professor Snape warned, this time looking up from a cauldron at the three boys.

A simple shake of the head.

"Then I suggest you get back to your potion, instead of trying to make excuses for Mister Weasley," the Professor harshly replied.

-x-

"Poor pathetic Weasel, I can't believe he would make a comment like that, as if you have anything to worry about," Pansy remarked as the three slytherin girls made their way out of the Potions classroom.

"Had to make himself feel better I suppose, seeing as his family is dirt poor and no one in their right mind would want to marry him," Daphne agreed.

"Pity," Hermione added, contrary to what her face showed the Weasley boy's remarks had hurt her feelings. She was smart that was for certain, the brightest witch of her age as the Daily Prophet had called her in a previous issue over the summer, no doubt because of the power her family held and because she really was exceptionally smart. But she herself wasn't all that confident with her outward appearance. Her mum and dad always told her she was a lovely girl as did her aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius and even Draco on occasion, but that was when they were younger and they were just children, now that they were entering their teenage years she had begun to become overly uncertain of herself, of her body.

-x-

Later that day, as the sun was beginning to go down and a few students were making their way towards the quidditch pitch for a bit of last minute practice or to watch the returning Gryffindor players from the previous ear practice. Hermione found herself alone walking down a lone corridor in the direction of the library. Having slipped out of her dormitory as her friends engaged in talk about witch weekly and the presents they hoped to get, the holidays were a few months away but as it would seem you could never be too ready.

Lost in her own thoughts, most of which consisted of her classes and about Fleur Delacour, she noticed to late as a boy crashed into her, causing both to tumble to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," the boy quickly apologized, quickly realizing who he had bumped into. Half expecting a snide remark he was surprised when the Lestrange girl simply got up and dusted herself off and looked back at him with an apologetic look.

"No, it was my fault I should have looked were I was going," Hermione had tensed up a bit when she had heard the young boy's voice, he and his friends didn't take too kindly to her and she really didn't want to deal with another spat.

"Oh no, I should have looked were I was going as well, rushing to quidditch and all," The boy quickly replied, the girl's apology taking him by surprise. Bending down to retrieve the girl's school bag he quickly handed them to her, and bent down once more to pick up his broom that had fallen during their collision.

"Thanks," Hermione replied with uncertainty as she accepted her bag from the boy.

"No problem," Harry replied, with a bit of uncertainty as well, this certainly was not what he was expecting of the slytherin girl or expected to happen at all for that matter.

"Well I'm going to go, I'm late," the young Gryffindor said with a wave and made a dash in the other direction.

"Yeah," Hermione replied back, to say the least that had left her stunned, and a bit shocked. As well as a weird taste in her mouth. Was it good was it bad, it was certainly out of character for the Gryffindor boy, or was she simply judging him on the actions of his friends, Ron Weasley to be more precise.

In that moment, she realized that she needed to talk to someone. Pansy and Daphne were busy and Draco and the rest of their friends were off who knows were, her mum and dad were out of the question. That only left one person. Heading in the same direction that the Gryffindor was headed, out of the castle and onto the grounds, however going in a different direction once outside, to the owlry. The letter that she was supposed to have sent several days ago. Having had owled her parents the first day of classes and choosing not to owl the Delacour girl had been a mistake on her part, she had not known what to say and did not want to make a fool of herself by sending Fleur a letter with superfluous things. It simply wouldn't do at the time, now however was a perfect opportunity.

Climbing the steps up towards the owlry, Hermione hoped that nobody was there, she didn't want people knowing who she was sending a letter too, people could be very nosy. Least of all Draco, he would want to know what she was sending Fleur, and she didn't really want to have to make up a lie for the sake of him not knowing.

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, Hermione was relieved to see that no one was up in the owlry, taking out a parchment of paper a quill, and a book to steady her writing on the piece of parchment, Hermione got to work.

Half an hour later when the torches around the owlry were fully lit, it was by this point completely dark outside. Hermione having finished her letter and satisfied with what she had written, took out an envelope and folded her parchment. Putting it the envelope and making sure it was sealed she walked up to her owl that had been expectantly waiting for her to finish.

"Hello Sirius," Hermione gently spoke to the owl, a tall Eagle like white owl. Albeit the name was that off a relative of her mother's, she had chosen to name the owl as such, which had in turned earned a laugh from her mother when she had decided on a name. So it wasn't so bad, at least it hadn't looked that way, her mother had laughed after all.

"I have a letter I'd like for you to deliver," Hermione spoke, reaching into her school bag and producing a treat for her owl, letting him eat the treat before handing him her letter Hermione continued.

"Now I want you to deliver this to Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy, it's another school in France," Hermione instructed, gently caressing the top of her owl's head.

"Can you do that for me?" Hermione asked, the owl in turn nodding its little head in confirmation and flying out of the owlry.

When she couldn't see her owl's silhouette anymore, Hermione sighed and walked out of the owlry and down the set of stairs, it was getting rather cold and dinner would start in two hours, just enough time to check out a book from the library.

-x-

In France, a tall blond haired beauty walked down a corridor of the beautiful palace that was Beauxbatons Academy. Having escaped her friends, if she could even call them that, well a few she probably could but the rest most probably not. She headed in the direction of her living quarters; she'd take a quick nap in her room and head to her next class, just in time. The Hooting sound of an owl however pulled her away from her reverie, turning around behind her she could see a white owl pecking at a window.

Choosing to see to the owl, which most probably was trying to deliver its letter to another student, she was surprised when she opened the window to have the owl drop the letter in her hand. Looking up questioningly at the beautiful bird, she could not recognize him belonging to any of her friends or family members.

Curiosity getting the better of her the sixth year Beauxbatons girl quickly opened the letter and took out the parchment held within and began to read.

Dear, Fleur

I hope this finds you well….

Fleur began, looking down at the end to see whom it was from, and smiling to herself in glee at seeing the name written down, Hermione Lestrange, well this would be an interesting read, the Beauxbatons sixth year thought as she tucked the letter into her school bag and walked in the direction of her living quarters, away from prying eyes.


	5. An Unexpected Occurrence

Chapter 5: An unprecedented occurrence

A vast garden, flowers of varying beauty, different colors, different shapes. Little birds here and there going from flower to flower, taking the time to enjoy the scent of each bud, no rush just tranquility. Dainty Tables, with intricate designs, here and there spread throughout. Significant distance between each. Students sitting here and there, enjoying the sun shinny light of a beautiful day. A light breeze, not too cold, not too hot. Just right. Two particular young ladies sitting at one of the many tables.

"Heluuuuuuuuuuu," a young girl spoke, waving a hand in front of a blond haired young lady

"Yes, what is it Suzzett?" the blond haired teen replied, looking up from her parchment and quill, at her brunet haired friend.

"Are you going to finish that?" The other teen replied looking over at the blond haired girl's half eaten apple.

"Yes, now if it's not too much trouble I would like to get back to my homework," The now slightly irritated blond teen responded.

"You're no fun," the other teen replied with a pout.

"You know how Fleur gets when she's doing homework Suzette," the deep vibrato like voice of a young man spoke, now standing in front of the two young ladies.

"Claude!" the indignant response from the brunet girl.

"Hello Claude," the simple greeting from the blond.

"Ladies," a nod and smile from the young man, grabbing the remaining chair at the table, and sitting down.

"No class?" The young boy questions, looking between the two girls.

"It got cancelled, Professor Delancey, had to be taken to the Medical Bay," Fleur responded, not looking up from her parchment and quill.

"That sounds worrisome, how come?" The boy asks, taking out a peach and handing it to the burnet girl.

"We were practicing with fire enchantment spells, and someone accidentally set his robes on fire, he sustained some burns so class was canceled," Fleur replied, looking up from her parchment, looking up at her friend she could see that his usually black hair was tinted a light brown.

"Sounds painful, who was it that set his robes on fire?" the boy asked.

"She's sitting right next to you," Fleur replied, going back to her work.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, fire spells aren't my forte," the brunet bit back with an indignant huff.

"It happens just about every year," a statement from the young man.

"And every year it's an accident," the brunet defends.

"You should still be more careful, you wouldn't want to get sent to Madame Maxime," the advice from the young man.

"I know, I know, but enough about me, what about Fleur," the girl questions.

"What about Fleur?" Fleur asks a raised eyebrow.

"You've been hiding something," Suzette states, catching Claude's attention as well, both teens looking at the girl in question.

"I have?" the simple response from Fleur.

"Don't play dumb Fleur, you've been acting different since the beginning of the school year, and a week ago you seemed livelier than usual," the brunet pointed out.

"Did you meet someone over break?" the simple question from Claude, the young man taking careful notice of his friend's reaction, a hint of a small blush, gone just as it appeared on the blond girl's face, enough evidence for the young man to confirm that his hunch had been right.

"Your reading into this too much," Fleur defended.

"Come on Fleur, why even try to deny it," the teasing tone of Suzette.

"There's nothing to deny," Fleur defended once more, she really hoped that her friends would let up, she wasn't ready to tell them about Hermione quite yet, with time she probably would but that time was not that particular day.

"But Fleu-," the brunet urged once more but was cut off.

"Suzette enough, if Fleur doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't want to talk about it, it's not our business," the young man states, as a loud chime is heard, signaling the 20 minute warning bell before classes.

"Well we better be getting to class," Claude's simple statement, getting up and pushing his chair in.

"Oh fine, don't tell us, but if you need help with whatever it is your hiding let me know," Suzette finally relents gathering her things, and getting up from her seat.

"Thank you Claude, Suzette," Fleur assures with a smile as the three friends head to their next class.

\- x -

"Aren't you excited Harry," the loud happy voice of Ron Weasley asked looking at his friend sitting across from him, it was lunch time in the Great Hall, they had been excused from classes for the afternoon due to the Hogsmeade Trip that the Headmaster had surprisingly awarded the students, a breather from the scare of the Dementors about.

For the third years in particular this would be the first year that they would be allowed to go into the small town, a cause of excitement throughout the third year students.

"A bit, my uncle didn't get to sign my permission slip," Harry responded taking a bite of his meal.

"Wha' vhywouldhenot doit?" the garbled response from his red headed friend as he shoved food in his mouth, earning a shake of the head from Neville their other friend and a role of the eyes from Ginny, Ron's sister.

"Really Ron, could you eat with your mouth closed for once," the young girl said with a grimace.

"s'nothing tobeshamedoof," the red headed boy responded.

"Maybe Professor McGonagall will let you go anyway if you explain the situation to her?" Neville offered, putting his utensils down, and getting up.

"Maybe," Harry replied, musing to himself 'that could probably work.'

"Where are you going?" Ron asked his mouth clear of food.

"Library, there's a book I need to return; I'll be back in time for the trip to Hogsmeade" Neville replied, with a wave and out the Great Hall he went.

\- x -

"Father says I'm to get the firebolt for Christmas," Draco boasted, from his seated position at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall.

"Did his father really say he'd get him a firebolt?" Daphne asked, looking at Hermione seated across from her.

"Unfortunately so, it's a dangerous broom but Draco wants it," Hermione replied, money was not a problem when it came to getting the broom, it was the danger that the broom held that unnerved a few of the students in their house, Hermione and Daphne included, Pansy too busy hanging off of Draco's every word to pay mind to the danger of the broom.

"I heard that the national Quidditch Teams all ride firebolts," Blaise imputed, earning a nod from Draco.

"They lost me at quidditch," Daphne joked, earning a giggle from the other girl.

"Their first quidditch game is in a week, I'm afraid that's all we'll be hearing for a while," Hermione replied, both girls giggling at this statement.

"Ugh, look at weasel over there, I guess his parents never showed him any manners in that barn he grew up in," Draco broke the cheery atmosphere, looking at the red headed Gryfindor boy sitting across at another table.

"Can't teach what you don't have," Blaise imputed earning a smile from Draco.

"I guess Longbottom got tired of his uncultured arse," Draco observed, as they watched the Longbottom boy get up and leave the Great Hall.

\- x -

"Now remember these visits to Hogsmeade are a privilege, should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way that privilege shall not be extended again " The booming voice of Professor McGonagall rang out as many third year students gathered around her, each excited for their first trip into the town of Hogsmeade.

"Wait Professor," an out of breath young man spoke running up to the Gryffindor Head of House.

Holding up a hand in front of the boy the Head of House spoke once more. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village that's the rule Potter,"

Not giving up the boy followed behind the Professor trying to convince her otherwise, his friends waiting for him to hopefully manage to get permission to go to the village.

"But professor I thought if you signed it than I could go," the boy desperately tried to convince the professor.

"I can't only a parent or a guardian can sign, since I am neither it would be inappropriate," The professor replied.

The boy in turn looked down at the ground, a dejected look on his face. Seeing this the professor put a hand on his shoulder and spoke "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, that's my final word." And with a turn walked off in the direction of the village.

"Forget about it guys, see you later," Harry spoke, looking at his two best friends, each with frowns on their faces.

"We'll get you some stuff from the shops," Neville yelled out as both he and Ron watched Harry walk back into the castle.

"Shame McGonagall wouldn't let Harry come," Ron said, as he and Neville walked in the direction of the village.

"We'll just have to cheer him up with what we buy him," Neville replied a reassuring smile on his face as he nudged Ron forward and the two boys ran in the direction of Hogsmeade village.

\- x -

"What are you going to get Hermione?" Pansy asked her friend as the three girls looked around the sweet shop of Honeydukes, seeing what sweets they may buy.

"The sugar quills look quite lovely, and perhaps some cauldron cakes," Hermione mused aloud picking up a small box labeled Charm Choc.

"What about you Daphne?" Pansy inquired looking at her other friend, beside Hermione, a good amount of sweets already accumulated in her arms.

"I'm getting a bit of everything, I promised Astoria to bring her back some sweets," Daphne replied with a smile.

"And you Pansy?" Hermione asked looking up at her friend.

"Perhaps a little bit of everything, my mother always says its best to try a little bit of everything when unsure," Pansy replied, a nod from Hermione.

After a few more minutes of looking about the shop and choosing a few more sweets to take back to the castle, the three girls payed for their sugary delights and exited the shop, and walked in the direction of Zonko's, the joke shop that the boys had gone to while they purchased their sweets.

\- x -

"They don't seem to be here, at least not anymore," Daphne stated as they looked around the shop for their friends that indeed did not seem to be in the shop any longer.

"Maybe they went to the Three Broomsticks," Pansy suggested, looking at her friends. Hermione in particular who sighed and nodded in turn. They would have to go looking for Draco and their other friends. And with that the three girls exited the joke shop and walked to the Three Broomsticks, might as well get some warm butter beer in their tummies if they were going to try to find Draco and the rest.

\- x -

"Looks pretty scary doesn't it?" Neville asked, as he and Ron stared off at a rather large building at a distance, The Shrieking Shack. They had decided to come here and see the house from a safe distance after purchasing their sweets and joke devices from Zonko's and Honeydukes respectively.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to go there," Ron replied, taking a step back from the rickety fence surrounding at a distance the premises of the Shrieking Shack.

"Well well, look who's here," the overly confident voice of Draco Malfoy spoke out as the two Gryffindor boys quickly whipped their heads around to see the slytherin in question walk up to them, his friends trailing behind them.

"You shopping for your dream home Weasley," Draco said, all the while smirking at the red headed boy.

"Bit grand for you isn't it Weaselbe, doesn't your family sleep in what, one room," Draco continued egging the boy, watching as the young man's face started to turn a reddish color, the Longbottom boy beside him with clenched fists at his side.

"And what about you Longbottom, looking for a home to match your parents," Draco insulted, this time looking at Neville.

"You shut your mouth Malfoy!" Neville bit back, taking out his wand, Ron beside him doing so as well.

"Not very friendly are you, didn't your hag of a grandmother teach you any manners?" Draco replied.

"I warned you Expelli-," the young Longbottom boy began but was stopped by the repelling of his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice had shouted out a few seconds prior.

"Not going to do something you'd later regret now were you Longbottom?" The calm and collected voice of Hermione Lestrange bit out, startling the boys in the vicinity, they had certainly not seen that coming.

"He wouldn't have to if you'd learn to keep your pet in check," Ron harshly replied.

"How dare you….you….you blood traitor" Draco retorted an indignant look on his face.

The young slytherin prepared to say another few choice words at the two Gryffindor boys but was not able to do so as his feet were taken out from under him, Draco quickly tried to scramble back up to his feet but was unable to do so as he was dragged away by an invisible force.

"Don't just stand there do something!" Draco shouted out at his friends as the other slytherin boys he had been with ran after him trying to help him.

"Malfoy wait!"

"Yeah that'll teach you!" Ron shouted out at the retreating form of the Slytherin boys.

Hermione and her friends that had arrived just a few minutes prior turned to glare at the boy, the boy in turn stuck his tongue out at them as they quickly left in the direction that Draco had been dragged off to.

"Boy was that lucky," Ron said aloud, Neville nodding in agreement as they felt gentle tugs at their hair, a somewhat scared look appearing on the red headed boy's face in turn.

"Harry," Neville spoke out with a chuckle, Ron in turn feeling relieved that it wasn't a ghost of some sort.

"Hey guys," Harry replied as he took off his invisibility cloak, revealing himself in between his best friends. A cheery smile on his face.

"That was not funny," Ron spoke out, in a somewhat uneasy voice. Neville and Harry continuing to laugh.

"How did you manage to sneak out of the castle without McGonagall, Filch or any other professor catching you?" Neville asked.

"Fred and George gave me this wicked map, has all the ins and outs of the castle on it, including some secret passage ways," Harry replied taking out his map and unfolding in front of his friends.

"How's it work," Ron asked as they stared at an empty piece of parchment.

"Like this," Harry spoke out, taking out his wand and taping it against the map "Mischief Managed," all of a sudden were there had once been nothing appeared a huge pictures of the grounds and the people walking about it.

"That's wicked Harry," Neville complimented, as Harry smiled back at him and Ron, spoke the words once more and put away the map in his inside pocket.

"Now about those things you promised me," Harry said with a childish twinkle on his eyes.

\- x -

"You're not hurt anywhere are you Draco?" Pansy asked, a somewhat ruffled looking Draco Malfoy as they and everybody else in their group of friends sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm fine, takes a lot more than a simple scare to get me," Draco replied, with a confident smile, the exterior not portraying the small fear that he still felt and having not known what had dragged him a little ways away only to stop after it had taken him a small distance away. Much to his perplexity.

"Here you are dears, seven butter beers," Madam Rosmerta exclaimed, setting down several butter beers at their table and quickly leaving to tend to her other customers.

"Do you have any idea what it could have been Hermione?" the dark skinned Slytherin Blaise asked taking a hold of his butter beer and looking up at the slytherin girl seated across from him.

"No idea," Hermione replied with an unsure look, she had a hunch as to what it could have been but she'd have to go back to where they had been before to confirm her suspicions. Of course she wasn't about to tell her friends let alone her cousin lest he decide to go after the culprit in question, she wanted to avoid another confrontation of any sort.

"That hit the spot," the jolly voice of Goyle spoke out, having finished his butterbeer and getting up to order another, Crabbe following right after.

"How was Honeydukes?" Draco asked, turning his head to look at his cousin.

"Enjoyable, I got a few of those cauldron cakes you love," Hermione replied, inwardly chuckling to herself at the look on Pansy's face, no doubt making a mental note of that for future reference.

"Thank you, I think we'll go there after Crabbe and Goyle come back if that's alright with you ladies," Draco asked, turning to Blaise for confirmation if the boy wanted to go along, a nod of agreement on his part.

"It's fine with me," Daphne and Pansy both replied.

"There's actually a book I wanted to get at Tomes and Scrolls, I put in an order with them by owl about a week ago," Hermione replied, a nod from Draco.

"Do you want me to go with you?" The boy asked.

"No that's fine, I'll probably be awhile," Hermione replied.

"Well alright then, we'll probably go to Spintwitches afterwards, I need to buy a new broom polishing kit, so if you don't find us at Honeydukes we'll be there," Draco said, a nod from Hermione.

Crabbe and Goyle soon arriving back at their table, empty butter beer bottles in hand. Earning a small laugh from the girls at their table and a chuckle from Blaise an amused smirk from Draco.

\- x -

Waving to her friends and cousin, as she watched them wave back and head off in the direction of Honeydukes sweet shop, Hermione waited till they were a little ways away, enough so that they didn't see her walk back into the Three Broomsticks.

Finding an empty table a little bit secluded, Hermione dug into her pocket and took out an envelope. She had received a reply back from Fleur that morning while checking up in the owlry for her owl, and had been delighted to see him waiting for her. She hadn't had time to read it then due to having to go down to breakfast and then Hogsmeade right after but now perhaps she could. Now that she was away from prying eyes. However this was not to be as the booming familiar voice of the Minister of Magic, Minister Fudge, was heard outside. The indignant voice of Madame Rosmerta being heard right after.

"It would be a lot better if the ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub in the middle of the night!"

"Now Madam, you know that we have a killer on the loose," Minister Fudge's reply.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade? And what would bring him here?" the retort from the owner of the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry Potter," the Minister whispered. Somewhat quietly but loud enough for Hermione to hear, she was now paying close attention to the conversation.

"Harry Potter!?" the surprised reply of Madam Rosmerta.

"Ah shhh," The minister quieted as he led Madame Rosmerta inside the pub, Hermione watching as not only the Minister and Madame Rosmerta walked in but Professor McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid the grounds keeper followed after. Now this was peculiar, the four individuals walked into the pub and up the staircase located to the far back side of the pub leading upstairs.

Hermione waited a few minutes before following afterwards; carefully making sure that nobody saw her sneak her way upstairs.

"Now tell me what is this all about?" Hermione heard Madam Rosmerta's voice as she carefully pressed her ear to the door.

"Well now years ago when Harry Potter's parents realized they were in danger, they went into hiding, few knew where they were however one who did was Sirius Black" Professor McGonagall spoke earning a gasp from Madam Rosmerta.

"And he told You-Know-Who!" the Professor continued.

"Now you know he not only lead You-Know-Who to the Potter's that night, but he also killed one of their friends Peter Pettigrew," Minister Fudge imputed.

"Peter Pettigrew?" the shocked response of Madam Rosmerta.

"Yes a little lump of a boy always trailing after Sirius Black," the professor replied.

"Yes I remember, never let James and Sirius out of his sight, but what happened?" Madam Rosmerta acknowledged.

"Well Peter Pettigrew tried to warn the Potters, and might have managed too had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black," Professor McGonagall spoke once more.

"Black was vicious, he didn't kill Pettigrew he destroyed him!" The minister spoke out.

"A finger, that's all that was left, a finger!" The minister said once more.

"Yes, Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters but he's the reason their dead!" Professor McGonagall spoke.

"And now he wants to finish what he started," Minister Fudge agreed.

"I don't believe it," Madame Rosmerta's shocked tone of voice rang out.

"And that's not the worst of it," The Minister spoke.

"What could be worse?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Sirius Black was and remains to this day Harry Potter's Godfather!" Professor McGonagall's horrified voice rang out. Deciding that she'd heard enough Hermione quickly pulled away from the door and hurriedly walked down the stairs, however once she was back down on the first floor and a little bit a ways from the staircase she saw a few people being knocked over and the door to the three broom sticks being opened as if by an invisible person.

If her hunch was right then that same invisible force that had dragged Draco a little ways away, was the same one that had just left through those very doors. Quickly getting up from the table she had sat at, Hermione calmly walked out the door, looking around for any footprints made in any direction without a body of some sort, she quickly spotted them going in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, or at least in the woodsy area surrounding it. And quickly following after.

\- x -

She had been walking a little while now, carefully making sure that whomever the footprints she was following belonged to didn't hear her following after.

However what she had not expected to hear was cries, cries that sounded like they belonged to a boy's. Taking tentative steps towards the sound, she stopped in front of where the cries sounded the loudest. Carefully reaching out she moved her hand forward until she felt something. Upon feeling the soft fabric of a cloth of some sort she took hold of it with her outstretched hand and pulled back. What surprised her not so much that her hunch had been right and it had been someone using an invisibility cloak but as to who it was underneath the cloak itself. Harry Potter, she thought to herself looking in shock at the boy hunched down before her very eyes, crying into his hands.

Looking up, the boy too was shocked to see whom it was that had found him, much less taken his invisibility cloak off; no one was supposed to know that he had it. And even more so as to see that it was Hermione Lestrange his sworn enemy, or rather Neville's sworn enemy his best friend who did not like the girl as much as Harry didn't like her cousin.

"W-What are you doing h-here?" the Potter boy asked, shock and confusion on his face.

"I-I don't know," the Lestrange girl replied still clutching the invisibility cloak.

"I'm sorry," the girl said after a few tense seconds, Harry Potter had since taken his eyes away from looking up at her and had looked down at his hands.

"What?" the boy replied confused as to why the girl before him was apologizing.

"He was my uncle," Hermione responded.

"Who?" Harry asked not sure as to whom the girl was referring to.

"Sirius Black," Hermione replied.

Looking back up at Hermione with wide eyes, Harry just stared not saying anything. 'She was listening' rang out in his mind. Now slightly worried as to what the girl in front of him would do with that bit of information.

"I won't tell anybody what I heard, I promise," Hermione quickly said, seeing the look of dread on the boy's face.

"T-Thank you," Harry replied with a sigh.

After a few more tense moments he spoke once more.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was curious," Hermione replied.

"Curious?" Harry responded back a confused look on his face.

"When I saw some people get knocked down out of thin air and the door to the Three Broomsticks open when not pushed by anyone, I thought it was probably an apparition of some sort," Hermione replied, somewhat lying, true she didn't know what it had been that had caused those things to happen but an apparition had not been one of her guesses.

"You won't tell your cousin about this will you?" Harry asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, so that means I won't tell Draco," Hermione replied trying to assure the boy with a somewhat smile. She'd never dealt with the boy on her own.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Harry responded, truth be told he somehow felt assured by the girl's response and smile. He'd never seen her smile before, least of all at him. She probably did with her friends but he wouldn't know that, he didn't really pay much attention to Hermione Lestrange.

"Where did your friends go?" Hermione asked, she was sure that wherever Harry Potter was his friends weren't that far away.

"I left them back at the Three Broomsticks when I snuck up to hear what Madam Rosmerta was talking about with the Minister," Harry responded, he didn't know why he was having a conversation with Hermione Lestrange, but she hadn't been rude or nasty to him so he figured he wouldn't be like so to her when she hadn't treated him bad. Come to think of it, he couldn't think of a time when she had been mean to him in particular. Her cousin Draco on the other hand had been a down right git to him since his first day at Hogwarts, she however hadn't always standing off to the side trying not to pay any mind to Draco's antics, but quick to defend her cousin when need be.

"Did…Did you know of what he'd done, before I mean," Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him, he was referring to if she had known about the atrocious crimes of her uncle before having heard it minutes prior, minutes or had it been an hour already, he wasn't sure, he didn't think he'd be striking up a conversation with Hermione Lestrange in the first place.

"No, mother and father don't talk about him at all," Hermione responded.

"Oh," Harry's simple response.

"Was that the first time you'd-?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, I just, I can't imagine why," Harry began, his hands clenching in tightly balled fists.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"No its nothing," Harry quickly responded, remembering who it was he was talking to, although she had promised not to tell anybody about this, whatever this was he couldn't be too sure.

"No it's alright, why what?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious as to what it was the boy was referring to. It wasn't everyday she got to talk to him; she'd never really talked to him anyway except if you count that one time this year in the corridor when they crashed into each other.

"W-Why someone would betray their friend, h-he was their friend, he was their friend!" Harry shouted out to no one, frustration evident on his face as a few tears fell from his eyes and onto his lap.

Hermione in turn took out a handkerchief, her personal handkerchief, the pretty light green one with her last name engraved into it. Her personal house elf Miffy, had done that for her, smiling fondly at the thought of her house elf, whom she would talk to whenever she had a thought that bothered her on her mind, or whenever she needed to talk to someone who wasn't her parents, she handed the handkerchief to the crying boy.

The boy in turn gratefully took the handkerchief being offered to him. And with a grateful smile dabbed his eyes with it.

"He's not spoken about, at least not in front of Draco and myself, but I don't think he was much cared about by our family," Hermione spoke after Harry had calmed down a bit.

"There's a copy of a tapestry that holds every name of anybody that's ever been born on my mother's side, the same one that they have at Grimmauld Place, that's where Sirius Black grew up I believe, but his name has been burned off it, so I don't think his family loved him much," Hermione continued.

"I don't follow?" Harry asked, confused as to what it was the girl in front of him was trying to tell him.

"When somebody has been burned of the tapestry of any pureblood family tree it means that they've been disowned," Hermione responded.

"But he was a follower of Voldemort!" Harry spoke out.

Hermione winced in turn; her parents sometimes spoke about him. The Dark Lord, about how one day he would return to put the purebloods back in their rightful place as the rulers of the mudbloods and muggles.

"That I don't know," Hermione replied.

Harry looked at the girl now seated beside him; he looked into her eyes and tried to find a lie. Any indication that she was lying to him, but he found none. 'She's being sincere'

"Harry!" the loud combined voices of Ron and Neville rang out as Harry looked up and spotted his two friends a good distance away. Looking at Hermione beside him she took saw his friends a bit a ways, she really didn't want to get into any fights, especially not with the Longbottom boy who always seemed to want to start something with her, to which she had a hunch as to way but thought it immature since there was no proof of that and she wasn't her parents!

"Here," Harry said quickly taking his invisibility cloak that had been left on the side beside his feet, and wrapped it around the Lestrange girl.

"Wait, what?" Hermione looked at Harry confused.

"Put on my invisibility cloak, I'll find some way to get back into the castle, but take it for now and go, I don't think you want Ron and Neville finding you here, especially Neville," Harry explained wrapping the girl up in his cloak.

"But how will I?" Hermione tried to ask.

"I'll meet you up in the owlry tower, tomorrow night before dinner," Harry quickly responded as he motioned for Hermione to go before his friends got any closer.

"Alright," Hermione said with a last wave and she was gone, inside the invisibility cloak she went, carefully making sure to go around the two boys far away enough where they wouldn't hear her footsteps. This had certainly been something unexpected; never would she have imagined having a conversation with Harry Potter.

\- x -

After being a safe distance away from where the Gryffindor boys had been, Hermione quickly took off the invisibility cloak. Making sure that no one saw her, she quickly stashed the cloak into her bag, a side bag that she had brought with her to Hogsmeade in case she bought any parchment, ink, or a book.

Quickly walking in the direction of Tomes and Scrolls, she really hadn't been lying of having ordered a book from them by owl a week prior.

Walking into the shop she was greeted by the shop owner and inquired if her book had arrived yet, to which the jolly old man had heartily replied that it had and if that would be all she would be purchasing. With a polite nod, Hermione payed for her book and exited the shop, thanking the shop owner.

Deciding that Draco and their friends had most probably left Honeydukes a long time ago, for she did not know how long exactly she had been talking with the Potter boy. She walked in the direction of Spintwitches.

Upon arriving there, and entering the shop. She was quickly spotted by Daphne and Blaise who walked up to her.

"How was the book shop?" Daphne asked.

"Did your book come in?" Blaise asked

"Yes thankfully, it came in the day before," Hermione replied, her two friends smiled in turn and lead her further into the shop, where Draco was checking out a firebolt they had in the back, probably a special edition. They never put those out for display; they usually just put out the normal model. As most could not probably afford the special edition ones.

"This is the one I want father to get me, although it would do if they could paint it in our house colors," Hermione heard Draco say aloud to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Honestly Draco," Hermione jokingly teased. Draco in turn turning around to see his cousin standing before him with Blaise and Daphne at her sides.

"Why hello dear cousin, find your book alright?" Draco asked, he had been getting slightly worried with the time it had taken his cousin to get here, seeing as she had told him that she was only going to be getting a single book.

"Yes I did, came in just the day before," Hermione responded.

"Wonderful," Draco responded.

\- x -

They had just gotten back half an hour ago from Hogsmeade and the sun had started to go down. Draco and their group of friends had decided to retire to their common room for a bit before dinner in the Great Hall, however Hermione had excused herself on the pretext of having to ask Professor Flitwick a quick question before dinner. Her friends and Draco had believed her lie and she had said goodbye to them, promising to see them at dinner later. She quickly made for the direction of the owlry, up the many stairs and into where the vast amount of owls that belonged to the huge quantity of students at their school resided. She was thankful that no one was up here once more. It wouldn't do to have anyone snooping in on her business.

Taking out Fleur's letter and unfolding it she read.

Salutations, Mademoiselle Lestrange

I was, most pleased to hear from you as my father had informed me that we would be in correspondence. How has your school term been, are you faring well in your classes. More importantly how have you been.

As to what you wrote to me in your letter, I'm assuming that you do not usually correspond with the boy on regular?

Have you talked to him since you last sent me your letter?

I hope that all is well, and feel free to send me anymore letters if you want to talk about anything; I look forward to hearing from you.

Best wishes

Fleur

Enclosed is a photograph of the grounds here in Beauxbatons, it is quite lovely I hope that someday you may be able to see it for yourself.

The letter had thankfully been enchanted with a translation charm, for Hermione could not fathom what she would have done if it hadn't been. She most probably wouldn't have been able to do it, since they hadn't been taught translation charms yet. Looking inside the envelope she found a photograph of a beautiful garden, little birds moving here and there and to her delight Fleur smiling up at whomever it was that had taken the photograph, waving up, another boy and girl beside her. They seemed to be in their 5th or 6th year when this photograph was taken since they looked younger than how Fleur looked when Hermione had first met her. Putting away the letter and the photograph, Hermione put it away in her pocket.

Taking a bag out of her bag, she took out a few treats and placed them on a nearby spot for her owl to eat, after petting him a bit she said goodbye to little Sirius and walked back down the stairs and towards the Great Hall, it was dinner time and she was famished.


	6. Flights of Fancy

Chapter 6: Flights of Fancy

The harsh winds and the even harsher feel of water could be felt as it fell upon the masses of school children. On this eventful of days, the long awaited first match of the quidditch season had begun at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, both houses battling against one another for the victory, for the right to call themselves the victors of the first quidditch match of the season.

On this rather cold day, a young girl found herself getting pelted with water as it harshly fell upon her and her friends.

"I hope they catch the snitch soon, this weather isn't doing a lick of good for my hair," a young girl with a piggish nose spoke as she tried to shield her hair from the heavy rainfall.

"Honestly Pansy nobody forced you to come," her friend, a young girl with light brown hair and green eyes commented with a shake of the head.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about the game lasting for very much longer looks like Diggory is about to catch the snitch," a young boy with dark skin and dark hair spoke.

"And it looks like Potter's had a run in with the dementors! Look scared him right off his broom!" a silver like blonde haired boy exclaimed with excitement, as the crumpled form of one Harry Potter fell from up in the sky, the booming voice of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a spell, stopping the boy from crashing to the ground.

\- x -

The news that Harry Potter had fallen off his broom had spread like wildfire throughout the school, the even deadlier news that the dementors had ventured that far onto the school grounds another alarm that had left the student population at Hogwarts alarmed and distraught.

It was this distraction that had helped one Sirius Black sneak into the school that is Hogwarts, with the headmaster and the teachers within it making sure to keep the students calm and ensuring that the dementors didn't venture any closer than appropriate and necessary to the school.

For what it was worth, Sirius was finally glad to be within Hogwart's walls, how he had missed the feel for the school that he had so long ago called home. Growing up in pureblooded supremacist family had not been easy for Sirius who had been of a different mindset, it was here within these very halls that he had met his best friend James Potter, it was here that he had met Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and even Peter Petigrew.

Peter, that name left a bad taste in his mouth, Peter whom they had befriended, whom they had included in their group of friends and called him a brother. Whom Lily and James had entrusted with the location of their whereabouts when they had gone into hiding. Peter who had betrayed them, lead Voldemort right to his friend's home. Who had left young Harry orphaned at an infant age.

It was a long time coming, but he would have his revenge. He would find Petigrew and kill him, he had never been a blood thirsty sort of bloke, but Peter would be the exception. He hoped that he would be able to contact Harry some way.

Harry, he should have raised him. Should have taught him how to ride a broom, should have seen him grow up, should have raised him as a son, he was his godfather after all. Had it not been for Peter he would have been able to, instead he had been locked up in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't even committed.

How great it had felt when he had escaped, the feeling of freedom. Of the wind in his hair and the taste of revenge on his tongue. It had been so long since he had felt it without the constant dread of the dementors. So much time had passed since his imprisonment in Azkaban, Harry would be in his third year by now. He'd be in the same year as his cousin's children, little death eaters in the making, the both of them he'd figured with insane pureblood supremacists parents like the Lestranges and Malfoys. It would be no surprise to him if the both were.

His first order of business upon entering the castle had been to sneak into the kitchens and pilfer some food from the house elves, being on the run for so long took a toll on a man. This had been a rather easy like task, a simple tickle of a pare in a portrait and an accio later, found Sirius happily filling his stomach with some chicken and mash.

It was during this that he had been hiding in a secluded dark corridor that no one ever ventured too, one closest to Gryffindor tower, his next plan of action to try to sneak into his old house's tower and try to contact Harry.

This had been met with difficulty, for the fat lady had not wanted to give him passage within the dormitory, and had proceeded to scream out that he was there this had caused him to retaliate with a cutting jinx in an effort to silence the rather loud and troublesome portrait.

Not the best of actions Sirius now thought, as he hid up in a tree on the grounds of Hogwarts, it was a rather chilly morning, and he had been hiding up here since the previous night. His haphazard actions the night previous had caused the school to rise up in alarm, now they all knew he was here, that he was somewhere within the grounds. But how long it would be till they found him was the question.

With any luck they wouldn't, with any luck he'd be able to get into contact with his godson and kill Peter, with any luck he'd be able to clear his name and take custody of Harry, he had heard that he had been given to Lily's sister. The banshee was dreadful, had been rather nasty to Lily when she had gotten her horgwarts letter and had hated all things magical.

He was stirred form his thoughts, when he heard the pitter pater of feet as they walked to the tree was hiding up in. Looking down he felt a sickening feeling within him, it was a young girl carrying what looked to be a bundle. That however was not what had alarmed him, it was the girl's appearance, she looked almost like a mirror image of his cousin Bellatrix at that age, however not quite entirely she had a bit of Rodolphus in her. The girl was beautiful, however a beautiful face could be deceitful, he knew that from what he remembered of his cousin. Beautiful but maniacally insane, the girl was most likely just as big a lunatic as her insane parents.

The sound of a second set of footsteps distracted him from his thoughts once more, as he turned his head slightly and a flashback of a younger James engulfed his mind. Harry, sweet Harry, here he had been risking getting himself caught to get in contact with his godson and here he was. Walking up to the very tree that his niece was under.

But wait, why was it that Harry was walking up to the girl. She was dangerous if her parents were anything to go by, their conversation startled him further.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me so early," his godson's voice spoke as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"It was no trouble," his niece replied.

"I figured that it would be easier to meet before most of the school was up than when curfew is in effect and risk getting caught by a prefect," the boyish voice of his godson spoke.

"That is true, well here you go then, I figured you'd want it back as soon a possible, hard to come by an invisibility cloak," his niece replied handing over the bundle in her arms.

That was James' invisibility cloak, why hadn't he recognized it before. As to why his niece had it however was puzzling to him and startling and as to why his godson was talking to her in the first place was alarming.

"So I guess I'll see you around school," his niece replied after handing the bundle in her arms over to his godson.

"I'd like to ask you something before you go if that's alright?" Harry asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes?" Hermione replied looking at Harry with a quizzical look on her face.

"What you said about Sirius Black before, was he really rejected by your family?" Harry asked, desperation in his voice.

"Yes," the simple one worded response from Hermione.

"Why don't your parents talk about Sirius Black?" Harry tentatively asked, to him it felt as if there was something else the girl in front of him wanted to say.

"Easy there Potter, I never said I'd answer all your questions so don't be getting too comfortable around me," the young girl bit back, a neutral look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," the young boy apologetically replied.

A simple nod from Hermione, and with a last look at the Boy Who Lived, the girl was gone with a quick turn.

Harry waited for a few minutes after Hermione to leave to finally start making his way back to Gryffindor Tower, maybe he'd catch an hour more of sleep before everyone woke up. If there was one thing that he was certain of, it was that he wasn't certain of anything, anything at all.

\- x -

They had always told him, for as long as he could remember. His gran, his aunts and uncles, of who and what he was. Neville Longbottom son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, brave members of the Order of the Phoenix, defenders of the Light.

He didn't remember a lick of what his parents looked like, had only been but a babe when his mother and father had been brutally murdered by the Lestranges.

Ugghh! That name left a bitter taste in his mouth How he hated them the whole lot of them!

He hated that he had to go to school with their daughter, his friends knew how he felt, how much it pained him not having his parents. Especially Harry, he understood best of all how it felt not to have a mum and a dad to send letters too, to hug when he got off the Hogwarts Express after a long school year, to celebrate his birthdays with, to take him to diagon ally, to be there when he got his Hogwarts letter for the first time. Harry understood that empty feeling in the pit of his heart, he knew it perfectly, hell they'd bonded over that their first year. He'd cried himself, a blubbering mess in front of the Boy Who Lived, when Harry had woken him up in the middle of the night to see the Mirror of Erised.

For when he had looked at the mirror, he had seen both his parents standing on either side of him. Both smiling with a hand each on his shoulders, his mother mouthing the words 'I love you.'

When he'd told Harry what he'd seen, Harry had told him he'd seen the same. He hadn't judged him for crying. Harry was his mate, his best friend, his brother.

It was all this that made him question why Harry had gone to meet with the Lestrange Girl, he knew how he felt about that whole family.

He felt betrayed, hurt, why would Harry go out of his way to meet up with her!

He wouldn't say anything, no he wouldn't, he'd wait and see what Harry had to say, surely his best mate would let him know later why it was that he had decided to betray him this way. He hadn't wanted to believe it when he had followed Harry and seen with his own eyes as he approached Hermione Lestrange. But he had, and now all that was left to do was wait and listen.

\- x -

"I can't believe it!" Pansy Parkinson bellowed, next to her, her two best friends

"Something wrong Pans?" Daphne asked clearly surprised by the sudden exclamation from her friend.

"I just remembered we have that essay due in charms today, and I haven't done it yet," the girl pouted

"That's rather unfortunate," Daphne replied clearly sympathetic of the other girl

"What am I going to do, I've never been late before, my parents aren't going to be happy if my charms mark goes down, especially my father, he's always been a wizzer at it," Pansy explained with a groan.

"You could always ask Hermione? I'd offer to let you copy mine but I'm afraid you wouldn't get as high a grade as you would if you asked Hermione, I always score average in charms," Daphne explained.

"Yeah! That's right, Hermione could possibly help! Quick we need to find her, before class starts in an hour!" Pansy exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Daphne's arm and pulled the other girl with her in the direction of the Library. If there was anywhere they'd find their friend I'd be there.

\- x -

"Think it looks good enough to get a high mark?" Draco asked as he was handed his parchment back from his cousin.

"Positive," Hermione replied as she started putting her books in her book bag.

"Hermione!" the loud shout of her name startled the girl and made her look up to find both Pansy and Daphne looking at her with apologetic looks.

"SHHHHH!" a loud shush from the Librarian causing the three slytherin girls to blush.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked with a raised brow, Draco quietly excusing himself and leaving the library in search of his own friends.

"Pansy forgot to do that essay we have due for Charms," Daphne explained after Pansy's silence and suddenly beat red face told her the other girl was to embarrassed to ask.

"Sit down," Hermione eventually said with a sigh. She'd just finished helping Draco proofread his own essay. She wasn't expecting Pansy to not have done hers, but she'd help nevertheless, Pansy would owe her one later.

\- x -

"I swear she winked at me as we were leaving the dormitory this morning!" Ron Weasley exclaimed as Harry and Neville walked on both sides of him, the three heading in the direction of their charms class.

"Who?" Neville asked

"Lavender! Who else would I be talking about!?" Ron exclaimed once more as if it had be obvious to whom he was referring too.

"Right, of course you'd be talking about a girl that thinks your annoying," Harry chuckled.

"She does not!" Ron retorted face going as red as his face.

"She told you to your face she thought you were annoying, first and second year," Neville added laughing himself.

"So what, she could have been joking, girls do tha' Fred and George told me," Ron replied with a huff

"Listen to him Harry," Neville chuckled looking over at the boy with the lightning shaped scar on his head.

"Your both gits," Ron exclaimed with a huff as they made it to their charms class with 10 minutes to spare.

"Aww Ron you know we're only joking," Harry happily said as the three took a seat towards the back of the class.

\- x -

"I think that should do it," Hermione said as she revised Pansy's essay and handed it back to the girl.

"Really?" the other girl replied with a huge grin

"Yes, you should hopefully get a high mark on your essay Pans," Hermione replied with a light smile

"Thank you so much Hermione, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you to help me out of this one," Pansy replied

"And with 15 minutes to spare before charms!" Daphne happily said as the three girls got up and started putting away their books in their bags.

"That's good, wouldn't do to be late," Hermione imputed

As the three girls made it out of the Library, Hermione realized that she had left her own essay back in the dormitory, with a quick explanation to her friends she left to her dormitory to grab her essay.

\- x -

I should make sure I have all my things before I leave the dormitory the next time, I hope Im able to make it to charms on time, Hermione thought as she hurriedly walked down a flight of stairs in the direction of the charms classroom.

She however would not make it to her charms class that day, for in her rush to make it to her class she had not noticed the shadow following her, nor did she notice when a strong pair of arms encircled her and a hand covered her mouth. A muffled sound and a spell a split second later and she was out like a light the world going black all around her.

\- x -

"Now class, today we-" Professor Flitwick began to instruct but a loud bang of the door and an out of breath Prefect stopped him midsentence.

"Sirius Black's abducted a student, the Headmaster's issued a lockdown, all students are to be sent back their dormitories immediately," The prefect rushed out before he quickly left running toward the nearest classroom to repeat the same.

"Now students the important thing to do is to stay calm, the headmaster will take care of it," The Professor assured as the students looked between each other with an unsure expression on their faces.

"You don't think its Hermione their talking about do you?" Daphne asked looking over at Pansy, then Draco a few seats down from them. The boy in question's face draining color at hearing Daphne's words.

"She's probably running a little late, a professor or a prefect's probably already escorted her back to the dormitory," Pansy tried to assure.

"I hope so too," Daphne replied, their group of friends nodding in unison. As Professor Flitwick escorted all the students out the door single file line back to each of their respective dorms.

\- x -

"This is most grievous Albus," Minerva McGonagall spoke as both she and the Headmaster walked into the Headmaster's quarters.

"I believe so as well Minerva," the Headmaster replied with a tired worried look on his wise and old face.

"The girl's parents must be notified immediately," the deputy Headmistress spoke, drawing the headmaster back from his thoughts.

"I've already sent an owl informing them of their daughter's disappearance," the Headmaster replied with a grievous look on his face.

"Of all the students Sirius Black had to abduct, did it have to be the Lestrange's girl?" Minerva McGonagall spoke.

"Who's to know what young Sirius is thinking, I don't believe he's very much the same man he used to be after Lily and James' murders.

"That is most certain, what are we going to do Albus, Death Eaters! The girl's parents are Death Eaters!" the professor worriedly exclaimed.

"Voldemort has long been gone Minerva," Albus replied trying to calm his long time friend.

"You know as much as I that they still practice Dark Magic,"

"Only time will tell," the Headmaster replied a grim look on his features, were had Sirius Black gone wrong to fall into the Dark Arts.

\- x -

"SHE'S BEEN WHAT!?" the shrill scream of the lady of the household rang out throughout the halls of the large manor.

Her husband a tall well defined and distinguished looking man, having had only seconds prior apparated into their manor with grievous news. Their daughter, their only child, their pride and joy and heiress to the Lestrange fortune and all its assets, had been abducted from the school grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Sirius Black.

"I'LL FIND HIM AND CRUCIO HIM SO GROUSOMLY IT'LL MAKE WHAT WE DID TO THE LONGBOTTOMS LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY" Bellatrix Lestrange roared, as she went about pacing the room, the dining quarters to be exact, for that is what she was doing when her husband had suddenly apparated into their manor, eating.

How dare he, how dare little itty bitty Sirius think it be ok to take her daughter, her daughter! She'd make him pay oh he would, a thousand times over.

Her husband taking a hold of her hand, and with a resounding pop they both apparated with one destination in mind.

Hogwarts.

\- x -

The sudden onslaught of light, penetrated its way into the cold dusty room, as a young girl stirred awake from her previous unconscious state.

Slowly opening her eyes, the young girl realized that she wasn't in the castle of Hogwarts anymore, as to where she was exactly she did not know. Only the frigid air, the dusty furniture in the room, gave way that she was in what used to once be a habitable room of sorts. A bedroom, and she was laying on a rough hard bed.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," a sudden low and gruff voice spoke as the young girl quickly looked up to see a tattered, haggard looking man made himself known from a dark shadowed corner.

"W-Who a-are y-y-you?" the young girl questioned the fright evident in her voice.

"Didn't your mother ever mention me?" the man replied in a mock bow

"I d-don't k-know who y-you are?" the girl replied once more shaking voice.

"I suppose she really wouldn't talk to her daughter about me, the banshee never really liked me to begin with always favored my brother Regulus," Sirius mused to himself as realization came to Hermione and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sirius Black!" she exclaimed.

"Ah finally! Yes my dear I am the one and only," the man replied

"M-My mother and Father will be looking for me," Hermione bit out

"I figured as much, don't worry you won't be gone for long," the man replied back.

"What do you want with me then?" Hermione bit back in turn gaining a little bit of her confidence back.

"Calm down lassie, Im not going to hurt you, I just wanted to ask you a few questions is all," Sirius explained a relaxed look on his face.

"And why would I answer anything you have to ask?" Hermione retorted.

"Your not easy to talk to are you?" the man replied

"You remind me so much of Andy, you look just like her except for the hair," Sirius commented as he pushed a few loose strands that had fallen to the front of Hermione's face behind the young girl's ears.

"A-Andy?" Hermione questioned, nervousness creeping its way back inside of her.

"Did your parents not teach you about your family lineage and the members?" Sirius questioned looking at the young girl with a quizzical look.

"They most certainly have!" Hermione retorted, how dare this man insult her parents.

"Only the ones' they deemed fit I suppose," Sirius replied. A grin appearing itself on his face a split second later.

"You never wondered who the people they scorched out of the tapestry were?" Sirius asked.

The young girl stayed quiet, looking at him with unsure eyes.

"I'll tell you what, I'll answer all the questions you've probably been dying to ask your parents but haven't because your probably afraid of what they'd do," Sirius waited for the slow but eventual nod from his niece. "And you'll answer a few of mine" he finished with a grin.

\- x -

"Harry we're going to get in trouble," Neville whispered as Harry, Ron and he walked through the corridors under Harry's invisibility cloak.

His friend had wanted to go exploring to find out who it was that had been abducted. Then again Harry had always been that way, always finding new ways to get in trouble.

"I just want to find out who it could be that Sirius Black would target to take from the castle," Harry explained.

"Harry I don't th-" Neville tried to explain but the rest of the words couldn't form themselves out of his mouth, for in that moment. In front of them stood both Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Their tall and imposing figures sending cold frightening shivers down all three of the boys.

"Were is that blasted old man!" Bellatrix bellowed, as she looked around.

"The headmaster's office is the opposite way Bella up the staircases," her husband explained taking her arm and leading her in the opposite direction.

"T-That was close," Ron managed to get out, as both the Death Eaters walked away.

"Y-You don't think?" Ron mananged to get out as it dawned on all three of them who had been taken.

"Hermione Lestrange!" Harry exclaimed as the three raced back to the Gryffindor Dormitories under the invisibility cloak.

\- x -

"May I offer you both a lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts offered as both Death Eaters took a seat in front of his desk.

"YOU DARE-!" Bellatrix began but was interrupted by her husband.

"You dare to be calm when our daughter has been taken from these grounds! When I sent my daughter her I did not expect her to be taken from its walls without either my or my wife's permission!" Rodolphus calmly roared in a calm and collected but threatening manner.

"It was not my intention to offend Mr. Lestrange," the Headmaster apologized.

"What have you been doing since my child was taken? Just sitting here and instead of going out to find her yourself? You're the headmaster so its expected you'd be trying to protect its students not allowing them to be taken all of a sudden from its grounds!" the man roared once more.

"Mr. Lestrange, I can assure you that I have taken a sweep of the grounds myself and have not found a trance of your daughter, I have already had aurors scouting the grounds, they are doing their upmost to find your daughter rest assured," the Headmaster tried to calm.

\- x -

A clatter, a cup breaking, shards splintering everywhere. These are the sounds that are emitted when a cup falls to the ground and breaks.

"Fleur?" a brunet haired girl asks as she turns around and sees a broken tea cup on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" a young man asks having also taken notice of the shattered cup

"I'm not sure, I-I felt a sharp pain shoot itself down my arm," Fleur replied as she clenched her hand open and closed, it was short but it had hurt like a needle being shoved down her veins.

"Bad omen" the young man spoke.

"Claude?" the brunet girl says looking up at the young man.

"Could be something, could be nothing," the young man replies.

However the sudden stiffness of their blonde haired friend tells him she feels it's not just nothing.

Not good.

"I'm going to ask Madame Maxime if I can floo home to ask if everything is ok, if you'll excuse me," Fleur excused herself, muttering a quick reparo to fix the broken cup.

"Think everything is alright?" the brunet asked.

"Im not sure Suzzett," Claude replied as they watched the rapidly retreating form of their friend leave.

"That's never happened before, Fleur's never done something like that," Suzzett mussed to herself aloud.

"All we can do is be supportive and if she needs our help offer it as her friends," Claude replied with a light smile.

Something felt stiff in the air, whatever it was it didn't feel pleasant.

No.

It did not.


	7. Who's Who and What's What

Chapter 7: Who's Who And What's What

Living in this family hasn't always been easy. We're born, we are raised to live and breathe a certain way. To have certain ideals. To uphold the family name, the dignity, the pedigree, the virtues.

The dark, it isn't always all consuming. Striving to take over at a moment's notice. Drowning you out until there's nothing left. Nothing but an empty shell.

There are no other options. Your born a pureblood, a member of the Most Noble House of Black, and that's it. You behave a certain way, you think a certain way, you die a certain way. You can never be any different, there is no room for originality.

To think otherwise is madness. Or so we're led to believe.

When you take that first breath. That first breathe of individuality.

Of Freedom.

There's nothing like it, to really live, to think for yourself. To take matters into your own two hands.

There's nothing in the world like it.

It however comes at a cost. The expulsion, rejection, the hatred.

The all consuming agony.

How is it that your parents make you feel like you're the most important individual in the world. They shower you with attention, a twisted form of affection. Make you feel like your something. Then suddenly you deviate from what they stand for, what they believe, you think for yourself for once.

And your thrust out.

You're the enemy, something to be rid of. To forget, to abandon. Your no longer the heir to the Most Ancient And Noble House of Black. No longer worth anything.

Your trash, and you'd be better off dead in their eyes.

You no longer exist. Your nothing, just a mistake, you never should have been born in their eyes.

You feel betrayed, you feel angry, you feel helpless. If only for a moment.

You have friends, who love and support you. An uncle who adores you, and who you turn to when it all falls around you. A cousin who understands what your going through completely.

You're not alone. And you never will be. There's more to life than the restricted confines of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

And its most certainly wonderful.

You hear that your younger brother Regulus is the new Black heir. The new favorite, but then again they always favored him more if only just slightly.

It must be a welcome reprieve for them to finally have their ideal son inheriting it all.

But it doesn't matter to you, you have what they all lack, happiness. You have best mates who would do anything for you, and you them. Including learning to be an animagus to support your mate Remus when the full moon is out.

You graduate school, and you join the Light. You fight side by side with your mates, for what is right and good. No body forced you to do it, you choose it on your own because its what you want not what your parent's or anybody for that matter dictated you should act like.

You hear of the passing of your father and then your mother. And sure you mourn them, if only because you loved them at one point in time when you thought you knew what love was.

Your brother soon disappears, and only you are left.

The last male of The most Ancient And Noble House of Black. In the end you're the last one standing. You inherit it all, all the prestige, the fortune, the name, Everything.

But in the end it all comes back to it, the darkness.

It's never truly done with you, it takes away your friends, it takes hold of your very being and drags you down. Down into the most vile of places.

And keeps you there for twelve years, twelve agonizing years.

You know your not like them, like the people consumed by it. You never were and never will be, and that's what keeps you alive, what keeps you whole, what keeps you from sinking into the eternal abyss of it all. Your Sirius Black, the last male of the Most Ancient And Noble House of Black

And you will live on.

\- xxx- -

The individual standing before you is strange, you've never meet someone quite like him.

He's the Head of the Most Ancient And Noble House of Black. Your mother's house.

Not very imposing, you pictured a different sort of man.

He's kidnapped you, and what can you do, nothing.

Nothing but wait for him to make the first move, no reason to put yourself in any more danger than you could possibly be in.

A pureblood is wiser than that, but then again so is he.

I mean he must be, he's a pureblood as well, albeit a blood traitor, but a pureblood nonetheless.

He looks at you, expecting you to speak first but you don't.

You were raised better than that, to calculate your move before striking.

You are the very refinement of pureblood supremacy.

Your different from the half-bloods and mugglebornes at your school.

A different breed all together, Your greater, your better than them.

You are what will carry and push forward Wizarding Britain.

You are the future.

And no one can tell you otherwise.

You were born to lead, to rule.

You will be the next head of your family, and you will take what is yours.

You will strive for perfection, make your parent's proud.

You will bathe the world in magic, Pureblood supremacy.

It is what you were born to do, it is your destiny.

No one will tell you otherwise, least of all this man standing before you.

Yet somehow he's the head of House Black.

He owns all its fortunes and incomes, what should be your mother's by rights, and yours henceforth.

You should despise him.

But you don't, he's your kin, and you feel a strange connection to him.

Why

There is nothing to be gained from speaking to him, you should be thinking of a means of escape. But you're not, you just stare at this strange man, your uncle.

The embodiment of blood traitor.

\- xxxx -

"I suppose I should be the first to speak, this staring contest is getting rather bothersome," the gruff voice of a man speaks, looking into the eyes of a young girl. Looking for any form of emotion, anger, sadness, anything at all.

Nothing.

"You're probably wondering why I kidnapped you," the man begins, still no response from the young girl.

"I can assure you I mean you no harm, and that I will answer your questions as promised," the man continues, no further response.

"I know who you are, I know what you are," the young girl spoke

"Oh? And what would that be?" the man's response in turn.

"A blood traitor." The simple response, earning a chuckle in response.

"Is that all," the man questions, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"What do you mean?" the girl retorts.

"I mean, is that all you know about me? The blood traitor who turned his back on his family and betrayed you all?" the man questions again with a grin.

"What else would you be then? You turned your back on your family, betrayed us all, attempted to run the Black family name through the mud, Uncle Regulus disappeared, and nobody knows what happened to him, and you were given reign of The House of Black," the response from the young girl.

"I never turned my back on my family, they turned their backs on me," the man replies a calmness in his voice now. Nothing like the ignorant words of a young girl that doesn't know any better to sober up a man form his mirth.

"That's not true," a simple reply.

"Your young and you don't know everything, what this family is really like," the calm soothing voice of the man speaks.

No reply.

"When I was a boy, I was taught to uphold the family values, that we were a dying breed, and that it was up to us to help educate the rest of the world, to take our rightful place as the superior beings, pureblood supremacy was everything," the man begins to speak, a serious tone in his voice.

"I was groomed for the Leadership of House Black, I was the most noble son of House Black, I was its future, and I believed it," the man continues, the girl sitting across from him staring at him with a look of confusion, as if studying him.

"I had an uncle who loved me, he treated me like a son, spoiled me rotten, and who let me speak freely, let me voice any questions I could not talk to my parents about, he let me be me," the tale is not a happy one, one the man does not like reliving, one he has not spoken about in years, and yet he is speaking about it to this young girl freely as if speaking to an old confidant.

The man takes a moment to collect himself, in his memories he has forgotten himself. He should not have said this much to this young girl. This young girl who's parents would kill him on the spot if they so much as got their hands on him. He wouldn't put it past them after all, Bellatrix was always a lunatic even back when they were children, her husband no different.

"I'm not expecting you to trust me, you'd be a fool to trust a man you've never met," the man explains.

"Why did you take me?" the girl replies, the man before her is strange to the young girl.

"Curiosity," the man replies with a smile.

"Curiosity?" she replies

"I'd like to know why the daughter of my dear cousin Bellatrix, would associate herself with Harry Potter," the man questions.

"And why would you like to know that?" the simple reply from the girl, a raised eyebrow, arms folded.

"Harry Potter is my godson, it is my responsibility to look after his wellbeing," the man's reply in turn.

"Is it? I was under the assumption you were the reason he has no parents," the girl's reply.

"Your not easy to talk to are you?" the man's reply, the young girl before him was starting to grate on his nerves, but he would not lose his temper in front of a child. No he would not, nor would he let her get a rise out of him. Especially not with these false accusations.

"I could say the same about you," the girl's retort, a calm look on her face. She did not know much about this man, that was for certain. Only certain tad bits here and there, what she had managed to overhear her parents talking about in hushed tones, or when they thought she had long gone to sleep only to have sneaked down and hear their conversations.

"Smart aren't you," the man's reply, he wasn't getting anywhere with this girl, best to try a different approach.

"So I've been told," her calm reply, face still at a calm and collected appearance. To the man it was slightly chilly how alike she looked like her mother at this age.

"Smart enough to know your mother's family legacy I presume?" the man questions.

"I suppose," the girl's reply.

"Then I suppose you know of Alphard Black?" the man questions, eyes trained on the girl.

"Alphard Black?" the girl questions.

"But of course you know of him? He was after all the uncle that managed to get himself disowned for leaving me a handsome amount of gold, my most dear uncle in fact, he wasn't very beloved I'm afraid, he and my mother never quite got along all to well," the man's reply, the girl standing before him beginning to look at him with a curious look on her face.

"I'm not familiar," the girl replies, some names on the tapestry have been burnt too much to read the names below the burnt out pictures.

"I'm only too sorry my dear girl, he was a great man a very skilled wizard," the man's response.

"How about Andromeda Black?" the man begins.

"I regret that I am not familiar with that name either," the girl replies, a frustrated look on her face, frustration at the knowledge that she has nothing to say when asked about these supposed members of the Black family. Her mother had taught her all the names from a young age. Every last one, down to their crowning achievements and honors. She knew every name on that tapestry, yet somehow this man knew more than her. Knew those names long since burned off.

"Truly?" the man replies, as expected his cousin would of course not mention her disowned sister to her daughter.

"Who was she?" the girl replies, trepidation in her voice.

"I'll tell you who she was, or rather is, if you answer my question," the man's reply, a smile on his face.

The girl looks at him at first with a look of contempt. Debating whether to answer the man's question or not, weighing it over in her head what the benefits would be to the man to know what she had been associating with Harry Potter about.

"I was returning his invisibility cloak," the girl at last answers, curiosity getting the better of her, what harm could it do to tell this man about her brief encounter with Harry Potter.

"And why's that?" the man questions, why would Harry willingly let this girl borrow his father's invisibility cloak.

"He let me borrow it to get away from his friends," the reply once more, this was starting to feel rather bothersome.

"And why would that be?" the man's question

"We don't particularly get along," the girl replied, of course she didn't get along with Potter's friends, they didn't like her and she most certainly did not like them.

"No I suppose you wouldn't," the man's reply, he could understand why they would not particularly get along.

"Alright then I answered your question," the girl s says looking at the man with determination in her eyes.

"Yes of course how rude of me," the man begins. He's not sure how this girl will take this bit of information, best to treat carefully.

"Andromeda Black, who is she?" the girl questions.

"Andromeda Black is your mother's sister,"

\- xxxx -

"She hasn't been back yet," the unsure tone of Daphne Greengrass spoke as she sat on her bed in the Slytherin girl's dormitory. Her friend Pansy Parkinson sitting across from her on her own bed. Both looking solemn, since the missing student announcement, all students had been escorted back to their dormitories.

"She's probably in the library, watch she'll walk through the door any minute now," Pansy replies, uncertainty in her voice. Hermione still not returning to their dorm well past the time that she should have is starting to worry the two girls.

"She's never been late, we need to tell a professor," Daphne speaks up, getting up from her bed and walking to the door, Pansy following her and getting off her bed as well walking behind her friend.

Both girls walk to their common room only to see the rest of their friend's sitting around the fire. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all sitting next to each other. Draco in particular with his head in his hands looking out of sorts and quite distressed, this is the first time both girls have seen Draco this way. It's startling to look at.

Draco looks up and they both feel that sinking feeling in their stomachs sink even further down.

"Hermione's been taken," the young boy says aloud as both girls sit on one of the near by couches, horrified looks gracing their features as the words sink in.

Hermione has been taken.

\- xxxx -

"How could this have happened Rodolphus," the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange says as she walks down a path in the Forbidden Forest with her husband. Muttering curse words under her breath as she moves along the path.

"Irresponsibility, carelessness, a lack of ability," the response from her husband.

"Irresponsibility you call it? Downright neglectful if you ask me," the harsh tone of his wife replies.

Both individuals having stalked out of the Headmaster's office after being told their daughter had been taken from the grounds. If the very school that claimed to be the safest place in Wizarding Britain could lose their daughter, then it was up to them to get her back. Their darling girl, she had not done anybody any harm. There where however those who would wish to do them harm by getting to their daughter.

And they would make them pay.

"Oh I quite agree, but was it necessary to speak to the Headmaster that way, he is in charge of our daughter's schooling," Rodolphus asked as they continued walking, trying to look for any evidence that would guide them to their daughter.

"You're not defending that blood traitor are you?" the indignant reply of Bellatrix.

"On the contrary," her husband replies as they continue walking.

"Remind me why it is we are looking in this bloody forest for our daughter, when she was taken while on visit to Hogsmeade?" Bellatrix questions as she almost trips over a tree branch, cursing under her breath.

"Wherever Sirius decided to take our Hermione, he had to go somewhere, the teachers have already looked around Hogsmeade and have found nothing, where else is there to look," Rodolphus explains as they stop and look around.

"For his sake I hope he knows where to hide,"

\- xxxx -

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Hermione speaks as she looks at the man standing before her.

"How else should I be taking it?" the man replies.

"I expected better from the great Sirius Black," Hermione chuckles as she looks at the man, amusement evident.

"I'm being mocked," Sirius replies looking at the smiling girl, a smile breaking out on to his face as well.

"So he's a seeker," Sirius says as he walks up to the girl and takes a seat beside her.

"Yes he is, he made the Gryffindor Quidditch team our first year," Hermione replies, turning her head to look at the man sitting next to her.

"Not a chaser like his dad," Sirius muses to himself.

"I can't believe your taking his position in quidditch so hard," Hermione says looking down at her hands. The previous conversation still fresh in her mind. An aunt she never met, a cousin she never knew, a muggleborn uncle. So many questions, so many answers. To trust the man before her, or to find a means of escape. Friend or foe, so many confusing thoughts running about.

"When one is newly free, you tend to appreciate or in this case take to heart that your godson plays a different position than you and his father played when you were his age," Sirius explains.

"How very mature of you," Hermione replies with a light laugh.

"I am the very epitome of maturity my dear girl," Sirius retorts with a smile of his own. A hand to his chest to emphasize it.

"I suppose you would like to be getting back to school," Sirius speaks once more looking at the girl beside him and getting up off the bed.

"That would be preferable," Hermione replies getting off the bed as well.

"Ok then, lets go," Sirius exclaims putting his arm out for the young girl to take it.

"Just like that? So simple?" Hermione asks staring at the outstretched arm.

"I'm not a lunatic, I would never keep you here against your will, plus you've answered my questions," Sirius answers with a small shrug, arm still outstretched.

"Very well then," Hermione's simple reply, taking Sirius' arm the two make their way out of the room and down the stair case. They walk through the house and stop in front of a latch sticking out of the floor in the middle of the kitchen.

"Is that how you got me here?" Hermione questions with a raised brow.

"Can't reveal all my secrets," Sirius replies bending down to open the latch and open the small square shaped door revealing a set of stairs leading down.

The two make their way down the stairs careful not to trip.

"Where exactly are we?" Hermione questions once they've made their way to the bottom. A large tunnel of sorts with a feint light gleaming at the end.

"Hogwarts," Sirius replies motioning for Hermione to follow him. They both make their way towards the light, careful of their steps.

"Will I see you again," Hermione finds herself saying as they reach the end of the tunnel, the very words stunning her.

"Would you like to see me again," Sirius replies, uncertainty in his voice, he certainly did not expect the young girl to ask something like that.

"I would, your certainly not who I thought you'd be," Hermione replies as Sirius extents his arm out to her. And she takes it, allowing him to pull her up from the tunnel the two just walked through.

"Glad to hear it, I will say the same," Sirius says as he casts a stunning spell at the tree they've both crawled out from.

"The Whomping willow leads to that dilapidated house," Hermione comments as she looks up at the stunned tree.

"Quite right used to use this route to get there with my mates back when I went to school here," Sirius says with a smile, the fond memories of a simpler time running through his head.

"You had many adventures here?" Hermione questions.

"You wouldn't believe how many," Sirius says with a chuckle.

"I suppose you should be getting back to the castle," Sirius says with a smile.

"They're probably looking for me," Hermione agrees, as Sirius turns towards her and wraps his arms around her small frame.

"Be safe," Sirius says letting go and pulling back, gently nudging Hermione away from the tree.

"You too," Hermione says with some trepidation, the hug surprising for the young girl.

"I'll see you soon," Sirius finishes, and with a nod he hops back down the hole and out of site leaving Hermione alone.

"Now to make it back before it gets any later than it already is," Hermione muses to herself as she makes her way away from the Whomping Willow and towards the castle, it is rather late.

\- xxxxx -

Elsewhere in a far far away school in France, a young girl with flowing blond hair walks to the dining parlor of the Palace that is her school. Her talk with the headmistress having gone nowhere. She felt that something was amiss and could not for the life of her figure out what it could be. The headmistress had allowed her to floo home to inquire if everything was in order with her parents and her sister. It had resulted in a simple response of nothing being amiss on their end.

She knew that there was something going on, something inside her told her so. She just couldn't figure out what and it was bothering her. The headmistress had suggested she go back, the evening meal was starting soon and that perhaps some food in her stomach would help ease her nerves.

Making her way towards the dining parlor, she wondered if maybe it had something to do with Hermione, the young witch was on her mind constantly and what with finally finding her mate and coming into her emotions, she wasn't sure if it could be about her. Hermione was after all in school right at this very moment, and if it was one thing Fleur was certain about. It was that Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry was safe. The textbooks she had read up on the school had stated that it was one of the most impenetrable institutions. No one had ever managed to breach its hallowed halls. So it couldn't possibly be Hermione.

'Then what could it be?' Fleur asked herself as she pushed open the doors to the dining parlor. Upon opening she could see that her two friends were already seated at their usual dining table. The dinning parlor of Beauxbatons consisted of a multitude of individual tables set up around the large spacious room. Each seating 3 students respectively. With floating chandeliers illuminated by a candle in the middle, the light of the candles hitting the crystals on the chandeliers further illuminating the room. Tastefully painted portraits of previous headmistresses hanging around the walls. The majority of the student population already seated and waiting for their meals to be served.

"We were wondering when you would join us," Claude was the first to speak getting up and pulling out a chair for Fleur to sit in.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Fleur's simple reply, as she sits down and Claude pushes in her chair.

"Is everything ok," Suzzett inquires as Claude takes his seat

"Yes everything at home is well," Fleur replies

"That's good to hear," Claude comments as their meals appear before them and they begin their meal with gusto.

"I received an owl from my father today," Suzzett comments as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Is everything good?" Claude asks taking a sip from his own glass

"Yes, my father just wanted to let me know of the birth of my new brother," Suzzett replies grimly.

"Are you ok?" Fleur asks leaning over to put a hand on Suzzett's back, the other girl looking down at her food.

"How has your mother been?" Claude asks concern in his voice, Suzzett sitting across from him tense from the wave of emotion trying to spill forth.

"She's good, taking care of my siblings, my uncle was very gracious to take us in after the divorce," Suzzett replies, it's been 6 months since her parent's separated.

"That's good to hear," Claude replies, with Fleur keeping this secret of hers, he'd almost forgotten that his other friend was going through a rough emotional time at the moment.

"I'm alright, just getting used to the fact that my father would prefer to throw away his family, for a woman of the night that he's been seeing for nearly two years," Suzzett comments, eyes beginning to turn slightly red from the emotions being held back.

"It's his lose," Fleur comments as she rubs her friend's back.

"I know," Suzzett replies with a grateful smile. The three friends stay silent for a minute or two more before continuing with their meal.

The day has certainly been eventful.

\- xxxx -

In Wizarding Britain, more importantly in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Six children sit round a fire place. Each just enjoying the other's company and welcoming the silence. Their friend was not back yet, and they all knew now that it was she who had been kidnapped. They all could not help but worry. What could Sirius Black possibly want with Hermione. The man was an escaped convict, what could that sort of man want with their friend. They each wracked their minds trying to think of a reason.

The creaking of the door leading into their dormitory startling them from their thoughts. Each looking up to see whom it could be. Only to reveal their missing friend.

Draco being the first to quickly get up and gathering their friend in his arms.

"You're ok," the distraught boy speaks as he hugs his cousin to him. The fear that something terrible could have happened to her, washing away from him as he holds her.

"I am," Hermione replies hugging Draco back. Their friends getting up from the couches as well and making their way to the two hugging family members.

"We were worried something had happened to you, are you ok?" Daphne is the first to ask, as Pansy beside her nods in agreement.

"Yes, I only just awoke, I woke up near the Forbidden Forrest where the lake is not too far," Hermione replies pulling back from the hug. Draco taking her hand in his and giving her a small smile.

"We heard you were kidnapped by Sirius Black," Blaise speaks up relief on his face. They had all been terribly worried about Hermione.

"I don't know if I was, all I can remember is going to get my essay and then nothing," Hermione replies.

"The important thing is your safe now," Draco comments as he guides Hermione to the couches the young Slytherin's were previously occupying.

"We should let professor Snape know that you're safe now," Blaise comments as he gets up.

"I'm going to go let him know, the teachers have been looking for you, the aurors' were called in about an hour ago to come help with the search," Blaise continues as he leaves to go let their head of house know the good news.

"Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus where here earlier, they've been helping in the search, Aunt Bellatrix in particular looked positively livid," Draco says as he sits next to his cousin. He's glad that she's back and no longer in any danger. Yet still the thought that Sirius Black had her for several hours worries him, if the man can get into Hogwarts what's stopping other potentially bad people from doing the same.

\- xxxxx -

"We've been searching for a few hours and we still haven't found Hermione," Bellatrix comments with anger as she and her husband walk back into the castle.

The loud pitter patter of feet alert the two adults, as a student in slytherin robes runs in their direction.

"Boy, where are you off to in such a hurry," Bellatrix demands as she grabs the boy by the scruff of his neck with ease.

"Madam Lestrange," Blaise greets as he makes a small bow once Bellatrix releases his shirt.

"Your Blaise Zabini," Rodolphus acknowledges as the boy in question nods and then speaks again.

"I'm running in the direction of the Headmaster's office to let my head of house know that Hermione has been found," Blaise quickly lets out as he catches his breath.

"Where is she?" Bellatrix almost screeches out, but instead says with more decorum.

"In the slytherin dormitory with Draco and the rest of our friends," Blaise answers as he bows once more to the two Death Eaters and leaves to inform his head of house, whom had been in the headmaster's office to help with the search for his missing student.

\- xxxx -

"I think that there's someone outside," Draco comments as the slytherin students hear loud banging from outside the door leading into their dormitory.

"You don't think it could be Sirius Black?" Pansy worriedly comments as she looks between Daphne and Hermione.

'We should have gotten the password from that Zabini boy before we came down here," they hear the irate voice of Bellatrix Lestrange say aloud as Draco quickly gets up and opens the door. Revealing his aunt and uncle, Hermione's mum and dad.

"Hermione," both adults gratefully say as they rush into the Slytherin Dormitory and walk to their daughter. Their daughter in turn gets up and walks up to her parents. Her father being the first to engulf her in a hug.

"We were worried something had happened to you," Rodolphus says as he bends down to meet at eye level with his daughter.

"I just woke up father, Draco and my friends informed me I had been kidnapped, I've no recollection of what's happened," Hermione informs as her mother pulls her to her.

"You gave us a scare," Bellatrix says pulling her daughter to her side.

"Sirius Black took you," Rodolphus explains as their nephew Draco walks up to them. The rest of their daughter's friends having left to go back to their respective dormitories so as to let the family have some space.

"Draco told me," Hermione replies, her mother holding her closer to her side.

"We'll get him my girl, he'll rue the day he thought to steal you away from us," Rodolphus states as he stands and gathers his wife and child to him. He knows he's not the best of men, and he knows that there are things that he's done that most people wouldn't dream to do. But if there's one thing he is, it's a father. A father that protects his daughter and Sirius Black has just made a dangerous enemy.

\- xxxx -

Aaachuuuu!

The loud sound that comes out of Sirius Black, 'someone must be talking about me' muses Sirius to himself as he rubs under his nose. Today has been a long day. After dropping his niece back onto Hogwart's grounds, he had made his way back to the Shrieking Shack. The conversations they had had still mulling over in his head.

'She reminds me so much of Andy, and a little of myself before-' Sirius muses to himself as he lays back on the old rickety bed his niece had previously been sitting on.

'it feels like I'm uncle Alphard and she's me,' Sirius thinks to himself as he pulls the dusty old covers over himself.

'was not expecting something like this when I escaped,' Sirius thinks as he drifts off to sleep.


	8. Whispers in Words

Chapter 8 : Whispers in Words

The early morning brings a new dawn, a new day, and a new perspective. The rhythm of the dew drops as they fall of their surfaces creates a melody, beckoning forth a change. The sunlight seeps into the crevices all around engulfing all within to stir. The rustle of bed sheets, as the life forms a-slumber begin to ease out of their hibernated state. The pitter patter of feet as people begin to move about, beginning their day.

'Wait for me' ….. Wait for whom?

'We'll meet again' …. Who am I meeting?

'Be safe my Hermione'

"What?" Hermione's grumble as her eyes open.

"Your finally awake," Daphne's voice filters through as she walks up to Hermione's bed and sits down at the foot.

"Did I oversleep?" Hermione's reply, sitting up.

"A little but its ok, we have an off day today," Daphne replies with a light smile.

"Did everybody already leave for Hogsmeade?" Hermione asks as she rubs her left eye, shaking the last bit of sleep from herself.

"They left about an hour ago, but I stayed behind to wait for you," Daphne replies as Hermione pulls of the covers and gets out of bed walking to the laboratory closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to go see if my sister is up yet," Daphne calls out as the sounds of water hitting a surface is heard.

\- xxxxx -

"Wait for me," the calm voice of Fleur Delacour speaks as she reads the peace of parchment in front of her.

'Wait for who?' a small chuckle as Fleur grabs a quill and begins to write down a response on another piece of parchment.

"We'll meet again," Fleur muses to herself as she neatly folds the piece of parchment in her hands and tucks it into an envelope.

'Who am I meeting?'

"Be safe my Hermione" Fleur's internal response as she walks to a fireplace in the middle of the room of her dormitory, picks up her wand, speaks a few words with a simple swish of her wand and throws the letter into the awaiting flames.

"You're up early,"

The sudden sound of another's voice startling the young girl, causing her to turn around and face the owner of the voice.

"Suzzett," Fleur replies, small hand on her chest, the slight beating of her heart gently thumping against her hand.

"I didn't mean to startle you, sorry," the young girl in question replies taking a few steps closer to Fleur.

"You didn't, I just didn't expect anybody to still be in the dormitories at this hour," Fleur's simple reply, per etiquette at Beauxbatons most students if not all would be in the Dining Hall by this time of the day.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Suzzett replies with a sheepish smile.

"Another nightmare?" Fleur's question.

"N-No, just a lot of my mind, you know school work and all," the other girl's quick reply.

"If you're sure," the unconvinced tone in Fleur's voice, not choosing to inquire further. "Claude is probably already down there wondering what's happened to us," Fleur's reply, as the two girls make their way out of the dormitories and to the dining hall.

\- xxxx -

"I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you two," a young man with green hair, speaks as two young ladies take seats across from him.

"You dyed your hair again," Fleur's amused tone.

"I felt there was a need for a change, wouldn't you agree," the young man's reply, as the girls breakfasts' appeared on their individual plates.

"We'll its most certainly vibrant," Suzette's comment, a small smile on her face.

"I thought it would match the grass," the playful tone of the young man.

A light whistling sound is heard followed in rapid succession by light popping sounds as house elves in uniform attire, matching clean pillow cases with the Beauxbatons insignia on them, appearing beside every Beauxbatons student. Some with envelopes others with packages and others more with both.

"Mistress Delacour," the house elf beside Fleur speaks, presenting her with an envelope. Taking a hold of the envelope, Fleur quickly opens it and takes a hold of the parchment inside and begins to read.

My dearest Fleur,

I hope that you are receiving this letter in the company of friends; it is my express wish that in the months to come you enjoy your school time. Things will soon be changing and we must be ready for them. That goes without saying that I as your father do so hope that you have some time to enjoy being in school, surrounded by friends and experiencing the fullest of your education, as your mother and I once did before when we were young. We will discuss further, on another occasion, take the time to enjoy this year my darling daughter; you'll only stay a child for so much longer.

Best wishes and all my love

Your father

"Anything good," Suzette's eerily calm voice, her face saying anything but.

"My father wishes me well, and hopes that I enjoy the most of this school term," Fleur's reply taking a small sip of coffee.

Looking across the table to her other friend, Fleur sees that Claude is not at all happy as to the contents of his letter. A deep frown etched on his features.

"Claude is everything ok?" Fleur asks, Suzzett glancing over at her with worry in her eyes. Both returning their gazes at their friend in question.

"Why wouldn't it be," the quick response from the young man in question.

"You seems a little startled by your letter," Suzette's response, not at all convinced by her friend's response.

"Just a lot going on at home is all, nothing to worry about," Claude's sheepish response, stuffing the letter back into its envelope and shoving it into his pocket. Returning to his meal the young man was faced with the questioning glances of his two best friends. Both girls not believing his response but choosing not inquire further, perhaps at a later time.

"If you say so," Fleur's reply, ending the tension between the three.

"Have you two decided on what to do this weekend?" Suzzett asks, changing the topic.

"I'm going to practice my dueling techniques," Claude's response.

"May I join you, I haven't had the time to practice all that much recently," Fleur's question.

"Of course, I couldn't think of a better opponent to practice with," Claude's reply, causing Suzzett to roll her eyes at the two of them.

"You two are impossible," the playful response from the brunet girl.

"You should join us Suzzett, you're wonderful with fire charms," Claude inquires trying to coax the girl into joining Fleur and himself.

"I'll think about it," the response from the girl.

\- xxxx -

"Expelliarmus!" The swish of the wand

"Stupefy!" a roll to the side so as to avoid the spell

"Ascendio!" a quick retort, this time hitting its intended target.

"Aresto Momentum!" a quick counter spell, and preventing the target from hitting the ground all too harshly.

"I did not expect that," the target speaks, getting up off the ground.

"Sorry, that last spell almost hit me, I thought for a second you'd beat me," the spell's owner's reply.

"Can we all just agree that you both almost maimed each other," the retort from a third person as they walked up to the two individuals.

"Maimed? Really Suzzett? I would hardly call what Fleur and I were doing an act of maiming," Claude's response an incredulous look upon his face and a slight shake of his head.

"Fine, injuring each other, does that sound more pleasing," the girl replies earning a chuckle from Fleur.

"Would you like to join us Suzzett?" the blonde witch asks.

"And why would I want to do that," the amused look on the other girl's face.

"We could really use your pyromania," Claude's invitation.

"It happens ONCE, ONCE per school term!" The brunet girl's retort, cheeks instantly going red at the indignation.

"But you can't deny the fact that your quite brilliant at fire charms," Fleur's reply.

"Ugh fine! Just one go though, and go easy on me I don't particularly have a death wish," Suzette's response, her friends laughter in turn causing her to raise her wand.

"Fleur would never kill you, it's just a harmless duel," Claude reasons stepping away from the two girls as Fleur in turn raises her wand ready to begin their duel.

"She's able to best the 7th years, what makes you think she wouldn't be able to fell me in a duel," Suzette's retort, gaze never leaving her friend standing opposite of her. Dueling stance at the ready.

"Point well taken," the boy's amused reply, standing a safe distance away from the two girls; he begins the start of the duel.

"Wands at the ready! And begin!"

"Flipendo!"

\- xxxx -

"Are alright Harry?" a red headed young man asks as another young man enters into their living chambers.

"Yeah, just had a rough session with Professor Lupin," Harry replies walking into their living dormitories and sitting on his respective bed.

"He's not working you too hard though is he?" the question from his other friend Neville Longbottom

"No not at all, I'm just having a hard time getting the spell quite right," Harry's reply, as he thinks back to his training session earlier, after many failed attempts he had finally gotten a foot in the door to mastering the spell. It was sort of pathetic really; he had a rather slim pool of happy memories to conjure to mind to get the spell to work just right. But what could one expect when you've had the misfortune of growing up in the Dursley home.

"Just swish and flick," the red headed boy's advice, in a mocking tone.

"Ron," Harry's somewhat stern tone.

"Come on you were thinking it too, 'Just swish and flick' Lestrange's advice really, in that smarmy tone, it's a wonder she has any friends," the boy replies earning a chuckle from their other friend.

"You know she wasn't trying to be offensive with it," Harry's reply. He himself wasn't quite sure why he was speaking up for the Slytherin girl in question, his most recent encounter with the girl coming to mind. They were acquaintances of sorts he supposed.

"And what do you know of what she wasn't trying to be and what she is?" The harsh tone and question of their friend Neville.

"I don't, I was just trying to clarify that I'm sure she was just trying to give a better in site on how to get a better effect with the spell," Harry clarifies defensively, not entirely knowing where the hostility is coming from his friend.

"So all of a sudden you know what Lestrange's intentions are?" Neville's angry reply.

"I don't, where is this coming from?" Harry's quick retort getting up from his bed.

"You tell us? I saw you," Neville continues his accusations taking a few steps closer to Harry.

"What?" Harry's reply.

"What did you see Neville?" Ron asked as well looking over at his other friend, while he was a bit put off and slightly shocked at Harry's defense of Hermione Lestrange, he was a bit more surprised at Neville's hostile tone at Harry.

"You meet with Hermione Lestrange, why?" Neville questions advancing a bit on his friend.

"You what?" Ron's shocked accusation staring at Harry with eyes wide and mouth agape.

"How do you know that" Harry asks, staring at both his friends and making a slight move for the door.

"I followed you the other day, I thought you were getting a jump start on breakfast, and instead I find you meeting with Hermione Lestrange by the old oak everyone likes to sit underneath during our free period," Neville explains looking angrily at his best friend.

"You were following me?" Harry accuses

"Stop avoiding the question!" Neville replies.

"I don't have to answer myself to you two," Harry's response, having slowly inched his way to the door, now standing beside it.

"What are you trying to hide Harry? Are you in love with the girl?" Ron asks.

At Harry's refusal to reply, both boys open their eyes wide and look at their guilty looking friend.

"You can't be serious Harry," both boys retort.

"I'm not in love with the girl," Harry replies.

"Then why did you meet up with Lestrange?" Neville asks again.

"I left my invisibility cloak in Snape's classroom the other day and she was just returning it to me," Harry quickly lies not wanting to tell his two friends the real reason for his meeting with Hermione Lestrange. His friends would be angry if they knew, of that he was sure of.

"Why would she return your cloak to you, if you don't recall her and her friends don't exactly like us," Ron asks, arms crossed and accusing look on his face.

"For that very reason, she didn't want her friends knowing she was taking the time to associate herself with me, she wasn't very nice either when handing over my cloak," Harry continued to lie.

"Was that all?" Neville continued to ask

"Why would you have your invisibility cloak on you in potions anyway?" Ron asks once more, not entirely believing his friend's tale.

"I had it in my bag and it must have fallen out when I took out my supplies," Harry reasoned, watching as both Ron and Neville let out sighs.

"Why didn't you just say so," Ron replied a sigh of relief escaping his lips, for a second there he really thought Harry was in love with one of their worst enemies.

"You were both rather harsh with your accusations and I've had a rather rough night with Professor Lupin, sort of wasn't in the mood to be interrogated, especially not by my two best mates," Harry replies.

"I'm sorry for accusing you Harry," Neville apologizes he really thought that Harry had betrayed them in some way.

"It's ok, you didn't know," Harry's reply, as he walks to his bed and sits down once more. For a moment there he thought he might just admit why he had really met up with Hermione Lestrange.

"So about quidditch tryouts," Ron quickly speaks up changing the subject entirely and shifting it to a more exciting discussion.

\- xxxxx -

In another part of the world, Southern Wales to be more precise. In a particular manor, four adults stood around a fireplace. Each with calculating gazes. Two ladies and two gentlemen, each with diverse looks about them.

"Have you any word as to the whereabouts of our Lord?" the harsh question of one of the women asks, a lady with refined looks and a rather nasty demeanor about her.

"Dear Bellatrix, these things take time, but rest assured we are doing the best we can to locate our Lord," another one of the adults replies, a serious looking man with long flowing blonde hair down his back.

"While you take your time my daughter is out there in danger!" the angry retort from the same woman, taking a step towards the blonde man.

"Now Bellatrix," the woman's husband try's to soothe, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder so as to calm her down. To which it has no effect as the woman shrugs off her husband's hand and looks at the blonde haired man with anger.

"Don't now Bellatrix me Rodolphus, every minute we go without finding our Lord and instating a world safe for Purebloods and Pureblood children alike, could be another minute our daughter gets kidnapped again," Bellatrix replies not once moving her gaze from the other man.

"We are doing all we can Bellatrix, there's only so much you can do," the blonde haired man states, his own wife moving closer to Bellatrix, putting a hand on the woman's arm. The woman in question not bothering to release her sister's grip from her person.

"If you were really doing all you could, you'd be out there looking for him yourself like Rodolphus and I often due, Rebastian is out there somewhere looking for our Lord as we speak and all you do is parade around with the minister of magic and associate yourself with half breeds," Bellatrix accuses, eyes leveling with her brother in law.

"You know just as much as I do that we need this association with the Delacours to get the backing of the other Pureblood Wizarding families in France," Lucius calmly replies.

"If you really needed this association then why didn't you sacrifice your own child," Bellatrix roars in indignation.

"I would hardly call it sacrificing; all they asked for was correspondence between their daughter with Hermione, I would never put Hermione in danger of any sort, she is my niece after all," Lucius replies watching as his wife tries to soothe her sister.

"To allow my daughter to associate herself further with these half-bloods is sacrifice enough, it's bad enough that she has to go to school with them, I don't need her corresponding with one on friendly terms, our Lord would not like it either," Bellatrix replies rather angrily, her sister attempting to pacify her with her hand on her arm.

"I'm sure our Lord would see why we allowed our daughter to associate herself with the Delacour's eldest daughter," Rodolphus himself tries to reason. This earning himself a scowl from his wife.

Noticing the losing battle that she was fighting with her husband and her brother in law, the angry witch sighed and gave a slight nod.

"Now if we could move on to more pressing matters," Lucius spoke.

"What have you heard?" Rodolphus asks with a stern look.

"The werewolves have agreed to fight for us when the time comes, the banshee's as well," Lucius replies.

"And off Bulgaria?" Rodolphus asks once more.

"The Krums have agreed in exchange for only one thing," Lucius gravely replies, earning questioning gazes from his other three companions.

"They request the hand of Hermione for their son Viktor in exchange for their influence on the rest of the Pureblooded families in Bulgaria," Lucius gravely replies, himself not liking the words coming out of his mouth.

"What!" The indignant reply of both Rodolphus and Bellatrix, Narcissa herself looking shocked and appalled.

"They assure me that their son is a kind lad, he's recently been recruited to play seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team, and their blood is pure on both sides, the purest in Wizarding Bulgaria," Lucius tries to reason, as to why he himself is not sure. The need for support for The Dark Lord urging him on.

"I will not submit my child to a life with a rustic boyar!" Bellatrix all but screams as her husband nods in turn agreeing himself.

"Bellatrix we need this just as much as we need the Delacours for France," Lucius tries to reason, looking to his wife for support in hopes that she would help him make Bellatrix and Rodolphus see reason, but Narcissa is in a state of shock.

"I'd sooner see her married to the Delacour's eldest girl than marry her to some rustic boyar," Bellatrix bit back, venom lacing her words.

"Rodolphus please," Lucius tries to reason glancing at his brother in law. Demeanor remaining calm.

"I have to agree with my wife on this Lucius," Rodolphus replies form stiff, eyes calculating.

"Very well then, I will inform the Delacours of your request," Lucius replies back straightening and turning around his back to all three of them, a swish of his wand and a few words spoken for an incantation later. Parchment and quill appearing for a brief moment. A few scribbles later and said piece of parchment tucked away within the envelope, a final swish of the wand.

A small popping sound later, and a rather stiff Lucius turning around to face his three companions.

"I will inform the Bulgarians that Hermione's hand is to be promised to another," Lucius informs looking forth between Bellatrix, Rodolphus and his own wife Narcissa.

"Very well, if it spares our daughter the misfortune of marrying the Bulgarian so be it," Bellatrix retorts back refusing to back down, she would not lose this fight and seeing the ever stoic face on Lucius' face falter for a bit felt good for once.

"Bella?" Narcissa questions finally coming to the realization of what her sister and her husband had done just a few seconds prior.

"She's my daughter and if sacrificing her to the lesser of two evils is what's best then that's what will be done," Bellatrix replies turning round to face her husband. The man in question is looking just as stunned as Narcissa at what had just occurred, the calling of his name slightly shaking him out of his stupor.

"Yes," the man replies extending his arm out for his wife to take.

"It's been an eventful night, I'll meet with you in the morning Cissy," Bellatrix speaks, gently removing her sister's hand from her arm and walking towards her husband. Not even bothering to use the proper etiquette to give her goodbyes to her brother in law.

"Lucius, Narcissa," Rodolphus acknowledges as his wife takes his arm and with a pop they're gone.

"Was that really the only option Lucius," Narcissa asks walking up to her husband.

"You know as well as I that we'd have to make some sacrifices, The Dark Lord will return and he will expect a standing legion of loyal followers for the cause," Lucius tries to reason with his wife, his face losing the stoic grace it always has in place, sadness gracing it in turn.

"I would rather Hermione and Draco stay children for several more years to come," Narcissa tries to reason, her baby boy and her niece were just barely in their third year.

"People in our station rarely get that choice Narcissa; the time will soon come when they will both take the Dark Mark, what then? You will disrespect the Dark Lord by refusing Draco the honor?" Lucius explains.

"He's just a boy Lucius, your son! You would send him to the slaughter! And Hermione? You're practically selling her to the highest bidder," Narcissa is in near hysterics.

"He won't stay a boy forever Narcissa," Lucius replies, he would rather Draco be far far away from this war to come, and that his niece wouldn't have to marry a half breed, but sacrifices must be made. Another world, another lifetime.

"He can! He's my son, I won't let you do this Lucius," Narcissa pleads tears falling down her eyes.

"Narcissa my love it's what must be done," Lucius speaks taking a step closer to gather his wife in his arms, only for her to take a step back and shake her head.

"I can't believe you Lucius, Draco and Hermione? Isn't this why we continue this fight? Isn't this why we believe in the cause to be just and true? To protect the children, a world safe for purebloods everywhere," Narcissa retorts, turns around and walks away.

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight, I do not wish the pleasure of your company," Narcissa finishes as she continues to walk away.

"Sacrifices must be made my love, even if I may not like them either," Lucius says to no one in particular, his wife long gone to their bedroom. A single tear falling down his cheek.

\- xxxxxx -

In a far away place, one man stands alone, amidst salt and smoke he watches as the waves crash against the rocks below. Standing atop a cliff on the edge of his property he watches as wave after wave crashes against rock and takes a bit with it as it goes back and forth. Push and pull, give and take, the cycle of life. A roaring fire behind him, a small fire pit made to keep warm.

"Must you stand out here brother?" another man asks walking up to the concentrated man.

"Aurélien hasn't anybody ever told you its rude to startle a man when he's deep in thought?" Monsieur Delacour asks turning around to face his companion.

"Hasn't anybody ever told you its rude not to greet your guests at the door?" Aurélien replies back.

"I would hardly call you a guest," Mister Delacour reasons a small smile on his face.

With a shake of the head the younger man chuckles and then speaks, "To what do I owe the honor of this summons?" the young man asks pulling out an opened envelope from his person.

"My daughter is soon to be married," Mister Delacour speaks, earning a shocked look from his younger brother.

"Fleur is much too young to be speaking off marriage," Aurélien tries to reason.

"I have been in talk with those extremist wizards from England," Mister Delacour explains.

"So you've promised our Fleur's hand in return for?" the young man asks incredulous as to why on earth would have possessed his elder brother to betroth his nieces hand to some extremist wizard from England.

"I've not given my daughter's hand in return for anything, it is they who have given their daughter's hand in return for our support in their coming wizarding war," Mister Delacour further explains.

"Have your wits left you brother? We do not believe in this perverse and warped way of thinking?" Aurélien continues to try to reason with his brother.

"My wits are as sharp as they've ever been brother mine, it is my daughter to whom which I am doing this for," Mister Delacour explains.

"What does Fleur have to do with your agreeing to lie in bed with these crazed wizards?" Aurélien retorts his anger getting a bit away with him.

"Their daughter is Fleur's mate," Mister Delacour says sternly.

"I'll be," Aurélien stands agape.

"You see my reasoning," The elder Delacour brother reasons, taking a few steps towards the roaring fire.

"I of course have no intention of siding with these wizards who's wits have left them long ago, I am simply calculating this just right for my daughter to get what's meant for her," The elder Delacour finishes motioning for his brother to follow him back towards the direction of their manor.

"Clément, you reckless fool," Aurélien chuckles to himself as he follows his brother. What an interesting game, he would of course help his brother win it, when had he ever not backed his elder brother in anything. Family, the most important thing off all, in the coming years to come he would be right beside them. The Delacour family would prevail.

"They are making this game much too easy," Clément spoke with a chuckle as they made their way back.

\- X -


	9. You're here, I'm there

"My mother and father would be livid if they knew I was meeting up with you," the shy voice of one Hermione Lestrange spoke out as she sat on a decrepit bed watching the man known as Sirius Black pace back and forth around the room.

"My mother would have been much the same, if I was off associating myself with muggle loving blood traitors," Sirius replied scratching behind his ears, the fleas were murder.

"I think this is much more different than just associating one's self with a blood-traitor," the girl's curt reply.

"Well I would hope so; I am after all the Great Sirius Black! Master of all Blood-traitors everywhere!" Sirius replies with loud raucous laughter.

"You're not just that," Hermione says in a serious tone, looking down to stare at her lap. Many thoughts going through her head.

"I understand, my cousin and her husband haven't been the most easy people to get on with, I can't imagine actually living with them," Sirius states taking a seat next to the sullen looking girl. Resting his hand on her shoulder in an act of comfort only for her to aggressively shake it away.

"Don't say that! You don't know that! They're not like that; you don't live with them you wouldn't know!" Hermione vehemently defends.

"Ok ok, my apologies," Sirius quickly apologizes; it wouldn't do to upset the girl.

"How are things in the castle? Everybody still looking for me?" Sirius tries to inquire, the girl is sullen, and for what reason he is unsure.

"Yes of course, who wouldn't be on the lookout for an escaped convict," Hermione's trite reply.

"Has something happened?" Sirius asks.

"Not really no," Hermione's quick reply.

"Come now, I know that look; face pale, brows crinkled, can't stop chewing on your lip, which I'll have you know isn't very proper etiquette becoming of a lady," Sirius explains

"What would you know of proper etiquette?" Hermione asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Loads! I've been around the block once or twice, rather due without personally," Sirius' reply.

"Have you ever felt helpless?" Hermione's sudden question.

"On a number of occasions, why? Has something happened," Sirius asks once more.

"They've sentenced the game keeper's hippogriff to death," Hermione answers.

"You don't agree?" Sirius' question.

"It's not that I don't agree, I just don't believe it's an appropriate consequence," Hermione explains.

"Consequence? What did the hippogriff do to deserve such a fate?" the question.

"It harmed Draco during class earlier in the term," Hermione's reply.

"Why do you care about the hippogriff?" Sirius asks.

"I don't," Hermione's reply

"I believe you do,"

"I don't!" the harsh reply, Hermione quickly getting up.

"Ok ok, you don't," Sirius' defeated reply.

"You're insufferable," Hermione's response.

"So I've been told," Sirius' response.

"Have you eaten anything?" Hermione asked quickly changing the subject.

"Not lately, hard to do so when everybody in wizarding Britain is looking for you," Sirius stated.

"I can't imagine what that's like," Hermione's reply, reaching down to the floor for the bag she brought with her, reaching into it she pulled out a greasy crumpled bag and handed it over to the scruffy unkempt man.

"What's this," Sirius asked staring at the item in his hands, the grease leaking out.

"A few pieces of chicken and some bread," Hermione's reply.

"Thank you," the simple reply, as the man unraveled the food and hastily shoved the food into his mouth.

"Must you do that?" the girl's question a grimace on her features from watching the man before her shovel the food into his mouth.

"S'not erry 'ay yo' 'et cho eat!" the happy reply as the man in question finished chewing.

"No sense of modesty," Hermione's disappointed statement, as the man finished the last of his food.

"Thank you for that, I do wonder though how you were able to sneak away to be here," Sirius' question as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve, earning another grimace in turn from the young slytherin before him.

"It's easy when you have this," Hermione replies, reaching to pull the time turner from within her robes.

"Well I'll be, "the awestruck reply "How did you get your hands on one of those?"

"I'm taking an extensive work load so my parents got me one of these to help me get to all of my classes," the reply.

"So choose to use it to play hooky with me instead?" Sirius' jovial question.

"Not necessarily, I already went to the class," Hermione's simple reply.

"Clever girl,"

"He's staying in the castle over the holidays," Hermione's change of subject once more.

"Not going back home?" Sirius' question.

"No I don't believe so, he always stays during the holidays," Hermione's reply, tucking her time turner back within her robes.

"And yourself?" the question from the unkempt man.

"I'll be going back home, my mum and dad plan something different every year," Hermione's informative but elusive reply.

"Then I hope you have a good time,"

\- xxxx -

"Father says we're going abroad these holidays," the haughty statement from a blonde haired young man. His friends beside him listening in rapt attention as they all sat in their compartment on the train ride back to Kings Cross Station.

"Were to Draco?" the eager question from a girl, with short black hair, sitting beside the boy.

"I can't say, my father says it's to be a surprise, maybe Bulgaria or the Americas," Draco's reply.

"Do you know Hermione?" another girl questions turning to face another girl sitting across from the blonde haired boy.

"My parents said much the same," Hermione's reply, a shrug and an unsure expression.

"You absolutely must tell us when you two come back," the short haired girl's exclamation.

"But of course! I'm sure it'll be somewhere magnificent," Draco's haughty reply, earning him a sigh and a dreamy expression from the short haired girl.

"Pansy you're drooling," Daphne's statement earning her a glare from the short haired girl in turn.

"Daphne," Hermione's light scold a gentle swat at the girl beside her, playful smile on her face.

"Are you excited for your firebolt Draco?" another question directed at the blonde haired boy by another of his friends, Blaise Zabini.

"Do you have any idea where you parents are taking you?" Daphne's question once more ignoring their other friend's conversation to start one of her own with her quiet friend.

"None whatsoever, I just hope it's somewhere where my mum can teach me some new spells," Hermione's reply.

"Your mum is really something," Daphne's reply, her little sister beside her nodding her agreement.

"Why thank you," Hermione's reply. Draco having taken notice of their conversation offered his two cents.

"She's right you know, Aunt Bellatrix is wicked," a small smile of thanks from Hermione in turn for her cousin's words of praise for her mother.

"Do you know what you're getting for Christmas?" Pansy's question as the train rolled to a stop.

"Books hopefully," Hermione's reply earning her a chuckle from her friends as they all got up and gathered their things to leave the train and join their parents for the holidays.

\- xxxxx -

"Feels like this'll be the last time she's a child," the angry muttering of one Bellatrix Lestrange as her husband and herself stood in the middle of Platform 9 ¾ , her sister and her own husband standing to the side of them.

"Come now Bellatrix," Narcissa's attempt to sooth her sister, her husband beside her looking forward in eager anticipation of the train. His wife had yet to forgive him. The same could be said about his in-laws at the moment, neither Rodolphus nor Bellatrix had spoken more than a few short words to him since the incident.

"I'm not a child Cissy," Bellatrix's retort.

"I never said you were," Narcissa's reply, the sudden screeching of the train catching their attention.

"I wonder how much Draco's grown," the simple words of Lucius as they watched the children trickle out.

\- xxxx -

"Write to me soon yeah?" Claude's reply as he pulled both his friends to him, both girl's in question returning his embrace. All clutching tightly to the other.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get home," Suzette's reply as they all pulled back.

"I'll do the same," Fleur's agreement, pulling back.

It was time, the Christmas holidays, ever year her various relatives would come together and partake in a wonderful batch of merriment. Her parents had written to her a few days prior informing her that some special guests would be joining them all during the holiday and she couldn't shake the question of who, from her mind.

"You'd better," the jovial reply from Claude as the sound of footsteps running towards them could be heard and all three turned in the direction.

"Fleur!" the excited voice of the younger Delacour daughter rang out as she small girl collided with the taller young woman. Earning a chuckle from her two friends, her parents a few steps behind Gabrielle walking towards them, a man walking beside them.

"You've even more lovely than I remember Gabrielle," Claude exclaimed, earning a light blush from the younger Delacour daughter.

"Claude," the young girl replied, looking up shyly at the young man who reached out his hand and waited for the young girl to present forth her own.

"It's always a delight to see you," Claude's reply as he kissed the outstretched hand. An even bigger set of red appearing on the young girl's features.

"Not even 2 minutes and you're already charming my daughter," the teasing remark from the Delacour Patriarch.

"Mr. Delacour a pleasure as always," the reply from the young man, a bow in respect to the elder man.

"Mademoiselle," the acknowledgement from the older wizard to Fleur's other friend.

"It's always nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Delacour," Suzette's reply.

"Where are your parents? If you don't mind my asking, it's getting rather late," the Delacour Patriarch inquired.

At Beauxbatons, the parents would come to pick up their offspring from the school's courtyard. The students would be dropped off via Carriages at the start of term and be picked up once more from the courtyard by their parents. Each family would escort their child to the grounds with their own private carriages, for those families who could not afford one however the school would send one for them.

"My father is running a bit late I'm afraid, business matters," Claude's reply.

"My mother should be here any minute," Suzette's reply as a young boy collided with her. A little boy about the age of 5 clutched her waist and looked up at her eyes wide.

"I got you!" the little boy exclaimed looking up at the taller girl.

"Rousse! What have I told you manners," the older girl playfully chided as the people around them chuckled at the exchange, an older woman walking up to them nodding in turn to acknowledge the people by her children.

"Madam Évreuxs a pleasure to see you in good health," Apolline Delacour spoke in acknowledgement as the other woman walked up to their little group.

"Likewise, it's always a pleasure to see you all," the Évreuxs Matriarch spoke taking in her daughter. With everything going on in the year she was happy to see her daughter surrounded by so many loving people. The same could not be said about her husband who was not surprisingly absent.

"We have dinner reservations so I must regretfully take Suzzett from you all so soon," Mrs. Évreuxs apologetically spoke as she bowed and she and her two children excused themselves to leave for their carriage.

"Goodbye Fleur, Claude, I'll see you two soon?" Suzzett spoke as both her friends nodded at her in agreement, with a bow; she too left with her mother and brother in a flourish.

"We had best get going ourselves," Aurélien, the third person spoke up as his brother nodded and they bid farewell to Fleur's last remaining friend.

"It has been a pleasure as always Mr. Dampierres," the Delacour Patriarch acknowledged as they bid their farewells and left towards their own carriage.

"Be safe!" the young man called out as Fleur boarded her family's carriage.

"Uncle it's great to see you, come home so soon from your trip to Beijing?" Fleur inquired once their carriage was a safe distance from the schools' grounds.

"It's great to see you as well my little flower, I had to cut my trip short I'm afraid, my dear brother over here summoned me with haste," Aurélien replied.

"Papa? Is everything alright?" Fleur asked looking at her father who had gone a bit stiff at having been mentioned as the reason for his younger brother's early arrival.

"I had hoped to tell you at a later time my dear, but since it seems my brother can't keep a secret, I guess now will have to do," the Delacour Patriarch spoke glancing at his wife for reassurance. Their younger daughter looking between her parents wondering what it could be.

"It is with great honor that the Most Noble House of Lestrange humbly presents their only daughter's hand in marriage, in the hopes that such a union would solidify our family's bond to their cause," the older man spoke as his elder daughter's eyes went wide and her mouth fell slightly open, the words her father had just spoken a few minutes prior shocking her to her core.

"I am to marry her Papa?" Fleur asked, she had hoped to get closer to the Lestrange daughter, she however had not expected this so soon. Her mate sold to her by her family, in the hopes that it would solidify their family to their cause. Sold like a common thing, she didn't know whether to be angry or happy. Her father's strong voice breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him only to see him form the last few words of what he had asked her.

"-this holiday,"

"I'm sorry papa, I didn't catch that," Fleur inquired staring up at her father.

"My dear it's ok to be angry," her uncle spoke up before his elder brother could repeat himself.

"I don't know what to feel," Fleur honestly replied. Looking at her uncle she saw that he understood her feelings exactly.

"Understandable, but these things take time and we must keep our heads high and keep looking forward," her uncle advised offering a comforting smile.

"Fleur it's like a fairy tale!" Gabrielle gushed, a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm very happy," Fleur replied smiling back, looking at her mother she could tell the elder witch was not convinced.

"It was meant to be my darling, it was written in the stars long before you or I were brought into creation," the elder Veela spoke, an air of wisdom about her.

"Did it need to be forced though Maman?" Fleur asked, eyes pleading for an answer, anything, anything at all to comfort her conflicting thoughts.

"We can never know how our mates come to us, all we can hope for is the chance to meet them, not everyone is so lucky my Fleur," Apolline Delacours soothing reply. Her husband squeezing her hand in gentle thankfulness.

"Well I suppose we'll get the opportunity to treat with these British Wizards soon, they had best show the proper respect," Aurélien gentle warning. His brother lightly chuckling beside him.

"Soon?" Fleur inquired looking between her parents and her uncle.

"That is what I was trying to inform you off my darling, we have invited the Lestranges and Malfoys to spend the holidays with us," the Delacour Patriarch spoke, an excited Gabrielle jumping up and down in excitement.

"Maman?" Fleur inquired of her mother, slight panic and worry evident on her features.

"Calm down my dove, there is no need to be alarmed, we will be hosting them in the hopes to get to know one another, and in the hopes that you will be able to spend some time with your mate, before the following year" Apolline spoke.

"Following year?" Fleur inquired.

"Nothing to worry yourself over my darling, we just want you to get enough time to spend with Miss Lestrange, to see what kind of young lady we will be welcoming into our family," the Delacour Patriarch spoke.

\- xxxx -

"France?" the perplexed voice of Hermione Lestrange rang out as her mother and her father stood in her room. Her house elf Zinky carefully putting away her clothes in her holiday trunk.

"Yes, we will be spending the holidays with the Delacours this year," Rodolphus Lestrange informed as he sat at the edge of his daughter's bed. He and his wife had decided to tell their daughter of her engagement as soon as they had arrived home. That however had proved harder than what was originally planned. As soon as the three had arrived home, their daughter had asked what was troubling her mother, this in turn had caused his wife to dismiss the question and inquire how Hermione's studies were going. Their daughter's question going unanswered.

That had been a week ago, today they had informed Hermione that she would need to pack her bags for they would be vacationing in France for the holidays. The reason why they had yet to inform their daughter off.

"Is there a reason Father?" Hermione asked, looking at him as her mother started pacing back and forth around her bed room. The house elf careful to not get in the way of Madam Lestrange's pacing, for fear of incurring her wrath.

"Well we had hoped, since we are becoming friends with the Delacours that we would-

"Oh come off it Rodolphus and just tell her!" Bellatrix's angry interruption.

"Mum?" Hermione asked looking at her mother who had stopped pacing and had stopped to stare at her only child.

"What your father is trying to tell you is that your hand has been promised to that off the Delacour's eldest girl," Bellatrix bit out as she pulled her daughter to her.

"I did not want this for you," Bellatrix bit out as she held her child close to her.

"Dad?" Hermione asked turning to look to her father, who looked at her with a grim expression.

"I'm sorry my child," the man bit out as he got up and walked over to his wife and child. Pulling both close he breathed in his wife's scent. After all these years he could still not believe that he and Bellatrix had created a sweet and wonderful child. They had raised her from infancy, taking careful care to lavish her with the attention that she deserved. Their sweet baby girl whom they had let be sold. Sold like a common whore and he had let it happen.

Looking back to that time now, he should have said something, should have stopped it from ever happening. His sweet girl, his Hermione, sold so they could gain more loyal followers for the Dark Lord. He hoped their sacrifice was worth it. It must be, it needed to be, there was no time to contradict oneself.

"It's ok, I understand, the Dark Lord needs this, and we as his servants must do all we can for the cause," Hermione spoke, in a tone that they had not heard come from their daughter before.

"Hermione" Rodolphus began.

"Of course! The Dark Lord will know of your sacrifice and be most pleased with you," Bellatrix spoke aloud, trying to reason with herself on the inside. Conflicting emotions daring to burst forth.

"Let's see if we can't go to Diagon Alley in a bit to purchase you some new dress robes, perhaps some new books as well?" Rodolphus spoke as he withdrew from the embrace.

"Yes I'd like that," Hermione spoke again in that foreign tone. Eyes downcast, so this is what was to become of her, it wasn't that she would have to marry the french witch that bothered her. It was the thought of being far away from her parents that frightened her. In truth, she had felt a warm feeling in her chest when she had first met the blonde girl, had felt like there were butterflies in her stomach upon gazing at the french witch.

She had even researched what these sensations could mean. The conclusion she had found was love, infatuation, or love as others would call it. She did not know why she had felt the way she did towards the french witch but it was not a feeling she wanted to go away either. However the feeling of dread was ever present still, dread for she would have to leave her parents when their union would take place, her mum and dad. She did not want to leave them so soon.

"Would we be able to pick up some cauldron cakes?" Hermione asked, looking up at her mother who had still refused to let her go.

"Yes that can be arranged," Bellatrix spoke, as she pulled back and instructed the house elf to pack certain sets of clothing for her daughter's trip.

"I won't let them have you so soon, you won't have to worry about this union until you're of an appropriate age," Bellatrix informed her daughter as they set about choosing which clothes to pack.

"Your mum and I love you very much Hermione," Rodolphus spoke as his daughter smiled back at him.

"And I you father,"

\- xxxx -

"We will have to invite the prominent families first," Clément spoke as he stared out the window of his study. His younger brother sitting in a nearby chair sipping from a glass of brandy.

"Which ones?" Aurélien asked looking up at his elder brother.

"The Dampierres, Évreuxs, Bernadottes, and Maizières," Clément responded.

"Is that really necessary?" Aurélien asked, gripping his glass tightly.

"It needs to be done if we are to host a ball in honor of Fleur's betrothal," Clément responded, eyes calculating.

"You know just as well as I that Jeoffroi Dampierres has been trying to get you to agree to a betrothal between Fleur and his eldest son," Aurélien retorted, chucking back his drink he set the glass down and stood.

"I am well aware, his son is close friends with my daughter after all, however the boy has no desire to enter into such a relationship with my daughter, as I have seen from the years they have been in school together," Clément responded, watching as his brother looked at him with perplexed eyes.

"You are far too trusting brother," Aurélien stated looking at his brother.

"You think too little of me brother, I am trusting enough, I know what I am doing," Clément replies.

"Of course you do, lucky for you, you have; myself, Beauvais, Chevalier, Donatien, Gervaise, and our dear youngest sibling Claire," Aurélien stated looking at his brother proudly.

"You all think too little of me," Clément spoke with a chuckle as his younger poured himself another glass and poured one out for his elder brother as well.

"Here's to Fleur and her mate," Aurélien stated, handing the glass to his brother. And holding up in salute.

"To Fleur and Hermione," Clément spoke as he raised his glass up as well.

\- xxxx -

"I'll make sure she doesn't try anything funny," Draco stated as he puffed out his chest, the two had decided to spend the day doing their course load for the holidays. They would be leaving the following day for France and had decided to get a head start on their work.

"Honestly Draco I don't think she's the kind of person to try such a thing," Hermione replied, writing down an answer to one of the questions in their course book.

"You never know," Draco replied as he read over one of his answers.

"You don't think they'd try to keep you there do you?" Draco asked, worry coming over his face.

"I don't think so," Hermione replied shaking her head at her cousin's absurd ideas.

"If they try I won't let them," the boy stubbornly stated.

"Draco I don't think they'd try anything they seem like good people," Hermione tried to reason.

"You never know, French wizards have an appetite for British witches," Draco mumbled.

"And just where did you hear that?" Hermione asked, perplexed as to where Draco could have gotten such an idea in his head.

"I overheard Theodore's father speaking to my father about it," Draco declared.

"I'm sure he was just exaggerating, my parents didn't look to happy about the betrothal either," Hermione explained.

"My mother isn't too happy either, she's been cross with father since they picked us up at Kings Cross," Draco informed.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mother's just not that happy that they want to send you away," Draco said darkly.

"They're not sending me away," Hermione defended.

"Not now, but they will when you come of age," Draco spoke fearfully.

"Mother said the union wouldn't happen until I want it to," Hermione defended once more.

"Really?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes, she and father agreed on it," Hermione replied.

"That's good," the boy said releasing a breath of air he did not know he was holding in.

"You're my favorite cousin you know that," Draco stated.

"I'm your only cousin," Hermione replied back with a smile.

"That we know of," Draco teased.

"Tosser," Hermione replied back earning a chuckle from Draco.

"I'll protect you, just leave it to me," Draco stated puffing out his chest once more.

"Then who will protect you?" Hermione asked laughing to herself at Draco's valiant proclamation.

"You will, we'll protect each other," Draco stated as they both returned to their studies.

\- xxxxx -

It was a cloudy day on the day they decided to leave. Both families stood straight as they waited for their Portkey to activate, the anticipation of the trip ever looming above all of their heads.

"You packed everything you needed?" Rodolphus asked his daughter as she stood between both her mother and father.

"Yes father," Hermione replied as she glanced over at Draco, a smile of encouragement in turn from her cousin.

"Good, are we all ready?" Rodolphus asked once more to all present.

"As we will ever be," Bellatrix retorted with a huff.

"Smile Bella," Rodolphus spoke as all grabbed the Portkey at the same time.

With a tug they all disappeared, of to France. To fate, to destiny, to beginnings.

\- xxxx -

"Papa when will they be arriving?" Fleur asked as she entered her father's study and was met with the presence of all of her father's siblings.

"Fleur." All the adults in the room spoke as one as they greeted the young Veela.

"Rest easy my darling, they won't be long now," Clément spoke as his siblings traded looks between each other. They had all been discussing their course of action for when the British Wizards would arrive. They were all to watch and see just what kind of people these wizards were.

A sudden sound of a bell informing them all of the arrival of a party from Britain.

"That will be them now," Clément spoke as he walked over to his daughter, extending his arm out for his daughter to take he turned round to give a curt nod to his siblings.

"Your mother will be downstairs waiting for us to greet our guests," Clément spoke as they descended down.


	10. Reality if Fleeting

When do you stop dreaming.

Do you even dream.

What is real, what isn't.

Most days Sirius couldn't really tell what was real and what was an illusion.

Illusion?

No, illusion would be a welcome reprieve from the ghosts that haunted the former Black heir on a daily basis.

Mother, Father, Regulus.

How long had it been since they once walked amongst the living.

Aunt Druella, Uncle Cygnus, Andy, Narcissa, Bellatrix.

Although the last one he could do without.

Almost everyone from that time has long since left.

James, Lily, Harry

He still had time to do right by at least one of those people.

Hermione?

He wasn't very sure about his niece, even now it surprised him that darling Trixie had procreated.

Hermione seemed like a good girl, he could see much of himself in her.

And that scared him, Bellatrix wouldn't look too kindly on that. He'd wager Rodolphus wouldn't either.

Maybe he could be there for her like uncle Alphard was there for him as a boy.

Only time would tell, he only hoped the coming war wouldn't take too much of the innocence of both Harry and Hermione.

-x xx xxxx xx -

"My my, you are looking quite ravishing Suzzett," the smooth voice of Claude Dampierres spoke as he approached a petite brunette in a simple baby blue dress.

"Claude! You startled me," the young lady spoke as she turned to face the young man.

"My apologies," the young man apologized bowing slightly.

"Should you really be talking to me that way?" Suzzett inquired with a playful smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" Claude asked.

"If your father were to overhear your attempt to court me, he wouldn't very well like it," Suzzett replied causing the young man to smile wide.

"My father very well knows that I have no intention to ever court Fleur," Claude responded, offering his arm out to the young lady, an escort.

"May I?"

"You may," the young girl's reply, as they glide around the ballroom. Tonight was a special night.

The Delacours had sent out elfs with invitations to every prominent family in France about a ball to be held in celebration.

Celebration to what? Not everyone was sure at the current moment. Her father had even managed to pull himself away from whatever whore he'd been shacking up with to come to this with her mother, her brother and herself.

The ballroom was resplendent, beautifully decorated befitting the almost royalty status that the Delacour family held.

"I greeted your father and mother when I first arrived," Claude spoke as they walked around the ballroom greeting the other guests in attendance.

It seemed everyone of importance in Wizarding France was in attendance. Elves circulated constantly offering flutes of champagne and various small delicacies to the aristocracy of France.

"It wouldn't very well look right if the head of our house was absent," Suzzett replied.

"Your taking everything rather well," Claude stated as they each took a flute of champagne from a nearby elf.

"A young lady does not bother herself with the business of men," Suzzett simply replied, slight sarcasm lacing her words.

"If you ever need to get away, please let me know, we have an estate in the capital," Claude offered.

"I have Rousse to think about," Suzzett replied.

"But thank you,"

"Not a pro-" Claude began but was cut off by the sudden sound of the large doors, towards the entrance of the ballroom, being opened. An elf announcing the arrival of the Delacour family and some foreign looking people. Two couples and two young children. The attention of all the guests in attendance shifting from the foreigners to the head of the Dealcour Family. The man in question quickly performing a Sonorus Charm to amplify his voice.

"I would like to thank all of you for joining us on this momentous occasion. Tonight our family would like to invite you all in celebrating a most joyous time in our family. We have the honor of hosting the Malfoys and Lestranges tonight. Friends, in a time of peace, we must often take the appropriate measures to ensure we maintain it. So It is with the greatest pleasure that I present to you all Miss Hermione Lestrange," at that a young girl with wavy dark brown hair approached the Delacour Patriarch.

"We have enjoyed a time of peace for a long time, it is up to us to maintain it," Clement Delacour spoke out loud for all to hear.

"Which Is Why I have invited our honored guests to join us, there is no stronger bond than that of family, we protect and shield family, and family protects and shields us," Clement once more spoke aloud.

"Fleur if you would be so kind," Clement Delacour speaks extending his hand out for his eldest daughter too take.

"Family, what stronger bond is there, Father, Mother, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, grandmother, grandfather, we each have one of these rolls in our respective families. We all know the importance of the safety of keeping the family. As a family we move each other forward, we strengthen each other, and we grow and prosper," taking the younger girls' hand in his as he did his other with his daughter Clement Delacour brings both girls forward.

Both girls facing each other.

"These two young ladies represent the bonds of family, the strength. You are both beloved daughters of two respective families. You both represent all that we have to offer, our future." Clement Delacour speaks putting both the girls hands in his together in a simple hand hold between the two young ladies.

"My beloved daughter Fleur Isabelle Delacour, I Clement Jacques Delacour do give my permission as the head of the House of Delacour to betroth you," Clement Delacour finishes, stepping back to allow another man, forward. A tall very well built man steps forward, one of the foreigners. The man flicking his wand casts his own sonorous charm and a translation charm to go with it.

"My treasured daughter Hermione Bellatrix Lestrange, I Rodolphus Antioch Lestrange do give my permission as the head of The Most Noble House of Lestrange to betroth you," the foreign man exclaims as he too steps back and stands beside Clement Delacour.

"I Fleur Isabelle Delacour, do give my solemn oath that I will do right by you, I am yours and you are mine, I will shoulder your burdens and you mine, I will be the shield that protects you and the sword that fights for you," Fleur speaks, never losing eye contact with the younger witch.

"I Hermione Bellatrix Lestrange , do give my solemn oath that I willdo right by you, I am yours and you are mine, I will shoulder your burdens and you mine, I will be the shield that protects you and the sword that fights for you," Hermione speaks, heat rising to her cheeks, the older girl before her, very intimidating.

Both girls having practiced reciting their betrothal vows as customary when performing a betrothal contract. Both nervous, one eager, one afraid.

"Cursed be they who seeks to tear you two apart," Clement and Rodolphus both speak as one as they both shout as one once more "Desponsationes voluntatem" the tips of their wands lighting up and both men raising them above their respective daughters.

The shinning light from both wands mixing as one in a brief dance and finally finalizing into a band of light, descending around the two girls and binding them together in a solemn promise. Their betrothal complete.

"We are family, we will be your shield and your sword," Clement declares as he opens his arms as a sign of peace for Rodolphus.

"We are one, we will be the light that guides your way," Rodolphus declares as he moves forward to accept the hug.

\- xx -

"A foreigner! A child! He betroths his child to the spawn of those barbarians!" Jeoffroi Dampierres shouted as he strolled into his study, his eldest son in tow.

"Did you know about this Claude!?" the angry man's accusation.

"I did not father," Claude's response

"Excuses, you should have known, you should have been her betrothed, I gave you a task and you failed to complete it," the angry man says grabbing his son by the scruff of his shirt and throwing him on against the wall.

"I'm sorry father," Claude's apology.

"You failed!" Jeoffroi once more shouts as his soon as a set of footsteps are heard and a hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Father please, you're hurting him," the soft voice of his second son.

"Your brother knows what he's done," Jeoffroi says tightening his hold on his eldest. The young man trying to get his father's hands off of him.

"Father I beg your forgiveness," Claude struggles out as his father's hold tightens.

"Lucky for you, there is still time," Jeoffroi says after a few moments, letting go of his son and letting him fall.

Claude looks at his father in confusion, there was no breaking a betrothal ceremony. Unless…

"You may still have time to redeem yourself, pathetic boy," Jeoffroi snarls out as he walks to his desk and takes a seat on his chair.

"A betrothal ceremony is considered null and void if one dies," Jeoffroi begins, looking between his two sons.

"I refuse!" Claude's immediate response.

"You dare not refuse boy! You are my heir, you will one day inherit my lands and my titles, I can take all of that away in favor of your younger brother, so don't cross me," Jeoffroi threatens. His younger son having gone pale at hearing that. His eldest slightly sagging in posture.

"Lucky for you, Clement has two daughters, in the event that this does not come to fruition, one of you will vie for the hand his youngest, whichever of you two successfully attains the hand of the younger daughter will inherit all that I own," Jeoffroi says looking between his two sons.

"Now leave my sight, I've had enough of your company for one night," Jeoffroi says flicking his hand in order for both his sons to leave.

Both his sons taking that que to leave without another word.

Closing the door behind them, Claude walks back to his room his brother behind him.

"Did you really not know about this?" his younger brother asks once they reach the entrance to the older boy's room.

"No I did not Mael, It caught me off guard in complete," Claude responds with a sigh

"I do not wish to court Gabrielle Delacour," Mael speaks out loud.

"Oh? I would have thought that you would have loved to jump at the chance of making father proud?" Claude asks. A shake of the head in response from his younger brother.

"She's a child, I cannot," Mael reasons.

"And Fleur is my best friend, I cannot do any harm unto her," Claude reasons as well.

"But Father-

"But nothing, I cannot and will not do anything to harm Fleur, father can disown me if he so wishes," Claude declares.

"You're being unreasonable Claude," Mael retorts.

"No you're just blind," Claude's quick reply as he opens the door to his bedroom and shuts it behind him.

"Heavens help me," Claude says aloud to himself.

\- xxxx -

"I would say that it went quite well," Aurelien says to his elder brother as they and the rest of their siblings sit around Clement's study.

"Would you have expected anything less?" Clement responds, looking at all his siblings sitting around his study.

"I expected at least an outburst from that pomp Jeoffroi," Claire a lithe woman, of 5'7 with short light pink hair says.

"Who says he didn't," Chevalier a 6'1 man with a muscular build and choppy pulled back snow blonde hair comments beside her.

"I wouldn't put it past him, can't imagine what his sons must go through," Gervaise a 6'3 man with long snow blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail inputs, his twin brother Beauvais a man of the same height but with untied hair nodding beside him.

"Must we talk of such trivial things? I'd rather talk about our guests," Donatien a 5'8 man with neatly combed blonde hair interrupts the conversation, standing on their brother Clement's left hand side. Aurelien standing on the other side.

"Agreed," Aurelien acknowledges.

"I would like to think that tonight's festivities have gone quite well," Clement begins.

"The other families are in agreement and are willing to follow us in our stance, should the need arise for us to move forward," Clement continues.

"We have their loyalty," Clement finishes.

"Some would disagree," Claire counters.

"Oh? In what way?" Clement asks.

"Dampierres," Claire answers.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him, he's not much of a threat," Aurelien explains.

"I wouldn't be so sure, the smallest insurrection could cause a chain reaction," Claire counters.

"He wouldn't dare," Aurelien states.

"We shouldn't put it past him," Donatien says putting a hand to his temple.

"I'll keep an air out for any word of disagreement from Jeoffroi," Gervaise assures.

"Anything else?" Clement asks of his siblings.

"The Lestrange girl seems a gentle young girl," Chevalier imputs.

"Young is the key word," Claire comments.

"You find Miss Lestrange too young?" Clement questions.

"Not at all, I just pity the poor girl," Claire reponds.

"Pity?" Donatien asks

"She's a young girl that's not fully aware of what's going on around her, we're talking about war Clement," Claire responds, looking sternly at her eldest brother.

"Not if we can help it sister," Clement responds.

"We're directly associating ourselves with homicidal maniacs," Claire calmly says.

"You know as much as I why we must," Aurelien retorts, staring down his youngest sibling.

"I understand why, you do not have to explain it to me," Claire defends.

"Do you disagree with my actions?" Clement asks.

"I do not, I just believe that we must keep a close eye on her family and the situation in England," Claire responds.

"I agree," Donatien agrees.

"I hear your concerns and rest assured that I agree," Clement acknowledges.

"Now let us confer upon other matters,"

\- xxxxx-

"She did wonderfully tonight," Rodolphus says as he and Bellatrix host Lucius and Narcissa in the guest room given to them by the Delacours.

"She handled herself with all the poise and grace of a pureblood young lady," Lucius agrees.

"Must you two act so happy," Narcissa asks, arms folded from her seated position beside her sister on a nearby chair.

"I'm not happy," Rodolphus replies.

"And for that I am sorry, but as I've explained before the Dark Lord-" Lucius begins before being cut off.

"We all know that this is for the Dark Lord, it doesn't make it any better that my daughter must be sold to a half-blood," Bellatrix hisses beside her sister.

"The marriage won't happen any time soon," Lucius reasons.

"Or any time in the future if it can be helped," Bellatrix bites back.

"We need them, or have you forgotten?" Lucius reminds.

"I haven't," Bellatrix hisses back.

"Good," Lucius counters.

"Now I think the children enjoyed themselves," Lucius tries to change the conversation.

"They seemed to glide effortlessly between the other guests in attendance tonight, pureblood tells," Rodolphus imputs.

"Too true," Lucius agrees.

Narcissa and Bellatrix both silently steaming.

\- xxxx -

"You won't believe what Lavender did today," Ron Weasley exclaims as he and his two best friends Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom walk down a corridor. Ron and Neville having chosen to stay at Hogwarts with Harry during the holidays.

"She looked at you," Neville's sarcastic retort.

"No!" Ron's angry retort.

"Well I mean yes, but she also winked at me!" the red head defends.

"Are you sure she was winking at you," Neville disbelievingly asks.

"Positive, she looked right at me," Ron replies.

"I don't believe it," Neville says.

"Oh let him have this one Neville," Harry defends with a small smile.

"Alright, but if he does something stupid don't say I didn't tell him otherwise," Neville replies.

"Maybe I should ask her to join me for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," Ron muses aloud to himself.

"I told you," Neville says with a roll of his eyes.

"He wouldn't," Harry assures.

\- xxxx -

"She behaved herself," Draco says as he sits at the foot of his cousin's bed in her guest room.

"Honestly Draco," Hermione replies from her sitting position at the head of the bed.

"Our fathers trusted me with keeping you innocent," Draco defends.

"Draco! Fleur has been nothing but sweet our entire stay here, I hardly think she has any untoward intentions towards me," Hermione counters.

"You can never be too sure," Draco replies with a huff.

\- xxxx -

"Fleur," a young lady with brown hair says as she sits across from a blonde haired young lady.

"Suzette," the young lady in question counters.

"So you have inclinations towards the same sex," the girl says.

"Of all the things to ask, this is what you decide to ask," Fleur replies. Both girls had decided to have an impromptu sleepover of sorts after the ball and were currently sitting across from each other in Fleur's suite.

"Yes, I mean its not every day you find out your best friend is getting engaged to another girl," Suzette counters.

"Is engaged," Fleur corrects.

"Ok is engaged," Suzette mocks back.

"Must you be so childish," Fleur says crossing her arms.

"Must you be so secretive," Suzette counters back.

"I admit I wasn't completely honest with you and Claude," Fleur begins.

"That's an understatement," Suzette scoffs.

"But I couldn't well say anything about it quite yet, my father wanted to finalize some details with the Lestranges," Fleur explains.

"You could have trusted us," Suzette says.

"I'm sorry I should have," Fleur admits.

"I can't imagine what Claude must be going through right now," Suzette comments as Fleur sighs.

"I completely forgot about him," Fleur says as Suzette gets up and walks around the room.

"His father wasn't exactly too happy about this bit of news," Suzette informs.

"How could you tell?" Fleur asks looking up at her friend.

"His face was quite red," Suzette replies.

"Father should have thought this better," Fleur says aloud.

"Your father did what he needed to," Suzette tries to comfort.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asks.

"Your father is the de facto 'King' of Wizarding France," Suzette states, causing a gasp from her friend.

"To say that is blasphemous, my father isn't anything of the sort," Fleur counters, sitting up straight.

"The entirety of pureblood society in France follows his every lead, the Delacours have been our 'ruling' family since anybody can remember, you know this as much as I," Suzette starts to say.

"Our very friendship was chosen for us," Suzette continues to say.

"Claude's father purposely pushed him to pursue a friendship with you in the hopes of getting your hand for Claude," Suzette states.

"I know," Fleur defends.

"The Delacours have forever held their position of power, they influence all the pureblood families, they influence our minister, its how things have been for hundredths and thousands of years, things aren't about to change anytime soon," Suzette states.

"We became friends for real though," Fleur retorts.

"I know and for that I am eternally grateful," Suzette replies.

"Grateful?" Fleur asks.

"I'm grateful that I have someone as thoughtful as you for a friend," Suzette explains.

"As am I," Fleur states.

"I just wish you'd confided in Claude and me more," Suzette says.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep you two informed next time," Fleur says.

"You better," Suzette teases.

"So what did you think of Hermione?" Fleur asks changing the subject.

"She's a child," Suzette says matter of factly.

"She's in her third year, I'd hardly call her a child," Fleur defends.

"We'll be adults for all intents and purposes next school year," Suzette states.

"So?" Fleur counters.

"Fleur she's a child," Suzette counters.

"She's my mate," Fleur admits, standing up to be at eye level with her friend.

"What?" Suzette exclaims, eyes going wide.

"She is my chosen mate, the one individual chosen for me in this world," Fleur repeats once more with confidence.

"I understood you the first time," Suzette says folding her arms.

"Does this upset you?" Fleur asks, seeing her friend take a defensive stance.

"Not at all, it just changes things," Suzette explains.

"How so?" Fleur asks.

"Well for one it means the female population at school will now be under the impression that you prefer the female gender," Suzette explains earning an eye roll from Fleur.

"Really Suzette," Fleur says.

"Which means that the ones that are of that inclination will now be after you just like the boys are," Suzette further clarifies.

"I doubt that," Fleur defends.

"Don't say I didn't warn you later then," Suzette states, as the two girls prepare for bed and turn in for the night.

A night of merriment for some, a night of revelations for others, and a night of anger for certain individuals. Schemes and promises spoken aloud and in whisper.


	11. Surprises

The cold wind blew harshly against the window as the moon pierced through. On nights like this it was best to just sit calmly and wait.

The visit had gone well, more than well, it had gone fantastic.

There was however a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Were these wizards to be trusted, rather just how closely could they dance around the knife without getting cut.

All for her mate.

Was it worth it

It had to be

Hermione was her mate, the one she was meant to be with

There was no time to second guess it, she could not afford to.

Her blood would not allow her.

She knew what she wanted.

She wanted Hermione.

Everything would be ok.

"Fleur?" a knock.

The light knocking against the door distracting her from her thoughts.

"Enter," the simple response.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" the voice of Gabrielle Delacour spoke as she walked into the room.

"Just enjoying the view, the moon is quite lovely," Fleur responded, motioning for her younger sister to join her.

"Is it?" Gabrielle asks.

"Yes it is, now why were you looking for me?" Fleur asks gathering her younger sister in her arms.

"I wanted you to play with me," Gabrielle responds.

"I think its getting close to your bed time, its much too late to play," Fleur responds earning a pout from her younger sister.

"That's not fair, you hardly played with me when the English people where here," Gabrielle protests.

"We wouldn't be gracious hosts if we didn't show our guests attention now would we?" Fleur states.

"I guess not," Gabrielle concedes.

"Good, now how about you go get ready for bed and we can have a little sleepover," Fleur says trying to lighten the mood.

"Really?" Gabrielle asks.

A simple nod from her older sister, is all the younger girl needs as she scampers away to get ready.

Another night perhaps, to think on such matters.

Another night will have to do.

\- - - - - x - - - - - -

"You've given your only daughter's hand to a half blood," the incredulous voice of Walden McNair spoke aloud as he sat back in his chair. He had been invited to have a drink with Rudolphus and Malfoy on this particular evening.

"For the Dark Lord of course," Rudolphus' simple response, albeit a somewhat grim one.

"Certainly there are much better courses of action than this one?" Walden McNair questions, he had on a previous occasion hinted of a possible arrangement between his son and the Lestrange's only daughter.

"The Dark Lord needs a standing army loyal to him," Lucius explains.

"Surely there must be other countries you could have gone to, to arrange such a match," McNair asks.

"We had originally tried for Bulgaria," Lucius clarifies.

"Oh?" McNair responds with piqued interest.

"Bellatrix and I did not agree," Rudolphus answers.

"I don't believe the Dark Lord would be pleased knowing that two of his most devout gave their daughter's hand to a half-breed," McNair scoffs.

"I would watch your tone," Rodolphus threatens.

"Quite, we are now bound to these french wizards, they will help us in the coming war," Lucius agrees.

"I meant no disrespect, I believe your daughter deserves best is all," McNair eases.

"Who my daughter is betrothed to should be none of your concern," Rudolphus warns.

"Very well," McNair concedes. He would keep this in mind for another time.

"Now, let us move on to another subject shall we?" Lucius reasons looking between his brother-in-law and McNair. The reason for this meeting was to discuss plans for the betterment of the cause after all, not to squabble amongst themselves.

"Agreed," Walden McNair acknowledges.

A simple nod from Rodolphus.

"The matter with the Werewolves, has that been dealt with?" Lucius asks.

"Greyback has said that he and his men will aid us in the coming war," McNair responds.

"Very good," Lucius acknowledges.

"Rebastian has been recruiting more followers, last I received an owl from him he was in Romania," Rudolphus inputs.

"Romania?" Lucius asks.

"He believes that he can get a few wizarding pureblood families to agree with us and see the righteousness of our cause," Rudolphus explains.

"Rebastian was always a very devout follower," McNair says with a slight grin.

"Too true, you won't find a more loyal wizard," Rudolphus beams with pride at his brother.

"Don't say that in front of Bellatrix," Lucius says with a grin.

"I would never dream of it, she would hex me into the next life," Rudolphus says with a chuckle.

"Too true," Lucius and McNair both agree.

"Now onto the matter of the dragons-

\- - - - - x - - - - -

"Well it sounds like you had a rather excitable holiday," Sirius Black says with a grin as he and Hermione walk into the shrieking shack, his usual place of residence these days.

"France was very lovely," Hermione says a light blush donning her cheeks.

"I'm sure it was," Sirius says with a smirk.

"It wasn't like that" Hermione replies defensively.

"How old in particular is this girl?" Sirius inquires.

"She is sixteen," Hermione responds handing a bag over to the disheveled man.

"What's this?" Sirius asks holding up the bag in question.

"I thought that you would be hungry, seeing as the whole wizarding world is on the alert for you, it must not be very easy to get food," Hermione clarifies.

"Why thank you," Sirius says, taking a moment to examine this girl. How strange the world works.

"You haven't perhaps been able to see Harry around the castle have you?" Sirius asks, taking out a bit of bread from the bag and taking a bite.

"We don't exactly get on, his friends sort of hate me and we're not really friends," Hermione explains, at seeing the dejected look on Sirius' face however she adds.

"I've seen him a few times, not many though he seems preoccupied with quidditch and sessions with Professor Lupin," Hermione finishes.

"Moody?" Sirius asks.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asks.

"Sorry, just a nickname for an old friend of mine," Sirius clarifies.

"The other night he did slip a note onto my desk during potions," Hermione remembers.

"Did he now?" Sirius asks.

"He asked me if I knew of a Peter Pettigrew," Hermione begins, drawing the alert attention of Sirius.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Sirius exclaims.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to who the man is," Hermione says.

"He was an old friend of mine," Sirius explains, remember the events of many years previous.

"Was he now?" Hermione asks with interest.

"He was," Sirius says.

"Surely you could elaborate?" Hermione asks once more.

"You're much too young to worry yourself over such things," Sirius tries to defend.

"I'm promised to another, surely that counts for something," Hermione tries to reason.

"Too true, you are still a thirteen year old girl however," Sirius explains.

"That could for all intents and purposes alert the Aurors about your whereabouts," Hermione counters.

"You wouldn't dare," Sirius says, calculating the young girl.

"Would I?" Hermione fires back.

"Rather persistent," Sirius finally says with a sigh, after a few moments of silence.

"I do like to be informed," Hermione replies.

"Peter Pettigrew was an old school mate of mine, back when I went to Hogwarts," Sirius begins.

"He was friends with Remus, myself, and Harry's dad," Sirius continues.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asks.

"The very same," Sirius replies.

"We were good friends, or rather we thought we were," Sirius says, face getting grim.

"When the war began, many wizarding families went into hiding," Sirius continues.

"So I've heard," Hermione says.

"Harry and his parents in particular had to go deep into hiding, You-Know-Who was after them and would stop at nothing to get their hands on them," Sirius says taking a deep sigh.

"I've heard this story before," Hermione says.

"Yes but what most don't know was that I was designated as their secret keeper," Sirius says hands clenching.

"Potter mentioned it once," Hermione says.

"Did he?" Sirius asks.

"The first time we had an actual conversation," Hermione answers.

"How did he seem," Sirius asks.

"Rather upset," Hermione replies.

"I would imagine as much, not many know of the truth," Sirius says.

"The truth?" Hermione asks.

"At the last moment, Harry's parents decided to change secret keepers, I was to obvious a choice and would be targeted almost instantly," Sirius says face solemn.

"They changed secret keepers?" Hermione asks, this was a revelation.

"They did, we thought he could be trusted, we thought he was our friend," Sirius says.

"Who?" Hermione asks.

"Peter Pettigrew"

\- - - - - x - - - - - -

"Lestrange has gone mental," Ron Weasley says as he and his friends walk down the corridor, after their Divination class with Professor Trelawney.

They had just finished Divination and it had ended on a rather abrupt note, Professor Trelawney had insulted Hermione Lestrange and she had stormed out of the classroom.

"I mean not that she wasn't always," Ron continues earning a chuckle from Neville.

"Now its out in the open for everybody to see," Neville inputs, earning a grin from the red haired boy.

Harry choosing to stay out of the conversation, notices one of Professor Trelawney's globes and picks it up.

"Hang on," Harry says.

"Im going to take this back," he says as his two friends shrug and keep walking.

"See you later Harry," Neville says as he and Ron leave in the direction of their dormitories.

Walking back to the classroom he notices a stand for the globe and sets the globe into place.

The sudden grip of Professor Trelawney startling him.

"He will return tonight!" the out of sorts Professor exclaims.

"Im sorry?" Harry asks startled by the Professor.

"Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, who's heart rots with murder shall break free, innocent blood shall be spilt and servant and master shall be reunited once more!," the Professor exclaims, quickly going into a small coughing fit afterwards.

"Oh? Im sorry dear boy, did you say something?" the Professor asks coming out of her trance.

"N-no, nothing," Harry says, taking a few quick glances back at the professor as he briskly walks away, the Professor's prophecy having scared him. Perhaps Professor Trelawney really did have a talent for Divination, whatever that was it had most certainly scared him.

\- - - - x - - - - -

"Lestrange!" the out of breath voice of Harry Potter calls out, catching the attention of Hermione Lestrange.

"It's not proper to scream out another's surname," Hermione retorts turning round to face the Gryffindor.

"I needed to ask you a question," Harry says as he approaches the young Slytherin.

"This is hardly the place," Hermione replies, making a careful observation of her surroundings to make sure they aren't being watched or heard.

"It's rather urgent," Harry explains.

"Make it quick," Hermione says, not wanting any of her friends least of all Draco to catch her with Potter.

"Have you heard anything about Sirius Black," Harry asks catching his breath.

"Im afraid I don't understand," Hermione says, her secret meetings with the convict had been well hidden, there was no possible way for Potter to have found her out.

"Have your parents mentioned anything about him lately," Harry asks again.

"Not at all," Hermione says, it was the truth her parents hadn't spoken a word about the man, at least not in front of her.

"What about a man called Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asks.

"Is this about the note you sent me?" Hermione inquires.

"Yes, do you know anything about him?" Harry asks again.

"I've never heard of him," Hermione lies.

"You're sure?" Harry asks again.

"I'm sure," Hermione responds, looking at the disheveled young man. He looked out of sorts.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asks.

"I'm fine," Harry replies.

"Well you certainly don't look it," Hermione counters.

"I'm sorry I have to go, sorry to have bothered you," Harry hastily says turning around and quickly walking away from the young girl.

"Peculiar," Hermione says to herself as she watches the boy walk away.

\- - - - - - x - - - - -

"I can't believe this is really happening," Neville said as he and his friends walk out onto the grounds in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"The sodding git barely gets nicked and poor Buckbeak has to die," Ron says angrily.

The three Gryffindors had remembered to go visit Hagrid later in the day, after Harry had come back from Professor Trelawney's classroom the three had quickly changed out of their school uniforms and walked down to see their half giant friend.

Upon getting closer to the hut they see Malfoy and two other Slytherin boys with him looking down at the hut.

"Oh look who's here!" Crabbe says in a mocking tone as the three young men approach the Slytherins.

"Ah, come to see the show!" Draco exclaims with a malicious grin as Neville continues to approach whereas his two friends have stopped a small distance away.

"How dare you!" Neville says quickly taking out his wand and pointing it as Malfoy's throat. The young Slytherin not expecting the wand, slightly squirming at the feel of the wand pressed against his throat.

"Neville no!" Both Harry and Ron exclaim trying to stop their friend from doing something that could get him in trouble.

"He's not worth it," Ron tries to reason.

For a moment the young Gryffindor seems to take the words into consideration and retracts his wand from the slytherin's throat, but changing his mind at the last minute and punching the other boy in the nose.

"Malfoy you ok?" Crabbe asks helping Draco get up, as the blonde boy had fallen after getting punched. Goyle also helping Draco get up.

The three Slytherin boys quickly gather themselves and run away from the Gryffindors.

"Not a word to anyone understood," the feint voice of Draco as the three run away.

"That felt good," Neville says as he unclenches his hand.

"That was brilliant," Ron says, Harry agreeing as well.

"Thanks," Neville says as the three make their way down to the half giant's hut.

\- - - - x - - - -

"Wait until my father hears about this," Draco says as he and Crabbe and Goyle walk through the door of their common room.

"The bloody blood traitor," Draco mutters as he tries to stop the blood flow from his bleeding nose with his handkerchief.

"Draco what happened?" the worried voice of Pansy exclaims as she walks up to Draco.

She and Daphne and Hermione were about to go to the library to get some work done, when they had come upon the three boys.

"Longbottom and his friends ganged up on us when our backs were turned," Draco says trying to still the blood.

"Let me see," Hermione says alarmed at seeing her cousin bleeding.

"Episky," the simple spell the young Slytherin uses to stop the nose from bleeding.

"Thank you," Draco says as he removes the handkerchief from his nose and carefully touching it to make sure the blood has stopped.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asks, as Pansy hangs over Draco to make sure he's alright.

"We wanted to greet the Minister of Magic, since he's to be here for the execution of the bird that nearly killed me," Draco began.

"The Minister is here?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, father asked him for a favor," Draco explains.

"We wanted to greet him, father would have wanted me too after all," Draco says, earning a nod from Crabbe and Goyle.

"We were waiting at the top of the hill that leads down to the Giant's shack, waiting for the minister when Longbottom started attacking me, didn't even use magic, just jumped on me like a savage," Draco explains, earning a worried look from Pansy.

"We should go to Madam Pomfrey to make sure your nose is properly healed," Hermione suggests.

"No its fine," Draco says.

"Thanks to you, but my father will be hearing about this," Draco says.

A simple nod from Hermione.

"Where were you going?" Draco asks looking between the three girls.

"We were going to get some work done in the library," Daphne answers.

"Oh, very well then, we'll see you ladies at dinner then," Draco says as he and Crabbe and Goyle excuse themselves to retreat to their dormitories.

"Do you think Draco's nose will be alright?" Pansy asks, as the there girls make their way out of the dungeon and towards the library.

"He will be, that spell mended his nose," Hermione explained as they entered the library.

\- - - - x - - - -

"I forgot there was something I needed to ask Professor Snape, I'm dreadfully sorry," Hermione excuses thirty minutes into their study session.

"Is everything alright?" Daphne asks

"Yes, I just need to ask him this before tomorrow, its regarding our paper due," Hermione says.

"Oh ok, well we'll see you at dinner then," Pansy says as the two girls watch their friend gather her things and leave the library in a rush.

\- - - - - x - - - -

Going as fast as her legs would take her, Hermione quickly made her way to the Whomping Willow, making quick work to press the small knot at the base of the tree, Hermione quickly made her way down the stairs under it.

The passage was one Sirius had shown her, first time they had met. It would lead her straight the the Shrieking Shack.

Making her way to the dilapidated shack, she found Sirius pacing around what used to be a parlor.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked alarmed at seeing the girl here.

"I need to ask you a question," Hermione began.

"Is everything-" Sirius began but stopped suddenly sniffing the air.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked looking at the haggard man.

"He's close," Sirius says quickly changing into his animagus form and dashing out of the shack.

"Who?" Hermione says as she watches the man leave, but decides to stay put, choosing to look for a place to conceal herself. Best to watch from the shadows for now. A right mess she seems to have found herself in.

\- - - - - - x - - - - - -

"Let go of me!" the familiar sound of Weasley's voice rang out as Sirius dragged him into the shack by his leg.

"Keep calm boy," Sirius says transforming into his human form, having dragged the red haired boy to the room he slept in.

Ron clutching his leg just looks up at the man, scared as to what the escaped convict could do to him, clutching what appeared to be his pet rat to him.

"Ron!," the voices of Harry and Neville speak out as they enter the room a few moments later.

Running up to their friend Neville says "You're ok,"

"Where is he?"

"It's a trap! H-He's an animagus!" Ron exclaims pointing at the shadowed corner of the room, Sirius stepping forward and closing the door in turn.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Neville exclaims stepping in front of Harry, and puffing out his chest.

"Only one will die tonight," Sirius says staring at the three boys.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry says shoving Neville to the side and rushing up to the haggard man and taking him to the ground.

Taking out his wand and pointing it at the man's head.

Sirius begins to laugh.

"Are you going to kill me Harry," Sirius chuckles as the boy atop him seethes.

The sudden slamming of the door startling them, followed by an "Expelliarmus," knocks Harry's wand out of his hand.

Harry quickly moving to the side and back to stand with his two friends looks up at Professor Lupin, walking in and pointing his wand at Sirius on the floor.

"Well well Sirius looking rather ragged, finally the flesh reflects the madness within," Professor Lupin says pointing his wand at the haggard man.

"Well you would know all about the madness wouldn't you Remus," Sirius says slightly smiling up at the Professor.

The Professor chuckling after a moment and helping the haggard man up into a hug.

"I found him Remus," Sirius says desperately.

"Lets kill him," Sirius continues to say.

"No! We trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend," Neville exclaims staring at the two men before him.

"You betrayed us!" Harry says, staring at their Professor.

"I didn't betray you Harry," Professor Lupin begins to say.

"Oh lets just get on with it Remus!" Sirius exclaims.

"Wait just a min- " Remus begins to say

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius shouts

"Ok, but wait one more minute Harry has the right to know why," Remus says handing his wand to Sirius.

"I know why, you betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead," Harry says walking forward.

"No Harry it wasn't him, someone did betray your parents but it was somebody until quite recently I believed to be dead," Remus explains.

"Who's it then!" Harry throws back.

"PETER PETTIGREW," Sirius spits out

"And he's in this room right now! Come out Peter come out come out and play!" Sirius says

"Expelliarmus!" the sudden appearance of Professor Snape startles them all, as Sirius is disarmed.

"Vengeance is sweet, how I'd hoped I'd be the one to catch you," Snape begins inching towards Sirius wand pointed.

"Severus," Professor Lupin tries to reason.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now! Here's the proof," Snape says pointing his wand at both men now.

"Excellent Snape, once again you've put your keen tracing mind to the task and as usual have come to the wrong conclusion," Sirius mocks.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend," Sirius continues to say inching closer towards Snape.

"Give me a reason I beg you," Snape says shoving his wand at Sirius' throat.

"Severus don't be a fool," Remus tries to continue to reason.

"Can't help it its habit by now," Sirius says.

"Be quite," Remus says.

"Quite yourself Remus!" Sirius bite back.

"Look at yourselves, squabbling like and old married couple," Snape interjects.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set," Sirius mocks, causing Snape to jab his wand at his throat.

"I could do it you know," Snape begins.

"But why deny the Dementors they're so longing to see you," Snape says

"Do I detect a flicker of fear," Snape continues.

"Severus please," Remus tries to reason once more to no avail.

"After you," Snape says motioning towards Harry, who had without Neville's knowing grabbed his wand out of his pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouts, pointing the wand at Snape at the last minute causing the professor to be shoved back into the dilapidating canopy bed.

"Harry! What did you just do, you attacked a teacher!" Ron exclaimed looking at his friend in disbelief.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" Harry demands.

"He went to school with us, we thought he was our friend," Remus explains.

"No Pettigrew's dead," Harry counters.

"You killed him!" Harry accuses pointing the wand at Sirius.

"No he didn't," Remus defends.

"I thought so to until you mentioned seeing him on the map," Remus says.

"The map was lying then!" Harry retorts.

"The map never lies!" Sirius defends.

"Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Sirius says pointing at Ron's rat.

"Me? You're mental!" Ron defends.

"Not you! Your rat!" Sirius bites back.

"S-Scabers has been in my family for-

"Twelve years! Curiously long life for a common garden rat!" Sirius says.

"He's missing a toe isn't he," Sirius shouts.

"So what?" Ron defends.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was-

"His finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead, and then he transformed into a rat!" Sirius exclaims.

"Give it to him," Harry says.

"Give it to him Ron!" Harry demands.

"N-No what are you trying to do to him! Scabbers!" Ron says as Sirius walks up to Ron and grabs the rat from the boy.

"Leave him alone!" Ron shouts as Neville holds him down.

Sirius holds the rat in front of him before pointing his wand at the rat in an attempt to change it back to its original form. The rat runs as quick as it can, to avoid the spell, almost makes it out of the room through a hole before they are able to hit it.

Before their eyes they see the rat transform into a person, a man a fat rotund like man very rat like looking. They pull him away from the hole and drag him to the floor.

"R-Remus?….S-S-Sirius! My old friends!" the man before them says before trying to make a break for the open door.

Sirius and Remus however push him back, wands at the ready pointed at the rat man.

"H-Harry is that you? You look so much like him like James, we where really good friends, your father wouldn't have wanted this, h-he would have shown me mercy!" Pettigrew tries to reason before being dragged away from the boy by his two old friends.

"You stay away from him! You should have known that we would have found you, and we would have finished you off, together!" Sirius exclaims as he and Remus point their wants at Pettigrew.

"No!" Harry exclaims.

"Harry, this man is-" Remus begins.

"I know what he is," Harry interjects.

"But we'll take him to the castle," Harry says, the rat man immediately groveling at the boy's feet.

"Bless you boy, bless you," Pettigrew grovels.

"Get off!I said we'd take you to the castle, after that the dementors can have you," Harry says causing Pettigrew to shiver in fear.

\- - - - - x - - - - -

"Sorry about the bite, I reckon it hurts a bit" Sirius apologizes to Ron as he helps the boy out of the shrieking shack and out through the whomping willow.

"A bit? A bit!?" the boy exclaims.

"You almost tore his leg off," Neville inputs.

"I was going for the rat, normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog, in fact more than once James suggested I make the change permanent, the tale I could live with, the fleas, were murder," Sirius explains as they make their way out of the hole.

None noticing the soft footsteps of Hermione Lestrange as she carefully followed them.

\- - - - - - x - - - - - - -

"Remus my old friend! Have you taken your potion tonight!" the desperate voice of Sirius tries to reason, as he grips his friend by his shirt.

"This heart is were you truly live! This heart!" Sirius tries to reason, to no avail. His friend changes before his very eyes.

Pettigrew quickly changing into a rat and waving goodbye as the transformation happens. Scurrying away into the forbidden forest, escaping from justice.

"A werewolf!" Neville exclaims before he and Ron are soundly knocked out.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouts knocking the two boys out.

"Lestrange?" Harry exclaims in surprise at seeing Hermione step out from behind the two unconscious boys.

"Don't take your attention off of him for a second," Hermione demands wand pointed at the werewolf Professor Lupin.

"H-He hurt Sirius, threw him into the bushes," Harry says following Hermione's instructions.

"He'll be fine, we won't be able to do anything for him if we don't protect ourselves first," Hermione says.

The werewolf approaches the two teens, when suddenly Sirius in his animagus form jumps at the werewolf.

The two fight, one out of animalistic instinct without control of the beast, the other to defend the two teens who are cowering behind them.

The two beasts fight on, Sirius realizing that it would put the two teens in less harm runs away leading the werewolf after him.

"Sirius!" Harry says as he runs after the two.

\- - - - - - x - - - - - - -

"Sirius!" Harry exclaims waking up in the hospital wing.

"H-Harry?" Neville asks as his friend wakes up. The three of them had been taken to the hospital wing after the incident earlier that night near the whomping willow. Professor Snape had come after them and taken them back to the castle.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asks.

"Listen Harry they've captured Sirius any minute now the dementors are going to perform their kiss," Neville explains as Harry sits up in his bed.

"You think they're going to kill him?" Harry asks getting out of his bed.

"No its worse, much worse, they're going to suck out his soul," Neville finishes.

The door to the hospital wing opening startling the young men. The headmaster walks in.

"Headmaster you have to tell them! They've got the wrong man!" Harry says walking up to the Headmaster.

"What is that," the Headmaster asks.

"It was my rat, well, it was my rat, rather he wasn't a rat, he was," Ron tries to explain.

"If you could please follow me Mr. Potter, I have something I would like to discuss with you," the Headmaster says leading Harry out of the hospital wing, closing the doors behind him he looks at the boy and says.

"I believe you Mr. Potter," the Headmaster agrees.

"Y-You do sir?" Harry says.

"I do, but I don't believe ministry will believe the word of three thirteen year old wizards," The Headmaster reasons.

"We need to do something Professor," Harry says.

"Take a moment to collect yourself Mr. Potter, in times of great need the best thing to do is wait," the Headmaster says as he walks away from the boy and down the corridor.

"Wait for what?" Harry wonders, as he watches the Headmaster walk away. A few minutes go by before he reasons that its up to him, and him alone to save Sirius.

He runs down a nearby set of stairs in the directly of his dormitories to get his broom stick. When he is suddenly stopped, by someone yanking him around by the arm.

"Lestrange?" Harry asks looking perplexed at seeing Hermione Lestrange grabbing him by the arm.

"We don't have much time, we need to be quick," Hermione says, taking a tiny little dial like contraption with a chain from around her neck and putting it around the both of them.

"What is that?" Harry asks, confused as to why Hermione Lestrange is putting a chain around him much less stopping him near the Gryffindor dormitories. He needed to save Sirius, he couldn't waste time.

"It's a time turner, it's how I've been taking more than the average workload," Hermione explains as she turns it a few times before letting the time turner turn on its own. Before them time seems to go in reverse. Harry all the while looking perplexed at the whole situation. Why was Hermione Lestrange helping him.

The time turner finally coming to a stop, Hermione takes the chain back from around the both of them and tucks it into her shirt once more.

"What time is it?" Hermione asks.

"I dunno, looks like its 7:30 to me?" Harry says.

"Where were you at 7:30?" Hermione asks.

"On my way to Hagrid's hut," Harry says as Hermione grabs him by the arm and takes off in that direction.

\- - - - - - x - - - - - - -

The two quickly hiding behind some pumpkins, wait as they watch Harry and his friends talking to Hagrid through the open window.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asks.

"I have my reasons," Hermione responds.

"What reasons?" Harry asks again.

The sudden sound of footsteps distracting the two. The Minister of Magic with the executioner and the Headmaster walking to the hut.

"You guys need to get out of there," Hermione says as she picks up a small stone and throws it straight at the window, hitting Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow," the Harry beside her says as he holds the back of his head. Earning an eye roll from Hermione.

"Quick they're coming out the back door," Hermione says as they see the back door of the hut open and the there boys come out.

The two teens quickly hide behind some trees further back so as not to be seen.

They wait for about a minute the before the boys walk away and run from Hagrid's hut back to the castle.

"Quick I need to get Buckbeak," Harry says.

"Buckbeak?" Hermione asks.

"The Hippogriff," Harry says.

"That attacked Draco," Hermione states.

"We need him to save Sirius," Harry tries to make Hermione see reason as he runs up to the Hippogriff, remembering to bow before the bird like creature, the hippogriff in turn bowing back an acceptance.

Using the dead ferrets hanging from the near by poll Harry leads Buckbeak back to where Hermione is hiding.

"Ok now that we have the Hippogriff," Hermione says with a roll of her eyes, deciding that now would not be a good time to argue. They had to save Sirius.

"We need to go towards the whomping willow," Harry says, as he and Hermione lead Buckbeak away from Hagrid's hut and towards the direction of the whomping willow through the forbidden forest.

Leading buckbeak into a safe spot near a tree, they leave the Hippogriff with the remaining ferrets and walk a safe distance towards the whomping willow, making sure to remain within the forest, they watch as Professor Lupin transforms into a werewolf and fights with Sirius, Sirius leading the werewolf into the forest and away from them and watch as Hermione runs back into the direction of the castle after Harry runs after Sirius and Lupin.

"He's going to kill Sirius," Harry says as they watch the werewolf about to strike a finishing blow to the animagus.

"Hawwooooooo!," Hermione begins.

"What are you doing," Harry asks making a move to stop Hermione.

Shoving Harry away Hermione howls once more.

"Hawwwooo!"

"We have to run now," Hermione says as they watch the werewolf stop and look in their direction, following the sound.

"What?" Harry says.

"RUN!" Hermione retorts as they run back into the forest. The werewolf hot on their trail.

Hiding behind a tree, the two teens wait, hoping that the werewolf will not see them. To no avail, failing to look to the other side of the tree, they come face first with the werewolf.

Buckbeak quickly coming to their rescue, as the bird creature scares the wolf away from the teens.

"That was close," Hermione says, heart hammering in her chest, refusing to admit that she was scared. Harry beside her slightly shaking at what could have almost been their demise.

"Professor Lupin is having a really tough night," Harry says with shaky breath.

A sudden drop in temperature making the two teens look up.

Dementors.

Many of them in droves up in the night sky, going in one direction.

The two teens follow the directions the dementors are flying in to a clearing, were they see Harry and Sirius getting attacked by the very creatures.

"This is horrible," Hermione says as they watch Harry and Sirius get attacked.

"Don't worry my dad will come," Harry assures

"What?" Hermione asks.

"I saw him before, he will come, he'll stand right there and conjure a Patronus charm," Harry explains.

"Potter, no one's coming," Hermione tries to reason.

"He'll come," Harry continues to assure.

Several moments go by as they continue to watch Harry and Sirius get attacked, until a little feint light comes out of Sirius.

"He'll die, both of you," Hermione states.

Seeing no one coming, Harry runs forward and loudly exclaims "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A huge bright light come forward from his wand and shots forward in the form of a stag. Prancing forward and blowing all of the dementors away.

The light fading, and the dementors gone, Harry turns back to look at Hermione and motions for her to follow him back into the forest.

Quickly mounting Buckbeak, and making sure Hermione bows and then mounts the Hippogriff herself, the two fly off in the direction of the tower Sirius is being locked up in.

"Tell me why are you helping me save Sirius," Harry says as the two fly up in the air.

"I have my reasons," Hermione counters.

"Well whatever they are thanks," Harry responds as they near the tower and dismount.

They walk up to the iron bar door keeping Sirius in and Hermione shouts "Bombarda!"

The iron bars exploding, and freeing the haggard looking man.

"Hermione? Harry?" Sirius says looking perplexed between the two teens.

"We don't have time now," Hermione says as the there mount the Hippogriff and fly off.

\- - - - - - - x - - - - - - -

"I'll be forever grateful to you, to both of you," Sirius says as he looks between the two teens.

"How do the two of you know each other?" Harry asks looking between Sirius and Hermione.

"She's my niece," Sirius simply says.

"What?" Harry asks eyes going wide.

"Her mother is my cousin, funny how small a world we live in," Sirius says, looking at Hermione.

"I'm happy you came for me, both of you," Sirius says looking at the two teens.

"I-I want to go with you," Harry says putting his many questions off for later.

"In another time maybe, now you're meant to be here," Sirius says taking Harry by the shoulders.

"B-But your innocent," Harry reasons.

"And you know it and for now that'll do," Sirius says pulling away from Harry, walking up to Hermione and pulling her into a quick hug, Sirius pulls back and walks up to the waiting Hippogriff.

"Mounting the Hippogriff, Sirius looks at Hermione and says "You know, you really are the brightest witch of your age,"

With that the two leave both ex convict and Hippogriff into the night sky away from persecution.

To freedom.

"How exactly do you know Sirius?" Harry asks.

"It's a long story," Hermione responds as the two walk back into the castle.

\- - - - - x - - - - -

"Hermione there you are," Draco exclaims looking up from the fireplace. Hermione had not joined them for dinner and they had all been worried all of their friends had chosen to stay up waiting for her in the common room, but little by little they had all gone to their beds sleep calling them. Draco the only one remaining.

"Sorry I had a rather nasty upset stomach and went to the hospital wing," Hermione replies as Draco pulls her into a hug.

"How are you feeling now?" Draco asks.

"Better, much better now," Hermione replies with a light smile as they both bid each other goodnight and head in the opposite direction. To their respective beds.

\- - - - - - x - - - - - -

"Hermione!" Fleur wakes up with a sudden jolt.

Having a rather nasty nightmare, Fleur sits up in bed.

"Werewolf chasing Hermione?" Fleur says to herself aloud.

In her nightmare Hermione and a young boy about her age with black hair and glasses were being chased by a werewolf. That didn't sound right.

It sounded like a bad dream.

Just a bad dream.

That's all it was.

"Hermione is alright," Fleur reasons with herself.

"She is in school possibly sleeping, as I should be," Fleur reasons as she shakes her head and pulls the covers back over her head and falls back into slumber.

\- - - - - x- - - - - - -

"Potter can't go a day without his adoring baboons swooning over him," Draco mocks from his seated position at the Slytherin table. His friends and his cousin seated around him

The Gryffindor seemed abuzz, Harry Potter having just walked in and walking up to the small crowed gathered around something in the middle of the table.

"What is that?" Blaise asks to no one in particular as they watch Harry Potter sit down at the table looking at something of interest.

"Probably fan mail, pathetic," Draco retorts as they all shift their attention away from the Gryffindor table and back to their breakfast.

"Could you pass the salt Hermione?" Pansy asks as Hermione hands the girl the salt.

Looking up she sees Harry looking at her, a small smile on his face in her direction.

Giving him a slight smirk Hermione too looks away and focuses on her meal.

She'll have much to write to Fleur tonight.


	12. A Long Ways From Home

"Confringo!"

A dodge.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

An evade.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Exacuere Vade!"

A parry.

"Enough!" the strong baritone voice of Rudolphus boomed as the two women halted their duel.

"Hermione, you need more… ferocity," Rudolphus calmly instructed as he approached his out of breath daughter.

"I'll try harder, father," the simple reply as the girl straightened her posture.

"You had a good start with that confringo, you just have to mean it" Bellatrix stated as she walked over to her husband and child.

"Of course mother," Hermione's reply as she looked between both of her parents, uncertainty written in her features.

"Hermione Bella," Rodolphus' stern voice spoke, as he set his hand on his daughter's shoulder, gently turning her to face him, "You have to mean it poppet, there are people out there who would wish to do you harm. And who would wish to do your mother and I harm by harming you," a gentle change of tone.

"I didn't want to hurt mother," Hermione excused as she looked down, refusing to meet eye contact with either of her parents.

"Which is all well and good darling, but we have potions to heal nasty injuries for practice duels such as this," Rudolphs' ensures as he cups his daughter's face, giving her a gentle smile to help put her at ease.

"It won't happen again," Hermione's slightly unsteady tone spoke in an attempt to convince both of her parents.

"You'll be wed to the French once the Dark Lord prevails," Bellatrix states placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'd have you prepared for anything that comes your way my lovely," Bellatrix states resolutely meeting her daughter's gaze.

"Are we not allies?" Hermione questions.

"I wish it were that simple. In this country we wish to shape we must be prepared for anything. Trust yourself, trust your family, but most importantly trust the Dark Lord, he will guide this country into the future," Bellatrix assures as she gives her daughter a small smile.

"I understand mother," Hermione nods, a firm resolution instilling within her.

"Good," Bellatrix responds as she gently squeezes her daughter's shoulder.

"Well, if you ladies are up for another round, I say we pick up where we left off," Rudolphus suggests as he looks at his wife and daughter, both nodding in confirmation and going back to their previous places.

"Whenever you're ready Hermione," Bellatrix instructs as she gets into position, her daughter mirroring her stance.

"Sectum sempra!"

—- -x x—- xx-

"You'll never guess who paid me a visit this evening," a man says as he looks between two other men in his parlor.

"It better have been good for you to have called us at this late hour Walden," Lucius snidely remarks as his companion grunts in agreement.

"Peter Pettigrew," Walden McNair informs as both men look at him in mild surprise.

"Didn't Black kill him?" Lucius questions as he looks at his companion for confirmation.

"Sirius went to Azkaban for it," Rudolphus confirms, remembering the young man he used to consider a brother.

"He's an animagus, the bastard cut off his own finger and changed into a rat so we'd all think he'd been killed," McNair clarifies.

"Well that aside, what did Pettigrew want?" Rudolphus asks, arms folded.

"A chance at redemption," McNair responds.

"Well if it's redemption he's looking for….then we might have a use for him," Lucius calculatingly states, both men turning to look at him.

"What do you mean?" McNair inquires.

"It would seem our dear friend Barty is alive and well," Lucius informs, earning him a look of surprise from McNair and a smirk from Rodolphus.

"That's not possible….he…he died in Azkaban," McNair stammers.

"I'm afraid not, his mother could not bear the thought of her beloved son perishing at the hands of the dementors and switched places with him via polyjuice potion, his father helped orchestrate it," Lucius informs, hands clasped behind his back.

"I'll be," the shocked tone of McNair.

"I've taken the liberty of paying a visit to our old friend, he's anxious and ready to serve the Dark Lord once more," Lucius informs.

"Good, we need good men," Rudolphus states.

"Quite right," Lucius agrees.

"And Pettigrew?" McNair asks.

"Will be put to good use, until he's served his purpose,"

\- - - x - - - - - -

"Must you be so defiant," A portly looking man states in frustration at a young lady.

"Must you be a cheating bastard," the young lady retorts looking back at the man, anger written across her features. The man responds with a resounding slap.

"You would do to remember that I am still your father!" the man angrily states looking at his now glaring child.

"And you would do to remember that you lost the right to my respect when you cheated on my mother!" the defiant response from the young lady.

"Suzette that is enough!" a stern reprimand from an older woman approaching the pair.

"But mother!" the simple protest.

"He is still your father, even if you don't agree with his… life choices," the older woman responds.

"But mother!" the girl protests again.

"Enough Suzette,… see to your brother while I have a talk with your father," the older woman sternly dictates, giving her daughter a strong look, Suzette nodding in reluctance and leaving the room.

"That girl needs to remember her manners," Sinclair Évreuxs states in a huff.

"Maybe if you'd bothered to set the proper example she'd remember too," the retort from Roesia Évreuxs.

"Does no one in this family respect me? I am the patriarch of the house of Évreuxs, your husband!" the man angrily demands.

"You are acting like a child dear husband, in order to demand respect we must first earn respect," Roesia calmly responds.

"I don't know why you bothered requesting I come pay you a visit if all you're doing is continuing to show me disrespect," the man bites back.

"I called you to your home to discuss our daughter," Roesia clarifies.

"What about Suzette? She seems perfectly fine to me…aside from her venomous tongue," Sinclair retorts.

"Suzette will be going into her final year," Roesia begins.

"That can't be right, she's only 15." the man exclaims.

"She'll be 17 in a month dear," the woman angrily retorts.

"Regardless, what is the big deal?" Sinclair questions.

"The headmistress Olympe Maxime has informed me that this year will be different," Roesia continues.

"I don't see how this would be any different from the year prior, they're only going from 6th to 7th year," Sinclair questions arms folded.

"A joint coalition between the three most prominent schools in the wizarding world have decided to bring back the TriWizard Tournament," Roesia finishes. Her husband looking on at her in stunned silence.

"That's madness," Sinclair states, stunned at this bit of news.

"Madame Maxine assures me that while dangerous, this could bring honor and glory to the victor," Roesia informs.

"I see," Sinclair says calculatingly.

"You've nothing to say besides two word answers?" Roesia snidely comments.

"I see both the madness and the brilliance," Sinclair retorts.

"Brilliance how?" Roesia questions.

"Well, am I correct in assuming the the eldest Delacour girl is to enter her name in contention for this tournament?" Sinclair inquires.

"That is a possibility,"

"She'll gain the nomination, mark my words that that cup will choose her as the Beauxbatons Champion," Sinclair states.

"What does this have to do with our daughter? I called you here to tell you that you must demand a stop to this, our daughter will not compete!" Roesia desperately exclaims.

"In olden days my house served as Protectors to the Delacours. As time has passed we have moved from the more archaic way of life, but we have not forgotten our vows. I swore them when I was confirmed as the head of house Évreuxs," Sinclair informs.

"Sinclair you can't be seriously considering allowing our daughter to compete, my daughter will not! Do you hear me!? She will not!" Roesia exclaims, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"She's my daughter! And I say she will!" Sinclair harshly proclaims.

"I won't allow it!" Roesia retorts.

"We shall see about that,"

"She'll never let you," Roesia defends.

"No my dear she will never let you…. how do you think our daughter will react when she finds out you're trying to prohibit her from joining her closest friend on this adventure of a lifetime?," Sinclair smugly states earning a glare from his wife.

\- - - - - x - - - - - -

"You're getting married?" the incredulous tone of Pansy Parkinson exclaims as she sits across from her brunette haired friend.

"No Pansy she's betrothed," Daphne clarifies, looking between both friends.

Both girls had been invited for afternoon tea at the Lestrange Manor, they'd been due for a visit since the end of year and had missed each other greatly.

"As Daphne said, I have been promised to the Heir of the Delacour family," Hermione informs.

"I've heard of the Delacours, they're the most prominent family in France," Pansy states, "But they don't have a son-" Pansy trails off as a look of both shock and glee run across her features.

"Hermione! You clever witch!" Pansy exclaims giving her friend a wide smile.

"You're to be married to the eldest daughter of the Delacour family?" Daphne inquires already knowing the answer.

"It would seem so," Hermione confirms taking a sip of tea.

"Is that why yours and Draco's family vacationed in France after the end of year?" Daphne asks, earning a nod from her friend.

"It may have been," Hermione replies with a smile.

"Well it would seem our dear friend has gotten a leg up on us, we must do our best to catch up Pansy," Daphne says earning a light chuckle from her dark haired friend.

"I'm working on that," Pansy replies, looking at Hermione.

"I'll let Draco know you asked about him," Hermione says with a smile.

"I'd be grateful if you did," Pansy replies.

"You two are incorrigible," Daphne says with a smile, earning a chuckle from both girls.

"There is another reason why I invited you two for afternoon tea," Hermione states after a moment of silence.

"Do tell,"

"My father has secured tickets to the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione begins to explain.

"I'm assuming he's asked you to join him?" Daphne asks.

"You would be correct, however he has allowed me to invite two friends and I'd like to invite the two of you," Hermione clarifies.

"I never took you for a quidditch fan?" Pansy asks.

"I'm impartial, but it would mean the world to my father if I accompanied him and I'd like it if the two of you joined me," Hermione answers.

"I don't know," Pansy replies.

"Draco and his father will be joining us," Hermione further clarifies.

"We'd be delighted to accept your invitation," Pansy immediately changes her previous answer.

"Sounds like fun," Daphne answers with a small chuckle at her friend's immediate change of heart.

"I'll let my father know," Hermione says a small smile gracing her features.

\- - - - x - - - - - -

August 24th, 1994

"Thank you for inviting us to join you Mr. Lestrange," Daphne and Pansy thanked as they gave a slight courtesy to the Lestrange Patriarch.

"Think nothing of it ladies," Rudolphus replied with a chuckle as he acknowledged his daughter's friends.

They were to travel via apparition to the Quidditch World Cup, meeting up with Lucius and Draco immediately upon arriving. Lucius had been invited to watch the match in the Minister's Box by the Minister of Magic himself, the invitation had of course been extended to Rudolphus and his party. Both he and Lucius had of course donated a generous sum of galleons to the current Minister's election campaign.

"If you ladies would of course," Rudolphus politely says extending his arms out for the three girl's to take a hold of for the apparition.

\- - - - x - - - -

"I almost thought you wouldn't be joining us," Lucius remarks as he and Rodolphus lead their respective children and their friends up the set of stairs leading to the Minister's Box.

"I wouldn't miss this," Rudolphus replies.

"Bulgaria will be taking the Cup this year," Draco's voice grabs the attention of the men.

"You're quite sure of yourself Draco," Lucius asks, looking at his son with a smile.

"I am father, Viktor Krum is their seeker after all, Ireland doesn't stand a chance," Draco replies with confidence.

"Blimey dad! How far up are we!" the voice of an excited young man shouted, grabbing their attention.

"Weasley," Draco quietly sneered, the girls at his side looking in the direction of the loud voice.

"Well put it this way….if it rains….you'll be the first to know," Lucius Malfoy sneers looking up at the boy in question, Draco smiling beside his father.

"We're in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco boosts.

Having looked up to look at the boisterous Weasley boy, Hermione was met with the ever familiar glare of Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and the solemn look of Harry Potter.

After the previous year of "excitement" she'd like to think that they'd at least be civil towards each other going into the new school year. Of course they'd never really had an issue being civil, the issue had always pertained to the boy's friends.

"Like showing off for your slags do you Malfoy!" Ron Weasley's retort at having been made fun of by the boy's father.

"Ron!" the immediate reprimand from the boy's father Weasley Senior.

"I'll trust you to better educate your son about how he treats ladies," the stern collected tone of Rudolphus spoke out staring hard at the young man. The young man in question, deflating from his previous riled up state at the hard glare from the Elder Lestrange.

"Like how you treated my parents," the input from Neville Longbottom as the elder Lestrange turned his glare to the young man.

An air of heavy silence stilling both parties, both staring the other down. Or rather attempting too.

"You'll do better to show your manners and not throw around such false accusations, especially when in the presence of a a fellow Pureblood of much higher status," Rudolphus calmly replies turning away from the young man and ushering his daughter, nephew and their friends away from the opposing party.

"There's no need to continue wasting our time with these people," Lucius comments and then reaches out his cane to grab onto Harry Potter's jacket.

"Do enjoy yourself,….while you can," he finishes, turning around and following his family to the Minister's Box.

\- - - - - x - - - - - -

"Can you believe the nerve, Weasley had to say such foul things," Daphne comments as they sit around the parlor of the Lestrange Estate, having been apparated away from the Quidditch World Cup Stadium. Draco and Hermione's fathers having respectfully excused themselves and left the young teens to their own devices.

"Show's his upbringing, not much to go on after all," Draco replies from his seated position next to Hermione.

"Longbottom on the other hand better watch his back this year," Pansy comments earning a smile from Draco.

"Too true," Draco agrees.

\- - - - - x - - - - - -

TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

"it can't be," the tremor filled voice of Fleur Delacour spoke out as she tightly gripped the newspaper article, hurriedly reading over every word for any casualties.

"Dark Mark Ignites, Unprecedented Wizard Panic"

"Mon dieu,"

\- - - - - - x - - - - -

"As always, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to the students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year," the booming voice of Headmaster Dumbledore spoke out as the new and returns Hogwarts students finished tucking into their meals.

The new school year had begun and they were all excited to be back, some more than other's. As could be noted on the excited look on Harry Potter's face.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing through out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" Headmaster Dumbledore was abruptly interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall banging open. A man walking forward after a brief pause.

"Who do you figure's that?" Draco muttered to his cousin as they watched the man stumble his way towards the Headmaster.

"New Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor?" Hermione's snide remark, a joke on her part, this bumbling fool could never be a Professor at Hogwarts.

"May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher," Dumbledore stated jovially, "Professor Moody"

A deafening silence filled the Great Hall as both students and Professors alike stared on in stunned silence, a mixture of surprise and repulsion on many a face.

Clearing his throat the Headmaster spoke once more "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this school year,"

"No WAY!" the loud excited voice of a Weasley spoke out as the Great Hall erupted into laughter.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley, as some of you will already know this tournament is meant as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion will be selected to represent each school and will compete in a series of three tasks to decide the winner,"

"However I will warn you, this tournament is not to be taken lightly, as this tournament was discontinued when the death toll mounted too high," the Headmaster warned as the students looked on in both aww and excitement.

"There have been several attempts over the centures to re-insate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our very own Department of Internation Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports, have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. They have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger," the Headmaster continued.

"Will you compete Draco?" Blaise whispered to his friend as the blonde boy in question gave him a simple smirk in reply.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving any day now and on Halloween we will be having the Champion Selections," The Headmaster informed much to the delight of all the students. A few in particular smiling knowingly, more particularly smiling knowingly in the direction of a Slytherin Pure-blooded witch.

"Will Fleur be joining us?" Pansy whispered over towards her friend, the young witch in question mouthing back "We'll see,"

Hermione herself had been keeping in constant communication with the older French witch, they were of course betrothed and a regular correspondence was not unheard of between betroths. A more recent correspondence with Fleur had the french witch injuring if she and her family were safe from the recent attack at the Quidditch World Cup. She had had to reassure Fleur that she and her family were perfectly safe and that the attack had occurred after they had safely gotten back to their manor. Much to the french witch's relief. Their last correspondence however had informed Hermione that Fleur would be coming this school year as a chosen representative for her school to potentially compete. This frightened and excited the young witch at the same time. The excitement that her promised could be given the honor of representing her school and could potentially win the tournament, and the fear that she could perish during one of the tasks.


	13. Introductions and Such

There had been a great many trials and tribulations leading up to this moment.

From the time she'd been a little girl to a young woman recently blossomed.

She'd trained hard, she'd studied. She'd had her fair share of scrapes, cuts and bruises. All molding her into the strong young woman she was today.

She was Fleur Delacour, Eldest Daughter to the powerful House of Delacour, a family who could claim itself as the de facto "Ruling family" of Wizarding France as her House had been the one to unify all of Wizarding France in archaic times.

She'd been brought up in love, but most importantly in honor. "To Rule" was a privilege, not a right" her father would repeat like a mantra. A saying that she'd taken to heart.

Growing up she'd known she was different, she'd felt it. From the blood that ran through her veins to the tips of her fingers.

She was a quarter Veela, her mother being half and her father a Pureblooded wizard.

They'd met and fallen in love, her mother the daughter of a pureblooded wizard and a full blooded Veela and her father the Eldest Son and Heir to the Delacour Family.

They'd met while attending Beauxbatons, both in the same year. Her father had been the Captain of the Dueling Club and her mother had decided to join the order to get to know her mate.

Her Mother Apolline had known her father was her mate since she'd first set eyes on him their first year of schooling.

Her Veela blood had been able to single out her father with just a look.

As all with Veela blood were won't to do, her own experience upon having met Hermione, having shown her the potency of the Veela blood.

Their union had scandalized the other prominent families in France, as they had hoped her father would choose from one of their daughters, for a bride to the Delacour Heir.

The most vocal being Jeffroi Dampierres, the young head of house Dampieres had hoped to betroth his sister to the Delacour Heir.

Alas this was not to be as her mother and father had fallen and fallen hard they had.

She'd been conceived on the night of their first joining. When they'd completed the mating bond, so her Grand Mare had informed much to the frustration of her mother, as she'd deemed it inappropriate for a young child of 8 at the time, to be privy to such information.

As she'd grown older her Grand Mare had gone on to fully explain the intricacies of The Bond, one with Veela Blood no mater the age would be able to identify their mate upon first glance, however depending on the age would determine the need to complete the bond. Following the Identification would the courtship commence, a beautiful period of time between Veela and Mate where both would get to know one another and strengthen their bond. This would eventually culminate in the "Heat" a crucial phase for the Veela in which the overwhelming feeling to join with their intended mate would consume not only them but their mate.

Albeit to a slightly lesser degree than that of the Veela, both individuals would feel the intense desire to complete The Bond, and would stop at nothing to see it fulfilled.

Since she'd been a small girl, the other prominent families had thrown their respective sons and daughters, thinking they could take her Veela blood as an advantage to further their own prospects.

All in the hopes that one of their spawn would be her intended mate, the fools.

This is how she'd met Claude, the Heir to the Dampierres Family, theirs was the 3rd strongest family of influence in Wizarding France. His father Jeffroi had strongly pushed for a betrothal between the two since infancy, all in the hopes of gaining more influence and to "dethrone" their family, according to her aunt Claire.

The Dampierres were an old family, in ancient times engaging in open war with theirs. Fighting many a bloody battle against them until her ancestor Florus Delacour had eventually put them down for good and made them swear eternal fealty never to raise arms against them again.

But that had been many a century ago. A different time a different place, Claude unlike his father had no such aspirations, as he'd never pretended to try to appease his father, much to Jeffroi's constant ire.

Regardless Claude had not cared and had been a trusted and loyal friend.

Suzette was much easier matter all together, their fathers had been friends of sorts in school as both had been in the Dueling Club. Their fathers had been overjoyed to have had daughters the same age, their friendship had been started from infancy.

The Evreuxs' were a proud and noble family, being the second most powerful family in Wizarding France, they had always been steadfast and loyal friends. In more ancient times they had served as protectors to their house and had remained loyal friends since.

Suzette herself was a loyal friend as well, she'd sooner set you on fire and ask questions later than have anyone slight her friends. Although she'd deny it and claim it wasn't her intent, she was a faithful friend.

It was these two friends that had opted to join her on this adventure.

When she'd first told them of her intent to compete in the Tournament they had both immediately declared their own intent to join her, loyalty unfailing.

She'd informed them that her betrothed/mate was a 4th year student at the hosting school. Much to their delight and subsequent teasing.

"I didn't know she was so young," Claude had commented

"I didn't know you liked them so young," Suzette had teased with her typical smirk.

After further clarification that she could not help who her intended mate and further teasing from both friends, they had informed her that they would be with her every step of the way in this adventure.

However it hadn't been that easy to earn a place as a representative for Beauxbatons.

The headmistress had designed a set of difficult tasks ranging from a Dueling Tournament to a test of wits to determine the few amongst them who were worthy to represent the school.

And much to her delight both Claude and Suzette had passed with flying colors alongside herself.

"Did you ever have a doubt," Suzette had teased followed by a grinning Claude.

"Fleur!" the boisterous voice of Suzette called out as the young woman in question was startled from her musings.

"Quoi?" Fleur replied as she was met with the bemused grin of her friend.

"We're here," Suzette stated as Fleur took a look out the carriage window to see for herself if they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"We'll be landing shortly," Madame Olympe informed them as the students spoke excitedly amongst themselves.

"I can't wait to meet Hermione," Suzette commented as Fleur straightened herself, the carriage beginning to jostle to a stop signaling their arrival.

"Try to behave yourself Suze," Claude imputed as he fixed the creases on his pants.

"I always do" Suzette replied as she lined up beside Fleur, the carriage had arrived at a complete stop and their Headmistress was gathering them up in two single file lines, they needed to show these English Witches and Wizards how the French made an entrance of course.

"Alons-y," the Headmistress proclaimed as the doors to the carriage opened and they made their way forward.

"Blimey!" The voice of one of the male Hogwarts students exclaimed as they walked out of the carriage, poised and elegant. The picture of refined aristocracy, as there were a few of them from noble families amongst their delegation.

"Would you get a look at that bird," another male student exclaimed, earning himself a stern glare from Claude and the other boys in their delegation, the impudence. Did the english not know how to conduct themselves.

"Madam Maxime!, It's so wonderful to have you join us," The Hogwarts Headmaster exclaimed as the their Headmistress extended her hand out for him to kiss in greeting.

"Dubledore," their Headmistress replies as the Heads of school greet each other.

"As Karkaroff arrived?" the Headmistress inquired.

"He should be along at any moment," The Hogwarts Headmaster replied

"Would you like to wait here and greet him- "

That was about as far as Fleur heard as she looked out into the sea of British students eyeing them.

One in particular catching her attention, time seemed to stop and she could not tear her eyes away from the beauty that was her mate. Her Hermione, she was even lovelier than the last time she'd laid eyes upon her. Rosy cheeked from the cold and supple lips inviting her.

She had not noticed that she had started to walk forward and towards the young girl in question until she was right in front of the young witch.

"Ermione, we 'eet again," Fleur spoke as she reached out to grab a hold of of of Hermione's hands, placing a gentle kiss to the soft hand.

"Fleur," the young girl spoke in a happy tone.

"Et 'as bein 'ar to long," Fleur replied as her Veela blood sang, every fiber of her being seemed to come alive at the mention of her name from the young girl's lips. Never had she felt so alive, so warm, she'd longed to be near her mate.

"So it has," the young girl replied with a smile as her companions looked at her in wonder.

" I do apologize 'er are my manners," Fleur spoke addressing the two young girls standing beside her mate.

"My name es Fleur Delacour, a pleasure to meet you," Fleur introduced as the two girls seemed to compose themselves in an instant, and gave a slight bow each.

"The pleasure is all ours, my name is Daphne Greengrass," one of the young girl's replied with a small smile.

"Likewise I am Pansy Parkinson," the other young girl intoned as she gave a small smile as well.

"It es, 'ow do you say, an 'onor to meet you," Fleur replied, grinning at the two young girls, so these were her mates friends, they seemed like nice young ladies.

"Fleur" The crisp tone of Suzett's voice could be heard from across the way as Fleur turned around int the direction of her delegation, having completely forgotten the reason why she was at the british school.

"Ah, I do apoligize, but et 'ould seem zat I need to rejoin my school," Fleur excused herself as she brought Hermione's hand to her lips once more to give her farewell.

"Ma cherie, until 'ater," Fleur spoke as she chanced a second farewell kiss upon the girl's cheek, taking the younger girl by surprise and eliciting several gasps from the surrounding students that had watched the entire conversation occur.

With a final nod and smile the Beauxbatons student turned back to return to her delegation.

"So that's Fleur," Pansy's small comment as the three girl's watched the Beauxbaton delegation follow the Headmaster and their Headmistress into the castle.

— xx- - - - - -

"Blimey did you see the legs on them? And Krum, it's really Krum," the voice of a ginger boy spoke as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Delegations made their way over to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables respectively.

"Are you in love Ron," his younger sister teased as her brother went bright red.

"Knock it off," the young boy grumbled as he loaded up his plate, his face turning a deep crimson.

"I'd be careful Ron, that one seems to have heard you," Neville sniggered as he motioned over to the Ravenclaw table were a brunett Beauxbaton's student seemed to be glaring at Ron.

"You don't think s-she really heard me do you," Ron nervously stammered, the young lady in question getting up from her table and sauntering over to their table.

"Are you finished wiz et," the girl deadpanned as she spoke to the redhead.

"W-What," Ron stammered as he looked the girl up.

"Ze Boulabaise," the girl all but growled out.

"Here you go," Harry said as he offered the bowl of french food to the young girl.

"Merci," the girl replied with a curt smile at the black haired boy and walked away taking the dish with her.

"B-Blimey," Ron stammered out once the girl had left them.

"Mind your manners Ronniekins," Fred teased as his twin chuckled beside him.

"Shut it!"

\- - - x x - - - - -

"So that's Fleur," the amazing voice of Daphne commented as they watched the older witch from across the Great Hall. The girl would occasionally look over to their table with a smile directed at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied as she took a bite of the boulabaise that had been present at their table.

"She's dashing," Daphne commented, Pansy nodding in turn from her seated position across from them.

"She's the Heiress to the Delacour Family, the most Prominent family in Wizarding France," Draco boasted with smile as he looked over to the Ravenclaw table making eye contact with Fleur and giving her a nod and a polite smile.

"She's from that Delacour Family?" Blaise inquired in surprise.

"She is," Draco confirmed.

\- - - - x x - - - - - -

'My Hermione I am here, we are so close,' Fleur mused to herself as she lied on her bed, the days festivities had taken a toll on her, and she was enjoying the quiet time to herself before the silence lulled her to sleep.

"Fleuuuuurr," the quiet voice of Suzette spoke as the burnet girl in question pushed the door to her room open. They had each received their own individual rooms in the carriage, for their extended stay at the British school.

Their Headmistress had decided that her students would much rather enjoy the luxury of their own sleeping quarters away from the prying eyes of the Foreign Students, for the duration of their stay.

"Suzett?" the sleepy tone of Fleur spoke as she sat up.

"You have a little bit of explain to do," the young girl spoke as she walked over the the blonde's bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry Fleur I tried to get her to go back to her room," Claude's apologetic tone as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"It's late," Fleur tried to reason, as the brunet laid down, ignoring her protest.

"Not buying it," Suzette retorted.

With a sigh Fleur know that the only way she'd be able to get to sleep faster, would be to answer her curious friend's question and with a shake of her head nodded after a moment.

"What would you like me to explain," Fleur inquired as Suzette made herself comfortable on her bed. Claude taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

"When we first arrived, you just walked off like you were under the imperious," Suzette stated.

"It was rather surprising," Claude agreed with a shrug.

"I should have known you'd ask about that," Fleur began looking between her two friends, the two looking at her in slight concern.

"Is everything alright?" Claude asked as he placed a hand on her leg, a small gesture the three had from their childhood.

"It is my veela blood I'm afraid," Fleur answered as both of her friends looked at her with slightly wider eyes.

"What do you mean?' Suzette inquired sitting up.

"When a Veela finds her mate the bonding process begins," Fleur informs as both her friends eyes go even bigger, both drawing closer.

"You've never mentioned what occurs in the mating process," Claude says as Suzette nods.

"If you feel comfortable speaking to us about it though," Suzette assures, a nod in agreement from Claude.

"No of course, I have no problem speaking about it with you two," Fleur replied with a small smile.

"So the mating process is a pretty big deal I gather?" Claude asks after a moment of silence between the three.

"Very much so," Fleur replies, feeling a hand on hers.

"If you need help, we're here," Suzette informs, placing her hand on Fleur's.

"Thank you," Fleur answers.

"Hermione is your mate," Claude states.

"Yes my veela blood identified her when we first met," Fleur replies.

"You'd told us as much," Claude reasons.

"I'm afraid my veela is a bit over eager at having seem her again after a short period of time away," Fleur informs.

"Which means what exactly?" Suzette asks worry etched on her face.

"Which means it's seeking to initiate the courtship phase of the bond, once the courtship phase is completed it will initiate the heat and the bonding process will be complete," Fleur informs as both of her friends look at her with questioning looks.

"What do you mean by courtship," Claude's question.

"And what do you mean by heat?" Suzette asks with a small smirk, the implications of what it could mean already running a mile a minute in the young girl's mind.

"The courtship is the phase in the bonding for veelas, were I'd 'woo' my mate so to speak, and the heat would be a bit more intimate than that," Fleur informs, turning a little red at the last part of her explanation.

"Oh wow," both of her friends intone as Fleur looks between the two.

"Well then," Claude starts to reason.

"Lets go get your mate!" Suzette excitedly says with a resolute smile.

\- - - x x - - - - —

"You'd think that they'd have a better understanding of the word restraint," the gruff baritone voice of Rudolph's Lestrange as he surveyed his surroundings.

Lucius had requested his present off the coast of Southward, Suffolk, the location, in a dim putrid smelling cave.

"You have a problem with my home, Veela fucker?" a gruesome looking werewolf retorted, gnawing on a bone, human no less.

"Watch yourself Greenback," Rudolph's threatened drawing his wand.

"It's true though isn't it? Sold your girl to a veela, if you wanted some creature blood in your bloodline you could have just given her to me," the wolf replied menacingly.

"How dare you! Crucio!" Rudolph's exclaimed casting the torture curse, the wolf in turn dropping to the ground at the sudden pain.

"Rodolphus," the voice of Lucius warned as the man walked into the cave, following by several other men in tow.

"Give me a moment," Rudolph's retorted keeping the curse in place.

"Rod," the voice of Rebastian Lestrange spoke up as he stepped out from the shadows.

"I said give me a moment," Rudolph's replied again keeping the curse in effect for a few more moments before nullifying the spell.

"B-Bastard," Greyback muttered out as he made to stand but was forcefully pushed back down by a foot to the back.

"I'll only say this once half breed, never insult your betters," Rudolphus threatened, the werewolf in turn muttering an obscenity under his breathe, causing the wizard to stomp on his back again.

"Do I make myself clear," Rudolphus emphasized again as the wolf in turn silently nodded this time. Another fight for another day the wolf reasoned, he'd get the man holding him down back he'd make sure of that.

"Now gentlemen, now that that's straightened, the reason I've called all of you out here," Lucius spoke up as Greyback stumbled to a standing position and Rudolphus straightened himself.

"It's been a great many years since we've all gathered like this," Lucius began looking at the men surrounding him, he'd called a meeting of his fellow death eaters. It'd been years since they'd all congregated for a matter as important as this. The Dark Lord.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Lucius," Theodore Nott Sr. inquired arms folded, his fellow Death Eaters nodding in turn.

"It would seem that our Lord has been found," Lucious admitted as his fellow death eaters peered at him eyes wide.

"You know for certain?" Crabbe Sr asked.

"It would seem our dear friend Barty with some assistance, has been able to find our Lord," Lucius informed.

"This is wonderful news," McNair commented as his fellow death eaters nodded in agreement.

"Now we can commence, to the glory of the Dark Lord!" Lucious exclaimed.

"For the Dark Lord!"

\- - - - x x - - - - - -

"The Goblet of Fire!"

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves in the Triwizard Tournament,"

"Need to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on thursday night!"

The words of the Hogwarts Headmaster had been clear and a finite.

Whosoever was chosen would win eternal glory.

"Will you be meeting up with Fleur today?" Daphne asked, breaking Hermione out of her musings.

"Perhaps," Hermione replied with a smile, fixing her uniform as they prepared for the day of classes.

"We won't tell Draco," Pansy informed with a slight chuckle as the girl's grabbed their school bags and made their way out of their dormitories.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I meet my betrothed unsupervised for a few hours," Hermione teased eliciting a pair of smiles from her two friends, in reality the idea of spending time with the older witch both excited her and put her on edge. Her heart was racing a mile a minute just thinking about it.

"Hermione you witch," Daphne giggled as they made their way to their transfiguration class.

"Not a very good one," the voice of a familiar Gryffindor red head spoke out as the three girl's turned to see the boy approaching them, his two friends in tow.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied.

"You heard me, you're not a very good witch, seeing as all you can probably do is cast dark spells," Ron challenged.

"Watch yourself Weasley," Pansy all but snarled as she made to grab her wand.

"Can't even come up with a response? You need your lackeys to defend you," Ron mocked, his friend Neville chuckling alongside him and Harry looking solemn.

"Why don't we just get to class," Harry tried to reason.

"No Harry, their kind needs to be put in their place," Neville retorted.

"Of course you're the best at judging character, hand me down robes and the lowest marks in our year, you're of course the best judge of character," Hermione bit out.

"Shut up," Ron bit back out in response.

"Can't defend yourself? Or should I say 'Can't come up with a response'? Hermione chuckled as the boy withdrew a bit within himself at her attacks.

"You Elitist," Neville snarled standing up for his friend.

"I'm an Elitist? For what? For defending myself?" Hermione countered.

"Regardless of you shouldn't have attacked his family," Neville replied.

"And his grades, I also attacked his grades," Hermione mocked as incoming steps could be heard coming down the corridor. Professor McGonagall.

"Next time please try to have better responses, it's no fun if I'm just talking to myself," Hermione finished as she and her friends turned around and continued to walk the rest of the way to class.

"She thinks she's so smart," Ron muttered as the followed a few moments later, they shared this period of transfiguration .

"But you insulted her," Harry commented as they sat down.

"Who's side are you on mate?" Ron and Neville both looked at Harry incredulously. Since the end of their 3rd year Harry had been a lot more vocal in his dislike for conflict with the Slytherin witch.

"The side of reason," Harry defended as McGonagall came into the classroom and made to hush everyone.

\- - - - x x - - - - - -

The day had gone on much like a regular day of schooling would go. They'd woken up early to run a few laps around the lake surrounding the British school and had gone back into the carriage for a quick shower before going to the castle's great hall for breakfast.

Following breakfast, they'd been given their schedule of classes for the term, and followed the 7th Year Ravenclaw students. As they'd been given the same schedules for the rest of their extended stay.

I'd been a rather fast paced day, but it could not have gone any faster as Fleur knitted her eyebrows in frustration.

"You'll get wrinkles like that," Suzette whispered in their native French, as they sat in on a 7th year Charms class. The professor was a small man that probably had a touch of goblin blood.

"Hush," Fleur responded, as they sat through the rest of the lesson.

\- - - - - x x - - - — -

"I thought he'd never finish speaking," Suzette whined as they walked towards the Great Hall, their charms lesson having just finished.

"I'm surprised you didn't set him on fire," Claude mused as they passed through the throngs of students.

"Accidents," Suzette retorts as they continue walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Are you looking for someone Fleur?" Claude asks as they near their destination.

Fleur choosing not to respond as she kept looking around for a familiar head of dark brown somewhat bushy hair.

"We could sit- " Suzette began before Fleur was off like a shot, quickly maneuvering through the Hogwarts students towards her destination.

"There's your answer," Suzette says to an amused Claude as they both chuckle at their friend's antics and follow her.

\- - - x x - - - - -

"Do you reckon they've gone mental?" a perplexed ronald weasley spoke as they watched three Beauxbaton's students take a seat at the Slytherin table.

"I heard a rumor that she's part Veela" Seamus Finnegan imputed in an effort to distract the red headed boy's incoming rant.

"A what?" Ron asked turning towards his friend.

"Veela, they're mythical creatures, supposed to be descended from sirens I think," Seamus tried to recollect.

"My gran's mentioned them once, said they're very beautiful and have a natural aura to them that draws people in," Neville agreed.

"Do you think she's trying to draw Lestrange and her harpies?" Ron mused as he started packing his plate with food.

"Dunno, do seem to get along though," Harry imputed with a shrug.

\- - - - x x - - - - -

It'd been a long and exhausting day and at last she'd gotten a chance to see her mate, she'd searched for her in the halls in between lessons but had not spotted her, just an endless stream of boys asking if she needed help getting to her next class.

At least she'd get a chance to dine with her before inquiring if the younger girl would like to join her for a light stroll before curfew.

"Will you be competing in the Tournament Fleur?" the voice of her soon to be in law inquired as she turned to look at him.

"Oui, I'll be competing to bring 'onor to my familie and school," Fleur replied.

"You're not scared?" Astoria Greengrass asked, sitting beside her older sister and her friends.

"Non," Fleur replied with confidence.

"Fleur iz de best in our year," Claude commented with a wink at the younger girl.

"The Delacour's are a power family of course," Draco agreed with a boast.

"You'll be great," Hermione imputed from beside Fleur, a small smile on her face.

"I shall try my best," Fleur replied with a smile.

\- - - - x x - - - - - -

As dinner drew to a close the students gathered themselves and made their way out of the Great Hall, many amongst them chatting animatedly about the impending tournament and who'd be brave enough to put their name in the Goblet.

"Ermione would you like to join me for a stroll around ze grounds?" Fleur inquired as their group made their way out of the Great Hall.

"O-Of course," Hermione replied as she gave a small nod to her friends, Daphne and Pansy giving her playful smirks as Fleur led her away.

"We will see you in ze carriage," Suzette informed as her and Claude excused themselves from the couple, "Try not ou stay out ou late," the brunette teased with a smirk.

"Desole, 'ermione," Fleur excused as her friends left them, the young girl in question had sported a light blush at the french girl's implications.

"Not at all," the young girl replied gathering herself. Their betrothal had only been finalized for a short time, but she'd heard about the sorts of things young couples could get up to from speaking with Daphne and Pansy. Both girls had gossiped about how it'd only be natural but that it should be kept discreet as to not offend their respective parents at a loss of virtue before the impeding nuptials.

"It iz wonderful zat we get ou spend zis school 'ear togezer," Fleur began as the two girls made their way around the lake on the grounds.

" It is," Hermione replied with a light blush.

"I 'op zat it iz not ou forward of me, but may I 'old vous 'and?" Fleur asked.

Hermione only nodded in response as the older girl took her hand in hers.

"I 'op zat 'ou will support me in ze tournament," Fleur said, part of the reason for her coming to compete had been too see Hermione but also to compete in the TriWizard Tournament.

"Of course, we are betrothed after all, what kind of intended w-would I be if I didn't support your endeavors," Hermione replied, blush still present. Although their parents had arranged their engagement, she couldn't help but feel drawn to the older girl. A fact that she had admitted to Draco, his response had been a grumble saying that if Fleur ever overstepped any boundaries she'd have to answer to him. But that he was glad that she was at least happy with her betrothal.

"Oui, zank 'ou," Fleur responded, bringing the hand in her own up to her lips.

"I 'op zat I can make 'ou proud," Fleur continued, kissing the younger girl's hand.

"Proud?" Hermione asked.

"Oui, I like ou 'ermione, I don't zink zat it iz a mysterie zat I do," Fleur boldly replied, stopping their walk.

"I - ," Hermione began but was cut off by the older girl.

"Ou don't hav to respond now," Fleur said as she dropped the young witch's hand and cupped her cheeks.

"Our fazers arranged our betrozal, but it led ou to me and for zat I am grateful," Fleur said as she pulled the girl towards her in an embrace.

"I am yours and ou are mine, I will do all in my power ou protect ou and make ou 'appy," Fleur said as she felt Hermione grip the front of her school uniform.

"You make me happy too Fleur," the younger girl replied and Fleur nodded accepting the girl's answer for now, she'd court her mate in the appropriate fashion and prove to her that she could depend on her.


	14. Stirrings

"My lords, my ladies, we are gathered here today to witness history in the making," a booming voice spoke as multitudes of people stood at attention.

"In times of grief, times of despair, we all united under one banner," the voice continued.

"Delacour!" someone in the audience shouts.

"Delacour! Delacour! Delacour!" the crowd joins in.

"Silence!" the booming voice calls the crowd to attention.

"We hear your pleas and we respond in turn!" the voice responds as the crowd grows silent.

"In times of old we were united and ruled justly by the blood of the Delacours, why not let us be ruled once more!" the voice exclaims as the crows roars in approval.

"The Ministry has failed us!" shouts from the crowd.

"Delacour!" another shout.

"We are here today to crown a just ruler, a firm ruler, the one true ruler of France!" the voice booms.

"We are here today to crown you,"

"Fleur" the voice is recognizable and a familiar face appears.

"Merde!" Fleur explains as she startles awake, a very vivid dream.

'what was that' the young girl thinks to herself as she looks up, the carriage ceiling above her.

'It felt so real,' the girl ruminates to herself before her room door is thrown open, a brunet girl making her way inside.

"We're going to be late for the run," Suzette informs as she walks towards Fleur's bed.

"We've got at least a solid hour before Madam Maxime expects us," Claude interrupts as he walks into the room.

"Schematics Claude," Suzette dismisses with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry, I had a late night," Fleur excuses as she sits up.

"We know," Suzette replies with a smirk.

"Suzette," Claude warns as the other girl gives him a huff of annoyance in return.

"It's alright Claude," Fleur reasons.

"Hermione and I had a lovely evening around the grounds," Fleur continues.

"Thats good," Claude replies as Suzette nods in turn.

"Should we expect to see more of her today?" Suzette inquired as Fleur got up from her bed and shuffled around her room.

"Oui, I've invited her to our sparing tonight," Fleur replies grabbing a clean uniform out of her closet.

\- - - - x x x - - - - -

Hermione couldn't get the feeling out of her system. A feeling of want, potentially desire. It had been slowly building since the start of term. Hadn't quite reached a bubbling point, but it would eventually get there.

The night previous she'd wanted Fleur to kiss her, knew that she was much to young to be engaging in such acts, but the pull to do so was great.

The older girl in question had not pushed for things to go further than an embrace and a kiss goodnight on the hand. Much to her chagrin.

Her parents had sat her down when she'd had her first blood, had told her that she'd be going through a change that would invoke in her certain feelings. But that as a young pureblooded lady she should not act upon these feelings, such acts were meant to be reserved for her spouse.

Her father had assured her that when the time came, that he would help her pick an appropriate pureblooded wizard.

At the time she hadn't much cared for she hadn't given it much thought and the idea of a husband sounded foreign to her.

Fleur however was a completely different situation entirely, she was not a pureblood, was not even a wizard, but a witch.

And she was magnificent.

She went against everything that her parents had ever told her about associating with the 'right' sort of people.

She was a half-blood, if you could even construe her as such. A pureblooded wizard father and a Half-blooded Veela mother. By all accounts she shouldn't have felt an attraction to her in the first place, but she did. An attraction she couldn't quite explain herself, but that she hoped to explore with Fleur in due time.

Their parents had arranged the match, in order to help the Dark Lord when the time came. To right the wrongs of the past and establish them back to their rightful place as betters in the wizarding world hierarchy as well as the muggles.

It was only natural for her to make the best of her situation and develop feelings for Fleur.

She was beautiful, smart, brave and dashing.

All she could have hoped for in a spouse.

She only hoped that she could meet Fleur's expectations as well.

"I'm your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story! Goodbye. The End," the gruff voice of Alastor Moody startled Hermione from her musings, the young girl looked up at the Professor. An unsettling feeling forming in the pit of her about this professor didn't sit well.

"Any questions?" The professor asked looking at the startled students.

When no student raised their hands to speak the professor began "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach,"

"Who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" The professor continued, the students in question unable to look him in the eye.

"Three Sir," Hermione replied after a moment of silence.

"And they are so named?" Professor Moody asked walking up to a chalk board and beginning to write the curses down.

"Because they are unforgivable, the use of any one of them- Hermione continued but was cut off by the professor.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban," the professor finished, turning to look at the young girl.

"Lestrange was it?" Professor Moody inquired.

"Yes Sir," Hermione replied, she didn't like the way the professor was looking at her, eyes calculating and a bit of something else but she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Good now the Ministry said you're too young to see what these curses do, but I say different," Professor Moody exclaimed.

"You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your gum besides the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" the professor exclaimed turning around suddenly to throw a piece of chalk at the young man.

"So which one shall we see first," the professor asked looking at the startled students.

"He's not all there is he," Pansy whispered to Hermione as the professor looked about the students.

"Weasley!"

"Yes" the squeaky voice of the frightened young man exclaimed looking up at the professor.

"Give us a curse," the professor demanded looking down at the frightened young man.

"Think he knows any," Daphne whispered mockingly, as the there young slytherin girls watched the young red headed boy stand up.

"W-Well my dad did tell me about one…t-the imperious curse," the young man nervously spoke.

"Yeah your father would know all about that gave the ministry quite a bit a grief a few years ago, perhaps this will show you why," the professor informed as he turned to walk back to his desk, where a jar holding a spider sat. Reaching into the jar the professor shouted a spell enlarging the spider.

"Imperio!" the professor spoke aloud startling the students.

"This just got interesting," Daphne whispered as the professor preceded to fling the spider at a few students.

"Careful if she bites! She's lethal!" The professor taunted placing the spider atop the weasley boy's face.

"What are you laughing at!" the professor accused as Draco's chuckles caught his attention.

"G-Get it off!" Draco exclaimed as Crabbe sputtered unsure of what to do.

"He's a bully," Pansy muttered darkly.

"Talented isn't she!" the professor exclaimed, joy at the young man's fear.

"What shall I have her do next?" he proceeded to say flicking his wand hand to the side "Jump out the window?" the students too stunned by the brief ordeal with the insect didn't say a word as the spider smacked against the window, "Drown herself?" the professor continued as the spider hovered over a bucket of water and attempted to flee. After a few moments deciding to place the spider back in its jar.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding, under the influence of the imperious curse but here's the rob, how do we sort out the liars," the professor said looking around the class room.

"Another! Another, Come on!" The professor said after a few moments of silence, several students slowly putting up their hands.

"Longbottom is it?" the professor finally said selecting the boy in question, sitting at the front of the class.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology," Professor Moody stated looking at the nervous looking young man.

A few nervous nods a response from the young man in turn.

"T-There's umm the C-Cruciatus curse," the responded after a few tense seconds.

"Correct! Correct, Come come!" the professor beckoned the young man to follow him to where he had placed the spider.

"The torture curse! Crucio!" the professor exclaimed pointing his wand at the spider again.

The spider's high pitched screams of agony filling the classroom,"

The class watched on in stunned silence as the Longbottom boy started visibly struggle at the scene.

Watching from her seated position at the back of the class Hermione looked on as did the rest of the students, an internal conflict waging war inside of her. Her parents had taught her this, she hadn't performed the spell yet but they had promised to let her practice the following holiday break. She'd read about the 3 ministry forbidden curses before, but had never seen them acted in front of her person. What was this new professor, he didn't act like the Mad-Eye-Moody that her father had spoken angrily about over dinner in the past. He reminded her of someone she'd met but she couldn't place her thoughts on who.

"I don't think this is in the curriculum," Daphne whispered looking at her two friends for comfort, the insects screams getting to her.

"I - pansy began before Hermione abruptly stood up.

"Professor I'd like to hear about the third curse," Hermione stated startling the professor from the spider, causing a cease to the curse and the spider's agony. The Longbottom boy's face relaxing slightly at the curse being lifted off of the small insect.

"Umm, well, perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Lestrange," the professor said hobbling over to the young girl's desk and placing the spider on it.

"Avada Kedavra, the killing curse," the young girl said with as much confidence as she could muster, staring the professor down for a few short moments before sitting back down.

"Very good, Avada Kedavra!" professor Moody exclaimed pointing his wand at the spider, ending its life.

A started Harry Potter catching Hermione's stare as they both stared at each other in stunned silence before turning away, no words were needed for what they had just witnessed.

"The killing curse, only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room," the professor stated hobbling over to the young man, and staring him down for a few seconds before taking out a flask and taking a huge gulp from it.

\- - - x - - -

"That was different," Pansy said as the three girl's walked down the staircase leading them away from Professor Moody's class.

"You were great Hermione," Draco stated as he, Crabbe and Goyle caught up to them.

"You were rather brilliant," Daphne intoned with a small smile.

"I - the young witch in question began before the loud boisterous voice of Ron Weasley caught their attention.

"Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course, terrifyingly insane, but he's really been there, he's looked evil in the eye,"

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable Ron," Seamus Finnigan spoke up beside the boy.

"Did you see Neville's face," Dean imputed as they walked up the the mute boy staring into nothing.

Professor Moody choosing to rapidly hobble down the stairs after them at that time to place a hand on the disturbed young man's shoulder.

"Son! You alright?" the young man slowly nodding in turn. "Come we'll have a cup of tea I want to show you something," the professor said leading the young man back up the stairs.

"What did I say, Brilliant," Ron said in awe as Neville and the professor retreated back into the classroom.

"And what would you know about brilliant weaselby?" Draco taunted looking up at the boy.

"A lot more than you Malfoy," Ron angrily retorted.

"Is that so?" Draco asked, a small smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"And what would you know?" Seamus accused coming to his friend's defense.

"Certainly more than you half-breed," Draco retorts staring the young man down.

"I bet you do, parent's are a bunch of bloody death eaters, bet they taught you everything they know," Ron defended.

"How dare- " Draco began

"I'd be careful before making such blatant accusations," Hermione sharply replied.

"They're not blatant if they're true," Ron bit back.

"The only 'truth' I see is a scared boy making accusations he has no knowledge of," Hermione defended.

"You knew the last unforgivable curse! Thats all the 'proof' I need!" Ron exclaimed, his face beginning to grow red with anger.

"That's your excuse? All proper pureblooded children are told the names in accordance with the 1756 Code of Education decree as stated by the Ministry of Magic, all necessary for a proper education," Hermione explains a brow raised at the red headed boy.

"My mum and dad never told us all of them," Ron states.

"I said proper," Hermione replies with a smirk.

"Why yo-

"That's enough Ron," Harry interjects, drawing the attention of both parties.

"Harry," Ron states looking incredulously at his friend.

"Let's check on Neville and see how he's doing," Harry informs as their other friends silently agree, the argument was turning into another row between the slytherin girl and Ron.

"But Harry," Ron defended.

"Neville," Harry responds grabbing his friends arm and pulling him back up the stair case to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room.

"Right," Ron replies in agreement as they boys make their way up the staircase.

"Bunch of cowards aren't they," Pansy remarks as the boys walk back up the staircase and into the classroom.

"Not cowards, just misinformed and a bit uneducated," Hermione replies with a smile.

"That'll show them to speak that way to their betters," Draco says as the slytherins make their way to their next class.

\- - - - - x x x - - - - - -

"So that is Mr Krum," Suzette commented as she and Cluade walked beside Fleur into the Great Hall, where the goblet had been set for students to submit their names for the tournament.

"He's tall," Claude commented back and a side glance at his friend.

The three had decided that they would be submitting their names forward to compete after their last class of the day, they had no doubt that their blonde friend would be chosen to represent their school, so it was more of a formality as the stipulation for the students selected to represent Beauxbatons had been to compete.

As the three walked towards the goblet the bulgarian young man turned from the goblet to walk back out of the hall. He made brief eye contact with Fleur before giving a respectful nod and slight bow and continuing to walk out.

"Seems amicable enough," Claude commented as they reached the goblet and each put their pieces of parchment into the goblet. Fleur stopping for a brief moment to make eye contact and to give a small smile in turn to a curious Hermione, who had come to watch the prospective competitors put their name into the goblet of fire.

"So it seems you'll be going up against Krum and whoever the Hogwarts representative is," Suzette commented as they made their way out of the hall.

"Good luck too them," Claude commented with a chuckle.

"I'm sure they'll be tough competitors," Fleur replied, she had noticed that Krum had briefly stopped to stare at her betrothed and her veela blood had gotten a slight rise of protectiveness over it.

"Did you have to goad him into a row," Harry asked as he stood facing Hermione Lestrange, the two had opted to come together once a month to try to get to know the other after their escapades the year previous. A boon that they had given Sirius. They had chosen to meet near Hagrid's hut as Harry had been told by the Half Giant that he was going to be taking care of some errands for Dumbledore. It was towards the end of the day and all their classes were done, the sun starting to fade as darkness began to take hold of the sky.

"He should learn to behave himself," Hermione countered, eye brow raised at the dark haired boy.

"He just doesn't know any better," Harry replied, an exasperated look upon his features.

"And that's an excuse," Hermione replied, she'd agreed to getting to know The Boy Who Lived, as a favor to Sirius but was beginning to regret her decision.

"No, no its not," Harry agreed after a few terse minutes.

"How's Longbottom?" Hermione asked trying to break the tension.

"Shaken up but better," Harry replied, a surprised look on his face, "I didn't think you cared about Neville,"

"Moody's teaching methods are unorthodox," Hermione replied, she did not care for the Longbottom boy, he seemed to want to start up an argument with her every time they crossed paths and I'd gotten tiresome over the years.

"He was trying to teach us," Harry tried to reason.

"In a very unorthodox fashion," Hermione resigned with a huff, "Something doesn't feel right about him,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Just a hunch," Hermione replied, she wasn't sure what it was about the professor but it didn't quite sit right with her. He wasn't the traditional type of professor the Headmaster allowed within Hogwarts. Much to her parent's chagrin, they were always overly "soft" and never had any "ferocity" or so her mother said.

"I'll keep an eye out," Harry commented with a pensive look.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask about the Beuxbaton's students," Harry asked, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"What about them," the slytherin asked, out of all the things the dark haired boy could have asked, he chose to ask about the one thing she was still wrapping her mind around.

"Do you know them?" Harry bluntly asked.

"In a sense," Hermione replied.

Harry looked at her in confusion as he watched the young witch, a conflicted inner turmoil evident in her features.

"I'm betrothed to one of them," Hermione informed.

Harry looked at her in surprise confusion evident in his wide eyes and slightly open jaw, he had not expected Hermione's reply.

"I didn't know that was a thing," Harry asked, perplexed at the turn of events.

"Pureblood aristocracy customs," Hermione replied.

"But Ron and Neville -

"Weasley's line is impoverished and lost standing within Pureblood society a millennia ago and Longbottom's choses not to engage in our customs or at least the last few generations haven't," Hermione explained.

"My dad was a Pureblood," Harry stated, trying to process the new information.

"And he caused a scandal within our circles when he chose to marry your mother, as did Sirius when he chose to turn away from our family's ways," Hermione informed treading carefully on the subject of why Sirius really got excommunicated from the Black Family line.

"I didn't know Purebloods had these types of customs," Harry said, "Is he nice at least?" he inquired, remembering the brown haired Beuxbaton boy that had followed the two Beauxbaton girls to the Slytherin table the day prior.

"She," Hermione clarified.

"S-She?" Harry asked.

"Please tell me you're not narrow minded like a muggle," Hermione stated with a slight snarl.

"No, sorry that's not how I meant it," Harry excused, "I just didn't know that same sex marriages were allowed in the Wizarding World,"

"Wizarding society lost the negative perception several decades ago, if the match is advantages for both families then that is all that matters in these sorts of things," Hermione informed.

"Oh," Harry replied, "Which of the girl's is it?" the young man asked remembering that there had been two young ladies with the young man from the visiting school.

"The blonde," Hermione answered, "She's a few years older than me, but she's very kind and a fine match for a Lestrange daughter," Hermione clarified, skirting away from the true reason for her engagement to Fleur. She'd agreed to get to know the boy but he didn't need to know everything and she could not betray her family. She took her family's well being seriously.

"Fleur Delacour?" Harry asked, he'd overheard a few of the older years in his house speak about the beautiful blond and the number of things they'd like to do to the blonde witch.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "You know her?" she inquired.

"Just heard a few of the older years in my house mention her in passing," Harry replied.

"I see," Hermione replied "Her family is a great french wizarding house, we vacationed with them over the break," Hermione clarified.

"Congratulations I guess," Harry said with a small smile, he couldn't understand why the slytherin girl was so nonchalant about the whole ordeal, like it was just another walk in the park. He'd be upset if anybody had tried to control who he's spend the rest of his life with.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, "It's getting rather late so I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself for today,"

"Same place two weeks from today?" Harry asked, "I received a letter from Sirius, said he'd be here then and asked if we'd be able to meet him,"

"Did he specify were he'd like us to meet him?" Hermione asked.

"Not really just that he would find a way to let us know," Harry answered.

"Very well, I'll see you here two weeks from today," Hermione said and with a small nod walked away from the dark haired young man.

"Krum was that the girl that you were supposed to marry," a gruff young man with a small beard asked a young man with a large curved nose and thick eyebrows, he wore a light tunic and worn out breeches. The two had decided to make their way back to the Durmstrang Ship, as their Headmaster had opted to have them stay within their designated quarters aboard the ship they'd come to England with.

"Yes," Viktor answered as the two young men watched the young girl in question make her way back to the castle from afar.

"I saw Delacour here as well," the young man mentioned watching his friend stare after the young girl, her silhouette becoming distant as she walked farther away from them.

"Nicholai what are you getting at?" Viktor asked his friend, growing cautious at the tone.

"You should teach her a lesson about taking what's not her's to take," the young man replied, a hard look on his face.

"She was never mine to take away," Viktor replied, not liking his friend's suggestion. He had been apprehensive at first when his father had mentioned the possibility of an engagement with the sole daughter of the Lestrange Pureblooded family, an old french family that had immigrated to the English lands just a few decades prior. He had been presented with a picture of the young girl and had at first been put off due to her young age, but had been swiftly reminded by his father that his mother and he had been joined in a betrothal with the same age gap and that he just needed to get to know the girl. In time a fondness would come about and he would be as happy with the young girl as he was with Viktor's mother. His parent's loved each other very much and he had started to grow increasingly fond of the idea of the girl being his wife, the future Lady Krum. He'd never met her but had heard his father tell stories of the girl's character and she looked sweet from the photograph he had been given.

However the match was not to be, for just two months after he'd been told of the girl, his father had regretfully told him that the Lestranges had chosen to engage their daughter to the Eldest daughter of the Delacour family of france. He knew about the Delacours from what his tutors had briefly mentioned about the origins of the Wizarding French Revolution, how Florus Delacour had joined all of Wizarding France to end a cease to the wars the plagued the land for many a millennia.

He would not lie and say that he had not been upset, for he had been. He had looked forward to getting to know the young girl and being able to confide in her like his father confided in his mother. To tell her all of his worries and aspirations, to grow with her. But that had been a short and brief fantasy, the girl was never his to desire. And he could contend himself with that, albeit it still slightly stung to know that the brief object of his affections was in the same castle and that he would be spending an entire year near but unable to approach as it would violate proper Pureblood protocol, and he doubted that Delacour would take kindly to his presence if he were to try to approach the girl.

He'd heard a great deal about the Delacour Heir, a skilled duelist if the rumors were to be believed and prodigy in advanced spells of varying degrees. He'd have his hands full if she was chosen as the Beauxbaton Champion.

"Yes she was, before that whore took her from you!," Nicholai exclaimed.

"I'll hear no more of your blasphemous words," Viktor shortly replied, causing the other young man to shrink at the taller boy's harshness. "She was never engaged to me and not mine to claim,"

"But she could have been," Nicholai tried once more, he had been wroth when his father had told him about the betrothal that the Krum's had been robbed of. His family was an old Bulgarian family sworn to the Krum's since as long as he could remember, and he'd be damned if he'd let this insult stand.

"But she was not and that is all I will hear of this, no more Niko," Krum briskly replied, turning his back on the young man and making his way onto the ship.

"Aye," the young man in question replied, 'this was far from over,' he thought to himself as he followed Viktor onto the ship. He'd right this wrong and then Viktor would see.


	15. The Game Begins

"Quite down, Quiet down!" the professors spoke aloud at the ground of students filtering into the Great Hall.

Tonight was the night of the choosing, the Triwizard Champions would be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. For the older years this was a moment of bated breath of anxious anticipation. Who would get to claim the title of champion for their school and be showered in glory and adulation. For the younger students this was a moment of excitement mixed in with slight envy at not being allowed to participate in the tournament.

"Who do you think will get chosen?" Blaise Zabini asked his platinum blonde haired friend as their group sat down.

"With any luck none of those pathetic gryffindors," Draco replied, sitting next to his cousin. He already knew who'd be chosen from Beauxbatons. Fleur was the best that wizarding France had to offer. Hers was an old and powerful family. Else why would his family have chosen to align themselves with them in the first place. Honor and glory that's what the cup offered.

"Do you think Fleur will get chosen Hermione?" Daphne asked her brunet haired friend, the girl beside her giving her a small smile in turn and nodding slightly "no doubt," Hermione replied looking across the hall to her betrothed.

Fleur and her friends had decided to sit with the rest of the Beauxbaton students, school unity and all. She knew that Fleur would get chosen, call it a gut feeling. But something told her that her betrothed would be the Champion for Beauxbatons, she just hoped she didn't get hurt during the tournament.

"Sit down please," The headmaster exclaimed with a booming voice. The students quieting down and drawing their attention towards the direction of the Goblet of fire.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for! The Champion selection!" The headmaster continued, taking a step back from the goblet and extending his arm forward. With waited breath the students looked on. Who would get chosen to represent their schools.

The students would not wait long to find out, as if on cue the goblet shot out a small piece of folded up parchment.

With arm outreached the Hogwarts Headmaster snatched the parchment and read the first name aloud "The Durmstrang Champion is…. Viktor Krum!"

On hearing their school mate's name announced the Durmstrang students roared in approval. Viktor Krum stood up from where he was seated at the Slytherin table and moved forward towards the Hogwarts Headmaster. Dumbledore gave the young man a pat on the back and motioned for him to walk towards a passageway located behind the professor's dinning table. The young man walked towards the passageway and disappeared from the Great Hall.

The young man had only been gone for a few seconds before the Goblet shot out another name. Once more the Headmaster reached out and snatched the piece of parchment.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons….is Fleur Delacour!" The Headmaster exclaimed once more as the girl in question briefly looked over in the direction of the Slytherin table before getting up and moving forward her fellow Beauxbatons students clapping their approval at her selection, she moved towards the Headmaster and was directed towards the same passageway the young man had gone towards prior.

"Fleur's a champion," Pansy sing songed in the direction of her friend.

"So she is," Hermione replied with a smile looking at Fleur's retreating form as she disappeared.

"Naturally," her cousin commented as their group looked on curious to see who the Hogwarts Champion would be.

The goblet for the final time shot out a third piece of parchment, the Headmaster reaching forward and reading the name aloud, "The Hogwarts Champion… is Cedric Diggory!" the young man stood up from his place at the Hufflepuff table and disappeared down the same passageway the two previous champions had gone. The Great Hall clapping and shouting their enthusiasm at the young man's selection.

"Well at least it isn't a gryffindor," Draco spat in disgust as Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history! Only one will hoist this Chalice of Champions! This vessel of victory!" The Headmaster exclaimed as The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Barty Crouch Sr, moved forward with a big Chalice. " The Triwizard Cup!" The students clapped in excitement as the Cup was presented. All hoping their respective champion would win it and bring glory to their respective school. Before anyone could continue to marvel at the cup the goblet that had selected the three champions, shot out another piece of parchment. The Headmaster moved forward with caution as the reached out and read the name aloud.

"H-Harry Potter," no one said anything as the Hall was collectively stunned. The young man in question wasn't old enough to have put his name into the goblet to compete. How could this have happened.

"Harry Potter!" The Headmaster shouted again, this time the young man in question stood up with a push from one of his friends. Moving forward slowly the young man walked up to the Headmaster and was motioned towards the same passageway the three previous champions had disappeared down.

"Of course Potter found a way to get his name in there, can't stand to not be the center of attention," Draco remarked as his friends nodded in agreement.

The disgruntlement of the students was palpable as one student shouted "He's a cheat!"

"He's not even seventeen yet!" Another shouted.

"No way they let him compete," Blaise said in agreement as they all watched the Potter boy disappear.

\- - - - - - x - - - - - -

"How long do you think it'll be before someone comes to get us?" Cedric spoke aloud

looking between the other two champions. A serious looking young man from Durmstrang, the quidditch star Viktor Krum. And the heir to one of the oldest French Wizarding families, Fleur Delacour. It was rumored that she was half Veela, if her looks where anything to go by he was inclined to believe them to be true.

"Zey probablie got 'eld up," the Delacour Heir replied, drawing her attention towards the Diggory boy.

"R-Right," Cedric said, feeling heat rise to his face, the girl's gaze a tad unnerving.

"Vat do-" Viktor began before the sudden sound of steps alerted them to another presence.

"did they send you to get us?" Cedric asked as Harry Potter walked into the room.

The shouts of disagreement of the Headmasters could be heard, coming ever closer as the three walked right behind the boy followed by a few ministry officials.

"I protest, I protest!" the loud voice of Madame Maxime shouted in protest as they walked up to the scared looking young man.

"Harry did you put you're name into the Goblet of Fire!?" The Hogwarts Headmaster exclaimed rushing up to the young man.

All three Champions looked between each other in bewilderment. Had they heard right? Had this boy managed to add his name into the Goblet?

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" The Headmaster pressed on, shaking the boy.

"N-No sir!," the boy shakily replied. "You're absolutely sure?" The Headmaster pressed once more.

"Y-Yes sir!," the boy replied again. Terror could be seen on his face.

"But of course he is lying!" Madame Maxime exclaimed walking up to the boy and Hogwarts Headmaster.

"The hell he is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful confounds charm could have hoodwinked it!" The strong defense of the British Auror spoke up as the adults in the room circled around the boy.

"Magic way beyond the talents of a 4th year," Moody continued to defend.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thot! Mad Eye!" The Durmstrang High Master spat at the Auror.

"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do Karkarof," Mad-Eye Moody menacingly spat back.

"Perhaps you remember," He continued to threaten as he stared down the Durmstrang High Master.

"This doesn't help Alister," Dumbledore imputed as they tried to come up with a solution to this conundrum.

"I leave this to you Barty," the Headmaster finally said looking to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

All looked on as the man looked pensive for a few moments before speaking. " The rules are absolute, the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract, Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight a TriWizard Champion,"

"Merde," Cedric heard the Beauxbaton girl mutter beside him. All three looked on in stunned astonishment. How could this have happened.

\- - - — x - - - - - - -

"You don't believe he really did it?" Suzette spoke as she and Claude sat on Fleur's bed. The two had waited up after the feast in Fleur's room for their friend to come back. They of course had known that she would be chosen. It was more of a formality then anything else that the rest of them were even here to begin with.

"I don't believe he was lying when he said he didn't put his name in," Fleur reasoned pacing back and forth, thoughts swirling through her mind. What to do about this turn of events. If this had been anyone else she would not have given it much thought. But Hermione had confided in her, her acquaintance with the young boy, so it did rather change things.

"He could be lying, what teenage boy in that room didn't want to be chosen to represent their school, Even your finance's cousin looked envious," Suzette exclaimed. Claude pensive beside her.

"You didn't see him in there Suzette, he was terrified, our Headmasters warned us all of the dangers of this Tournament, anybody who knows basic history knows that this Tournament kills champions," Fleur defended.

"But not you Fleur," Claude stated firmly.

"You'll win this," he continued with a firm nod.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Claude, I'll certainly need it," Fleur said in thanks. She knew the risks of being chosen. A small part of her had hoped that she wouldn't get chosen. But the younger brasher side of her had screamed for the opportunity. She'd try her best to come out of this tournament the victor, preferably in one piece.

\- - - - x - - - - - - - -

"He's found him!" Rudolphus exclaimed walking into the Lestrange Parlor. He'd been going over a few accounts when his good brother had floo'd to tell him the news.

"Found who Rod? I'm kind of busy," Bellatrix angrily retorted as she looked over a chess board. Her sister Narcissa had come to spend the evening with her. Since their children were away at school it did get rather droll to lounge about the manor, company was a welcome sight from certain people. You could only hex your house elf for so long before it became tiresome.

"The Dark Lord," Rudolphus boomed looking between his wife and his good-sister. Both ladies looking at him in stunned silence, before Bellatrix got up and started calling for the house-elf to bring her cloak.

"Take me to him! We must be there for him!" Bellatrix shouted as a scared looking elf rushed over to her with an expensive looking cloak. The Lestrange crest ever present.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Bella," Lucius said as he walked into the room, a few steps behind his good-brother.

"And why not!?" Bellatrix angrily exclaimed turning her fury on her sister's husband. The man in question never flinching at the angry gaze. Years of practice.

"Our lord has chosen to wait to reveal himself," Lucius calmly explained walking up to his wife and taking her hand to kiss it.

"What for!?" Bellatrix angrily accused rounding on Lucius.

"All will be revealed in due time dear Bella, for now we must simply trust in the Dark Lord's judgement and have faith," Lucius replied, eyes unwavering.

"Do you take me for a fool Lucius! We must go to him, he needs us, how can we claim to call ourselves his most devout!" the Lestrange Matriarch exclaimed, fury never wavering.

"I take you for a pureblood Bella, the Dark Lord has chosen to wait before summoning us, else you would have felt the pull of the mark that dons your left forarm as it does mine," Lucius calmly replied. He himself had wanted to aparate to the Dark Lord's side when he had heard the news form that pathetic rat they called a death eater, Pettigrew. But for now they'd wait. The Dark Lord would know what to do at the perfect moment.

"Bella, its what the Dark Lord wants for now," Rudolphus tried to reason, he knew how much his wife's fervor for the Dark Lord went, he himself had a fervor to match hers.

Taking a brief moment to gather her thoughts, Bellatrix quietly seethed, a minute later deciding to remove her cloak and hand it to the waiting house elf.

"When the Dark Lord summons us both of you won't stop me," Bellatrix retorted walking back over to where she had been sitting before by the chess board.

"Wouldn't dream of it Bella," Rudolphus replied.

"We'll be right behind you," Lucius commented as well.

The four adults sat in brief silence, as they each digested the news of the Dark Lord's soon return. They'd dreamt for many a night all these years of the glory that their Lord would bring. Quietly tried to gather their forces and seek revenge on those that had deserted them after his fall. Raised their children to love and adore their Lord, as he would be the one that would keep them safe and would be able to ensure a bridge and prosperous future for them. Their grandchildren would grow up living in a world where Purebloods reigned supreme. Pure magical children, without the taint of dirty blood. After all pureblood tells, and theirs was by far the purest. Never diluted and as pure as you should expect from the most ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy and Lestrange.

"I trust you have been made privy to the goings of the Tri-Wizard tournament Lucius?" Rudolphus inquired after moment.

"I have, what would you like to know?" the blonde man replied.

"Have they selected the champions?" Rudolphus asked, gathering the attention of his wife. Bellatrix who'd been sitting in silence stewing in her thoughts of fighting for the Dark Lord.

"Quite funny you should ask, they selected them tonight," Lucius replied, gathering a surprised look from the three other adults in the room.

"Well?!" Bellatrix impatiently asked looking at her good brother.

"The Diggory boy was selected to represent Hogwarts," Lucius began, watching in amusement as the three held varying looks of surprise.

"Pureblood isn't he?" Bellatrix asked looking at her husband for confirmation.

"I believe so," Rudolphus answered with a nod.

"Well of course," Narcissa commented, having kept silence throughout the entire exchange between her sister and husband.

"Well at least he's pure," Bellatrix grumbled, she had hoped a Slytherin would have been chosen. Preferably one of the progeny of the Dark Lord's followers. The Diggory boy was Hufflepuff if she remembered correctly, but at least he was pureblooded.

"And for the others?" Rudolphus asked, wanting to know who'd be representing the other two schools.

"The Krum boy was selected to represent Durmstrang and Miss Delacour was chosen to represent Beauxbatons," Lucius finished with a satisfied smile. When he'd first heard of that the Eldest Delacour daughter had been chosen as a champion he'd been strengthened in his resolve that they'd made the right choice in betrothing her to Hermione. Her family was a strong one that would help their Lord shape the world for the better.

"That's great to hear," Rudolphus said with a smile. He would be able to get an opportunity to see his future daughter in law in action. To see if she measured up to the prowess of her family legacy. To see if she was worthy to marry his daughter. Although the later he wasn't still sure if he'd rather happened. The girl could only claim a pureblooded sire through her father. For she had creature blood and was for all intents and purposes considered half-blood. But they all had to do their part for the Dark Lord.

"Good," Bellatrix commented, as she tried to focus back to the chess game she'd been playing beforehand, before they'd been interrupted. She'd have an opportunity to better asses the Delacour girl.

\- - - - x - - - - - - -

"For the last time I didn't put my name in that bloody cup!?" Harry exasperatedly tried to reason for the uptienth time, his supposed best friend Ron Weasley shaking his head at the dark haired boy and walking away, muttering "Bloody liar," as he walked away. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan close behind him. I'd been the talk of the whole school. The whole school had been scandalized to hear that Harry Potter a mere 4th year had somehow hoodwinked the cup into choosing him to participate in the tournament. The hufflepuffs were in outrage that Cedric the "real" Hogwarts Champion had had the glory taken from him. An insult to the house of the badger.

Sighing in disbelief the young man made his way to the agreed upon meet up spot. I'd only been a few days since he'd been selected, and since he'd received a call via floo from Sirius asking to meet sooner rather than later. While he was glad to see his godfather again, he'd rather it wasn't under such stressful circumstances. He'd only received stares and glares for the past several days. And heard many jokes at his expense. He'd been hoping for a quite year this year. Unfortunately that was never the case.

"You're late," the slightly annoyed voice of Hermione Lestrange startled him out of his musings. He hadn't been sure if she'd be going with him to meet Sirius. Hadn't really seen much of her the past few days. Always seemed to disappear after their shared classes. He'd figured she was probably spending it with Fleur Delacour, the Beuxbatons champion.

"S-Sorry got held up," Harry replied, as the two made their way past Hagrid's hut into the forbidden forest.

"How are you holding up?" Hermione inquired as the two made their way through the trees. She'd been contacted by Sirius the night prior via floo about meeting him and Harry at the clearing were the dementors had ganged up on them the year prior. She'd been reluctant to go at first, as Fleur had asked if they could spend some time together before the Champion photoshoot that was scheduled for later that day. She had reluctantly had to tell Fleur that something had come up and that she'd meet her afterwards. Since the Champions had been chosen she and Fleur had started to spend an extra amount of time together. She'd been reluctant to let the girl out of her sight as of late, the danger of the Tournament ever looming on the horizon. She couldn't quite explain it. But she knew that she felt an almost unnatural attraction to Fleur, a crush as Pansy had pointed out and proceeded to playfully tease her with.

"Honest?" Harry asked, turning his head to regard the slytherin girl. He wasn't sure if she was trying to poke fun at him, he'd had to deal with enough of it the past few days.

A simple nod from Hermione told him she was asking him the question seriously.

"Stressed, I-I don't know what I'm going to about the first task, let alone what the first task is," Harry replied running his hand through his hair. He was more than stressed if he was being honest with himself, he was downright scared shitless.

"I'm assuming you didn't put your name in the cup," Hermione stated more than asked, as the continued their trek through the forest.

"No! You don't actually believe that I did do you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I didn't think you did," Hermione countered as they made their way closer to the clearing, they could see a lone silhouette in the distance.

"You believe me?" Harry asked disbelievingly, out of all the people who he had expected would believe that he hadn't put his name in the bloody cup, he hadn't expected Hermione Lestrange to be one.

With a slight nod and shrug the girl continued walking until they finally made it to the agreed upon location.

"Glad to see you two," Sirius happily said as he walked up to the two teens. Wrapping an arm around both. Much to the pleasure of Harry and the displeasure of Hermione.

"It'd good to see you Sirius," Harry said enjoying the embrace of his godfather. He'd missed him.

"Likewise," Sirius replied with a toothy grin.

"Glad to know you've been keeping yourself out of trouble," Hermione said as she extracted herself from her uncle's embrace. She was interested and liked her uncle to a small varying degree, but that didn't mean that was about to start acting chummy. Her parent's teachings had taught her to be wary. It was rather hard to be wary towards all people however. And a small part of her wished that one day she'd be able to let her guard down completely with her uncle.

"Are you both well?" Sirius asked as he took a step back from the two teens, assessing them for any signs of distress.

"I've seen better days," Harry replied, looking down. His stress levels were through the roof.

"There's really no way they can get you out of the tournament?" Sirius inquired. He'd been rather distressed when he'd read the article in a paper he'd pilfered from a rubbish bin. The Tri-Wizard champions had been chosen. And one of them had been Harry. He'd been very alarmed at that.

"It's a binding magical contract, unbreakable," Hermione replied, startling the two men.

"Bugger," Sirius muttered aloud.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do," Harry stated. It was in that moment that both uncle and niece could see the full weight of the tournament taking its toll on the young man.

"We'll practice a bit of dueling to help prepare you," Sirius suddenly stated, startling the young man from his misery.

"Do you really think that would help me?" Harry asked, he needed all the help he could get.

"Course it will," Sirius tried to assure, to be quite honest he really wasn't sure if it would. The tournament was made up of a series of challenges, each more deadly than the last and he hoped that at least he could try to prepare his godson the best he could.

"I'll join you two," Hermione also said, surprising the two men. They hadn't expected her to offer to help, but it was nice to know that Harry could somewhat count on her assistance as well.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"It'll be good practice," Hermione simply said, her statement had a double meaning but they didn't necessarily need to know that.

\- - - - x - - - - - -

*CLICK*

A flash of a camera.

A blonde witch in her late 20's to early thirties walked forward as she eyed the four teenagers before her. The woman wore a bright green form fitting formal dress of sorts. With "stylish" glasses. The woman was Rita Skeeter. A journalist from the Prophet that had been assigned to cover the 4 Tri-Wizard Champions.

"What a charismatic quartet," She said humorlessly, as she assessed the 4 young people before her. Cedric Diggory stood to the left as Viktor Krum stood to his immediate opposite, Fleur Dealcour sitting in the chair between the two, and Harry Potter standing behind.

"Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter," The journalist said walking towards the young people assembled and reaching out to shake each of their hands.

"I write for the daily prophet, of course you know that don't you," the journalist continued with a smile, "It's you we don't know," she said with a slight chuckle. "You're the juicy news," she said staring at them all.

"What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks," Rita went on to say as she cupped Fleur's cheek before playfully slapping the young girl. Startling the girl in the process.

"What mysteries do those muscles mask," she continued staring the Bulgarian boy up and down.

"Does courage lye beneath those curls," she finished ruffling Cedric Diggory's hair and putting her arms around Harry and Cedric.

"What makes a champion tick!"

"Me myself and I want to know," She mused aloud. "Not to mention my rabid readers,"

"So,.. who's up to sharing," She said looking between all four stunned teenagers. The 4 had not expected the journalist to be so forward.

None of the four students spoke up, each not wanting to go first. Taking this as a sign that they preferred she pick her first victim herself, she looked to the youngest amongst them, "We shall start with the youngest," grabbing the young boy, she dragged him to the nearby broom closet.

"I wonder what questions she'll ask," Cedric mused as the door closed behind the journalist and Harry Potter.

"Probablie zomzing invasive," Fleur commented, a bit upset at the nerve of the woman. No one touched her without her permission, least of all a nosey reporter.

"It doos seem like dat is vat the nature off dis interview is for," Viktor agreed as the three waited for their turn.

"Poor kid," Cedric said, the double meaning not going unnoticed by the two other Champions.

"E vil 'ave oo git used to et," Fleur reasoned, for the duration of the year they'd probably be hounded for any tid bits about their goings and happenings. After all that was the nature of this tournament. Inter-wizard collaboration, however she doubted the thousands of people trying to tune in to this tournament would be interested in hearing about collaboration. No, they'd be more interested to see if any of them got killed or who won, their private lives wouldn't stay private for long that was for sure.

\- - - - x - - - - - - -

"I was beginning to zink zat oo were avoiding me," Fleur said with a playful smile, as Hermione walked up to her. She'd just wrapped up her interview with the Skeeter woman and had just left the dreary room they'd chosen for the photo op.

"Not at all," Hermione replied with a small smile.

"I hope it iz not oo forward off me, but mai I 'old your 'and?" Fleur inquired.

"N-Not at all," Hermione replied with a light blush, Fleur wasted no second and immediately took hold of the younger girl's hand in hers. Intertwining their fingers as she directed them in the direction of the Beauxbatons carriage.

"How was the photo op?" Hermione inquired as they walked hand in hand. The touch of the older girl sending butterflies through her. Her stomach doing weird flip flops.

"Orrible," Fleur said with a slight grimace.

"That bad?" Hermione asked.

"Ave you ever met the Skeeter 'oman?" Fleur asked.

"I actually have, she did a piece on my family a while back. An expose of sorts on the immigration of our family from France a generation or two prior," Hermione explained.

"Of course," Fleur said with a chuckle, she was well aware that the Lestranges had left the homeland not that long ago. Had been a rather strange series of events that had lead to that happening. But that was another story for another time.

"She was a bit too invasive," Hermione commented.

With a small nod Fleur agreed.

"Ood ou like to 'ome izide?" Fleur inquired as they made it to the carriage. The previous times they'd spent with each other had been spent throughout the grounds. Getting to know each other. She'd never gotten the opportunity to invite Hermione to her room.

"I wouldn't want too intrude," Hermione replied, heart hammering against her chest at the thought of being in Fleur's room alone with the older girl.

"Not at all," Fleur said with a smile as she took out her wand and said a few hurried words, the carriage door opening before them after a few moments.

"Added securitie," Fleur explained as she pulled the younger girl with her into the carriage. The door swinging shut behind them, once they were all the way inside.

\- - - - x - - - -

"You're room is lovely," Hermione commented as she walked into the older girl's room. The room was a nice size. With a few choice art pieces decorated throughout and elegant furniture about. A single bed in the center.

"Zit," Fleur said as she motioned for Hermione to follow to her to the bed.

"I-," The young girl began, feeling the blood rush to her face fully.

"ont orrie I 'odent dream of doing anyzing untoward to ou," Fleur assured as the young girl gave a simple nod and moved to sit on the big bed in the center of the room. Fleur following right after.

"How do you feel about the first challenge," Hermione inquired after a few moments of silence.

The older girl feeling bolder took hold of the younger girl's had in hers once more.

"Wary, ou be 'onest," Fleur said, squeezing the hand in hers.

"They haven't told you what the first task will be?" Hermione inquired.

"Non," Fleur replied. Her headmistress had alluded to something along the lines of a winged creature and fire. But she hadn't outright told her what the first challenge would be.

"I'll be cheering for you," Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

"I 'ook forward to it," Fleur said with a small smile. She wanted nothing more than to cup the younger girl's cheek and pull her in for a kiss. But she knew she mustn't, it wouldn't do to rush these sort of things.

"Fleur," the young girl spoke pulling Fleur from her thoughts.

"I know the dangers this tournament brings and the risk that you'll be putting yourself in," Hermione began.

"Oui," Fleur agreed.

"I don't wish for anything to hurt you," Hermione continued, the sincerity in the words touched Fleur.

"I just want to…..just want to…." The young girl struggled to say, this amused the older girl as she watched the younger witch. Her innocence was endearing.

The feel of soft lips against her own caught her completely by surprise. She had not expected the younger girl to make the first move. Let alone initiate their first kiss. As soon as the kiss had started it had stopped.

"I-I just wouldn't want-" the young girl tried to say before Fleur surged forward capturing the younger girl's lips with her own once more.

The feel of the other girl's lips against her own sent shots of euphoria through her being, breathing life into her and giving her a whole new meaning to the concept of being alive.

Pulling the other girl to her, Fleur gathered Hermione in her arms. She didn't want this moment to end. All the times her mother and grand mere had described what it would feel like when she first kissed her mate had not prepared her for this. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. The feeling of finding that missing piece. The feeling of complete and utter contentment.

She felt the younger girl wrap her arms around her neck and deepen the kiss, a sudden boldness on the younger girl's part. That she very much appreciated.

The need for air separated them, and the two just held each other as they caught their breath.

"I just want you t-to know that I'll be waiting for you when you win," Hermione shyly said.

"I'll do my best," Fleur replied with a shy smile of her own, pulling the girl into her once more and initiating another kiss.

\- - - - - - x - - - - - -

"You got back rather late last night," Pansy noted, the three girls were sitting by a tree in the courtyard of the school. They were enjoying their free period, as the boys joked about the happenings of the ministry. The tid bits they'd heard from their fathers mostly. And of course the looming first task and Potter's impending doom.

"Im not sure what you're talking about," Hermione replied with an amused smile.

"Oohh Hermione you clever witch, what did you do," Pansy all but squealed moving closer to the girl in question. Daphne finding the whole exchange amusing. Hermione had gotten back rather late the night previous, if you could call it that. She must have spent it with Delacour.

"Why so tense Potter!" the sudden shout from Draco caught their attention. As they looked to the direction of the person Draco had directed his shout. Harry Potter.

"My father and I have a bet you see, I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament, " Draco began as he climbed down the tree he was sitting in. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore Nott flanking him.

"He disagrees, he thinks you won't last five!" Draco said snidely.

"I don't give a damn about what you're father thinks Malfoy!" Harry angrily retorted back, getting in Draco's face.

"He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic," Harry said shoving Draco and immediately walking away.

"Pathetic," Draco muttered angrily and made to grab his wand.

The exchange that followed happened in the blink of an eye.

"Alright there sonny!" the sudden shout of the DA professor startled the students present. In an instance the professor pointed his wand at Draco and transformed him into a Ferret.

"That'll teach you to cross someone when their back is turned," the professor angrily said walking forward.

"You stinkin' coward," the professor angrily continued to mutter as he hoisted the ferret Draco up and down into the air.

This caused a sudden change in the air. Hermione grabbed her wand and was beginning to move forward when the sudden voice of the Gryffindor head was heard.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?" Professor MacGonagall shouted in alarm.

"Teaching," The DA professor retorted back as he continued to hoist Draco up and down.

"I'd stop that," Hermione interjected as she moved forward wand raised, this caused both professors to stare at her is surprise and shock. As well as the students watching the entire altercation. The girl's stance was poised and left no room for opening. The stance of a trained duelist.

"Miss Lestrange," Professor MacGonagall began to say, she had never seen the girl looked so infuriated before. Whenever she'd had to stop an altercation between the girl's cousin and Harry Potter she'd always just watched by the side, never really saying anything. She'd never seen the girl react in this manner.

"Not afraid are you girl," Professor Moody said eyes never leaving the girl.

Hermione only stared back at the professor, stance never wavering.

Coming back to the matter at hand Professor MacGonagall uttered the words "Is that Mr. Malfoy!?"

"Technically its a ferret," The DA professor said after a few tense moments, breaking eye contact with the young girl. Jostling the ferret one more time to shove him down the pants of one of the other slytherin boys present. The animal quickly made its way down the pants of his house mate and slithered out the pant leg. Just in time for MacGonagall to change him back.

"My father will hear about this!" the young man angrily shouted as he bolted up to his feet. The entire situation embarrassing to endure. His cousin moved to stand by his side.

"Is that a threat! Is that a threat!" The professor shouted at the boy as he moved towards him. Hermione moving forward to try to block the professor from causing harm to her cousin.

"Professor Moody!" the angry shout from Professor MacGonagall stoping the DA professor in his tracks.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hairs!" The DA professor continued to shout as Hermione grabbed ahold of Draco's arm and pulled him into the castle with her. Their friends following behind.

\- - - x - - - - -

"My father will hear a-about this," Draco angrily said as he struggled to get his bearings in check. He'd never felt so humiliated in his nerve of that meer professor, his father would certainly be hearing about this.

"As will mine," Hermione said cupping once of Draco's cheeks in one of her hands. Checking him over for any injuries.

"I could have held my own against him," Draco muttered. Still feeling the sting of humiliation.

"I know you could have," Hermione assured, she knew from experience that Draco's father had been training him during the summer. As her parents had been training her.

"Lets get back to the dorm, I've some chocolate frogs we can snack on," Hermione said, pulling her cousin with her in the direction of their dormitories, their friends following behind. All angry at the affront.

\- - - - - x - - - - - -

The day had finally arrived. The day of the first task. All were excited at the prospect of who would walk out the first winner. All in anticipation.

Fleur knew what was at stake, she had been given a special gift from Hermione the week before, her first kiss. And they had enjoyed several others in the days leading up to the first task.

The day had started out fairly normal. She'd woken early, like most days. Bathed and gotten dressed in a sporty pair of pants and top, as she'd been given by her Headmistress. Adorned with a matching Jacket to match. She stood dressed in her school's colors. She was nervous, but ready. She would win this task and spend the rest of the day snogging Hermione senseless.

"What are you thinking about?" The inquisitive voice of Suzette pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," Fleur replied as they gathered with the other students from their school at the front of the carriage.

"Is that so," Suzette inquired again, not buying her friend's excuse.

"That's a nice outfit you have on Fleur," Claude commented as he walked up to the two girls. Hair a cerulean blue. Their school colors.

"Dyed your hair again?" Suzette commented, as she made to run her hand through her friend's hair.

"School pride," Claude replied back with a grin.

"Attention!," Headmistress Olympe exclaimed as the students stood at attention for her.

"Today will be the first task, I expect you all to behave respectfully and with grace. Our Fleur will be competing and will require all of your encouragement. We have no doubt that she will show these British Wizards the dignity, poise and grace that only a Champion from Beuxbatons can present. We are with you today my Fleur, make us proud," Olympe said with a smile at the Delacour heir. A cheer rang out as they all cheered on their Champion. For the honor or Beuxbatons!

\- - - x - - - - - -

"You will do great my Fleur," Olympe tried to assure her young Champion as the girl in question stood stoic. Anticipation for the beginning of the tournament welling within them all.

"Oui, I just need some air," Fleur said as she moved to leave the tent for a brief moment.

Moving the tent flap aside to get some air, she was surprised to see Hermione standing right in front of her.

"Ermione? Wat are ou doing ere?" Fleur asked a smile gracing her face. This was a pleasant surprise indeed.

"Fleur," Hermione said in slight surprise.

"Ermione," Fleur said back cheekily.

"I was hoping I'd be able to catch you before it began," Hermione said with a smile a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you came," Fleur replied moving forward and taking the girl in her arms, holding her close in her embrace.

The sudden flash of a camera and a shout of glee startling both girls slightly apart. Fleur keeping a hold on her betrothed, in an effort to protect her from the journalist in question.

"Young love! Oooooh if things don't pan out today, you two might even make the front page!" Rita Skeeter exclaimed. She had been hoping she'd find some juicy gossip to write about. This was all that and more, the Lestrange Heiress and the Beuxbatons champion, could they be a couple? No matter her readers would believe anything she said. This would definitely make the front page.

"You have no business here, Dis tent is for Champions and Friends," The strong voice of Viktor Krum caught the journalist's attention.

"No matter," the journalist said looking the young man up and down, "We've already got what we wanted," with a sashay of her hips she walked to the other side of the tent, camera man following right behind her.

"Good day Champions!" the exuberant voice of Headmaster Dumbledore rang out as he walked into the tent, Igor Karkaroff and a few ministry officials behind him. "Gather round please…now you've waited, you've wondered, and the moment has arrived," the four champions gathered round. Fleur pulling Hermione with her. She needed all the assurance she could get. At least the start was near.

"Only four of you could appreciate it," Dumbledore said looking around at the four teens. Seeing Miss Lestrange he spoke out "What are you doing her Miss Lestrange?"

"I'm sorry Professor I'll be leaving now," Hermione said with one last longing look at Fleur. Fleur in turn never breaking eye contact with her betrothed. Not wanting to keep everyone Hermione mouthed a good luck and left the tent.

The exchange not having gone unnoticed by the three other champions and the journalist.

"Now Barty the bag please," The Hogwarts Headmaster exclaimed as he motioned for the man in question Barty Crouch Sr to move forward with a small bag.

"Champions in a circle around me," the ministry official instructed. "Miss Delacour over here," he continued as he took hold of the young girl's arm and moved her to stand to one side. "Mr. Krum," he went on as he motioned for the young man to move to stand before the Delacour girl.

"Mr. Potter, where are you," the man said looking around, "Ah there you are, right over here Mr. Potter," he continued grabbing the boy's arm and moving him to his other side.

"Now, Miss Delacour if you will," the man said putting a small bag forward, noises coming from within.

Fleur didn't know what to make of this, she simply put her arm into the bag and grabbed one of the objects wiggling within. Pulling out a small miniature dragon, she stared at it in mild shock. She had a hunch as to what the beasts they's be confronting today would be. Her headmistress had all but told her the week prior. Still didn't make the situation any better. A dragon.

"The Welsh Green," The man said as he moved to bag towards Krum, who in turn pulled out a chinese fireball, then to Diggory who himself pulled out a Swedish Short Snout. And finally to Potter who pulled out a Hungarian Horntale. Fleur could only look up at her Headmistress, as the miniature dragon walked about her hand. The full weight of what she was about to face hitting her all at once.

\- - - - x - - - - - -

"Where did you disappear to?" Pansy teased as Hermione took a seat beside her two friends. The rest of their group already having found seats in the stands. They'd all been wondering where she'd run off to at the last minute.

"I had some business to take care of," Hermione replied. She was glad she'd gotten a chance to see Fleur before the start of the Task.

"I'll bet you did," Pansy teased once more, a smug smile on her face.

Daphne rolling her eyes at her friend's antics. Of course Hermione had gone to see Fleur. She was her betrothed after all. It was only proper, as proper pureblooded ladies. To see to the well being of their soon to be spouses.

"I saw you're parents in the ministry stands" Daphne interjects. Catching the attention of her brunett friend.

"Oh?' Hermione says, she didn't know her mother and father would be making the journey here. She could only imagine that tickets to see the tournament would be hard to obtain. Unless you were her uncle Lucius, then it was practically guaranteed.

"They were accompanied by Draco's and Blaise's mother," Pansy imputed, as she took out a loli from her coat pocket and handed it to Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, the young girl had wanted to watch the first match with them.

The sudden gasp from people around them caught the girls' attention towards the ring. Where several handlers were bringing out a bound…..dragon.

"A dragon," Hermione silently said.

The thought that Fleur would have to face off against one of those creatures scared the poor girl. She knew from what her parents had mentioned of Fleur's dueling prowess that the older girl was very advanced for her own age. But to go against a wizard was one thing, a dragon, that was a different situation all together. A. Fully. Grown. Dragon.

"Hermione are you ok?" Daphne asked her friend, taking notice that she had become increasingly quiet as the Dragon handlers removed all of the shackles save for one from the Dragon.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine," Hermione replied after a moment. She hoped Fleur would be ok, she was growing increasingly worried that her Fleur would have to face of against one of theses beasts.

"If your-," Daphne began but was cut off by the sudden sound of a canon going off.

The tall form of Cedric Diggory could be seen as he stepped into the arena.

"So Diggory is up first," Draco commented as they watched the older boy quickly move behind a large boulder.

"Doesn't look like he's doing much," Blaise spoke right beside Draco. And it was true, Diggory didn't seem to be moving from his position behind the boulder.

"Well hopefully Potter will provide better entertainment," Draco snidely commented, earning himself several amused chuckles from his friends.

\- - - x - - - -

In the arena Cedric didn't know what to make of the Dragon, he'd been warned by Harry about what the first task would be. But that still hadn't prepared him enough to actually go against the beast.

He wanted to bring glory to the house of the badger, wanted to make his father proud of him. But what to do.

\- - - - - - x - - - - — -

"Well would you look at that," Daphne said as they all watched Diggory transfigure a boulder, a golden retriever springing to life where the rock had once been. This caught the Dragon's attention, and it turned to try to catch the dog as it bounced around away from where it had been protecting a golden object.

The Diggory boy, choosing to run across the arena at that moment towards the golden object.

"5 galleons says the Dragon notices him," Draco chuckles.

Much to his dismay, the Dragon did not notice the young man. Too distracted with the bouncing dog that wouldn't stop moving.

"He's done it!" the announcer spoke aloud as Cedric took ahold of the golden object. An egg.

The sudden shout from the announcer got the dragon's attention and it turned to face the young man, blowing a blue fire at him that caught ahold of his pants leg. A quick "aguamenti" from the young man dissipated the flames.

The dragon handlers immediately made their way to the arena, enchanting shackles with which to hold the Dragon once more.

"One of our champions has now faced his dragon!, Please make your way forward Mr. Diggory," The Hogwarts Headmaster exclaimed as Diggory made his way towards another tent flap on the opposite side from where he'd entered the arena from.

\- - - x - - - - - -

'Stay alert, Stay alert, stay alert,' Fleur thought to herself as she walked into the arena. This was it, the defining moment. Where all would bear witness to her prowess or her folly. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't a bit frightened. No amount of training could have prepared her to face a dragon. They were large magnificent beasts, uncontrollable when angered. And neigh near impossible to beat. She just hoped that she'd be able to have some luck.

\- - - - - x - - - - -

"Now we get to see her in action," Rodolphus commented as he sat in the observer stands with his wife, good brother and good sister. The four had come out to see the first task of the tournament. Tickets near impossible to get ahold of for most.

"With any luck she'll show some ferocity," Bellatrix muttered beside him. His wife had been hoping for some blood shed.

"With any luck we'll get to see how the Delacours have trained their Heir," Lucius corrected, earning himself a glare from his good sister.

\- - - - - x - - - - -

Without a moment's hesitation, Fleur moved quickly behind a nearby boulder, waiting for a few moments to steady the beating of her heart against her chest. She didn't stay there for long as she quickly moved behind another boulder. Using the transfer as a strategy to get ever closer and closer to the dragon. The dragon ever uninterested stared off in the opposite direction.

\- - - x - - - - -

"Clever girl," Lucius commented, a satisfied smile on his face.

A simple nod from Rodolphus beside him.

'Hopefully she won't make Hermione a widower before their even wed,' Narcissa thought to herself as she watched the young lady make her way closer and closer to the beast.

\- - - x - - - - -

"Come on, come on," Claude heard Suzett quietly mutter beside him. They had both been alarmed when it was officially announced that the champions would be battling a dragon.

"She'll be fine," Claude whispered to his friend, as they both watched with wrapped attention. The tactic that Fleur was using was a clever one, the problem was how she would get the dragon to move in order to get the golden egg underneath it.

The sudden sound of a canon going off startling both of them.

"No," Claude could hear his friend say beside him, as his stomach dropped. The dragon that was once previously aloof to his friend's advances all of a sudden sprang to life with a mighty musical roar and started actively roaming the arena

\- - - x - - - - - - -

*Thump, thump, thump*

Fleur could feel her heart harshly beating, the sudden sound of the canon had startled the dragon from its reverie. She could hear it stomp about the arena, cutting through the boulders with ease.

'What to do, what to do,' Fleur thought to herself as she took a quick peek to see where the dragon roamed.

The beast let out a mighty roar as it continued its path of destruction, and made its way closer and closer towards Fleur's hiding spot.

\- - - - x - - - -

The sudden dread that harm could befall a champion was not a feeling Draco had thought would come upon him for the duration of the tournament. Taking his eyes away from the arena was hard, to see the look of pure worry and dread upon his cousin's face was unbearable. He knew that Hermione had been getting closer with her betrothed, he'd asked her one morning after she'd gotten in rather late, much to his surprise his cousin had sported a slight blush upon her cheeks and had asked him not to make mention of the late night.

He of course would never betray her trust, but he had asked if Fleur had behaved herself and if she had not done anything untoward. Much to her happy nod of affirmation and her assurance that the older girl had behaved appropriately gallant.

It would be a shame if Fleur was killed during this tournament, she seemed a nice young lady.

The sudden sound of another canon going off once more startled him from his thoughts. Looking down at the arena, he noticed that the dragon had finally noticed Fleur's previously hidden form behind the boulder. SHIT

\- - - - x - - - -

The dragon had found her. 'merde'

Thinking quickly Fleur dove into a roll as the dragon swiped at the boulder she'd been hiding behind, smashing it into tiny pieces.

The dragon's full attention was on her now, it bared its fangs at her and growled angrily as it blew a thin jet of fire towards her.

Without a moment's hesitation Fleur shouted "Protego," the flames going in different directions shielding her from harm.

She could feel the scales forming on her upper arms and her cheeks as she and the dragon stared at each other. She had hoped that this would not happen. The veela blood within her shouting at her to inflict harm on the entity that dared tried to harm her. She could not let herself be consumed by the veela thoughts, she would not let herself fall prey to those basic instincts.

"Je ne te ferai pas de mal, majestueux gallois, tu n'as rien a craindre de moi," Fleur began to sing as the dragon continued to stare at her. As if in a trance.

"Rien ne vous fera du mal, vous serez en securite, vous ne devez pas me craindre," Fleur continued to sing as the beast settled itself onto its stomach, allowing the girl before it to lull it into a calm peace.

Taking this as an affirmation Fleur, slowly inched her way closer to the golden egg, eyes never leaving the dragon. Eye contact maintained.

"Je me tiens devant vous, devant votre honorable grace, une humble sorciere mon ame nue," Fleur continued as the dragon laid its head down eyes drooping.

No sooner had the dragon closed its eyes, that Fleur had reached the golden egg. Taking a moment to cast a quick silencing spell around the dragon, so as to not wake it with the shouting that would ensue "Silentium Circuitu," Fleur finally picked up the egg with one hand and hoisted it above her head for all to see.

The crowd roared with cheers and hoots as she looked up, a stern look on her face and the egg firmly in her grasp.

She'd done it!

\- - - x - - - - -

"She can control dragons," Bellatrix muttered arms folded.

A simple nod from her husband beside her.

'This will prove useful,' Lucius thought to himself, as he stared down at the young lady.

\- - - x - - - - -

"I told you not to interfere!," Viktor shouted as he slammed one of his classmates into a pole. One of many erected around the outside of the arena.

"I did it for you! For you!" the young man tried to defend as his friend slammed him once more.

"I will not be made part of your dishonorable actions! This was not honorable Niko!," Viktor exclaimed.

"Viktor see reason," the young man tried to defend once more as his friend shoved him to the ground. He had been responsible for the canon going off. There had been a canon placed in another part of the large circular tents that surrounded the first task grounds. It was a perfect time to show the Delacour wench not to take what wasn't hers. He just couldn't understand why Viktor could not understand that.

"I'll hear no more of your venom, Karkaroff will be informed of your misdeeds, and I will be informing your father of your dishonor," Viktor spat as his friend stared at him in shocked surprise.

"You cant!?" the young man tried to defend.

"You brought this on yourself," Viktor spat one final time before turning his back on his friend and walking back in the direction of the champions tent.

\- - x - - - - -

"Umm…..is everything alright?" Harry asked as he watched the Durmstrang champion walk back into their tent. He'd walked out after the first "accidental" canon had gone off. Perhaps he had needed some air.

"Da," Viktor responded gruffly as he made his way towards the tent flaps that lead to the arena. He'd take care of Nikolai after his task was complete. He would not stand for the injustice.


	16. When You're With Me

"Tres Magnifique," the loud voice of Olympe Maxime exclaimed as she and her students rejoiced at their champion's standing. The first task had been completed and Fleur had tied for first beside the Elder Hogwarts Champion, the Diggory boy.

"To Fleur!" Claude Dampierre exclaimed as the students shouted in jubilation.

They'd congregated in their carriage soon after the First Task, excitement palpable. Their Champion was in the lead! A most joyous occasion for their school.

"Fleur! Fleur! Fleur!" the students shouted in joy as their champion stood between her two friends, Claude and Suzette.

"Ma petite sour you did magificently! We could not have asked for a better champion!" Olympe praised as the young girl sported a slight blush. To be praised by the Headmistress was no easy feat.

"I owe it to your diligent teachings Madam," Fleur responded in turn. She could not believe her lucky stars. A tie for first. She'd make sure that tie turned into a definite lead soon enough.

\- - - x - - - - -

In a manor far away there stands a man. He stares at his lands from the window of his study. He's seen much and has much to think on in turn.

"Lucius, the others will be here soon," a tall imposing brunet haired man states from his seated position on one of the arm chairs in the study.

"I trust Bellatrix is still around?" the man in question asks turning to face his brother in law.

"She's accompanying your lovely wife at the moment," Rodolphus replies.

Soon after the ending of the first task of the Tournament they'd called an impromptu meeting of sorts with the most devout of the Dark Lord. The inner circle.

A hasty decision to be certain, however a much needed one after the outcome of the First Task.

"Very well then, we should head down to the parlor, they'll be arriving shortly," Lucius says as he and Rodolphus make their way out of the study and down to the manor's parlor.

"You two sure took your time," Bellatrix comments as they enter.

"We had much to think about dear Bella," Lucius responds in turn. His wife moves to stand beside him. Their guests would be arriving any second now, the elves had just finished preparing the dining hall.

"What is there to think, the French have the power to control dragons, the Dark Lord will be pleased," Bellatrix states as she moves to stand beside her own husband.

"These things are never as simple as that, there is much potential here," Lucius counters as the elf announces the arrival of the rest of the inner circle.

"This better not endanger Hermione," a threat from Bellatrix.

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

\- x-

"You do realize the absurdity of the idea," Corban Yaxley states as he sits, in his elf tailored suit, he'd just arrived home from the ministry when his wife had informed him of the summons. The Malfoys and Lestranges had called an 'emergency' meeting of sorts. So soon after the first task of the tournament.

"You dare to call us liars?" Bellatrix accused as she stared down the brutal-faced man. The man in turn shrinks in his seat at her intense gaze.

"It's only been done 2 other times in magical history, excuse us if we're a tad incredulous at the idea that a mere 17 year old girl can perform this rare form of magic," Walden McNair states arms folded as he attempts to level Bellatrix with his own intense stare. Only to look away a moment later at the intensity of the woman.

"Had we not seen it with our own eyes this meeting would not be occurring," Rodolphus states joining his wife in her stare down. The man in question shrinks in his seat in turn.

"We're all on the same side here," Lucius begins to try to reason. So far there had been nothing but arguments amongst their group as the rest of their fellow death eaters lead by McNair had questioned the validity of their claim.

"The French proved today that they are invaluable allies in the war to come, our Lord will be pleased when he returns," Lucius reasons as his fellow death eaters in turn begin to slowly nod in agreement.

"You betrothed your daughter to a half-breed, even if she can perform powerful magic," McNair intones. He'd still not gotten over the rejection he'd received at the hands of the Lestranges when he'd suggested many years prior about a potential betrothal between his son and the Lestrange girl. Perhaps when the Dark Lord returned he could convince him to force the Lestrange's hands in the matter.

The sudden slam of Bellatrix's hands on the table startles him from his brief thoughts.

"You dare to insult us," Bellatrix seethes as she stares at the man before her.

"Rodolphus please," the man pleads as he turns to the woman's husband.

"Half breed or no that's still our daughter's betrothed, and might I remind you that its due to that betrothal that we have such a powerful ally," Rodolphus states arms folded, agreeing with his wife.

"My son would have pleased the Dark Lord more than that half-breed," McNair retorts.

"Your son looks part troll himself, you sure he isn't' a halfblood f?" Rebastian Lestrange says speaking up in defence of his brother and good-sister.

"You dare!"

"Now now, I'm sure we can all agree that we have acquired a valuable ally for the Dark Lord, we can put away these petty arguments, the Dark Lord will be most pleased with us when he returns," Lucius interjects putting out the growing flame. All parties look at him with mild-contempt.

"Any word on when that's to be exactly?" Nott Sr. asks. He'd watched the whole ordeal between McNair and the Lestranges with relative amusement, he didn't particularly care if the girl was betrothed to a half-blood so long as it was for the betterment of the Dark Lord. He'd sacrifice his own boy if he had too.

"With any luck by terms end, but that's still to be determined as the details are on a need to know status," Lucius explains.

"As his most faithful shouldn't we be privy to that information?" Crabbe inquires.

"Its at the behest of his Lordship that we are keeping further details," Rodolphus inputs. All death eaters in attendance nodding in turn, who were they to question his Lordship.

"Now Rebastian what is the current status on the giants?"

\- x -

"You did great," Hermione says as she pulls back from the french witch's lips.

"I had your encouragement to keep me going mon'amie," Fleur replies staring into the younger girl's eyes.

She'd finally been able to sneak out of the carriage after much ribbing from her friends. 'Off to see Hermione,' Suzette had teased on her way out as Claude wished her a pleasant evening and ushered the other girl back to her chamber.

"You weren't scared?" the younger girl asks, she'd been a tad terrified at the prospect of Fleur in danger, Fleur's masterful display of magic had done little to put her at ease, as her mum and dad had taught her. Magic could be unpredictable, but with enough determination and tenacity could one hope to prevail.

"A tad, but I had 'ou waiting for me and I couldn't keep 'ou waiting," Fleur teases pulling the girl into her in an embrace.

"I care about 'ou a great deal 'Ermione,"

"And I you Fleur," Hermione says, grateful for the embrace, as it hid her blushing face. Her heart beating at a rapid pace did little to quell her rapidly heating face. If her aunt Narcissa could see her now, she'd say it wasn't proper etiquette to be with one's betrothed unchaperoned, it simply wasn't done for well to do pureblooded ladies.

She'd had Daphne and Pansy help her sneak out so Draco was non the wiser on her current whereabouts.

"How much longer do 'ou 'ave before zey notice your gone" Fleur asks, heart beating rapidly as she holds the girl in her arms.

"Pans and Daph said as long as we'd like," Hermione replies in turn, pulling back to stare into the older girl's eyes.

"Lucky me," Fleur says as she captures the younger girl's lips with hers once more, take advantage of the night they would.

\- x -

The week following the First Task was much calmer, students went back to their usual pace of classes, some lamenting the loss of quidditch due to the tournament, other's spent it snogging in hidden alcoves throughout the castle and grounds.

On this particular day, the Slytherin students had been informed to congregate by their Head of House, Professor Severus Snape, in the common room.

There hadn't been any altercations or incidents involving their house and any of the other houses in the past week, so most were perplexed as to what Professor Snape would want with their entire house.

"Any idea what Professor Snape would want all of us here for?" Blaise asks, standing beside Draco as the boys stand while the girls take a seat on the common room couches.

"Not a clue," Draco responds as their Head of House walks into the room. The students anxiously wondering.

"I trust you've all been behaving like proper Slytherins while our foreign guests have been here," the Professor states as the students stare back at him in silence in turn.

After a few seconds of silence the professor continues.

"Good. Now a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament is approaching, the Yule Ball. It will be open only to Fourth year students and above. You may invite a younger student if you so choose, however under no circumstance will I expect to see a younger student there of their own design. Should I find you at the ball you will be cleaning the entirety of the potions classroom from top to bottom, until the next task, do I make myself clear," The professor explains as the students nod in turn at his announcement. Some disappointed that they would be unable to attend the impending festivities. Others excited at the prospect to show off their elf tailored dress robes and their chosen partners.

"Dress robes will be worn, that goes without question, the ball will start at eight o'clock Christmas Day, try not to be late. It will end at midnight, so I expect you all to be headed back here no later than 20 before, it goes without question you're all Slytherins act like it," the Professor finishes as he stares the students down for a few tense seconds before turning his back and walking out of the common room. The message clear, Stay out of Trouble.

"Well isn't this interesting," Pansy comments once their head of house is out of earshot.

The rest of their house erupting in excited conversations about the impending ball. They'd never had something of this nature at Hogwarts before, it would be a great way to "socialize" so to speak.

"Do you know who you're going to ask Pansy?" Daphne teases at her friends excitable nature, their whole house knew that Pansy had long since had a crush on Draco, it would be no surprise whom she'd want to ask her to the ball.

"A lady does not ask, simply waits patiently for the perfect gentleman to approach her," Pansy replies in all seriousness. The rest of their friends not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings by sniggering simply smile and nod.

"I'm assuming Fleur will be asking you," Daphne states more than asks, it was after all without question that Hermione's betrothed would ask her, it would be considered an affront if Hermione went with anyone else and vice versa for Fleur.

"We'll see," Hermione coyly replies a small smile on her face, she'd known that the Yule Ball was an integral part of the TriWizard Tournaments of old, as she'd read from a book in her father's study. But to have it brought back was a pleasant surprise.

"It should prove fun," Draco surmises as they all gather their school bags and make their way out of the common room. They had a free period before their charms class and a nice spot under one of the great oaks on the grounds calling their names.

\- - - x - - - - - -

"Who you asking to the ball Roger," a sandy blonde haired young man with the ravenclaw insignia on his sweater vest, askes a dark haired youth with piercing blue eyes.

"I'm going with Delacour," the confidant response from the dark haired youth, since their head of house Professor Flitwick had informed them that morning about the TriWizard Tournament the dark haired young man knew he'd have to ask Fleur Delacour before any other bloke got the chance too.

"Wait what? She said yes to going with you?" another of their friends asks, a brunette haired young man. How had their friend managed to ask the hottest girl on the grounds? They'd only heard of the ball this morning?

"Not yet, but she will," Roger confidently exclaimed, puffing out his chest for good measure. He hadn't seen the french girl, but he just knew that she'd say yes to him. Who wouldn't? He was one of the most sought after guys at Hogwarts. Who wouldn't want to go with him!

"Well it looks like you're in luck there she is now," the sandy haired boy said motioning in the direction of the hallway that connected to the staircase leading to the Arithmancy tower, where Fleur Delacour walked by flanked by two students from her school another smaller group of Bauxbatons students walking not too far behind.

It was his lucky day indeed!

"Right watch and learn boys,"

Not wanting to miss his opportunity the young man quickly gathered himself and straightened himself up before confidently walking over to the blonde haired girl.

"You'd think they'd learn that the proper way to cast the incendio spell is a sharp flick of the wand up at the last possible second, gives it a better kick," Suzette explains in their native French as Claude and Fleur chuckle at her fire manipulation spell antics.

The sudden presence of another person gathering their attention as they come to a stop, a student in the Hogwarts uniform with blue lining the edges stands before them.

A strapping young man, who to most would be considered desirable. But alas to the three he just looked a tad awkward to say the least, as he stood before them. There was an air to him that didn't sit quite right.

"Fleur was it?" The young man begins to say.

"Oui, what can I do for 'ou," Fleur responds in turn, not knowing what to do with the young man that had addressed her. He kept looking at her with eyes that spoke of desire. Much like most of the Hogwarts population, boys and girls alike.

It was due to her Veela blood and she hated every minute of it. They didn't see her. Not the real her.

Not like Hermione, in her eyes she only saw sincerity. She wasn't affected like others by her allure and she loved that.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?" the boy before her asks pulling her from her thoughts. She could feel Claude and Suzette go tense beside her and the area around them grow quiet as all watched on as Roger Davies one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts asked Fleur Delacour the Beauxbatons Champion to the Yule Ball.

"No," Fleur's simple reponse. She already had plans to ask her betrothed. She'd never think to go with anyone else.

"Wait what?" the startled response from the boy, his confident smile gone from his features.

"No," Fleur replies once more, 'had the young man not heard her?'

"Maybe, you didn't hear me right, I just asked you to the Yule Ball? Is it the English? Would it be better if I asked someone to translate?" The young man rambles on, much to the annoyance of the French students. The nerve of this boy, assuming that they'd traveled to a foriegn country not knowing its language!

Rather than respond she watches as Claude takes a step forward.

"She 'eard you ze first time you ignorant zimpleton," his anger radiating at the nerve of the English wizard before them.

"What did you say to me! I was asking Fleur not you! Mind your own business buddy," Roger retorts shoulders squaring.

From a small distance the young man's friends start making their way over to them in defence of their friend.

"Iz zat anyway to speak to someone? You've got some nerve you pig," Suzette counters in turn, she'd been annoyed at the blind overconfidence of the young man as he'd stood before them. She'd not stand for the disrespect.

As she watches her friends and the Hogwarts student stare each other down, Fleur couldn't help but feel annoyed at the entirety of the situation. 'If only Hermione were here,' the blonde thought to herself.

As if on cue the girl in question and her group of friends could be seen walking in the direction of their skirmish. It was her lucky day indeed.

\- x -

The bright sunny day, students walking to and from classes, students loitering around with friends. A regular day for the castle.

"Is that Fleur," Daphne says, drawing Hermione from her thoughts.

To her delight, there was Fleur looking annoyed as her friends and a few Hogwarts students argued. This couldn't be good.

"That doesn't look like a friendly conversation," Crabbe absentmindedly comments.

"Let me see just what is going on," Hermione says, a simple nod from Draco letting her know that he would be there in case the altercation grew.

Making her way towards Fleur, the older girl quickly notices her walking over and a smile breaks out on the previously annoyed face.

"Mon amie," Fleur says with a smile as Hermione stands before her.

The girl in question blushing slightly for a few seconds before willing the blush away.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione inquires looking over at the older students arguing.

"It iz now zat 'ou are 'ere," Fleur says as a devilish smile grows on her features. "Actually it iz a perfect time 'as any to ask, will you come with me to ze ball?"

The hallway and the students walking about seem to stop to an abrupt halt as they all stare at the two witches.

Had they heard right?

Had Fleur Delacour the incredibly sought after Beauxbatons Champion just asked Hermione Lestrange the daughter of rumored Death Eaters Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange to the Yule Ball?

"Excuse me!?" the indignant exclaim from the Davies boy.

"Pardon?" Fleur responds in turn, hand on her hip.

"You'd rather go with her!? She's 12!?" The Davies boy continues to rant.

"She's 15 'ou uneducated brute, but I do apologize is my eenglish good enough for 'ou to understand?" Fleur responds in turn staring down the dark haired boy. The boy in turn shrinks a bit into himself at the sheer intensity of the blonde's gaze. His friends in turn shuffled back a little, they'd not known that the french witch could dish such a cold gaze.

Trying to regain his composure the Davies boy straightens up, "You could have just said no," the boy tries to save face.

"I did. But 'ou didn't seem to grasp my seemple eeenglish," Fleur says laying the french accent thicker than usual.

The boy in turn opens his mouth to retort something in turn before the voice of the tall Bauxbaton's boy from before speaks. "I believe zat is your que to dizapear,"

The young man in turn gives the french wizard a glare before hastily walking away.

"Well zat was eventful," Claude comments as Suzette nods in turn. They both turn their attention towards Fleur, as they watch her lean into Hermione, whisper a few things before leaning back and giving her a small wave, and promptly walking towards them.

"These English wizards have no class," Suzette comments as they all start making their way towards their Arithmancy class.

"I wouldn't say all of them," Fleur muses, out of that skirmish she was glad she'd gotten a chance to ask Hermione to the ball. Before anyone else got it into their heads to ask her.

"Too right, Hermione and her schoolmates have been lovely," Claude comments. He was happy for his friend truly he was.

"Thank you Claude," Fleur responds, as they arrive at their desired classroom. With asking her mate to the ball and having her respond with a shy nod in turn, her day was shaping up to be a good one so far.

\- x -

"Blimey Harry what are we going to do?" Ron Weasley exclaims as he sits on one of the love chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"About?" Harry asked, he'd just gotten back from the owlry where he'd been faced with a rejection from Cho Chang. He'd waited too long to ask her to the ball and she was now going with Cedric Diggory.

"Dates Harry! We need dates to the ball!," Ron exclaims.

"What about Neville?" Harry asks.

"He asked Ginny this morning after breakfast," Ron says, it'd been a little over a week since the announcement of the Yule Ball and the boys had been on the alert to find dates. If they didn't ask anybody soon, all the good ones would be gone.

The act of however was proving to be rather difficult, whoever said asking a girl out was as easy as riding a broom had obviously never asked out a girl.

"We could always ask Padma and Lavender?" Harry suggests. Ron did have a point, since the Yule Ball announcement it seemed every eligible girl they could have asked had already been asked. Including the two they had really wanted to ask. First Fleur Dealcour had asked out Hermione Lestrange to the ball in front of a hallway full of Hogwarts and Beuxbaton students. Then Cho had informed him that Cedric had asked her to the ball when he'd finally be able to muster up the courage to ask her.

"Tried asking Lav, told me she'd rather go with the Giant Squid," Ron sadly replied. How was it that Hermione Lestrange, could get a date and he couldn't!? The world got stranger and stranger with each passing day.

It was at that moment that Padma Patil walked by the two wayward boys.

"I think I've got an idea, Hey Padma!" Harry said getting up and calling after the girl that had just walked by.

\- x -

Stunning. Is the only word that could be used to describe the woman before her.

In a silvery-grey satin mauve column dress with a vine of gilded leaves running across the neckline and up the strap of one of her arms, Fleur Isabelle Delacour looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Looking good Delacour," Suzette complimented as she took a step into the blonde's room.

"Not so bad yourself," Fleur compliments back, turning to meet her friend. Suzette wore a blue bordering on purple floral lace applique gown with long sheer sleeves and an illusion neckline.

"A few of our classmates have gone on ahead to the castle, Claude and I were wondering what was taking you so long," the brunette teases. She'd been mirthfully surprised when she found her friend admiring herself in front of her full length mirror.

"Just making sure not a hair is out of place," Fleur replies with a smile, she needed to look perfect for this night. With the school term and their betrothal having been lumped together so quickly, this was as close to a first date as she was going to get with Hermione.

"I'm sure she'll think you look lovely, now come on we're going to be late," Suzette says coming up behind her friend and ushering her out of the room. Where Claude was patiently waiting for the two.

"I tried to stop her," Claude tries to excuse as Fleur makes eye contact with the young man, he'd decided on a sleek powder blue set of dress robes with a matching cloak, family crest finely stitched into the side where the Clasps met. A traditional set of dress robes for the Dampierre family.

"And if you had we'd never make it to the ball on time," Suzette counters walking over to stand beside the young man and taking his arm in hers.

"You two couldn't have asked other people to the ball?" Fleur asks, a playful smile on her face as the Claude swishes his wand and mouths a quick incantation to warm them from the blistering cold.

"Where would we have found the time?" Suzette replies as they walk out of their carriage and make their way towards the castle.

"Perhaps when that young man asked you a week ago if you were free tonight," Fleur counters as her brunette haired friend rolls her eyes at her.

"And be pawed at by his grubby hands for the rest of the night? No thanks," the girl replies in turn. Claude chuckling beside her.

"This'll only feed the rumors that you're both involved," Fleur comments.

"Rumors are silly falsehoods that fools use to entertain themselves when they can't find anything of importance in their own lives to content themselves with," Suzette rebuttals with as they approach the warmth of the castle.

"What say you Claude?" Fleur asks their quiet friend, he'd been content to just hear the two girls ramble on.

"Its of no importance to me, just so long as Suzette doesn't try to set me on fire tonight," Claude replies with a small chuckle.

"Rude," the brunette mutters as her two friends laugh in turn.

-x - - - - - - -

'Magnifique,' was the only word that came to mind when she watched her descend the staircase leading to the Great Hall entrance.

In dress robes made of a floaty periwinkle-blue material and a lovely intricate looking updo, Hermione Lestrange made for a very impressive young lady. No one could compete with her in Fleur's eyes. To say she was smitten was an understatement.

"Blimey," was the comment from the Potter boy as he too stared at her betrothed. An initial feeling of protectiveness rose from within her only to be squashed a second later as Hermione had her eyes solely on her. She had nothing to be worried about.

"Ma belle," Fleur says as Hermione finally makes it to the bottom of the staircase, taking the younger girl's hand in hers she brings it to her lips in a simple kiss. The girl lightly blushes in turn as the other champions and their dates stare on at the display.

"Fleur," Hermione replies in turn, willing her blush away. She'd been determined to look as poised and proper as the future spouse of the future Delacour Head. This ball was both a way for her to prepare for that and enjoy a light hearted evening with her betrothed.

"Hermione," Fleur teases back as she outstretches her elbow for the younger girl to take, she'd take the lead as the elder of the two of them. The younger girl in turn taking her cue and taking the offered elbow.

Their moment is abruptly stopped as Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang make their way over to them. The two greet the both of them and Cedric reaches his hand out to shake Fleur's.

"Lovely evening isn't it," Cedric makes small talk as Fleur replies in turn "Oui," Hermione beside her gives a small smile in turn.

"You look lovely Hermione," Cho compliments as she gives the Slytherin a genuine smile. Fleur beside the younger girl preens at the compliment towards her mate.

"And you as well Cho," Hermione responds.

"Now I need you all to line up at the procession please," the voice of Deputy Headmistress McGonagall interrupts their small talk as she approaches the two couples. Instructing them where to begin lining up for their entrance into the Ball.

"After you," Cedric courteously says as Fleur takes the cue and moves with Hermione in tow to the front of the procession.

Once all four couples are standing at attention do the doors of the Great Hall open with loud trumpets announcing their entrance.

Fleur stands proudly as she walks with purpose. The first female heir in centuries born into the Proud and Most Royal House of Delacour, Triwizard Champion of Beauxbatons a representation of France. She would do her country proud and with her mate by her side she felt like she could take on the world.

\- x -

They'd just finished their respective meals when Fleur had boldly asked her if she could have the honor of a dance with her.

Her response had been a confident yes and she'd been whisked away by the older girl back onto the dance floor. The feeling of jubilation still ever present within her from the introductory dance the champions and their respective partners had initiated to start the Yule Ball, as was tradition.

"You look pozitively radiant," Fleur whispers in her ear as she leads her along the dance floor.

"And you as well Fleur," Hermione replies, this could not have been a more perfect night.

They're soon joined by more couples as others join in on the festivities of the evening. From her peripheral Hermione catches Draco leading a swooning Pansy along the dance floor. Daphne and Blaise beside them waltzing in tune to the melody of the band playing in the background.

\- x -

"You simply must visit our Villa in Marseille, the waters are ze loveliest in ze summertime," Claude states as he and Suzette sit at a table with Fleur, Hermione and the rest of Hermione's house mates.

"Qui, it looks breathtaking, ezpecially as ze sun is setting," Suzette agrees.

"That sounds simply amazing," Pansy dreamily states staring at the French wizard. As the night dragged on it had become clear that the Slytherin girl had set her eyes on another young man. Draco in turn had not known how to take this turn of events and had opted to saying a few words here and there throughout the conversation so as not to appear bitter at the lack of attention from the Parkinson girl.

"Oui it iz! I insist you join us next summer," Claude exclaimes much to the chagrin of the young blonde.

"Zat goes wizzout saying to you all," Claude continues giving the younger students a dazzling smile. Suzette beside him watching the entire scene unfold, chuckling on the inside at the younger english wizards and her friend's continued obliviousness.

"Have you been Fleur," Hermione asks, Fleur beside her smiling in turn and responding with a nod "Oui, every summer since we were small,"

"France sounds lovely," Pansy dreamily says.

\- x -

"Did you see the way he looked at me," Pansy all but squealed as she laid back in her bed. The ball had culminated an hour prior and they had in turn made their way back to the dormitory or risk facing Professor Snape's wrath come morning.

"Draco? He looked positively bothered all evening," Daphne replied sitting up in her bed to look over at her friend. The brunette looked positively beaming.

"Claude Dampierre, he was ever the perfect gentleman, every pureblooded ladies dream, sophisticated, charming, chivalrous," the young girl went on. She'd had a lovely evening at the Ball.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's musings, Daphne laid back down staring up at the top of her bed.

"I'm surprised you didn't seem to mind when Draco asked Fleur's other friend to dance," Daphne mused. After Pansy had been asked to dance by Claude, Suzette had all but encouraged Draco to ask her to dance in turn. Which in turn seemed fair, as Pansy had stolen her date for the night.

Before her erstwhile friend had a chance to respond however, the door to their dormitory creaked open and their bushy haired friend stepped through the door. Still in her ball gown. A beautiful color to compliment her physique. A small smile on her face.

"You look like you had a good time," Daphne comments as her friend walks over to her school trunk and rummages around for a nightgown.

"I had a pleasant evening," Hermione's simple reply, nightgown in hand as she makes her way towards their shared bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

"You don't think she and Fleur," Pansy whispers at Daphne as the two wait for their friend to emerge.

"No," Daphne replies unsure, as the school term had progressed their friend had started to go through changes of sorts, which of course was not unheard of for young ladies such as themselves, and at their ages no less. They were blossoming young ladies after all.

Hermione emerges not a moment later, dressed in her nightgown, dress in hand. Walking over to an armoire she places the dress inside and closes the case.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Did Claude say anything about me?"

The two girls speak at the same time, much to amusement of their friend.

"I had a lovely time, Fleur and I spent a bit of time together before she escorted me back to the dormitories, and Claude did mention that he had a pleasant evening," Hermione replied amusing her two friends.

"Oh lovely!" Pansy replied, she could not contain her excitement. All of her life she had thought herself to be besotted with Draco, he was after all the perfect pureblooded gentleman. No offence to Blaise and Theo but Draco was the entire package. All a pureblooded lady could dream of. That was of course before she had met Claude. Claude Dampierre belonged to the second most powerful family in all of Wizarding France, a family known for their ruthlessness and political tact. And he had been ever so attentive to her all evening, it was a maiden's fantasy come true. He was a pureblood, good looking, kind, noble and best of all he seemed to like her in turn. Oh she would have much to write to mother about!

"Did you enjoy yourself Daph?" Hermione inquired as she made her way over to her bed.

"As much as could be," Dahpne's reply, she had gone to the ball with Theodore Nott, they had always been somewhat close friends since childhood so it was not unheard of for them to go to the ball together.

"Did you not have a good time with Theo?" Hermione asks making small talk as she settles in bed.

"As much as could be had," Daphne's simple reply, she was more interested to hear about her friend's evening than her own. After all, once the ball was nearing its end, Fleur had inquired with them if they could cover for Hermione a tad longer. So the two of them could spend a bit more time together before bringing their evening to an end.

This had in turn caused a dissatisfaction from Draco, as he had felt uneasy at Hermione spending time with Fleur unchaperoned. But after much reassurance from both Suzette and Claude, he'd been somewhat appeased. As the two had assured that they'd be not too far away.

"How was your evening with Fleur," Pansy asked as she sat up in bed looking over at her erstwhile friend attempting to sleep.

"Enjoyable," Hermione's simple response, she and Fleur had spent the majority of the time snogging, if albeit respectfully. She had wanted to go a tad further than simple kissing, had wanted to explore a bit more. But Fleur had assured her that all would happen in good time and that they should simply savor the moment, so they had simply shared several passionate kisses. Hands never quite roaming, which if Hermione could be honest had driven her a bit into frustration.

"Just enjoyable," Pansy inquired again, her friend in turn said nothing.

After a few minutes of Silence, Pansy opened her mouth to inquire again before Daphne spoke.

"Leave it well enough alone Pans," Daphne said with a yawn.

"You two are no fun," Pansy's grumble as she took that as her que to stop pestering Hermione, there would be a better time to do it, she'd make sure of that.

\- x -

It had been a few weeks after the Yule Ball and the castle was abuzz, many wondering what the next task of the tournament would entail. Many wondering what the eggs the champions had acquired during the first task held within.

Including the Champions themselves.

"Merde," Fleur cursed aloud as she sat on her bed, egg in front of her.

Any time she had attempted to open the egg it had begun to screech. Much to the chagrin of her peers that had been in the vicinity at the time and her own ears.

She reached over to the egg and made to open it once more in an attempt to try to figure out the clue for the next task when her door swung open.

"Its your turn to use the bath," a freshly bathed Suzette in a simple shirt and pajama pants informed stepping into Fleur's room.

"Thanks for letting me know," Fleur's reply as she gathers her things for the bath, egg in tow.

\- x -

After a long day of trying to crack the egg's mysteries, a nice warm bath was just what Fleur needed.

She had placed the egg on the edge of the bath when a sudden rattle caused the egg to tip into the bath. Bracing herself for the screech that was meant to follow it, Fleur was alarmed when no such sound came forth. Instead a dull hum filled the air.

Out of curiosity she dipped her head into the water and was pleasantly surprised when she heard the melody beneath.

'Come seek us where our voices sound,'

'We cannot sing above the ground'

'And while you're searching ponder this:'

'We've taken what you'll sorely miss'

'An hour long you'll have to look'

'And to recover what we took'

'But past an hour, the prospect's black'

'Too late, its gone, it won't come back,'

Going back up for air once the song finished, Fleur took a few moments to catch her breath before realizing the clue the melody held.

'It's underwater, the next task is underwater,' Fleur muses to herself as she lays back the closed egg in hand.

\- x -

"Father you asked to see me?" A young man with sandy blonde hair and a somewhat crooked nose asks as he steps into an office.

His father Walden McNair stares up at him from some documents.

"Wetheral, so good of you to join me," the elder McNair responds in turn as his son takes a seat in front of his desk.

"There is a tournament currently taking place at Hogwarts, I trust you are informed," Walden begins, staring at his restless looking son.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament, I am aware father," Wetheral responds, he of course knew about the tournament taking place at his old alma mater's grounds. Had been furious at hearing the Delacour girl's selection as the Champion for her school. He'd taken it out on a whore at the time much to his father's chagrin as he'd had to pay off the girl so as to not raise attention to the incident.

"Very good, as you are aware this tournament is where the Lestrange girl is cavorting about with that French tart," Walden says anger seeping into his words.

"I am aware father," Wetheral replies in turn, his own anger present.

"As you are aware there are ministry officials about the Hogwarts grounds for this tournament, as there must be to ensure a safe and successful tournament," Walden informs, his son nods in turn.

"They have need of more personel and I have put your name forward my son," Walden informs, his son looking at him with interest.

"You will take this position and do your best to drive a wedge between the Lestrange girl and this half breed, do you understand me," Walden orders. He would dismantle this betrothal if it was the last thing he did. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange be damned. His son would marry their daughter. He'd make sure of it!


	17. Stagnant

Today was a new day.

After much preparation and training, the day of the 2nd Task was upon them. Madame Maxime had run her through several excruciating days of training much to Fleur’s displeasure as it had taken time that she could have spent with her beloved. Rather it seemed that since the Yule Ball they had had a hard time of it, trying to find time to sneak away and spend time with the other.

No matter after this Task was finished they’d have their much needed time to themselves. 

So engrossed in her own thoughts was Fleur that she did not notice her two friends come up beside her. 

“You ok there?” Claude asked as he saddled up next to the blonde.

“If you don’t keep your head in the game Madame will have your head,” Suzette intoned coming up to the other side.

“I know,” Fleur murmured to the two as she looked out into the lake.

She was standing on the dock looking out over the massive lake that lay before her. The water was still but held hidden danger beneath if what she read was true. A wide variety of creatures lay beneath varying from; Grindylows, Merpeople and a Giant Squid.

She would have to do her best to avoid running into any of those. 

“Have you seen Hermione?” she asks both her friends, they each give her slight shrugs in turn. 

“Not yet,” Cluade replies.

“But she can’t be far behind,” Suzette reasons.

The stands and dock were beginning to fill as the other three champions made their way onto the dock. Their respective Headmasters not too far behind.

“You’ve just got to focus on finishing this task,” Claude tries to reassure beside her.

“Show them what Beauxbatons is made of,” Suzette comforts beside her.

Looking out into the students trickling in, she sees the group of 4th-year Slytherins make their way in, Hermione not among their group.

“Let me ask them where you’re betrothed has gone too,” Claude offers, noticing the distress on his friend’s features. Wouldn’t do to have their champion anxious before the Task.

“Merci,” Fleur replies in turn, Suzette beside her taking a hold of her hand to try to comfort the girl.

“She’ll be along shortly,” the brunet says beside the Champion. Fleur leaning into her friend’s touch in an attempt to lessen her anxiety.

“Welcome to the 2nd Task!” the booming voice of the Hogwarts Headmaster startling both girls.

“Last night something was stolen from each of our champions!” the Headmaster went on.

“Where’s Claude?” Fleur mutters beside the brunet, looking around for their friend.

“He’ll be back soon don’t worry,” Suzette says rubbing her friend’s arm in an attempt to ease her.

“A treasure of sorts! These 4 treasures one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake,” the Headmaster goes on.

A sinking feeling of dread seeping into the blonde haired champion.

“In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface,” The Headmaster speaks aloud. 

“Simple enough?” The Headmaster shouts once more.

“Except for this, they will have but one hour to do so and one hour only! After that they will be on their own, no magic will save them you may begin at the sound of the cannon,” the Headmaster finishes.

Fleur takes this moment to quickly shed off her jacket and trousers, revealing a simple one piece silvery blue swimsuit, Suzette beside her taking her jacket and pants in hand.

She hoped for her friend’s piece of mind that Hermione wasn’t at the bottom of that lake.

A swish of the wand and a simple incantation later saw a bubble head charm appear on Fleur’s face.

BOOM

The sudden sound of the cannon going off and the four champions were in the water.

\------- x -------

Making his way through the throngs of students Claude could only sigh in frustration. It was times like these that he wished he was a quarter veela like his blonde friend. It would certainly help part the students as they filtered onto the dock/stands.

“Merde,” Claude cursed to himself as he looked around, he had just seen the little slytherins, how could he have lost sight of them.

“Claude?” a familiar voice catches the young man’s attention as he turns to look behind him.

“Mademoiselle Daphne,” the young man says with a smile. ‘Thankgoodness’ he says to himself as the girl sheepishly smiles back to him in turn.

“Do not mean to be a bozzer but ‘ave you seen Mademoiselle Lestrange” the young man asks.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” the girl replies in turn.

“Zen we ‘ave ze zame predicamente,” Claude says with a sigh, the girl in turn gives him a nervous chuckle.

“Our head of house asked to see her in the Headmaster’s office last night, we assumed she went to see Fleur afterwards,” Daphne states taking the older boy aback.

“Welcome to the 2nd Task!” they both are startled at the sudden booming voice of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

“It looks like the Task is star-” Daphne begins to say.

“Claude!” the excited voice of Pansy exclaims as she comes up behind her. 

“Mademoiselle Parkinson a pleazure,” the young man says, giving the younger girl a smile.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Pansy replies with a smile of her own. Daphne beside her rolls her eyes at her friend’s antics.

“Have you seen Hermione?” Daphne asks, snapping the dark haired girl out of her flirty interaction with the french wizard.

Before the girl is able to answer they hear their Headmaster announce.

“Four Treasures one for each of our champions, now lie at the bottom of the black lake,”

A sinking feeling is felt by all three of them, as they look in the direction of the champions, all getting ready to dive off the dock.

“I need to ‘ead back,” Claude says, excusing himself from both of the Slytherin girls.

“We’ll come with you,” Daphne says, making to follow the french wizard, Pansy following right behind her.

“Of courze,” Claude says allowing the younger girls to walk in front of him.

\------- x -------------

COLD. COLD. COLD is the first thing that Fleur thinks as she dives into the freezing lake.

‘Why on earth did the challenge have to be in a freezing lake,’ the french witch thinks to herself as she looks around. 

She spends several minutes taking in her surroundings. 

Murky water and alot of plant life. Great

A sudden movement catches her attention and she says a merperson swims off in the distance.

‘An hour is all you’ll have to look,’ she remembers from the melody in the egg.

She doesn’t stay ruminating for long and decides to follow the merfolk as fast as her legs will allow her.

‘Please don’t let it be Hermione,’ she thinks to herself as she swims after the merperson.

The merfolk lead her to a clearing where some old long forgotten ruins are decaying. 

“Hermione!” Fleur shouts only for it to come out like a gargle of sounds due to the water.

Beside the english witch are three other people. The red headed boy that she’d seen with the famous Harry Potter, a durmstrang boy that she’d seen following after the Bulgarian seeker, and Miss Chang whom she remembered on the arm of the Diggory boy at the ball.

Not wasting another moment she swims up to her betrothed, points her wand at the bottom of the chain holding the younger girl in place, and shouts “Bombarda!” that seems to do the trick as the chain combusts and the tether holding the girl breaks.

Grabbing the younger girl by the arm she starts swimming to the surface. 

She only had an hour and she was sure that It’d been nearly an hour since the start of the Task.

As she nears the surface she takes a second to look behind her and sees the Diggory boy not far behind, his own treasure in hand.

With a newfound determination she increases the speed of her legs, willing herself to go faster.

A few moments later she is rewarded with the cool feel of fresh air as she and Hermione break the surface. The deafening sounds of jubilant shouts can be heard as the crowds shout out in glee. The loudest being the Bauxbaton students as they rejoice in their champion coming in first for the second time in a row. Their Headmistress looking on with a pleased smile at her champion’s success.

Wanting to get Hermione out of the freezing water, Fleur takes hold of the girl and helps guide her to the dock full of Beauxbaton students waiting with towels on hand. 

“Fleur you did Marvelleux,” Suzette compliments, putting a towel around Hermione.

Claude coming up to Fleur's side, throws a towel across the blonde. 

“You finished first,” The boy says, pride in his voice for his friend.

Another round of jubilant shouts is heard as the Diggory boy and Miss Chang break the surface.

Followed by Viktor Krum and Harry Potter.

The champions take their time to gather themselves and make sure their respective treasures are warm enough after their ordeal.

“Are ‘ou warm eenouf?” Fleur asks concern on her features. As she watches her betrothed shiver.

“I am,” Hermione replies.

The older girl in turn takes off her towel and wraps it around the younger shivering girl. Having not been convinced at the girl’s words.

The younger girl’s friends coming up beside the young slytherin and putting an arm around the girl each in turn, an attempt to warm the girl up.

The older witch smiles in turn at the kind gesture before a robe is thrown on her by her Headmistress.

“It iz much to ‘old ‘ere,” Madame Maxime states as the other Headmasters gather the other three champions close.

Putting his wand to his throat, the Hogwarts Headmaster shouts “Attention!!!” this getting the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

“The winner is, Miss Delacour!” This results in an excited round of shouts from the Beauxbaton students and some Hogwarts students alike.

Several flashes go off, reporters from the prophet taking pictures of the French witch, a huge smile on her face at having won the 2nd Task.

What started off as an anxious day filled with dread at not knowing where her beloved was, had ended in a win and a huge smile on her face as she takes her betrothed’s hand in hers and places a simple kiss on it.

The flashes go off once more. 

\---------- x -----------

“Not everyday we see a fancy bloke like yourself working a perimeter check job for a ministry event,” a shabby looking wizard states looking at well dressed wizard in elf-tailored robes.

“You should really learn to mind your own business,” Wetheral McNair retorts. Nose up in the air, his father had tasked him with getting in between the french tart that called herself a witch and the Lestrange girl, ‘The girl that should have been mine,’ the crooked nosed wizard thinks to himself as he grinds his teeth at the thought.

A simple enough task, as he was sure he’d be able to charm the younger girl with no trouble at all. The task in it of itself however, had proved to be more difficult than he’d originally thought.

When he’s arrived on the Hogwarts grounds, ministry badge in place, he’d been told to meet near the quidditch pitch for further instructions. 

It was there that Mr. Crouch had ordered him to stand watch near the game keeper’s hut.

“The game keeper’s hut!? Are you mad man?” Wetheral could remember himself shout at the older wizard, the wizard in turn had only looked at him with mild disdain.

“What part confuses you Mr. McNair,” Crouch had asked. 

“How in bloody hell do you expect me to ensure the safety of the students if I’m near the bloody game keeper’s hut!?” he had shouted at Crouch, much to the older wizard’s chagrin.

“The job was to keep a perimeter check, near the Forbidden Forest is a more than suitable point of entrance for any person seeking to make a mockery of this Prized Tournament,” the older wizard had replied as he turned his back to him and went about assigning the rest of the perimeter watches. 

‘How in the bloody hell am I supposed to break up those two tarts, if I’m in the farthest bloody checkpoint in this bloody school,’ Wetheral thinks to himself as he looks in the direction of the Great Lake.

The distant sound of shouts of joy catch his attention and the ragged looking wizard’s as well.

“Looks like the Task has a winner,” the wizard across from him states.

Wetheral groans in frustration and stomps in the direction of the lake.

“Where are ya going!” the ragged looking wizard yells after him.

\-------- x ----------

“Are sure ‘ou are well?” Fleur asks for the 3rd time after the completion of the 2nd task. 

Their friends walk ahead of them as they walk away from the lake. Giving the two girls space to talk after the ordeal they’d just been through. Draco ever so often looked back at them to make sure nothing untoward was happening.

“Yes Fleur,” Hermione reassures. After the rest of the standings for the champions was announced: Cedric Diggory had come in second, followed by Harry Potter due to helping assist Viktor Krum in rescuing his treasure, an issue with some grindylows if she remembered correctly. And finally Viktor Krum trailing in 4th.

They had started to make their way back to the castle. Fleur wanted to escort her back to the castle and her two friends had followed along. Much to the delight of Pansy, the girl had been hanging all over Claude since the Yule Ball. Much to Draco’s annoyance.

“If you have some time later this evening I’d like to take a stroll around the grounds with you,” Fleur asked.

Before the younger witch is able to answer however a tall sandy blonde haired young man with a crooked nose approaches them. Hermione immediately recognizes the man and stiffens beside the french witch.

“Miss Lestrange! What a delight to see you in this joyous time!” the young man exclaims walking up to the pair.

Fleur beside her notices her stiffen and looks the young man head on.

“Mr. McNair what a surprise to see you here,” Hermione replies. A look of mild annoyance flashes across the young man’s face for a brief moment before being replaced with a overly sweet smile.

“Mr. McNair is my father Hermione and I’d like to think we know each other better than that,” the man says, ignoring the french witch beside Hermione.

Not liking the over familiarity of the young man and her beloved’s increasing stiffness at his presence, Fleur decides to intercede.

“I do not believe we ‘ave ‘ad the pleazzure of being introducezed, I am Fleur Delacour ‘Ermione’s betrothed,” Fleur introduces herself watching as the wizard before her grits his teeth and flashes her a strained smile. 

“No I believe we have not had the pleasure of meeting,” Wetheral says through clenched teeth.

Having noticed the two girls no longer behind them Draco and co had ambled back over to the two girls. Draco especially making haste at seeing the elder wizard with them. He did not like Wetheral McNai. Especially around his cousin.

“Fancy seeing you here McNair!” Draco shouts as he stands before the wizard. His friends and the two french students beside him.

“Draco Malfoy, what a pleasure,” Wetheral greets. He hated the younger Malfoy, always a hindrance whenever he had attempted to woo the Lestrange heiress. 

“I wish I could say the same,” Draco replies with a grimace.

The elder wizard before him drops his mask of fake nicety for a few seconds to glare at the younger wizard.

“I was just telling your sweet cousin what a delight it was to see her on these grounds,” Wetheral recovers giving Draco a fake smile once more.

“Seems they’ll let just anyone on these grounds,” Draco bites back.

“Clearly,” Pansy bristles beside the blonde haired boy, startling them all as the dark haired girl usually kept quiet during altercations with the McNair boy.

“Allow me to treat you all to a round of drinks, now that the Task is complete,” Wetheral ignores the insult from the Parkinson girl, trying to salvage the situation. It would seem luck was not on his side today much to his annoyance. He just needed a moment or two with Hermione Lestrange and she would be his.

“We are not of age and would hate to soil the integrity of Slytherin House,” Hermione replies back. Fleur beside loops a hand around the younger girl’s shoulders eyes never leaving the young McNair.

“Surely some rules were meant to be broken,” Wetheral tries to reason, ‘foolish girl’ how dare she reject his invitation, didn’t she see that he was trying to save her from these french barbarians. When she was his wife he’d teach her her place.

“Non ai believe zis conversation iz over, ‘as “Ermione said zey are underage and would ‘ate to soil ze integrity of zeir ‘ouse,” Fleur says ending the conversation with the crocked nosed wizard who had not stopped raking his eyes over her beloved. Much to her annoyance. 

Pulling Hermione closer to her the french witch breezes past the McNair heir, their friends close behind.

Draco shoots Wetheral a smirk before turning.

“Perhaps next time then,” Wetheral tries to save face, teeth gritted. 

“Per’aps,” Fleur says without turning around, arm holding Hermione close as they continue to make their way towards the castle. She’d have to figure out what set the younger students off, they had all seemed to tense at the older wizard’s presence. Hermione especially and she did not like that one bit.

\----------- x ----------

“That conniving rat,” Draco spits out once they’re in the safety of their common room. After they’d left their altercation with the McNair heir they’d made quick haste to get back to the castle. Fleur had bid Hermione a respectful farewell with a kiss on each cheek, which Draco had been a bit alarmed to at first however remembering that Fleur was french excused it as an acceptable custom.

The three french students had politely excused themselves with a promise to see them at dinner.

“I’d wager his father helped him onto the grounds,” Blaise reasons arms crossed.

“I’ll have to let my father know of this,” Draco responds, Wetheral McNair was a filthy sleazy man with no morals. Draco did not like him one bit.

Hermione from her seated position on the Slytherin couch sat surrounded by Daphne and Pansy on either side. Both girls were aware of the situation with Wetheral McNair. The entirety of English Pureblood Society knew about Wetheral McNair’s actions, they knew what the man was capable of. No sensible family wanted to marry their daughter’s to the man. His father, more than most people, were aware of that.

That hadn’t deterred him in all these years however, from trying to pawn his son off onto his Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix. 

“You don’t think he’ll be about the grounds now that the tournament is in full swing?” Daphne asks. Hermione beside her had not said much after departing from the French witch, and Daphne couldn’t blame her. Not after the altercation with Wetheral three years past. 

“We’ll have to make sure Hermione isn’t unescorted,” Theo comments standing beside Draco. Crabbe and Goyle nod in turn agreeing with the brunette haired young man. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Hermione speaks up, she was surprised to have seen Wetheral McNair on the grounds, he was after all a man not to be crossed. And he was capable of honorless actions to get what he wanted. But she didn't want to trouble her friends over her own issues with the older wizard.

“No,” Draco’s simple response, arms crossed.

“No?” Hermione responds back. Looking up at her cousin with an incredulous look on her face.

“No, not after what happened last time, we are all aware of what Wetheral is capable off and I refuse to see you compromised in any way,” Draco replies, shoulders squared. He would not budge on this.

Seeing the look that Draco was giving her and the looks of solidarity the boys were giving her in response to Draco’s statement Hermione sighed. 

“Very well,” the girl acquisized.

\------------- x ------------------

“How could you fail!” Walden McNair all but screamed at his son as he smacked him across the face.

“It was not my fault father,” Wetheral seethes as his father smacks him again across his other cheek.

“How could you bungle up a simple task!? Or is a half-creature smarter than you? You! A pureblood!” Walden shouts at his son.

“If it wasn’t for her bloody cousin I’d have been able to convince the girl to go for a drink with me,” Wetheral tries to defend. His father growing more irate by the second. 

“Draco Malfoy was there?” Walden asks, he could not understand how his son could have failed a simple task. 

“Him, the elder Greengrass girl, the Parkinson’s insipid girl, Zabini’s bastard son, the Nott boy, the Crabbe and Goyle’s boys, and two of the Beauxbaton students,” Wetheral reports as he watches his father begin to pace around his office, hands clasped behind his back.

“So they were all there,” Walden mutters to himself as his son looks on at him. 

There was not a day that went by where he regretted having his son too early. If his son had been born in the same year as the Malfoy brat, then I’d be him leading that group of pureblooded children. Each an heir for their respective lines. And he most definitely would have been able to secure a betrothal between his son and Hermione Lestrange.

“We will have to think of another way to integrate you into that school,” Walden informs his son as they each take a seat and scheme.

\----------------- x --------------

“That boy was a right ponce,” Suzette comments taking a seat on Fleur’s bed as Claude stands, watching Fleur pace about her room.

“There was something there,” Fleur mumbles aloud.

“You don’t think he’s ever,” Claude muses aloud

Fleur whirls on him in a second, “Don’t you dare,” she retorts.

Both of her friends look at her in surprise.

“I don’t even want to imagine it,” Fleur says, taking a step back to collect herself.

“If you’d like I can owl my cousin back home and see what she can find,” Suzette offers. She had never seen her friend so contrite. Least of all with either of them. She supposed it had to be her veela blood, Hermione was her mate and she had to protect her she supposed. Very well they’d do their part to help.

“Please do,” Fleur replies with a grateful smile.

“Very well,” Suzette says getting up and walking out of her room to fetch her paper and quill.

“I’ll keep an eye out for the man, he won’t go near her if you will it,” Claude offers as well, patting his friend on the shoulder and walking out of the room.

‘No. He certainly will not!’ Fleur thinks to herself as she takes a seat on her bed.

\---------- x ----------------

“There’s been a man found dead in the Forbidden Forest!” 

The gossip mill was in full swing. Or rather alarm. 

A body had been found dead in the Forbidden Forest, the body of Mr. Crouch.

To say the student population was on edge was an understatement.

Found by the gamekeeper Rubius Hagrid, Harry Potter and his friends.

Parent’s were threatening to pull their children from the school at the heightened danger.

Causing both confusion and alarm throughout all three of the schools on the grounds.

“Are you’re parentz going to pull ‘ou from ze school?” Fleur asks, pulling away from the english witch.

It’d been a day after the Task and Hermione had seeked her out immediately after classes had ended for the day.

Had all but shoved her in a broom closet as they’d made haste in embracing each other and kissing each other senseless.

“No,” Hermione replies before pulling the older girl to her once more.

She wanted to forget about the run in with Wetheral, he was an overreaching pig that didn’t know when to leave well enough alone. 

Three years past at a ball that her Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa had hosted at their manor; he had tried to corner her in the gardens and make advances on her. She had been 11 at the time and if Draco hadn’t come looking for her she didn’t know what the older wizard would have done.

She had escaped without a hair out of place, but she would never forget the grip the McNair heir had had on her wrist as she had refused him a kiss.

She was sure he would break it when Draco had chanced upon them. 

Immediately noticing the situation and bodily putting himself between the two. Releasing Wetheral's hold on her wrist.

He had escorted her away from the older wizard in haste and they had notified their parents about the incident. Much to the anger of her mother as she had all but hexed the young man out of Malfoy manor at the young man’s affront. 

Vowing that there would never be a union between a Lestrange daughter and a McNair son, not in this lifetime or the next.

Wrapping her arms around the older witch, Hermione pulls her in ever closer. Much to the older girl’s delight and her own need to immerse herself in passion. She needed to forget the bad memories and she needed more of Fleur.

Feeling the older girl securely place her hands on her hips to pull her close, Hermione decides to be a bit bolder and grazes her tongue along the older girl’s lower lip.

This elicits a soft moan from the older girl and she deepens the kiss. 

Tongues battling for dominance. Both breaking for a few moments at a time to get in a few bits of air here and there. 

\------------- x -------------

She didn’t know how long they’d been snogging, when the sudden sound of footsteps a distance away caught her attention. 

‘It must be dinner time,’ Fleur surmised as she pulled back from Hermione to try to suggest they head to the Great Hall for dinner, when the younger witch surprised her by kissing her neck.

She had to fight back the huge urge to moan at the wonderful feeling of pleasure she got from the younger girl’s ministrations.

“Ermione, we must be ‘eading down to dinner,” Fleur tries to reason as the younger girl continues her assault.

“Just a few more minutes,” Hermione mumbles into her neck as her hands find their way to the older girl’s bottom. Giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Very well,” Fleur replies in turn taking hold of the situation and pulling back from the younger girl, only to begin her own assault on the younger witch's neck.

They would definitely have to use some concealment charms after this.

\----------- x -----------

Dinner had just finished and after much ribbing from Pansy and eye rolls from Daphne at their friends antics. Hermione had been able to excuse herself for a few minutes to grab a book from the library before curfew.

Her shared time with Fleur was fresh on her mind. She had thoroughly enjoyed the time with the older girl, wishing to have been able to go further. But the older girl was adamant they waited till she was older.

Giving her a longing kiss as they excited the broom closet, the two had made their way to the Great Hall, but not before Fleur had cast a concealment charm on the hickies that they each sported after their snogging session. 

So lost in her thoughts was she that she did not see Harry when he approached her.

The library was devoid of any other student and Hermione had hoped to be left alone to think of her time with Fleur while she checked out a much needed book on the properties of dragon fire.

“Do you know who Barty Crouch is?” the gryffindor asked. The boy who lived looked disheveled and like he hadn’t slept. 

“The ministry official who was found dead on the grounds?” Hermione asked looking at the boy.

“No not him, his son, he had a son... do you know him?” Harry asked desperately.

“Barty Crouch Jr,” Hermione pondered aloud. She had known about the man that Harry Potter was inquiring about. 

He had been a frequent visitor to their manor when she was very young. If family pictures were to be believed. He had played with her when she was but an infant. He looked like a happy enough man. She had no reason to think otherwise of him.

Her parents themselves had had nothing but praise for the man. 

“Yes! Do you know him?” Harry asked again.

“He passed away in Azkaban years ago,” Hermione replied, her parents had been sad to hear the news and had told her that she should join them in their mourning, for the man had been a hero.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked again, a tad frantic this time.

“Positive,” Hermione replied. 

Harry in turn takes a step back and mutters a “thanks” before walking away. 

‘Strange’ Hermione thinks to herself as she gathers the book 

\------------- x ---------

“The time is close!” Bellatrix exclaims clutching the front of her husband’s robes.

They had just heard back from Barty Crouch Jr. 

The DARK LORD’S RETURN IS NIGH

The hurriedly scribbled note had stated.

The time for the Dark Lord to return and take his rightful place amongst the wizarding world was close. 

Soon all of the unbelievers and the retched of the world would be put in their place. 

And purebloods would once more be in their rightful place.

As the betters of society.

As it was meant to be.

As it should be.

A world safe for pureblooded children.

For their children.


	18. Come Again

The hour had just struck 12 on the eve of a fortuitous day.

After much waiting, planning and scheming. 

The Dark Lord would come back once more.

They’d anxiously waited many a night for the Dark Lord’s return. Taking careful consideration to remember those that had betrayed them.

Yes. They remembered.

Those that denied their Lord when brought before the Wizengamont for trial. Those who had betrayed their cause.

Who had gone against the Dark Lord and his wise teachings, his cause.

The cause of all purebloods alike.

To make the world a better place for all purebloods alike. From smallest babe to gentlest woman to tallest man. A place safe for all purebloods. Free of misuse at the hands of muggleborns.

Those who did not truly understand the ways of the wizard and witch. Those who were ignorant of their way of life. Of their culture. Who had slandered and brought the very nature of their ways to its very knees.

Their way of life was dying out. With each passing generation. Purebloods were becoming less and less numerous. And in time would cease to exist all together. Would be nothing more than a distant memory. Lost in the sands of time.

But not anymore. Their Lord would return soon. Would right all the wrongs. Would turn the world on its belly and bring it into submission. Would put purebloods back in their proper place.

As the betters of the Wizarding World.

As those that had been given the divine right to rule. But that had been usurped by the usurpers. The vile mudbloods!

In this new world. All the injustices would not go unpunished. All the wrongs would be righted.

A place safe for all pureblooded children alike.

\---------- x ---------

“Hello, gentlemen. I take it your end of things went well?” Rebastian Lestrange spoke as he made his presence known to his elder brother and Lucius Malfoy. He had just arrived at the Lestrange Manor to inform his brother of his success in finalizing the deal he’d been trying to broker for close to 4 years. Giants. ‘Stubborn half-wits’ 

The two men turned to face the younger man. They’d been discussing the successful infiltration of the ministry when the younger man had walked in. 

“No more than usual,” Rodolphus responded, taking in the slightly disheveled look about his brother. 

A simple nod from the younger man.

“Did the giant’s take kindly to our offerings?” Lucius inquired as he watched the younger man take a seat in a nearby plush chair and begin to pour himself a bit of brandy from a bottle he and Rodolphus had partook from earlier in the day.

“As good Giant’s take most things,” the younger man said, taking a swig of his drink.

“Good,” the blonde replied, all the pieces were falling into place for the Dark Lord’s return.

They’d just have to play their cards carefully.

“How is Hermione?” Rabastian asked after downing the last of his drink.

“She is well, having a successful fourth year, she sends her love,” Rodolphus replied, his younger brother and his only child were rather close. Rabastian and he had a 5 year age gap, and after their mother had passed from a complicated pregnancy when they’d been boys, that had left an inability for further siblings as their father had refused to remarry. When he’d married Bellatrix and they’d had Hermione his younger brother had formed an instant attachment. 

‘Like the little sister he never had,’ Rodolphus chuckled to himself as he watched his younger brother smile at his words.

“Good, is that half-breed treating her right?” Rabastian asked a moment later. He’d been a tad surprised when his Brother and good-sister had chosen the french part veela over the Pureblooded Bulgarian seeker, but had decided to respect their decision. He’d never been one for politics. Absolutely loathed the intricacies that it entailed. So he trusted his brother, who’d been groomed to be the head of the Lestrange family. He’d leave that to him. He’d gladly take Giants over politics any day.

“Draco doesn’t let them out of his sight,” Lucius replied, his son had been writing to him about the happenings about the castle. And how he’d been making sure to protect Hermione from untoward actions. In particular an altercation with the eldest McNair son. 

Yes. He’d have to have a talk with Walden about that. Lest he leave Bellatrix to deal with the matter and have to explain to his Lordship why he was a death eater short.

“Very good,” Rebastian replied, satisfied with the answer. Draco was a good boy. A proper pureblooded gentleman, he’d keep his precious niece safe from unsavory characters.

“Have you heard anything else from Barty?” Rabastian asked once more.

“As a matter of fact we have,” Rodolphus replied, they’d been discussing the very man when his younger brother had walked in.

“The Dark Lord has provided the day of his return,” Lucius stated. The younger man looking at him expectantly in turn.

“Well then? What's it to be?” Rabastian asked, ‘finally after all this time.’

“On the eve of the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament”

\---------- x ------------

“Reducto!”

A dodge.

“Protego!”

A fumble.

“Inpulsa-incantatum!” 

A shockwave and a thud.

“You couldn’t have been kinder to me?” Suzette’s groan, as Fleur loomed over the brunette.

Claude on the opposite end groaning at the angle he’d fallen on his arse.

“Non, Madame stated that I am to take no prisoners as the english say,” Fleur replied, extending her hand to help the other girl up.

“Right,” the other girl continued to groan as her friend helped her up.

They’d been tasked by their Headmistress to help train Fleur for the looming Third Task.

So far their friend had managed to score first in the first two tasks of the tournament and their Headmistress did not want to leave the results of the Third Task to chance.

So here they were.

Getting thrown on their asses repeatedly as their friend trounced them over and over again.

‘Really shouldn’t have skipped dueling lessons back home so often,’

Suzette groaned, rubbing her backside.

“At this rate you’ll be holding that cup before the other champions have a chance to start,” Claude commented coming up to the two girls.

His pride was a bit bruised at having landed on his ass repeatedly but he was happy it was at least for a good cause.

“Merci,” Fleur replied, she was very appreciative that her two friends had been willing to help her train.

Hopefully they could wrap this up soon so that she could find her beloved for a few moments alone.

The day was still young.

And Hermione was waiting somewhere about the grounds.

\---------- x ----------

Harry was having a bit of an off day.

Having to deal with a tournament that could potentially kill him.

Was the least of his problems.

His scar had been hurting at an alarming rate as of late.

And he was trying to find out why he’d seen a man named Barty Crouch Jr on the marauder’s map the other night.

The pensive Dumbledore had shown him a week ago had revealed to him whom the man was. However he’d learned the young man had perished in Azkaban not long afterwards.

The man’s father Barty Crouch Sr. had turned up dead not long after the 2nd task. And he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that it didn’t unsettle him.

Something was going on and he needed to find out what it was before the beginning of the Third Task.

Before this man made an attempt on his life.

Could he have been the one that had entered his name into the cup?

He hoped asking Hermione Lestrange about him again would help put him at ease.

Or at least give him a better understanding about the man’s potential actions.

\--------- x ---------

She’d been having a lovely read about the properties of dragon blood, when Harry Potter had decided to grace her with his presence.

Reluctantly closing her book she looked up to look at the messy haired boy.

“Can I help you?” Hermione asked, the young man before her looked a tad haggard if she was being honest. 

Looking around to make sure no one was within the vicinity, the young man turned back to look at the young lady and spoke “I know I’ve asked you this before, but is there anything else you can recall about Barty Crouch Jr?” 

Hermione could only look on with an incredulous look on her face.

“This again?” 

“I know, but it's important that I know so I know if the man is walking about the grounds trying to kill me,” Harry said in a hushed whisper. The slytherin girl across from him having gone slightly wide eyed at his words.

“That’s not possible, he passed away in azkaban,” She surmised. She remembered the day. Her mother and father had been upset and they’d hexed a house elf that’d been unlucky to bring their afternoon tea that day. Much to her displeasure as the creature had not done anything to deserve such a punishment. But she had kept that last part to herself and had made sure to give her personal elf some healing salve later that evening to apply to the over elve’s wounds.

“You’re sure?” Harry asked again.

“I wouldn’t lie about that,” Hermione replied sternly.

Giving a big sigh Harry took a seat across from the girl.

“I don’t think he died,” Harry quietly muttered the girl in turn giving him a strange look.

“What do you-

“I have a map, it allows me to see everyone on Hogwarts grounds, and a couple of nights ago I noticed someone with the name Barty Crouch Jr appear on it,” Harry whispered.

“How?” Hermione asked, heart rate speeding up at the boy’s words.

“I’m not sure what kind of magic went into its creation, but one thing I am certain of is that the map never lies,” Harry replied with certainty.

“How is that possible? No one’s escaped Azkaban,” Hermione tried to reason.

“Sirius did,” Harry said, the girl in turn giving him an appreciative look before asking.

“Do you think he put your name in the cup?,” 

“He might have,”

The two sit in stunned silence for a few tense minutes.

“I need to let Sirius know,” Harry said after a moment.

“And just what will he be able to do?” Hermione replied, the man was a wanted fugitive. He’d be able to do nothing about it, telling him would only serve to unnecessarily agitate the man. 

“Maybe he can help,” Harry tried to reason. He felt scared, and helpless and he needed someone to assure him he’d be safe. Or that they’d at least try to help him in the event that this Barty Crouch Jr made an attempt on his life.

“How? He’d just expose himself if he tried,” Hermione countered back. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that this was one of Harry Potter’s traits that annoyed her to no end. His lack of self-sufficiency.

“Well what would you recommend then?” Harry asked, he was running out of ideas and fast.

“Let me see what I can find out,” Hermione replied as she got up and started gathering her things.

“When will I-

“I’ll let you know,” she replied, cutting the young man off, slung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and walked out of the library.

What Potter had told her had unnerved her. Not necessarily for her own safety. But for those of the other students at the school.

Since before the start of Term her parents had been ramping up her dueling lessons. Getting rougher with her, not so much so that they’d harm her but enough to where she could probably best a few of the 6th years.

She’d started to notice that her father had taken an increasing amount of meetings before she’d left for school.

And it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Draco that her uncle Lucius had been spending more time at the Ministry.

Not to mention her uncle Rebastian’s absence from their family home.

He usually spent a considerable amount of time at the manor before her term started.

But he’d been occupied with a few ‘business matters’ or so her father had said.

Her uncle hated politics.

He wouldn’t willingly engage in them if something wasn’t afoot.

And she’d find out just what before the year ended.

Of that she was certain.

\---------- x -----------

It was the day of the tournament.

On this particular day the clouds had decided to take over the majority of the sky obscuring the warm rays of the sun.

A few loose strands however had managed to break free and had in an ironic twist of fate, decided to shine over the arena of the Third Task.

The Hogwarts students that were inclined to a musical instrument had been asked to play for this final task.

A joyous way to end the Tournament with a bit of pomp.

Since her conversation with Harry a few days prior, Hermione had been unable to gather much information on Barty Crouch Jr.

She’d inquired with her uncle Rebastian via letter but that had been unfortuitous as he’d dodged the question all together and had in turn shifted the focus onto a magical tree he had come across during his travels, he had inquired if she’d be up to doing a bit of investigative work with him after the terms end. Something about the tree’s properties and potentially being able to extract some wood to fashion a wand.

She hadn’t paid much attention to the rest of the letter.

She’d let Harry Potter know that she’d been unsuccessful the day prior much to the boy’s chagrin.

He had regardless thanked her for her troubles and she’d in turn suggested a few spells he could try during the task.

Something to try to ease his nerves as she’d noticed his state of disarray had gotten worse as the days grew closer and closer to the Third Task.

She only hoped they helped him as he went into this maze-like structure she saw before her eyes.

He was after all just a boy of 14 going up against three of age Wizards and Witch. Whom each were advanced in their knowledge of spellwork and dueling capabilities in their own right.

Not too far away from where she was seated with her housemates where her future inlaws.

Their little group of Slytherins had opted to take a seat near the Beauxbaton students.

Not much of a surprise as she was betrothed to their champion. 

She’d been pleasantly surprised to see Fleur’s parents and little sister as they’d made their way into the stands. No doubt having had seen Fleur earlier in the day.

Gabrielle had zeroed in on her in an instant and had all but launched herself at her person. She in turn had hugged the younger girl in turn. Wouldn’t do to shy away from the child’s affection, as she’d grown to learn during her brief stay in France the summer before.

‘A pleasure to see ‘ou ‘ere Miss Lestrange,’ Clement Delacour had greeted, taking her hand and planting a simple kiss on it. Fleur’s mother had in turn kissed both of her cheeks in greeting.

They had exchanged pleasantries and after much sulking on Gabrielle’s part at being seperated from Hermione they had all taken their respective seats.

Her parents it had seemed had opted not to come to the finale of the tournament.

Which shouldn’t have sent chills up her spine.

But something about the day felt very foreboding and Hermione didn’t like the way it made her feel one bit.

The arrival of the champions took her away from her thoughts as she shifted focus onto the object of her affections.

Fleur looked resplendent in her powder blue tracksuit as she made her way onto the center of the arena. Harry followed not too far behind. It seemed he had managed to clean up a bit before the start of this task.

“Silannnnceeee!” the booming voice of the Headmaster spoke aloud as the excited shouts of joy from the students and visitors alike quieted down.

“Earlier today Professor Moody placed the TriWizard Cup deep within the maze, only he knows its exact position,” the headmaster went on as the audience listened on.

Now as Miss Delacour currently has the most amount of points she will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter who are tied for 2nd, and Mr. Krum will follow,” the Headmaster explained as the champions looked on as the maze opened up and Professor Moody walked out. 

At the professor’s entrance, the hairs on the back of Hermione’s neck stood on edge. Something didn’t feel right about this professor. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

The students around her had started to clap rather loudly; each school cheering for their respective champion.

Not wanting to look odd, Hermione in turn cheered for Fleur. She was a tad biased in her desire to have the French witch win the tournament.

However she couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness she felt and hoped to all that was just that Fleur made it out of this task unscathed.

“First person to touch the cup will be the winner!” The Headmaster went on. 

“I’ve instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point a contestant wishes to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands,” the Headmaster informed, turning to face the Champions. Motioning for them to gather around him. 

“Champions gather round quickly!” The Headmaster instructed as the four champions gathered around him. He spoke a few hushed words to the four before motioning for them to get in position before their respective entrances.

“Champions prepare yourselves!” 

The excited cheers from the students became deafening as they all cheered on their respective champions.

The sudden sound of a cannon going off prematurely startling all as the Hogwarts Headmaster shook his head and motioned for Fleur to enter the maze.

The other three champions followed soon after.

\---------- x -----------

‘It never ends,’ Fleur thought to herself as she ran down a deserted path.

She’d been the first allowed within the massive maze due to her previous winnings.

And thus far she had encountered blast ended skrewts, a sphinx and a bogart. All foes she had managed to overcome. Albeit the last one had been a tad tricky. She could only wonder a guess how that 14 year old Harry Potter was faring. 

The sudden sound of a set of footsteps catches her attention and she quickly turns around to face the upcoming foe.

The tall bulky form of Viktor Krum stands before her.

He looks her head on, not wavering eye contact with her. 

She knew this would be a possibility going into this tournament. Champion pitted against Champion.

She just never imagined going up against the man who’d almost been her beloved’s betrothed.

Wand at the ready Fleur looked the young man head on. He should have shot a spell her way by now. But he hadn't. ‘So why hasn’t he,’ Fleur thought to herself as the young man held his wand at her. Face unmoving.

He looked. ‘Strange,’ 

The pupils of his eyes had gone a milky color and his stance was not one normally seen about the young man.

Almost foreign. 

There was something odd about his manner.

“Expelliarmus!” Viktor shouted, firing off the first shot at the french witch.

Thinking quick Fleur shifts her body to the right avoiding the spell.

The spell shoots past her and hits the encasing shrubbery.

“Incendio,” Fleur counters. 

Fire spills forth from her wand in a straight stream.

“Protego,” Viktor counters, causing the stream of fire to bounce off and blast up into the sky.

Deciding to use the brief moment of distraction. Fleur shouts “Inpulsa-incantatum!”

A shockwave erupts and the young man’s feet are swept out from under him.

Taking this moment Fleur makes a run for it. 

An attempt to get away from the young man.

She needed to find the cup.

The sudden feel of something cold encasing her feet brings her to the ground however.

Pulling herself up on her elbows she turns over on her side to see what’s grabbed ahold of her feet only to see a block of ice encasing her feet.

She looks up to see Viktor Krum approach her.

Eyes still the odd milky hue.

Coming up to loom over the french witch, the Bulgarian smirks.

‘Merde,’ Fleur thinks to herself before a split second later turning her head to the side as the young man makes to stomp on her.

She takes a hold of his leg and twists, causing the young man to tumble to the ground.

A split second later Viktor is upon her, hands attempting to grip her neck.

“I didn’t think ‘ou were capable of such dishonor,” Fleur grits out as the young man struggles against her strength. Teeth clenched and eyes still eerily off. 

The young man says nothing in turn and continues to use his strength to try to grip Fleur’s neck.

The two skrimigde on the ground for a few minutes. Each not backing down. 

The sound of something cracking catches the Bulgarian’s attention for a split second.

Taking that split second Fleur splits the young man’s hands apart and surges forward headbutting the man.

Starting him and giving her the opportunity to roll over.

She mutters a quick counter spell to dispel the ice and gets to her feet. Wand pointed at the Bulgarian.

Viktor grunts in frustration but quickly recovers and gets to his feet as well. The two face each other.

Both panting from their tussle.

“Bombarda!” the two shout at the same time, only to quickly follow up with a “Protego” 

An explosion is heard and Harry Potter dashes towards the sound.

He’d been struggling to find the end of the maze before hearing the explosion.

Rounding the corner he sees two prone bodies lying on their sides.

Fear grips the young Gryfindor and he pushes his legs to go faster.

He realizes that he’s come across the bodies of Fleur Dealcour and Viktor Krum.

‘Oh god’ 

Not wasting any time he first rushes over to crouch beside the body of the french witch. Fingers touching the side of her neck for a pulse.

‘Feint,’ he thinks to himself, gets up and walks over to the Bulgarian.

Repeating the same action, he feels the light beat of a heartbeat and sighs to himself in relief.

‘Alive,’ he greatfully thinks to himself before pointing his wand in the air and shooting red sparks.

“Periculum!”

Hermione would have to thank him later for this.

A sudden gust of wind startles the young man and he makes a run for it. 

He doesn’t know how long the wind will last.

It makes a sudden stop as he trips on a loose vine.

Tumbling to the ground, Harry has a brief moment to try to gather himself before he hears someone shout “Expelliarmus!”

He shoots a “protego!” of his own, shielding himself from the spell before quickly getting up and making a run for it.

He sees the cup in the distance.

Cedric Diggory makes quick work of closing the gap between the two and is upon him in an instant. Pushing him out of the way in an effort to get to the cup before him.

Harry does not allow that to deter him as he grips the older boy back and attempts to push him away in turn.

Both push the other while attempting to run towards the cup.

This goes on for several minutes as the two struggle to make their way towards the cup in the distance.

A set of vines shoots out suddenly and grips the older boy’s legs dragging him to the ground and dragging him into the shrubbery.

Harry turns to look behind him as he watches the older wizard struggle to get up.

“Harry!” Cedric shouts as the vines increase their grip on his body.

Harry looks at him for a moment more before shouting “Reducto!” weakening the vines and helping the older boy to his feet.

Cedric takes a few moments to catch his breath.

“T-Thank you, you know for a moment there...I thought you were going to let it get me,”

“For a moment there so did I,” Harry responds in turn.

“Some game huh,”

“Some game,”

A sudden gust of wind hits them in force and the two make a run for the cup once more.

Standing before the cup Cedric instructs “Go on take it! You saved me take it!,”

Harry shakes his head as the wind picks up.

“Together!” 

“one”

“two”

“three”

The two young men grip the cup.

A pulling feeling ensues.

\---------- x ------------

The two young men land in a heap.

“Are you ok?” Cedric asks getting up on his feet.

They’d portkey’d in what looked to be a cemetary.

But this was unlike any wizarding cemetery he’d been to before.

This one felt off. 

“Yeah you?” Harry replies, gathering himself.

He’d seen this place before.

In one of his dreams.

An unsettling feeling came over him.

They needed to leave this place.

“Where are we?” the older boy wonders aloud crouching beside the discarded TriWizard Cup.

“It's a portkey, Harry the cup is a portkey-

“I’ve been here before, in a dream,” Harry cuts the boy off.

“Cedric we have to get back to the cup, Now!” Harry instructs the older boy looking at him questionative. 

“What are you talking about?” he asks before a creaking sound is heard and a heavy set man walks out of a tomb.

Harry’s scar shoots a piercing pain through him and he stumbles to his knees, he screams out in pain.

“Harry, what is it?” Cedric asks, rushing over to the younger boy.

“Get back to the cup!,” Harry shouts. He looks up to see Peter Pettigrew.

The man that betrayed his parents. 

In his arms he holds a bundle.

A pair of snake like eyes stare back at him.

Eyes he’s only ever seen in his nightmares.

‘Voldemort’

Cedric does not heed Harry’s words and gets up wand pointed at Wormtail.

The shriveled creature orders “Kill the spare!”

\----------- x -----------

She comes too to the face of her mother and father looming over her.

Concern on each of their faces.

Just what had happened? 

The last she remembered was firing off a disarming spell at Krum and the next nothing.

“Ma petite fille,” Apolline Dealcour says in relief. 

When they’d seen red sparks shoot off in the distance of the maze they’d feared the worst.

Hoping against all odds that it was not Fleur.

They’d been horrified to see that it was indeed Fleur when they saw her slung over the shoulder of the Hogwarts Game Keeper. 

The Durmstrang champion on the other shoulder.

They’d both been knocked unconscious.

Making their way out of the stands, they walked up to the half-giant and thanked the man before taking their daughter from him.

Their eldest girl had a few scratches, but nothing a little healing salve and a pepper up potion wouldn’t cure.

They’d both taken a sigh in relief at that.

Too preoccupied with seeing too their daughter’s well being were they that they had not noticed the Lestrange girl behind them until Apolline heard a shuffle over her husband’s shoulder.

Extending a hand out for the girl to take. The half veela moved over slightly to give the english witch a bit of space to Fleur’s side.

“Thank you,” Hermione muttered, taking the older girl’s hands on hers.

Apolline knew the feeling.

Knew it all too well as she looked up to give her husband a small smile.

Clement returned his wife’s smile.

The three had moved to lay their daughter on a nearby cot provided by the Hogwarts Medi-witch. There if any of the champions should need immediate medical attention.

They’d sat on either side of the girl for a few minutes before she opened her eyes, consciousness returning.

The girl’s groans were a welcome sound as the three moved slightly back to give the girl a bit of breathing room. 

“Where am I?”

Using her forearms to sit herself up she carefully sat up, muscles sore from her previous altercation.

“K-Krum, he’s bewitched,” Fleur bit out, guess she’d bruised more than her muscles.

Gathering more courage about her, she made to stand up. Her Father beside her helped her to stand as she pushed back against her Mother’s silent plea to stay down.

Hermione’s hand never left hers.

Looking over at the still prone form of Viktor Krum she noticed an older witch and wizard on either side of the boy, most likely his parents, as the man looked like an older version of the seeker. The only other distinction however being a thick beard.

“What do you mean Fleur?” Hermione asked, grabbing the older girl’s attention.

Taking a breath to steady herself Fleur looked back into pools of brown.

“In ze maze, zere was somezing off about ‘im, h-he tried to strangle me,” 

This elicited shocked gasps from both of her parents and the girl before her to go white.

Her father beside her cursing in their native tongue at the dishonor of the still unconscious young man.

“I need to tell ze ‘eadmaster,” Fleur stated as she shook off her parents and made to walk for the Hogwarts Headmaster, where he stood at the center of the pitch. Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff beside him.

Hermione never once let go of her hand, lending her elbow for support.

\--------------- x --------------------

“Thirteen years its been,” the tall imposing form of Voldemort spoke as his Death Eaters gathered around him.

After many years of waiting. 

Their Lord had finally returned.

“And yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday,” he walked about staring at each one of his faithful Death Eaters.

Yes he was finally here.

To take his rightful place.

“Although I confess myself disappointed!” he bit out, passively staring each of them down.

Two forms immediately knelt to the ground.

Their Lord noticing this immediately glided over to their submissive forms.

He stared at two of his most faithful.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

“With the exception of these two, none of you tried to find me,” 

The Dark Lord stated whirling around to pass the rest of his Death Eaters.

Pulling their masks as he went about shaming them for their lack of faith.

“Crabbe!”

“McNair!”

“Goyle!”

“Yaxly,”

“Travers,”

One by one he pulled their masks off.

And one by one they each knelt.

Stopping only when he was before Lucius Malfoy.

“Lucius,” he all but sneered.

“My Lord, if I detected any sign or whisper of your whereabouts,” the man tried to explain.

“There were signs,” The Dark Lord cut off staring the blonde man down.

Staring him down for a few seconds before whirling around to face the rest of his followers.

“You did have a hand in tonight going smoothly, so I will excuse your cowardice,”

Lucius Malfoy in turn kneeling in gratitude.

“I-I returned!” Wormtail confidently tried to state. The Dark Lord in turn glides over to him.

“Out of fear! Not loyalty!”

The man cowers in fear.

“You have however proved yourself quite useful these past few months,”

With a swish of his wand a silver metalic like hand appears to replace the one Wormtail had willingly sacrificed in his resurrection. 

He turns to look at Harry, the prone form of Cedric Diggory however catches his attention. 

“What a pity, such a handsome boy,” he says, turning the deceased boy’s face with his foot.

“D-Don’t touch him!” Harry Potter angrily bites out. His body being held back by a stone statue.

“Harry! My boy I had almost forgotten you were here,” the Dark Lord says in glee.

“Look at you, standing over the bones of my father,” 

The young man struggles against his restraint as the Dark Lord moves to stand before him.

“I’d introduce you, but word has it you’re almost as famous as me these days,”

The boy continues to struggle.

“The boy who lived, how lies have fed your legend Harry, shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago, shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?” the Dark Lord gleefully says. 

The fear radiating off the boy giving him a thrill.

He turns away from the struggling young man to walk about his followers.

“It was love, you see when sweet dear Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection, I could not touch him! It was old magic, something I could not have foreseen... but no matter! Things have changed!” the Dark Lord states gliding with unnatural speed at the boy. Hand raised.

“I can touch you now” 

This elicits screams of agony from the young boy.

The Dark Lord mocks his pain.

“Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do ey Harry,” He says, removing his hand from the young man.

The young man struggles to catch his breath.

“Pick up your wand Harry!” the Dark Lord instructs as he removes himself from the. Releasing him from his confines.

The boy drops to the ground unceremoniously. Struggling to catch his breath. Wand gripped tight.

The Death Eaters move to give the two room.

“I said pick it up! Get up!,” The Dark Lord all but shouts at the boy.

“You’ve been taught how to duel yes?”

Harry doesn’t say anything in turn, as he gets to his feet.

“First we bow,” the Dark Lord instructs bowing and then forcing the boy to bow in turn with a flick of his wand.

“Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore wouldn’t want you to forget your manners would he?” Voldemort says with a snake-like grin.

“Thats better!” the Dark Lord says rushing at the boy.

“And now, crucio!” 

The young man falls to the ground, writhing from the pain.

He flicks his wand once more ending the spell.

The young man rolls onto his side, trying to breathe.

Was this how he died?

In a graveyard with Voldemort returning to power?

“Atta boy Harry! Your parents would be proud, especially your filthy muggle mother,” 

The young man with the last bit of strength within him responds, “Expelliarmus!”

This does nothing as the Dark Lord simply flicks the spell away.

“I’m going to kill you Harry Potter,” the Dark Lord mocks, looming over the boy.

“I’m going to destroy you,” his death eaters cackle in the background.

“No one will ever again question my powers,” he states, the boy looks up at him in fear.

“After tonight if they speak of you, they’ll speak only of how you begged for death and I the merciful Lord obliged,” he says before levitating the boy into a standing position.

Turning his back on him for a few moments.

The boy in turn using those few moments to run behind a crumbling statue.

“Don’t you turn your back on me! I want you to look at me when I kill you!” the Dark Lord shouts, throwing a spell at the structure.

Harry runs behind another, heart beating wildly.

“I want to see the light leave your eyes!!” The Dark Lord shouts.

Harry struggles for a few seconds before making up his mind and walking out of his hiding spot.

“Have it your way,” he bites out wand raised.

In a split second the two shoot spells at the other.

“Avadakedavra!,”

“Expelliarmus!”

The spells clashing in a blinding light.

They struggle for several moments, the spells fighting for dominance.

The Death Eaters make to surround the boy, before their master halts them.

“Do nothing! He’s mine!” he commands as his followers stay put.

More beams of light spring forth from the spells clashing and surround the Potter boy.

“Harry, when the connection is broken you must get to the Porkey! We can hold it some time but only for a moment! Do you understand!,” the spectral voice of James Potter instructs his son. The boy vigorously nods.

“Harry, take my body back will you, take my body back to my father,” the spectral Cedric pleads.

“Let go, sweetheart, you're ready, let go,” his mother instructs on his other side.

He breaks the connection a moment later, the specters rush at the Dark Lord and Harry takes this moment to run for the prone body of Cedric. Taking ahold of him and accioing the cup to him.

A split second later he’s gone.

The Dark Lord’s indignant screams are a memory.

\------------ x ------------

Cedric Diggory had died.

The Castle was lost in mourning.

A life had been taken.

Cedric who’d been an upstanding student.

A gifted young man.

A son. A friend. A boyfriend.

Dead.

At the hands, if Harry Potter was to be believed.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

All were in a state of shock and fear.

It could not be possible.

But it was.

Hermione could not help but a slight pang of sadness at the thought.

A student had lost his life.

There was more someone should have done.

Could this have been prevented?

If only someone had known.

As it had been made known.

That Professor Moody had been in fact Barty Crouch Jr using polyjuice potion.

He’d used the disguise to put Harry Potter’s name in the Goblet of Fire.

Had helped orchestrate the TriWizard cup into a Portkey.

A Portkey that had resulted in the death of Cedric Diggory.

And the near death of Harry Potter.

Barty.

The man that Harry had seen on his map.

That Harry had warned her about.

She felt a stab of guilt even now.

They could have done something more to prevent Cedric’s death.

Barty had not long after been sentenced to a Dementor’s kiss.

However much to the horror of the populace.

He had been spirited away.

As they’d found the Auror’s deceased bodies slumped over the entrance of the room he’d been meant to be held in.

Hermione had only seen Potter once about the grounds.

They’d stared at each other both with a sad look.

Each not knowing what to say.

But understanding the grief they each felt.

They should have done something more.

Fleur had been by her side much more often than before.

After the conclusion of the tournament.

The other two schools had decided to stay for a couple weeks more to pay their respects to the fallen champion.

Cedric had been a kind lad.

A pureblood.

“A pity,” Draco had muttered one night as they shared some chocolate frogs in their common room.

He as much as she knew what this meant.

But they had not wanted to acknowledge it.

Not yet.

Or else the reality became ever more real.

It wasn’t until the day before the other two schools were set to leave that Fleur had pulled Hermione into an empty classroom.

Cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

“I am ‘ere for ‘ou,” the older witch spoke into her hair as she pulled her close.

Hermione in turn gripped the older girl’s uniform.

“I promise we will only be separated for a moment, I’ll come back,” Fleur promised, holding Hermione closer.

Hermione’s response, a capture of the taller girl’s lips in hers.

In all this chaos.

In this new world to be.

Fleur was the only thing that made sense.

\----------- x ------------

She’d just arrived at her family’s manor.

Her aunt Narcissa had picked her and Draco up from the train station.

And had apparated the three of them to the Lestrange manor.

Draco beside her had been quizzical at the destination.

As he had given her a quizzical look when they’d arrived in her family home.

Her parents and uncle Lucius appeared a moment later.

“We’ve been bestowed a great honor,” her uncle Lucius was the first to speak.

“What honor father?” Draco asked. His mother beside her tensing slightly.

Walking up to his son, Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

Her parents likewise doing the same as they’d walked to stand beside her.

“Come,” was his only response as he’d apparated his family.

Her parents likewise doing the same for her.

They appeared in the parlor of the Crabbe family estate a moment later.

The parlor it seemed had been changed since they’d been there last.

It’d been remodelled to resemble a court of old. A throne room of sorts.

At the center of a wall where a portrait of a long since passed Crabbe patriarch had stood. Now stood a throne like chair.

In it sat a man.

Or was it a man.

For they looked almost snake like.

With red eyes.

And slights for nostrils.

“My Lord, my son Draco,” her Uncle Lucius spoke with reverence in his voice.

He pushed Draco forward. 

Who in turn bowed before the imposing figure.

He was frightened.

For Hermione could see the slight tremble in his fingers.

“He looks just like you did as a boy Lucius,” the Dark Lord commented as he looked down at Draco for a moment before moving his gaze to Hermione.

Her mother and father gently nudging her forward.

“Our daughter Hermione My Lord,” Her father announced as Hermione in turn curtsied.

“The spitting image of you Bellatrix,” The Dark Lord spoke with a smirk gracing his features.

“Does she duel with your ferocity?” a question.

Her mother nodded beside her.

“All that and more my Lord, she is the brightest witch of her age, and will vanquish your foes,” Bellatrix praised.

Hermione could feel her heart hammer against her chest.

Taking only a moment to glance over at Draco who glanced back in turn.

The Dark Lord looked on with mild amusement.

“Good,” his only response as he looked at the two children before him.

“I heard that you’ve promised her hand to a half breed,” the Dark Lord questioned a moment later.

Rodolphus Lestrange took a knee and looked up into the eyes of his Lord.

“To gather allies for his Lordship,” 

The Dark Lord looks at the man pensively.

“The Delacour Family of France have been purebloods only until the most current generation, their influence will give his Lordship the entirety of the support of France,” Lucius intons a moment later.

The Dark Lord looks at them with a contemplative look for a few moments, before a grin appears on his features.

“You’ve done well,” he speaks sitting up from his chair.

He glides down the steps his throne sits upon.

Coming to stand before Draco and Hermione.

He extends his hands tilting their chins up to look upon them.

“My next generation of Death Eaters,”

He grins.

Hermione can only look into the eyes of this snake like man.

The Dark Lord.


	19. Preparations

The Dark Lord had returned.

After careful planning.

He had finally returned to them.

Like a virtuous Lord he had immediately set about to purge the world of the mudblood retch.

Taking calculated steps and instructing those in positions of power within the Ministry.

The Ministry ever trying to staunch the spread of the news of their Lord’s return.

Turned a blind eye to the happenings in the background.

More the pity for them when they finally realized that the Dark Lord was indeed back.

Back to take his rightful place.

To reinstate purebloods to their rightful place as the betters of society.

For it was they who would lead the world into the future.

His Lordship’s ever faithful servants were busy setting about the pieces for a hostile takeover.

A mistake would not be tolerated.

Not when their Lord had achieved coming back to them.

Ancient Powerful Magic.

Their Lord would light the way.

“Incarcerous!”

“Petrificus Totalus!”

“Locomotor Mortis!”

Since the school term had ended, Hermione’s days had been filled with constant dueling drills followed by learning how to cast advanced magic. 

Some light. But in a change of pace, mostly Dark. 

Her father and mother had deemed it the right time to start teaching her advanced spells of the more dark nature. Which if Hermione was being honest had both frightened her and excited her thirst for knowledge. 

Spells of a dark nature were not to be taken lightly. They were predominantly offensive magic. But deadly magic that did aim to bring harm to one’s opponent. Excruciatingly painful harm.

“His Lordship expects the best Hermione and you are the best,” her father had said with pride as he and her mother had finally allowed her to read some of the more ancient tomes in the Lestrange manor. 

Their family was rich in history. A pureblooded family that had permanently immigrated from France just a few generations previous. They’d been close to extinction but had been saved by their ancestor, Hermione’s great grandmother Leta Lestrange and her late husband, Theseus Scamander. 

Their son Corvus Lestrange VI, Hermione’s grandfather, had been a fair albeit ruthless Head of family and had instilled that same manner of being into his sons. Her father and uncle had had nothing but grand things to say about Hermione’s grandfather. A man who had refused to remarry after his late wife’s passing while in childbirth. Her uncle Rabastan had promised her he'd make sure she had a love like theirs when she was younger. Much to her father’s chastisement as he’d half jokingly stated that “No man will ever be good enough for my Hermione,”

Her uncle had simply laughed in turn and winked at her, “Well more's the pity to the poor bloke that becomes ensnared by your charm,” 

If only she’d known how ironic that statement would prove to be.

For she’d not ensnared a bloke at all, but a beautiful french witch by the name of Fleur Isabelle Delacour. 

Her Fleur was a recent graduate of Beauxbaton who’d competed in the Triwizard Tournament the year previous. She’d been the chosen champion for her school and that had impressed the Dark Lord. 

Impressed him enough to have invited the Delacours to meet with him.

He’d been interested to meet Fleur’s father. Clement Delacour, a pureblooded wizard from a family whose lineage had formed the French wizarding country. 

Yes, he’d been the most impressed by that tad bit of knowledge. 

So a letter had been sent via personal delivery by one of the Dark Lord’s most faithful. Yaxly.

No one needs know about the behind the scenes strings.

Not until it was too late.

“Imperio,” a direct hit.

“Tsk Tsk, Hermione we taught you better than that,” Rabastan Lestrange chided wand pointed at Hermione.

Willing her limbs to move, Hermione could not seem to move them.

A moment later, with the flick of the wand Rabastan Lestrange released the spell.

Hermione regaining her mobility released a breath she had not known she was holding.

“Sorry uncle,” she excused herself, raising her wand to continue their duel.

“Good,” Rabastan’s only response as he made a run for the young adult.

This caught Hermione off guard as she shot an “Immobulus,” in an attempt to stop her uncle from his charge. This did little to stop the man as he simply jerked to the right dodging her spell and tackled her to the ground.

“You left yourself wide open,” Rabastan chided again, pulling himself up and extending his hand for his niece to take.

“Right,” Hermione agreed, taking note of her uncle’s technique. This had been her daily as the summer days had progressed. Advanced dueling, mixed with a more unorthodox approach. For a war was coming in the years to come. Her father and mother had both made it a point to stress that fact as they had supped one evening. 

“You must be ready, his Lordship expects no less from a scion of the Lestrange line” Her mother had said as she nodded in turn. She would not disappoint her parents. She just hoped that the new world to come would be kind to the un-expected ‘friends’ she’d made along the way. Sirius and Harry.

Although the latter she knew would not have a kind ending. It hadn’t been uttered in her presence, but she knew. Nothing good would come for Harry Potter, not while his Lordship reigned. 

“Wand at the ready Hermione!,” Rabastan Lestrange shouted, gathering Hermione’s attention once more.

\--------- x ---------

“You did well today Hermione,” Rodolphus Lestrange spoke as he sat at the head of a long table. The four members of House Lestrange had just sat down for their evening meal.

“Well? She did quite brilliant,” Rabastan boasted, their duel had taken a sudden shift when her uncle had released a boggart and the darn thing had shifted into Albus Dumbledore holding his wand against the throat of her cousin Draco. 

Her blood had run cold at that. For it was no secret to her parents that she did have a slight fear of the Hogwarts Headmaster, anyone with their head screwed on straight would. He was a wizard not to be trifled with and he had the power to harm her loved ones, or so her parents had warned her from a very young age. 

She’d tried to disarm the boggart but it had simply flicked her spells off with the flick of its other hand. Wandless magic, for it was known that Dumbledore had the power to perform such an advanced level of magic.

It had in turn shot spell after spell at her. Taunting her all the while as her cousin had struggled against its hold.

After many unsuccessful attempts. Hermione had been at her wits end. The boggart Dumbledore had started to utter the Avada-Kedavra curse when in a final desperate attempt she’d cast her first unforgivable curse “Crucio!” That seemed to have somewhat done the trick as the boggart Dumbledore had been brought to its knees releasing her cousin, a quick “Riddikulus,” in rapid succession dispelling the boggart. 

Hermione’s uncle quickly stepped in and caught the boggart in a small box soon after.

“You successfully cast your first unforgivable today,” her mother Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed with pride. She’d been present when she’d cast the spell. Had been watching her duel against her uncle as the two had both been taking turns instructing her. Her father had been hard at work at the Ministry, helping set in motion some of the Dark Lord’s carefully crafted plans.

“I bet Draco hasn’t cast his first yet,” she boasted once more, Rodolphus chuckling into his wine cup at his wife’s comment. 

It was no secret that her parents and Draco’s father had a healthy competition going throughout the summer. She and Draco had written to each other all summer and so she knew that he was receiving private lessons of his own via his father. 

Yes they both needed to be ready for what was to come.

“I’ve received confirmation that the Delacours are to be arriving in less than a fortnight,” Rodolphus spoke, changing the topic to more pressing issues.

Nodding her mother replied “I’ve instructed the elves to ready the room’s we’ve allocated for their stay,” 

“Good,” Rodolphus’ response.

After careful planning his Lordship’s demand to meet with Clement Delacour would come to fruition.

The Delacour patriarch would come with his wife and eldest daughter. For his Lordship had expressed a slight interest in wanting to meet the fearsome young lady that had managed to control a dragon during the Triwizard Tournament.

“The pureblood blood of her father allowed for a successful display of magic,” their Lordship had explained to his followers as he had believed their plight. Much to their satisfaction, Bellatrix had simply smirked at McNair as their Lordship expressed that he’d like to meet the french witch.

“A half-breed but she will give your daughter strong children that will be brought up like purebloods,” their Lordship had gone on.

This had both calmed their nerves and put them on edge. As the reality of the situation had set in ever more. Their daughter would be married to the Delacour heir. As their Lord had stated. She would give their daughter strong children. Which indicated that their union would be expected as soon as their daughter was of an age. 

They’d hoped to put off the union as long as could be.

It seemed that this would not be the case.

Their Lordship demanded loyalty.

And they had given it.

The time to collect on that would come sooner rather than later.

\-------- x --------

“An unforgivable,” Narcissa Malfoy nee Black exclaimed, bringing her hands to cover her mouth in shock.

“It would seem so,” Lucius Malfoy, her husband explained, he’d finished an important floo call with his good-brother, who’d been all the more boastful about his progeny’s successful cast of the Cruciatus curse. It would seem their little Hermione, who’d once been too afraid to even say hello as a small child of 3 to any other adult, not her parents and paternal uncle had managed to cast an Unforgivable.

“She’s too young,” Narcissa tried to reason, this had been a dread of hers since the Dark Lord’s return. Their children would be used as soldiers in this war to come. To fight a noble cause. But would have to endanger their lives to do so. She’d hoped with every fiber of her being that it would not be the case for Hermione. She was a pureblooded young lady of the Aristocracy. The heiress to the Lestrange fortune and all of its lands and titles. Surely she could be spared having to be used as fodder for this war. It simply wasn’t done for ladies of their station.

But she supposed there was little to be done. Her opinions did not matter in this instance. Not when her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord’s right hand. Her precious niece who’d picked flowers in the garden of their Manor when she’d been all but four years of age. Who had run around with Draco as small children. Innocent children. She’d hoped that they could be spared.

That was not to be. Her darling boy had been going through drill after drill of combat dueling, her husband had seen to that. She’d bandaged him up and generously added healing salve to his wounds soon afterwards.

She knew her husband meant well, knew that Lucius would do anything for their boy. But she also understood that severity of importance. The training needed to happen to ensure Draco knew how to defend himself when the time came.

“Against who?” Draco asked his father. The two of them had been having after dinner coffee when his father had come in with his bit of news.

“A boggart,” Lucius answered, taking the seat next to his wife.

Taking her hands in his, he turned to look at his son once more.

“She’s grasped the message, of what needs to be done,” 

Draco could only look back at his father’s gaze in turn.

“You will need to learn to grasp it as well, if you hope to one day join his Lordship’s ranks,” Lucius stressed, his son’s jugular bobbed for a brief second before the boy nodded in turn. 

“Yes father,” 

\------------- x ------------

In a far away land. 

On a far away manor.

Stood a man overlooking the roaring sea.

His manor overlooked an expansive sea, the waves roaring in anticipation of their next victim.

He had much to think on.

He and his wife and eldest would be departing on the morrow. 

Departing to meet the Dark Lord of Britain.

He was nervous, as any man of sound mind should be. 

The man they were soon to meet was considered one of the most powerful wizards since Grindlewald.

A fearsome man.

A man not to be trifled with.

Not to be taken lightly.

The sudden sound of a door banging open took him away from his thoughts. Turning to look behind at the sound, he was greeted with his younger brother’s stormy face.

“You’re meeting that creature!?” Aurelien Delacour, the second born Delacour son to the previous head of the house of Delacour, exclaimed.

“Most send a raven,” Clement responded, his younger brother was not known for his strong outbursts, but had been prone to them as of late. Rather whenever talk of the dark wizards from England came up. It was like adding fodder to a roaring fire.

“And most don’t betroth their heir to maniacal wizards but here we are,” Aurellien bit back.

“She is Fleur’s mate, you know as well as I that there would have been nothing I could have done to prevent it,” Clement tried to reason, as he had been made aware that for one of veela blood, regardless of diluted blood as his daughters had. It would be near impossible to stop the urge to be with one’s mate. He’d seen first hand when he and Apoline had been youths. 

Taking a breath to try to collect himself, Aurelien locked gazes with his elder brother once more.

“He could very well kill you,” the danger was there and they both knew it. What this Lord Voldemort was capable of. His prowess was legendary.

“Then you will have to guide Fleur,” Clement calmly replied, he knew that should anything befall him, that his eldest would take his place. Whether he passed through natural or sudden causes. His daughter had been groomed from an early age to one day take his place. As he’d been groomed to do so by his father, Aurelien V.

“And if something should befall her!?” Aurelien exclaimed, for it was this fear that gripped him. His brother and his niece meant the world to him. He’d not let anything happen to either, least not while he still drew breath.

“Then Gabrielle,” Clement responded, tone growing stern. Yes this was also a possibility. One that he hoped would never come to pass. For his youngest was a free spirit, a young spirited girl full of wonder. Who’s spirit would be crushed should she ever have to assume such a responsibility. Not like his Fleur, his eldest had been born to take her place as the head of their family one day. 

“Allow me to come with you,” Aurelien pleaded. He’d be able to ensure their protection if he’d be allowed to accompany them.

“You’d leave your wife and children without a husband and father?” Clement responded. 

“I’ve already asked Chevalier to oversee their care while I am away,” Aurelien pleaded once more.

Taking a few minutes to think on this with care, Clement finally relented with a sigh.

“Very well, but let no one know of your departure,” Clement instructed. No one needs know about his family’s dealings.

\-------------- x -------------

“Wetheral! Wetheral!,” Walden McNair shouted as he stalked about his manor looking for his son. “Now where’s that blasted boy gone off to!” he thought to himself as he stalked about the rooms. 

A groan caught his attention as he rounded a corner and blasted open a nearby door. Making his way inside the room he was greeted to the sight of his eldest son grunting atop a crying young lady.

“Not this again! Seize this now!” he shouted as his son scrambled off the young lady. The young lady scrambled to find her clothes, and dressed with haste.

His son struggled to do the same as he hastily pulled a pair of breeches on.

“This insolence needs to stop Wetheral!” Walden fumed as he pulled out a few galleons from his pocket and stretched his hand out for the girl to take.

“Be off with you girl, and tell no one of this,” the girl hastily nodded and took the galleons in hand. Fleeing from the room.

“You dare sully our family by bringing a whore to our manor,” Walden accused, the girl had been in a state when he’d gotten a good look at her face. Red cheeked as if she’d been recently struck, welts that looked to be forming into proper bruises on her arms.

“I meant no offence father,” Wetheral replied, he’d mean to be as discreet as possible with this latest thryst. No one would be none wiser of his dealings if he brought the girl to his home. 

“Offence,” his father scoffed.

“You waste your time on things like this when you should be training,” Walden scolded. His son huffing in annoyance in turn.

“I’m skilled enough,” Wetheral responded with an annoyed huff.

“Have you successfully cast an Unforgivable yet?” Walden accused, he’d been privy to the announcement, when Rodolphus had proudly boasted to their Lord of his daughter’s achievement. The Cruciatus, a girl much less a 15 year old girl, had managed to perform an Unforgivable curse. When his own son who was 7 years her elder had not been able to as of yet. 

“Apparently not as skilled as a 15 year old!” Walden accused.

“What!?” Wetheral exclaimed in outrage.

“The Lestrange girl has managed to successfully perform the cruciatus while you waste your days abusing whores,” Walden accused as he walked over and grabbed his son by the shoulder.

“No longer, you will begin to train starting today,” the elder McNair said with finality as he pulled his fumbling son with him.

Yes, he’d prove to his Lord that his son was the superior scion. Would put Rodolphus in his place.

\------------ x ----------

“We welcome you with open arms,” The Dark Lord announced from his seated position on his throne of sorts.

Clement Delacour and his wife and eldest daughter stood a careful distance away and each respectfully bowed their heads. Aurelien Delacour stood a few respectful feet away from his elder brother and family, also bowing in order.

“The honor is ours my Lord,” Clement Delacour spoke with as much reverence as he could muster, as he stood at attention, his family members following his lead.

“We’ve heard nothing but great things,” The Dark Lord spoke, taking a careful eye to take in the French before him.

“And we are honor bound to assist in his Lord’s plight,” Clement responded. 

The Dark Lord regarded the man before him, Clement Delacour. The head of the most noble and ancient line of Delacour. A line of purebloods of great renown. Who’s very ancestor Florent Dealcour battled and subdued each of the noble houses of great power in the land. Back in more archaic times when the land was wrought with war and devastation. No end of suffering for its inhabitants in sight. He’d fought and won the fealty of all of his adversaries, uniting the country and bringing peace throughout the land. The family had ruled as the reigning monarchs of wizarding France for many generations. Vanquishing any foe that dare threaten to bring an end to the hard fought peace. It wasn’t until near the end of the 19th century that the family had decided to step down from their position of power and decided a more modern approach of governance of the land was needed. And so the ministry of magic of France had been created and the first minister Antoine Evreux took the first mantle of governance in the modern world.

But that was then.

“And is this your eldest?” the Dark Lord stated, the young blonde took a step forward beside her father giving a slight bow in turn.

“Oui, zis is mai eldest Fleur,” Clement introduced. He could feel the nervousness radiating off of his daughter, he only hoped the man before them did not pick up on it.

“You performed an impressive display of magic the year past, or so I’m told,” The Dark Lord commented as he took in the blonde, tall and fair. This was the girl that his most devout had decided to betroth their heiress too. Only time would tell if she could be trusted.

“I attribute my success to the teachings of my father,” Fleur responded in turn, prior to their journey to Britain, her father and uncle had both made it a point to stress the importance of blood purity. And while they themselves did not believe in such fanatic beliefs, they needed to play a part while dealing with the english wizards they’d affianced themselves too. At least for the time being. Fleur had understood, and had decided to play to the preferences of the later. She’d have to control the anger that simmered below should this Dark Lord say something in offence to her creature blood. 

For her beloved. 

She’d do anything.

“Of course, pureblood tells,” The Dark Lord’s response.

“But I suppose you could indulge me? With a performance?” the Dark Lord went on, catching the french delegation off guard. 

Clement felt his blood turn cold. His brother a safe distance away readying his mind for a fight. His wife to his other side feeling much the same.

The Dark Lord studied the girl for a few seconds.

Not one to balk at a challenge Fleur mustered her courage and nodded in turn. 

“It ‘ould be mai ‘onor,” Fleur responded with as much courage as she could muster, heart beating wild. Is this where she would meet her end.

“Very good,” the Dark Lord said with a grin.

“McNair! Bring forth your son!” the Dark Lord barked as a sandy blonde haired man pushed forward a similar looking young man with sandy blonde hair and a crooked nose.

“Wetheral your father states you long to prove yourself,” the Dark Lord stated as the sandy haired youth walked forward.

“Yes my Lord,” Wetheral responded. This had come as a surprise to him. He’d get a chance to duel the french bitch that had dared to take what was his.

“Miss Delacour is an accomplished witch, a triwizard Champion, see how you fair,” The Dark Lord ordered as he motioned for the two youths to get into position.

Taking one last glance at her parents and uncle Fleur turned to face the sandy haired man.

She remembered him from the year previous. She’d not liked the way he’d looked at Hermione, she’d sensed something off about him the moment he’d made his presence known. And the reaction Hermione’s friends and cousin had had towards him had not helped.

She’d put him in his place.

Moving to stand to one side the Delacours moved a safe distance away from the two young people. Giving them plenty of room to duel.

The two youths stared at each other, each not breaking eye contact as they got into position and bowed to signal the beginning of their duel.

“Cunfundo!” Wetheral shouted, drawing the first attack.

Fleur dodged by jerking to the left avoiding the spell. The spell hitting a nearby Death Eater in turn. 

“Petrificus Totalus!” Fleur responded in turn. The young man dodged right to avoid the attack and followed it with “Diffindo!” directed straight for her head.

Fleur narrowly avoided the attack by dropping to the ground and rolling to the side. 

The young man before her smirked as he broke into a charge at her.

“Ventus!” Fleur defended, a gust of wind shooting forth from her wand throwing the young man back several feet into the air. Flicking her wand an instant later, the young man promptly fell face first onto the ground.

Taking a moment to look up at the Dark Lord, Fleur saw a blood thirst she’d never seen before. Not even in Viktor the year previous when he’d been Imperioused.

She wasted no more time as she shot off a quick “Petrificus Totalus,” at the young man that was slowly coming too. In his fall he’d knocked his head too hard against the ground, mores the pity.

“Well done,” the Dark Lord praised as he watched the McNair heir struggle against his confines. Wand laying a short distance away.

“How disappointing Walden,” The Dark Lord commented as Walden McNair rushed to his son.

“If you would Fleur,” the Dark Lord asked with an unprecedented familiarity, a familiarity that put the Delacours on edge.

Not wasting a moment more, Fleur flicked her wand ending the body binding spell on the young man.

“I’d hoped to honor you with the Dark Mark,” the Dark Lord mused aloud as he stared down at the young man stumbling to his feet, his father beside him.

“Pity, you gave a poor display,” the Dark Lord said with disdain. The sandy haired youth grimaced in turn.

“My Lord if I could just-

“No need, now leave my sight, I tire of your wretched display,” 

The young man looked like he wanted to say more, but the steady hand of his father on his shoulder reigned him in. With a bow the elder of the men excused the two of them.

“My Lord,”

As the two men walked out of the throne-like room the Dark Lord turned his attention back to the blonde french witch.

“Impressive dueling abilities and the ability to exercise the necessary restraint with an underlying ferocity,” the Dark Lord praised aloud. From their position a short distance away in the crowd the Lestranges preened at the compliments their Lord was bestowing upon their daughter’s betrothed.

“You’ve chosen well Bellatrix, Rodolphus,” the Dark Lord commented as he sat upon his throne.

“Yes a fine addition,” the Dark Lord mused.

“Ask a boon and I will grant it,” he stated, surprising all in attendance.

Not missing a moment, Fleur spoke up.

“If it would please his Lordship, I would like the opportunity to learn the workings of the British Ministry,” Fleur spoke aloud, the Dark Lord contemplated the request.

“Surely a witch of your pedigree could gain a position of the same caliber within the French Ministry?” the Dark Lord challenged.

“I am to become the head of my house once my father’s time comes to an end, I’d like to be given the opportunity to immerse myself in his Lordship’s country if he would be gracious enough to grant me the opportunity,” Fleur responded in turn.

“Gain an understanding for our ways,” the Dark Lord mused aloud. 

“His Lordship’s country is renowned for its political prowess across the world, none rival it,” Fleur attempted to appeal to the Dark Lord.

This earned a smirk from the Dark Lord.

“Very well, Lucius,” the Dark Lord called.

“My Lord,” Lucius Malfoy responds in turn, taking a step forward.

“See to it that our young friend be given a position within the Ministry, you’ve got the ear of the Minister,” the Dark Lord ordered as the blonde man nodded in turn.

“Consider it done My Lord,” Lucius responded, ``yes it would be all too easy to acquire a position for the young blonde. With her formidable reputation and pedigree he’d be able to secure her a position of sufficient power. Perhaps as a Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic himself.

\------------ x -------------

“You put McNair in his place,” Draco started with a grin, as he sat across from Fleur, Hermione seated beside him on the couch. They were waiting to be called to dinner while their parents discussed business matters.

Fleur smiled in turn, she hoped that she’d get a moment alone with her beloved during her stay in the English country. And she’d be enjoying an extended stay it seemed. As Lucius Malfoy, her betrothed’s uncle had informed her soon after their audience with the Dark Lord. He’d only have but to wait for the confirmation from the Minister. Her position as a Junior Assistant to the Minister himself was all but secured. 

“You’ll have to teach me that spell you cast at the end,” Draco went on. Hermione beside him could only look at her betrothed. So close yet so far, she hoped they could get a moment alone preferably without Draco chaperoning them. 

“Oui, it iz not ‘ard to conjur,” Fleur responded, Draco across from her beamed. 

“How ‘as your summer been?” She asked the two.

The younger teens tensed slightly at the question, but quickly collected themselves.

This did not go unnoticed by Fleur, she made a mental note to ask Hermione before the end of her brief trip.

“School work and books mostly,” Hermione was the first to respond.

“Agreed, I’ve been getting some flying in here and there but not much time for it with the added school work they’ve added,” Draco responded as well.

“School work? But ze term ‘as ended non?” Fleur asked.

“Our parents have ‘school work’ that they like to assign us during the summer to keep us alert and ready for the following term,” Draco quickly tried to save. For it was true, however the shift in nature of the ‘work’ had shifted that summer.

“We have Owls in 5th year, it's a subject specific standardized test that we must take in order to qualify for the Newt level courses in our sixth year,” Hermione explains. As Fleur nods in turn.

“Ah we ‘ave much the same at Bauxbaton, only we take zem in our fourth year,” Fleur explains.

The three strike up idle chat about the coming exams.

\----------- x ------------

“Today went well,” Clement began as he sat on a chair beside a desk in the spacious chamber they’d been given for their brief stay.

“Well? That Madman tried to have Fleur harmed,” Aurelien spoke in a hushed voice.

They’d taken the liberty of casting protection spells on the chamber as well as several silencing charms so as to not be overheard.

“Fleur held her own,” Clement tries to reason. His wife seated on a chair beside him looks at the two men with an almost unreadable expression.

“She’ll need to, to survive in this nest of vipers,” Apolline reasons. The two men nod in turn. They’d not expected Fleur to request to stay in the English country. Had actually hoped they’d be able to convince the Lestranges to have Hermione spend the rest of the summer in France.

But now that was an impossibility. Their Fleur had taken a bold step in uncharted waters. Waters that they had no control over, unpredictable at best. But dangerous nonetheless. 

“We will have to secure her safe accommodations,” Aurelien thinks aloud. 

“Could you,” Clement begins, his brother as if reading his mind nods in turn.

“I will look tomorrow while you are in discussions with Rodolphus Lestrange,” Aurelien informs. He takes this as his cue to excuse himself for the evening and departs for the chambers he’d been given.

“Our Fleur has stepped into a dangerous nest,” Apolline states.

Clement can only nod in turn. 

Their Fleur would have to be on the alert to navigate this new world.


	20. Amongst The Foreigners

Chapter 20 : Amongst the Foreigners

If you’d have asked for the aspirations of one Fleur Delacour.

Future head of the Once Royal House of Delacour. 

Scion of two great lineages.

TriWizard Champion.

Three years prior?

It would have been to follow into politics as her father and his father had before him.

Grow connections amongst the government of her country.

Perhaps hold a position in an office of some sort.

And one day ascend as the next Head of House Delacour.

All in its proper time.

If you asked present Fleur, the same would still hold true.

However in a slightly modified way.

One, integrate into the British political system.

Learn the ways of governance from a foreign perspective to better understand foreign relations.

Two, find a way to get one’s betrothed out of said country.

The latter was proving to be more difficult than previously anticipated.

Three, leave said British country.

An unfortunately grating task to accomplish really.

And Four, convince the head of your house. Your Father. To use his influence over the French Minister for Magic to close up the borders.

A war was brewing on the horizon in said British country and you’d rather not have to deal with it, once you and your mate were out of the wretched country.

All for love really.

But really who could blame you.

You were a quarter-veela.

It was in your blood.

She was always meant to be yours.

Just like you were always meant to be hers.

No force in existence could have kept you from the other.

Not in this lifetime or any other alternate universe.

You were meant to be.

So here you found yourself.

Wearing a stylish french style women’s dress suit.

While you listen to this so-called Minister for Magic.

Drone on and on about the importance of squashing rumors.

Of finding a new way to squash the rumors that were filtering about.

Rumors that could not be true.

No! Of course they couldn’t be ‘true’ a boy ‘only died’ from the killing curse

You’d been there the year previous.

When the body of Cedric Diggory had been brought back by Harry Potter.

You’d watched the lifeless body of a fellow Champion prone.

Unmoving. The latter gives you chills to remember it.

Cold on the ground.

Killed by Lord Voldemort.

That should have been enough for the Minister of this country to act.

To take action while there was still time.

Instead this so-called Minister had taken it upon himself to call the words of a 14 year old boy ‘slanderous’ ‘false’ ‘the work of a madman trying to steal my position!’

Of course the fact that the 14 year old boy had come back with a massive gash the size of his forearm and that traces of dark magic had been found on said injury was of little importance.

No not to this Head of State.

It would appear the British were doomed to fall under the grasp of Lord Voldemort after all.

She just hoped that when it all started going south she’d be safely tucked into bed at home with her beloved.

Her beloved.

Her betrothed, a girl of 15 entering her 5th year of secondary schooling at Hogwarts, was currently undergoing rigorous training at the hands of her beloved parents.

She didn’t know if that unnerved or soothed her.

Learning to fight was essential.

In this world to come.

One could never be too careful.

However the nature of the training did set her nerves on edge.

Dark Magic 

A heavy topic.

One not to be taken lightly.

If anything, that was one topic she was sure Hermione's parents were teaching her in spades.

If they hadn’t already been.

The thought made her heart race.

She tried not to think too much about it.

Lest it become noticeable to the other wizards in the room.

Tuning back into the Minister’s rant.

He’d turned the topic to damage control.

Beside her she noticed that the other Junior Assistant Percy Weasley stood ever stern and ever attentive to the Minister’s every word.

‘A sheep’

She had mentioned to her in-laws one evening, as she’d been invited to sup with them at the Lestrange Manor.

To the amusement of her soon to be father-in-law.

‘What more can you expect from a Weasley,’ her soon to be mother-in-law had commented as she’d taken a sip from her wine glass.

You’d simply nodded your head in agreement as you did not have much familiarity with the families of this country.

Power dynamics and all that they were, were intricate and fragile no matter the country.

You would make sure to keep a close eye on these ‘blood traitors’ as your mother-in-law to be called them.

Learn the lay of the land so to speak and see what you could find from those not so closely associated to this Dark Lord.

Which in it of itself had proved to not be as easily done as one would think in theory.

Any attempt at conversation was quickly snuffed out by the red-headed man.

Not much for talking it would seem, which in all fairness was okay.

Provided he didn’t hit on you, which he had not.

So that was a positive.

“We must strike hard and fast,” the Minister emphasized. As he stood up from behind his desk.

A hand rubbing at his temple while the other folded behind his back.

“Percival, I want you to see what you can find from that family of yours,” the Minister demanded as his secretary jots down the order.

“Fleur, I'd like you to shadow me as I meet with the Wizengamont today,” the Minister says, turning to the french witch.

“Sir, certainly I could better be of use at your side?” the red-headed man’s plight.

“No no, Delacour’s experience would be better suited to this matter,” the minister dismisses the young man as he nods in turn. Resignation with an underlying of bitterness grace his features.

“Of course sir,” his simple reply.

“Good, now about today’s meeting-

\--------- x -----------

Today had been a wash.

The better part of the day had been spent at the side of a delusional man obsessed with a supposed coup.

A coup that probably didn’t exist.

Still the meeting with the Wizengamont had been fruitful.

Fleur had found that a good majority of the Wizengamont did not put much stock into the ramblings of the Minister. 

And that some did have concerns over the supposed return of the Dark Lord.

‘How right they are’ Fleur thinks to herself as she makes her way past the double doors of the entrance to the Ministry building.

The sun was beginning to set and the cool air of the evening was starting to seep.

If she was lucky she’d be able to apparate to her flat for a quick shower and change of clothes before she was expected for dinner at the Lestrange Manor.

“Mum’s been asking about you, how you’ve been, you haven’t been by the burrow in weeks Perc,” a deep baritone voice catches your attention from your musings. 

You look up and see that its your co-worker Percy Weasley and a man who you’ve never seen before but who you can only assume is an older relation of some sort.

They’ve not noticed you and you’d rather not make small talk really so you continue on your way, you give Weasley a small nod in acknowledgement as you walk past them.

He gives you one in turn, the older gentleman beside him asks “Blimey, who was that,”

A tone of awe.

Not that you’re surprised really.

The man himself was a rather strapping fellow.

A looker really.

Perhaps in another life?

No, you chuckle to yourself.

It will always be Hermione.

In this life and all the ones to come.

\------------ x -------------

“Did you really get to sit in on a Wizengamont session?” Draco Malfoy asks as he sits across from you.

Your in-laws to be had invited the Mafloys to sup with them tonight.

All a pleasant affair.

You’d made a snide remark or two to “fit in”

As you were very much warned of the vipers nest you’d been thrown into. 

You knew the danger.

Plus Weasley had really not done himself any favors the other day calling you a brat under his breath, so a remark or two aimed at the “status seeking blood traitor” of a co-worker you had, went over swimmingly with your in-laws to be.

After the evening's meal, the four adults had excused themselves for coffee and brandy in the parlor while the three of you ‘children’ had been left to your own devices and had opted for tea in the drawing room.

You’d internally huffed, you were no child. 

A recently graduated adult from one of the most prestigious schools in Europe. 

But you made no protest or raised the question as it gave you time to spend with your beloved.

Even if you were being chaperoned by her cousin. 

“Oui, a rather dull ‘efair really,” 

Hermione beside you has not stopped stealing glances your way all evening and your inner veela cannot help but preen at the attention.

Draco across from you cannot stop but look at you in awe, ‘poor child has probably never been privy to the more adult affairs of governance.’ you think to yourself.

Your own father had taken you to countless meetings with heads of state, even to some involving the current Minister of France.

‘It is important for us to understand the people that govern us, and whom our family entrusted the governance of this land to,’ your father had once told you.

Understand the people.

You took this to heart to this day.

Understand the people.

“How ‘ave your lessons been going?” You ask turning to your beloved, you’d been anxious to ask.

Although a part of you already knew.

The magic she’d been subjected to learn.

“Ah I-I-,” your beloved stutters at the question.

Had something gone amiss? 

You can feel the hairs on the back of your neck begin to stand on end.

Your pulse quickens.

“Iz somzing amiss?” you ask reaching over and placing a hand over one of hers.

She does not flinch away from you, but turns her hand over and squeezes yours in turn.

“I learned one of the unforgivable curses,” she finally gets out.

You spare a glance across to Draco for confirmation, almost wishing you hadn’t heard the words come out of Hermione’s lips.

The boy looks somber, and he’s gone a tad pale.

You squeeze her hand once more to offer some reassurance.

Reassurance that it will somehow be ok.

This will not get any worse.

But you cannot promise that.

This girl’s parents sold her to yours for what? 

A supposed army.

And now they're training her to become a Death Eater.

You want to shudder at the thought, but you don’t.

These two children are lambs being prepared for the slaughter.

And you cannot offer any security.

Although you really want to.

You take a breath to calm yourself from your thoughts.

You squeeze her hand once more and offer her a smile.

She tries to return it.

“I’ve an idea, ‘ow about ze two of ‘ou join me tomorrow in London? We can go around ze shops,” you had planned to spend the better part of tomorrow sending out letters to your friends and family back home.

But seeing the state of the two teens before you, you figured it could be nice to have an outing with the two.

And you could always send your letters in the evening.

Your family and friends could wait.

\---------- x ------------

“So she left without saying goodbye,” the roll of the eyes from a brunette in jeans and a simple green sweater.

In front of her paced a young man, shoulders tense and brow furrowed.

“It is not that she left without saying so much as a tata that rattles me, it's the vipers nest she’s thrown herself into,” the boy replies.

“England? I hear its lovely this time of year,” the girl replies with an eyebrow raised.

She’d been called to an impromptu discussion with her male friend out of the blue.

“Now is not the time for jokes Suzette,” the boy reasons.

“Really? I could have sworn that’s what we were doing?” The girl’s snide reply. 

“Could you please be serious for one minute,” the young man tries to reason as he stops pacing.

“I am, you as much as I know that Fleur can and will do what she pleases,” Suzette replies, a nonchalant flick of her hand.

This seems to give her friend pause.

The young man looks back at her in turn, at a loss for words.

“She’s the heir to the family that holds control over the country, even though our ‘government’ seems to want to delude themselves that they don’t, our fathers both swore an oath of fealty to hers when they became heads of our respective families,” the girl goes on.

“Your father planted you in her life to try to broker a betrothal between the pair of you, but of course you were much too wilful and had a brain of your own not to follow along,” she continues.

“And now he’s probably scheming-

“To supplant the Delacours by brokering a deal with this Dark Lord of England,” 

This gives the girl pause.

“Come again? He’s what?” she asks, dread creeping into her.

“My father has never been one to contend himself with what he has, he’s always been eager to grasp for more, for higher than his station alots him to hold,” Claude explains.

He’s been made privy to the details of his father’s scheming a few nights prior when he’d been called in to meet his father in his office, he’d chosen to voice his opposition at the time to better understand his father’s plans. 

To better warn Fleur.

Only to learn that Fleur had left for England to work for the English Ministry.

“And he intends to do what exactly? Offer you in betrothal to Fleur’s Hermione?” Suzette tries to reason. Her hackles were raised. Her family had long ago been protectors to the Delacours, an ancient shield in her father’s lower study was proof of that. She’d been best friends with Fleur since their infancy. And she was damned if she’d let anything happen on her watch.

“He intends to ask your father for your hand to mine actually,” the young man replies.

The young woman looks at him in alarm.

“Excuse me?”

“He intends to start brokering alliances amongst the key families in order to offer a better deal to this Dark Lord, he understands as much as you and I do the value of blood-purity amongst the nobility,”

“Screw blood-purity, its just inbreeding,” Suzette angry retort.

“Not to the other families its not, it happened before we were born, but back when Fleur’s father chose Fleur’s mother a half-blooded veela of no significant wizarding lineage to take to wife, it caused an uproar amongst the other families of power in the country. My own included as my father intended for my aunt to be chosen as the next Lady Delacour,” Claude explains.

“Surely he doesn’t think the other families would put much stock into this?” Suzette tries to reason.

“He doesn’t need to, he just needs to broker these alliances in order to provide this Dark Lord with a better deal than Fleur’s father offered, all he would need then is the baking of this Dark Lord to supplant Fleur’s father and by default Fleur’s family as the head family of France,” Claude goes on.

“You don’t mean-

The young man nods in turn.

“It would mean that the British would not need Fleur’s hand, they would not need to sacrifice the most eligible hand in England for that of a half-blood,” Claude concludes.

“But Fleur-

“Fleur may be the heir to the Most Noble and once Royal House of Delacour, but she’s still just a half-blood, we ourselves may not think of her any differently based on this trivial fact, but the other families will,” Claude reasons.

“Over my dead body, I won’t let it happen,” Suzette retorts at her friend.

The young man looks back at her in turn and sighs.

“Neither will I, but it certainly doesn't help the situation, with Fleur being outside the country,” Claude reasons.

“Merde,” Suzette bites out.

“To right,” Claude mutters.

\----------- x -----------------

“I can’t believe you managed to convince Draco to let us wander off without him for a chaperone,” Hermione chuckles as Fleur leads her down a busy street of London.

“I may have promised him a bottle of Fire whisky when we get back,” Fleur replied in turn as she led Hermione through the throngs of busy people.

This earned her a few more laughs from the younger girl as she led them to an alcove off a less busy street.

A simple trace of the finger on the wall in the shape of a cross causing a door to appear. 

A simple wooden door.

A simple flick of the wrist unlocking the door.

“After you mademoiselle,” 

\------ -------- x ---------- --------

“Do you often wonder if we’re meant for other things,” Hermione wonders aloud.

After Fleur had led them to her flat, she’d made them both tea and offered biscuits.

Hermione had taken a sip before clearing her throat and sharing her thoughts.

Thoughts that had been waiting to spill forth.

Thoughts that she could not voice aloud to her parents, much less Draco.

Thoughts like these are what got her uncle Sirius expelled from their family, her great uncle Alphard.

It would do no good to voice these thoughts aloud.

But with Fleur.

She’d found a kindred soul.

Someone she could speak to about her worries, wants and concerns. 

“At times,” Fleur’s response.

Setting her cup of tea down she turned to face the younger girl, giving her her full attention.

Taking a shuddering breath Hermione goes on.

“It almost feels like I’m meant to be doing something else, like this life isn’t mine,” 

Fleur takes the younger girl’s hand in hers in turn, urging her to go on.

“What you feel is normal,” she tries to assure. 

As normal as a child being groomed to walk in the footsteps of their Death Eater parents can.

“Is it? To cause harm to another being in such a way that causes them excruciating pain,” the young girl muses aloud.

“My parents expect much from me, I’ve always known that. I’ve always strived to meet all of their expectations, the “Brightest Witch of Her Age” is what they’ve dubbed me for my efforts,” Hermione goes on.

You can only watch your beloved push out the emotions current waging a war inside. 

“But what if I don’t want to do it? What if I don’t want to be a pawn in all of this,” a frustrated sigh escapes the young girl.

“Then you won’t be,” Fleur speaks up, squeezing the younger girl’s hand tight.

“You can’t guarantee that,” the shake of the head.

Taking this moment, you reach over and cup your beloved’s cheek.

“But I can try,” and with that you pull her into you for an embrace.

She wraps her arms around you as you envelop her in yours.

You’d do anything to ensure Hermione’s safety.

Even if you weren’t quite sure how.

\-------- - x --- -- ---------

“Come on Perc, it can’t hurt you to come round, Mum would love to see you,” 

You’d just finished your day at work when you’d come across your co-worker being accosted once more by the same man you’d seen the day prior.

“I’ve told you that I’ve nothing to say, I take my job at the Ministry seriously unlike some in our family,” 

This causes you to roll your eyes, ‘Seriously?’ He was Fudges errand boy more often than not.

“You don’t mean that Perc,” the older man tries to reason, before he catches sight of you and a big smile spreads across his features.

“Say how about the two of us ask that pretty co-worker of yours to catch a drink with us?” 

You’d rather slather yourself in lard.

Percy Weasley had the personality of drying paint.

And the way his older relation has been checking you out makes the thought even less appealing.

You’d rather just go back to your flat and make a simple meal for yourself before settling down with a good boy and tucking in for the night.

With that resolve you walk past the two gentlemen uttering a simple “No thank you,” loud enough for the two to hear.

“What a woman,” the awestruck voice of the older man is the last you hear before you apparate away.

\--------- x ----------

“How fair the negotiations with the Dementor’s,” the ever impassive look of the Dark Lord presses into his followers as all gather around.

His inner circle.

“As well as can be My Lord! They’ve accepted our plight!” Rabastan Lestrange steps forward, confidence exuding from his confident step forward. He’d been successful in convincing the Dementors to accept their plight to help change the country for the better.

This earns him an approving look from the Dark Lord.

Seated atop his throne he looks down at his followers.

All loyal.

All true.

“The Dementors will join us, they are our natural allies after all,” the Dark Lord exclaims as his followers cheer.

“I trust that they are being recompensed with the appropriate muggles, as promised,” the Dark Lord states.

As part of the talks, they’d promised the Dementors with a substantial amount of human sacrifice. They’d be appropriately compensated for their troubles with muggles.

Not like they were worth much.

They would not be missed.

“Of course my Lord, I’ve seen to it personally,” Rodolphus responded, stepping along-side his brother.

His wife beside him was practically bursting with glee.

“We rounded the muggles up like the animals they are,” 

“Of course you did dear Bella, I would not expect anything less,” the Dark Lord praised much to the delight of his most faithful.

“And the preparations for the infiltration at the Ministry?,”

At this Severus Snape stepped forward, the ever diligent spy.

“There has been no mention of suspicion from the Headmaster or any of his allies,” 

This brings the Dark Lord a sense of joy.

“Good good,” 

“The children I trust are coming along nicely,” the Dark Lord inquires looking around to his followers with progeny.

“As good as can be my Lord,” Lucius speaks up, head bowed in submission.

The others nod alongside in agreement.

The Dark Lord takes this as an acceptable response for now.

He’d expect to see the results soon.

Soon indeed.

For the new school year was soon upon them.

And then all would be as it should.

It would.

\----------- x ---------------

“Did you hear what happened with Potter?” Draco asked as he sat in a compartment surrounded by his friends.

Hermione seated across from him turned to face the rest of their companions as Draco began his tale.

“Got himself almost expelled for exposing his muggle cousin to his underage-magic,” the blonde boy said with a smirk as his companions around him chuckled at the occurrence.

“My father said that if it hadn’t been for old Dumbledore they’d have expelled his muggle loving arse,” Draco went on earning himself several more chuckles.

“Kept going on and on about Dementors,” Draco went on.

“What a load of rubbish,” 

This tid bit caught Hermione’s attention, she’d been reluctant to say goodbye to her parents much less Fleur.

But the older girl had promised to see her again on her first trip to Hogsmeade.

And that had staved off her need to embrace the older girl and never let go.

She had a certain standard of manner that she needed to conduct herself in after all.

Pureblooded young lady of society and all.

Instead she’d been given a simple kiss on the hand with permission from her father and gotten a side hug from her mother and aunt Narcissa before she and Draco had gotten on the train.

She had more pressing matters however.

It was odd to hear of a Dementor attack in a prominent muggle area.

It can’t have been by mistake, Dementors weren’t known for venturing into rural areas.

“You’d have thought after third year he’d give up the Dementor excuse,” Draco snickered.

Strange indeed.

Potter wasn’t known to lie much.

Not that she put much stock into what the newspapers were keen on spreading nowadays.

The Minister seemed to have lost his marbles with talk of the Dark Lord not rising again.

The man was bloody insane.

A boy only died the year prior.

Suppose he spontaneously died of his own violation.

Fat chance of that.

She’d have to talk to Potter soon.

“I’m going to excuse myself to use the washroom,” Hermione excused as she got up.

Daphne who’d been sitting beside her made to get up to follow before Hermione said “I’ll be back soon”

Making her way down the train car she passed the various compartments.

She’d seen Weasley and one of the Patil twins make their way in this direction of compartments after the Prefects meeting she and Draco had had to endure.

Now which cart held Potter.

Her search was over before it had even begun, as Potter seemed to be trying to chat up Cho Chang from ravenclaw, while she tried to pay for her treat from the trolley lady.

“Anything from the trolley dear?” the trolley lady asked as she spotted her making her way towards them.

This seemed to catch Potter’s attention as Chang threw her a grateful smile before quickly paying for her treat and retreating down the train.

“Just a chocolate frog please,” Hermione responded in turn as she reached into her pockets and handed over a few coins for her frog.

Seeing that Cho had left, the boy slightly slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

He made to head back to his compartment where his friends waited before Hermione made a grab for his sleeve.

“Meet me in the owlery after the feast,” Hermione quietly said so as to not be overheard.

The boy looked startled at first before giving her a small nod in turn.

Right.

They had a lot to talk about.

\----------- x -------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies and gents! I hope you all had a lovely holiday! I’ve been trudging through this semester like no-ones business. That and work has had me absolutely knackered, but thankfully now that the semester is over and I’m on a little bit of PTO from work I have taken the time to write chapter 20.
> 
> I hope you have all been keeping safe! Hope all is well! I will see you guys in the next chapter :)


End file.
